If Nagihiko was a child again
by Yannami
Summary: After a fight with the man in black, Nagihiko was forced to turn back into a child. Now the guardians, along with Ikuto and Utau search for Midori's twin so that she could change Nagihiko back into his own age. Rimahiko with some Kutau,Tadamu and Amuto.
1. Turning back into a child

**If Nagihiko was a child again**

**Hey! This is…well…I'm not yet with my first story but I'll try to update! By the way, I do not own shugo chara. Peach pit owns it. Anyway, on with the story!**

~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~

"Nagi!" I heard the guardians. Their voice trembled. I tried to open my heavy eyelids; it was all blurry… "Fujisaki-kun, don't give up!" Tadase choked. Amu and Yaya were crying…Rima's expression was hard to read. Her forehead creased, She was starting to tear up but her expressions showed hope. It was only then I realized that I was in love with Rima Mashiro. Why do I have to realize just now? I never got the chance to confess… "Mashiro-san…minna.." I forced. "Nagihiko, don't force it…" Amu-chan said in between sobs. I don't remember much…just the physical pain. Me blocking Rima-tan from death. Then I knew I couldn't take it. It all turned black.

~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~

"Nagihiko!" I screeched. I was too shocked to move. Nagihiko…he can't be gone…He saved Rima from the fire being thrown at her. That dark charanari…I wonder who he is…who he does charanari with…what dark shugo chara would be so capable of doing that to Nagi…? "NOO!" I screamed. Rima fell to her knees, her eyes wide with shock.

"Fujisaki…" She muttered in pain.

Yaya (as dear baby) looked at the dark man, her eyes filled with hatred for once. "How dare you?!" She cried, running her way to the man. "GO GO LIL' DUCKS!!!!!" She screamed angrily. Her ducks were different. They were black and angry. Powerful enough to scare the dark man in cloak away. She breathed heavily then knelt. We all looked at Nagihiko's…corpse…too hard to believe. All the charas of everyone subbed out. What will I do? How can I let go? Will I ever let go? How will I tell Nadeshiko? It's hard!

~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think?" The child asked a beautiful, enchanted woman in white. "We might as well fix this problem of theirs. _She _is, afterall my sister and I don't want her hurting others…although I'm not sure if I can revive him totally…" She answered, taking a step to the guardians.

"Oh, I see. She did do a lot of damage to this boy." She said, taking Nagihiko. Rima tried to attack but Amu stopped her. "Let me go! She's taking him away!" Rima screamed. "What will you do to Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked with a sad voice as he took a step forward. "I'm sorry for whatever that creature in black did to your friend. I may be, somehow involved in what has happened to this friend of yours…" "HO-HOW DARE YOU?! NO APOLOGY CAN MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO NAGIHIKO!" Rima shouted, tears pouring down her face. "Yes…I hope that you will forgive me if I do this" The woman said as she carried Nagihiko. She put her hand in his wound then a bright, white light appeared. "Nagi!" Yaya screamed. The woman put a Nagihiko down…but he wasn't the teenage Nagihiko they knew. It was him when he was five.

"Hey…what's going on?" Nagi said, sitting up, rubbing his head. The guardians just stared in shock. "What did you do to him…?" Rima hissed. "And Yaya wants to know what you are!" Yaya said. "I am Wincan, the enchantress in white. I tried to revive him but I can only do so much. If you want him back to his original age, you have to convince my twin." She said as she flew away.

~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~

We all stared in shock as Wincan flew away. "What was that…" I muttered.

"KYAAA!!!" We all looked at Yaya alert. "KYAA!! THE FIVE-YEAR-OLD NAGI IS SO KAWAII!!!" She said pinching him on the cheek. Amu suddenly went running towards Yaya to stop her. "Yaya, don't!" "Why, Amu-chi…?" "He's not as strong as the Nagi we all know. He's five…" I said. I hated to admit it but I tried to sound convincing. "Fujisaki-kun, do you remember us?" Tadase asked, kneeling before Nagihiko. "Of course! You're Tadase onii-tan, you're Amu onee-chan, Yaya onee-chan and Rima onee-chan!" He replied in such a childish voice we were all so unused to that everyone (even Yaya) were speechless for a moment.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. "You…don't remember being older don't you, Nagi…" Amu said. "I'M NOT OLD!" He screamed.

It was almost heart-breaking…If Nagihiko never returned to his own age, then…I couldn't see him smirk again, never see him do a cool beat dunk…who would be my rival to Amu's friendship? I don't want to lose this super cool jack's chair! I'm glad he's okay but… "Okay, listen, minna!" I snapped. "We are looking for Wincan's twin no matter what it takes! We are getting Fujisaki back!" Everyone looked at me, speechless once again. I covered my mouth, realizing the mistake I have done. I'm supposed to hate Nagihiko but I am so determined to bring him back. "That's right!" Tadase replied. "Yaya wants to see Nagi smirk again!" "Really…" The five-year-old Nagihiko smirked. "Still a playboy evan at five-years-old…" I muttered under my breath. We looked at each other then nodded once. We _are_ getting Nagihiko back.

**That's all for chapter 1! I hope it was okay. Please rate and review.**


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2! Sorry. I can't think of a good intro so I'll just say "Hi!" Please Rate and Review. On with the story!**

~~~~~~~~~~In the mall~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen him?!" Rima panicked. "No! Oh why does he have to go missing every second we let our eyes of him?! New Jack as a child is HARD to take care of!" Kukai said, almost screamed. "Let's call Naddy back so she can take care of her twin! I'm sure she'll be good with it!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yes! Good idea, Yaya!" Amu sparkled. Tadase and Kukai sweat dropped. "We don't think that's possible…" Tadase said in Eru eyes.

Amu sighed. "Okay then! We'll separate again. I'll go this way." She said pointing at a huge department store with floors. "Yaya will go this way!" Yaya pointed towards the biggest toy shop in the mall. "I'll go to the mall grounds with the huge basketball court and all…" Rima said. "Souma-kun and I will look around the hallways!" Tadase said, then they all ran off.

~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~

Why did I choose to pick this place? Of all the stores, why here? It goes against my nature to go to places this hot, plus I have very tiny legs making me very slow, even when running and this place is far from our meeting place but somehow, there was something behind my head telling me to go here.

"Nagihiko?!" I shouted as I looked around. "Fujisaki?!" I didn't mind the people who looked at me due to my loud voice. "Oi! Fujisaki, you're worrying the guardians!" I said. "Nagi! Rhythm!" Kusukusu screamed it her tiny voice. I gave out an sigh of defeat. "He's troublesome…" I muttered. "Rima, don't give up! Let's keep on looking for them!" Kusukusu cried. "I never said I was giving up" I said, looking at my clown shugo chara with a smile of hope. She grinned. "That's the spirit, Rima!" Then the two of us kept shouting his name.

"Wow, Nagi! Sugoi!" I reacted a little too fast to the comment of what sounded like a child. "Nagi?!" I said. "Rima, we're getting closer! I can feel the presence of Nagi and Rizumu!" Kusukusu assured me. "Lead me, Kusukusu" "Right! This way!". I followed Kusukusu and she was fast. I fell on a puddle of water thrice and tripped over air five times. My blonde hair kept on going to my face. The trips ruined my aqua blue dress. I should've worn rubber shoes if I knew he'd be this hard to take care of, even if it goes against my style because my flip flops falling of from time to time did not help.

After a million falls and sweating, I found the boy I was looking for. Some meters away I saw a mini basketball court and…Fujisaki doing a dunk. I didn't know why but…even as a child, he made my heart beat faster. "Nagi!" I tried to push my way through a crowd of kids his age who thinks he's a great player. "Fujisaki!" I called again but he wouldn't respond.

"Rima, kneel and open your hands! Kids love it when parents do that." Kusukusu told me. "IE! Although he's a child now, he was a teenage _boy_ just some time ago…and…he's still Nagihiko…" I replied hesitantly. "Well if you grab him now just like that, he'll cry and people won't believe you that you are not kidnapping the boy." I've got to admit. It did make sense. I do not have proof that he is my sibling or anything…"Jeez! Do I really have to treat him like a child?! I can't believe I'm doing this!" I said kneeling and opening my hands.

"Nagi, come!" I said with a sweat drop and forced smile. I can't believe that I'm treating Nagihiko like a child considering our past as enemies (In my opinion). I was once the one he treated like a child. He probably thought that I was that petite. That was the reason for all of this.

It was a good thing that I caught his attention, though. He turned to look at me then smiled an innocent smile."Rima onee-chan!!!" He said, running towards me with arms open too. "N-Nagi?!" I said as I tried to close my arms but he clang onto me before I got to which made me blush. "Rima onee-tan you all went missing all of a sudden! I was worried!" He said still hugging me then I got irritated. "_You_ are the one who got _lost_ and by the look of things when I found you, you _did not_ look worried at all!" I screamed. Suddenly, Nagihiko bawled. "WAHHH!!! RIMA ONEE-TAN IS SO MEAN". People then looked at him with concerned faces. I even heard one man whisper 'That onee-chan seems mean to me' and one other child said 'I don't want an onee-chan like that'. I then gave the tiny little Nagihiko a dark glare then he froze scared, which made me happy because he wouldn't get this scared when he's a teen.

I dialed the guardians telling them that I have found Nagihiko then _dragged_ him to our meeting place. "Rima onee-tan! You're walking too fast!" He whined. At first, I was shocked. I have never heard him say that. Normally it's him that walks fast and I would be the one to complain. I am slow! _hehe_…I would take this chance as revenge. I walked faster but then he stopped. I tugged but his feet were rooted to the ground which made it hard for me to move him. "I'm sleepy!" "What do you expect me to do?!" He put his hands up. "Carry me!" He yawned. "Wh-what?!" Kusukusu and I blushed. "R-Rima just consider this as yourself carrying a child and nothing else!" She said. "Who told you I was going to carry him?!" Then Nagihiko gently closed his eyelids. "Rima onee-chan!" He whined again, very groggily this time.

I did a sigh of total defeat. I blushed then carried him. He snuggled his head in my chest which made me blush harder. "P-pervert…EVEN AS A CHILD!" But he was asleep so he didn't hear me. I sat on a chair , held him in a more comfortable position then called the rest of the guardians to meet here instead. I unconsciously stroked through his purple long hair. I never knew his hair was this silky. So smooth…cute. I suddenly stopped. Although he's a child now, he's still Nagihiko. I'm supposed to hate this opportunity to stroke his hair like that because he's supposed to be my rival to Amu's friendship.

"Jeez…taking care of him is difficult…" I lied. "I agree!" Rhythm said, digging out of Nagihiko's pocket. "Rhythm! We totally forgot about you!" Kusukusu shrieked. "Yeah…I was hiding in Nagi's pocket. It's the safest place. If I just followed him he would've squeezed me to death by now." He said with a sigh.

"Rima! Nagi!" I turned to see Amu running faster than the other guardians. They all slowed down to soften the footsteps when they saw Nagihiko sleeping in my arms. Yaya's eyes widened. "Rima-chi, I can't believe you had the guts to hug him like that!" Yaya whispered. "He was sleepy! I had no choice!" I hissed yet they all still smirked. Nagihiko then opened his eyes slightly. "Rima onee-chan…?" Then he looked around. "Minna…?" He smiled innocently then slid down my lap so he stood on the floor. "Hello, Nagihiko. We're glad you're okay!" Amu said, tapping him on the head." "I'm not sleepy anymore…" He rubbed his eyes. "Humph. Don't go running off like that, new jack's chair" Kukai smirked. "You had us worried, Fujisaki-kun" Tadase smiled. "Yaya wants to play with you tomorrow!" The shugo charas were gathered in one place, all looking at Nagihiko, relieved. They did no dare catch his attention for little Nagi will strangle them to death which was worse than Ami playing dress up with them

Tadase: By the way, it's almost dark. We can't bring Fujisaki-kun to his house. Just imagine his mother's reaction once she finds out that her son _grew younger._ He also can't to mine because I have a sick obaa-san to take care of.

Amu: I asked my parents this morning if he could stay in our house but then…he's close to Ami's age so papa didn't allow.

Yaya: Yaya needs to take care of Tsubasa!

Kukai: My brothers would obviously play violently with Nagihiko despite his age and I have a lot of soccer practice.

Amu: What about you, Rima?! You don't have any reason! Take him to your house!

Me (blushing): N-no!!!

All: Onegai!

Me (Crossing arms and looking away): Ie!

Yaya (waving the manga with bala-balance): If you let him stay with you, Rima-chi, I'll give this to you!

Me: That's the latest volume! You have it already! ~grabs manga then puts hand out in a shaking hands position~ Deal!

Then Amu somehow seemed distracted. She looked at us with Eru eyes and a sweat drop. "Eto…" She scratched her head. "Nagihiko is missing again…" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed. "NO! Now we have to look for him again!" I sweat dropped a billion times more then exploded with a million anime tears. This was going to be harder than we thought.

**Yehey! I'm done with chapter two! Wow! I got to publish this the fast! Awesome! I guess it's because I was so bored. Anyway, Thanks for all those who reviewed! That meant a lot to me! So anyway, just keep on Rating and Reviewing and Read on! Bye until we meet on chapter three!**


	3. Wincan?

**Chapter 3**

**I f Nagihiko was a child again**

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

The Royal Garden is very silent today. It is the day after Nagihiko's turning back. Yaya sighed. "Yaya will do anything to bring Nagi back..." She said. The rest of the guardians sighed then nodded their heads.

"Um...why again am I chained up...?" Said a childish voice. They turned their heads to where the sound came from. There, in the Jack's chair, Nagihiko sat chained. "If we let you go, you'd go missing for the tenth time today." Rima sighed. "And that's a problem because...?" Nagihiko trailed off. Rima then stood from her chair then screamed at Nagi with fangs. "IT'S A PROBLEM BECAUSE WE FIND YOU IN THE WEIRDEST PLACES" The rest of the guardians laughed hysterically.

"It is a big problem but funny when you...hahaha think about it haha!!!" Amu laughed. Rima sighed then turned to look at Nagihiko. "First, we found you on the top of a 60 feet acacia tree..." She sighed.

"Then we found you riding a wild bear..." Tadase said as he sipped the tea.

"And then we saw you running around the big basketball game which was on TV...BWAHAHAHA!!!" Yaya laughed.

Nagihiko then spoke up. "That's not all! Remember I let all the lions in Tokyo zoo lose?!" **(I don't know if there's such a zoo)** He then pointed his index finger up to his chin. "I also remember letting the elephants lose..." Everyone sweat dropped then put their hands in their faces in defeat. "Who is Wincan's twin?! I want her to turn Nagi back!!!" Yaya whined.

Suddenly, a white light appeared in the garden. "W-what the?!!!" They all screamed. As the light faded, they saw a white figure.

"WINCAN!!!" They all said, shocked. Wincan was panting heavily. The girl gracefully landed on her feet. Her glow vanished. Her white hair remained the same but her once glittery, white gown was replaced by a uniform. Her uniform was a grey, pleated miniskirt, long sleeved polo with a green ribbon around the collar and was covered with a red violet jacket. She had knee high black socks and brown shoes. Her white hair is tied up into a ponytail with a sakura ribbon .

"Hello!" She said with a warm smile. She then looked at her hands, sighed then looked at the too-mortified-to-move guardians. "I guess I changed back to human form" She sighed still looking at her hands. Tadase was the first to shake off the shock. He then took a step towards Wincan.

"W-Wincan why are you human! I thought you were an enchantress and your sister! Your twi-" Tadase was cut off by Wincan's finger as she put it in his lips, meaning for him to be quiet. "That's why I came here" She said as she stood up then dusted the dirt off her skirt. After she dusted it out, she looked at the guardians.

"Wincan is my name in charanari. Midori Hoshigo is my real name. I am truly a powerful teenage heart's egg bearer who can transform into an enchantress in white..." She stopped. Everyone was quite shocked. "You mean...all this time we thought you were something magical and powerful...you turn out to be just an ordinary child?!" Amu shrieked. "Well...my charanari is out of the ordinary..." Midori said. "Go on..." Rima encouraged. Midori took a deep breath then said,

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I really want to help you. You see, my twin's base is in America...but...her charanari is dark...she is my opposite. Dark...scary... So do you still want to save him despite my warning?" She said, pointing at the clueless and chained Nagihiko. The guardians looked at him then at Midori then nodded. "What great friends!!" She giggled as she clapped her hands together. "But then..." Rima started. "How in the world are we going to tell our parents we're going all the way to America...?" Amu continued. Everyone sweat dropped.

"And I bet Nagihiko's mom is worried sick due to his unexplained absence since yesterday..." Tadase's forehead creased. Midori suddenly exclaimed, "I CAN HELP!!! I HAVE THE POWER TO MANIPULATE PEOPLE'S MINDS!!! Just leave it to Midori-Chan!" She said the last sentence with a wink.

"YAY! MIDORI-CHII, YOU WOULD BE A HUGE HELP ~NEE!!!" Yaya said, hugging the girl. Tadase then handed her the phone then whispered, "This is Fujisaki-kun's mother..." Midori took the phone.

Midori: Hello!

Mrs. Fujisaki: H-hello? You say Nagihiko is with you?!

Midori: Oh!!! Yes I do!!! Can we take him to America with us?!

~Everyone (even Nagihiko) sweat drops~

Mrs. Fujisaki: NANIIIII???!!!! THIS IS ALL SO UNCLEAR!!!

Midori: Oh sorry! It's a guardian's exposure trip. I guess he was too busy to call you last night to tell you he slept over in the school!

Mrs. Fujisaki: I would allow him to go but as long as there's an adult okay!

Midori: Okay!

Midori hangs up then looks at the guardians, tilts her head then smiles. "His mom is so easy to convince that I didn't even need to use my powers. Who's next?"

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

All the guardians (with the help of Midori) are allowed to go to America as long as there's an adult with them. You can call Ikuto an adult since he's 18 and he's the only adult not busy (because he's lazy).

"Ah! There he is!" Amu said, pointing towards Ikuto who slept in a grassy area. The guardians, along with Midori and Kukai surrounded Ikuto as he slept. "Do you think we should wake him up...?" Rima whispered. "Of course we should, Rima onee-chan. All he ever does is sleep!" Nagihiko said still in childish mode. Nagihiko then shouted "IKUTOOO!!!!" Then his eyes shot open all of a sudden.

"W-WHAT" He was so astonished. He then looked at the boy who woke him up, his face right in front of his. "Ikuto nii-san! Will you go with us to America?!" He said. Ikuto's eyes looked ready to pop out while the others sweat dropped.

"How can he say that so straight forward? He told Ikuto the shocking news without even preparing him" Kukai told Tadase. Ikuto then pointed his finger on Nagihiko's now small face. "W-wasn't he around your age when I last saw him?!!!" Ikuto said, mortified.

Rima held Nagihiko on the shoulder. "He was in a...near..._death..._experience back there and..." Rima flinched. She didn't quite understand the whole thing. Midori then took a step forward. "I saved him...but I can't fully cure. You see, I can't keep him in his original age and-" "that is why we want you to come with us to America!!! That's where Midori-chii's twin is!!!" Yaya exclaimed, interrupting Midori. They all giggled at the wide-eyed Ikuto.

Ikuto then turned his back then rubbed the back of his head. "So let me get this straight...You want me to go with you to America to save your little friend..." He said, flabbergasted. "That's exactly what we want you to do!!!" Amu yelled. Ikuto turned to look at Amu. "Can't go without me, Amu?" He asked a red Amu. "W-well y-you s-s-s-see w-we need a-a..." Amu stuttered then decided not to humiliate herself anymore. She pushed him away the crossed her arms. **(You know how Amu acts all stubborn around him)**

"W-we only need you t-to...you see..." She stuttered again and never got to continue. Tadase giggled then took a step towards Ikuto. "We are only allowed to go to America with an adult, Ikuto nii-san. And...You're the only one who could drive." He said without hesitation. **(This fanfiction happened after the fight with Easter so that means that Tadase and Ikuto are friends again)**

Ikuto smirked then looked at Amu. "I'll only go if Amu calls me Ikuto-_koi_" He said. Amu blushed more than ever and Tadase had zombie eyes. "IKUTO NII-SAN!!!" He screeched. "What? A big bro like me can't have fun with his 'lil bro's girlfriend?" Ikuto teased. "Amu-chan, just say it without meaning it!" Yaya said. Amu gulped. "L-let's go ask Nikaidou-sensei instead..." She said walking off. "Oh, Amu? You're too nervouse?" Ikuto said from behind her with his hand in his hips.

"Just say it." He said. Amu looked at Tadase and he nodded, although he was still red from anger and...mixed emotions. "Ikuto-k-k-k-ko-" "Stop it!" Said a voice from above. They then saw glittering feathers shower from the sky. They looked up and saw

"UTAU?!!" They all said. Utau then landed to her feet. Kukai walked to her side and Midori...well...she was frozen. "H-H-H-HOSHINA UTAU?!!?!?!" Midori said, still frozen. She turned her head to Amu and her friends. "WHY DO YOU NOT CARE?!?!?! THIS IS HOSHINA UTAU!!!" She stammered. "Why should I react? Utau is my sister" Ikuto said casually. She then looked at the guardians and Kukai for their reason to not care that Japan's version of Hannah Montana was there in front of them and they did not care. "Well, we've been good friends with Utau eversince. But our reason of friendship has nothing to do with her being famous." Amu said, recovering from the blush.

**~~~~~~~~Midori's POV~~~~~~~~**

Utau emotionlessly looked at Amu. "Amu, don't let Ikuto call you that." She said! To Amu! Amu is so cool! The guardians are so cool!!! "Only I get to call him that" Utau snickered. What...**. **Don't tell me Hoshina Utau is in love with her brother! Oh no...I'm hypervelating...again. I get it whenever I'm too shocked, when I see a real life pop star or if I see Edward Cullen which is a big problem because I have a huge poster of him in my bedroom.

"Amu-chan!" Shouted Amu's pink Shugo Chara. "We can sense the presence of an x egg!" Continued her blue Shugo Chara. We all looked at the direction the Shugo charas pointed and sure enough, there was a bunch of x eggs that flew above us. "Minna, let's charanari!" Said the blonde king's chair, Tadase. I saw on the corner of my eye, Utau had a devil Shugo Chara telling her to switch. What? Utau, _The_ Hoshina Utau had two Shugo charas?! This is good!

I wiggled my strap bag a little and out came my groggy Shugo Chara named Ki She has a white, sparkling white and baby pink gown, blonde hair that was let loose until the waist and purple eyes. "What is it, Midori?" She said in a gentle yet playful voice. My Shugo Chara then caught the attention of my new friends. "Kyaa!! Kira Kira! So pretty!" Yaya exclaimed. "Midori, let's charanari!" Utau smiled at me. KYAAA!!! I nodded. "Hey, can I help, too?!" Nagihiko said. "No, Nagihiko! It's too dangerous!" Amu told him. The boy simply pouted. "Okay, minna!" Amu said to all my friends. I winked at my Shugo Chara.

"My heart: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Amulet Diamond!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Shining Chantress!"

They all looked at me. "Shining Chantress!" Rima smiled. "Midori you're pretty!" Yaya said. I hushed her. "It's Wincan when I'm in charanari, remember!" "Why?" They all asked. I winked at them. "That's a secret!" Yaya pouted.

"Enough admiration! Let's go beat these x eggs already!" Hoshina Utau said. "Right!" We all chanted.


	4. X charas!

**Chapter 4**

**If Nagihiko was a child again**

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

"The x eggs are increasing! What's happening?!" Rima yelled as she and all her friends looked up at the millions of x eggs gathered at the sky above them.

The eggs sent a powerful blast aiming for Utau who had little time to move out but then, Kukai pulled her out of the way making her fall into his chest. "You okay, Utau?" Kukai asked. Utau looked at him, smiled then nodded. "Why aren't you in charanari?" Utau asked. Kukai then put his arm around his head then laughed nervously.

"Y-you see...I sort of left Daichi at home..." He said, nervousness spreading across his face. Utau then gave him an evil glare making him and everyone else sweat drop.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Minna! Look!" Yaya yelled a she pointed towards the x eggs gathered above us. My eyes widened in surprise. "T-they're..." I trailed off. "hatching!!!" Amu continued.

_MURI MURI MURI_

The x character kept saying muri. "Stop it!" Yaya, as dear baby cried. Yaya then put her arms in front of her. "Merry! Merry!" She chanted. A baby mobile then went flying towards the x charas but before it can take effect, the x charas attacked it with their dark energy.

Yaya did a long tantrum due to her failure. I then noticed the increase of the x charas. "Where are they all coming from?!" I asked worriedly. Only Easter can be responsible for thisbut we beat them so what else? My friends shrugged meaning they too did not know.

The x charas managed to trap us into one circle. "Holy Crown!" Tadase said, putting a staff n front of all of us. A yellow shield then spread, making us safe from the x chara's attacks. This isn't working out well. The x charas just kept on increasing! "Juggling Party!" I chanted as pins flew towards the x charas but they dodged it. I grunted. "Starlight Navigation!" Amu, as Amulet Diamond shouted. A golden globe then appeared in Amu's hands, followed by a powerful light from the globe then it started raining stars. Most of the x characters were affected and flew off but then, more came to take their place.

We all grunted. Never have I seen this many x charas! Utau did a charanari with Eru then did the move Angel Cradle. Most x charas were purified but the once that were purified were replaced by more x charas. Everyone kept using their special moves but then none were enough to stop the x charas.

"Blaze Shoot!" A glowing, blue disc came flying, knocking many x charas unconscious. The voice kept doing the move until so much x charas have been knocked out. We all turned our heads to see a young Nagihiko in charanari. He smiled at us then looked at Amu and Tadase.

"Amu-onee-chan, Tadase nii-san, go do your move!" He happily said. Amu swithched to Ran.

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

Amu and Tadase looked at each other then Tadase's golden staff and Amu's heart rod touched.

"Platinum Heart!" They both chanted. All the x charas then returned to their eggs and were purified. Everyone then undid their character transformation then turned to see Nagihiko.

Rhythm then subbed out of Nagi looking very dizzy.

"Nagi, How did you get so powerful?!" Yaya asked/screamed. "Double power! Nagi's more energetic than his chara!" Rhythm cried. Amu and Yaya giggled and I don't see why they would giggle at a time like this. I saw Ki return to Midori's bag and Midori continued to look at Utau. What the heck?!

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV: End of the day~~~~~~~~**

I glanced anxiously at my wrist watch. It was 6:00pm. I have to hurry or Mama and Papa will get angry again. I said farewell to the guardians then ran holding Nagihiko by the wrist then headed for the outside of Seiyo Elementary.

This is the second time Nagihiko would sleep in my house. I managed to convince my mom yesterday to allow a little boy to sleep in our house.

"Don't slam the door" Mama told me as I entered the car. Nagihiko went inside then looked at me, concerned. You know why? Because every time I enter, you would hear my mom screaming and cursing over the phone and on the other line is my dad. They have been fighting ever since I got kidnapped when I was younger.

Once I got home, I ran for my bedroom with Nagihiko following behind then slammed the door shut. I headed straight towards my bed then bawled in my pillow. I didn't mind the fact that Nagihiko was here. He's a child, he wouldn't understand. He climbed next to me then started patting my back then I felt my face turn hot. I was blushing over a _child_! Over _Nagihiko_ as a _child_!

"Rima nee-chan, it'll be okay" He told me. I couldn't help but smile. I then took this chance to hug him. Wait-WHAT?! I HUGGED HIM!!!

Now my face is really red. I then noticed how sweaty and dirty he was. I'm not surprised at all: getting stuck in huge trees, riding a wild bear, capturing every animal let loose in the zoo, running around in media, etc...Those things could get anyone tired. I sure do hope he knows how to bathe himself...I don't want to help him...

I stood up, my nose still red from crying. "Fujisaki, I'll go take a bath downstairs whiled you take a bath in my room bathroom." I told him, pointing towards a door I my room. "Then what do I wear?" He asked. I got a shirt from my fathers room then showed it to him.

"An oversized shirt"

"I don't wanna wear that!"

"I have a mini skirted pajama"

"Oversized shirt sounds good!"

I smirked. It is so fun teasing him considering the fact that he used to tease me in the past.

After the bath of both of us, Nagihiko sat on top of my bed. "Hey! Get off there! I have a mat for you in the floor!" I scolded. "But the mat is hard and cold. You sleep there!" He whined. I groaned. We had this agument the last time and let me tell you, the result wasn't good.

The room was almost dim dark with just one little lamp as our source of light. I looked at Nagi who was now asleep, facing me. I smiled softly then hugged myself to sleep but before I came into unconsciousness, I heard him mutter something.

I can't help but get curious of whatever Nagihiko is saying so I leaned my face closer to his. God! I'm being a pervert but I didn't care since no one was watching. I turned my head so my ear was only inches from his mouth.

"Tiny...Shugo charas..." He muttered. I giggled then looked at his face. He looked so innocent when asleep. He looked like an angel...Then I knew that this was going to be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Once he turns back into a middle-schooler, I would have to pretend..._again_...

"Rima-onee-chan..." He muttered. I giggled again. He's just so cute when he says that.

"I...hate...skirts..." That was hilarious! Pretending to be a girl can surely traumatize any boy!

Then his expression turned serious. It wasn't so childish at all...it was like...Nagihiko's! He then muttered something so softly that I had to lean closer.

"_Mashiro-san_" He said. I gasped. There's no way this can be him as a child! The tone of his voice is so...teen! Like the teenage Nagihiko! He only calls me Mashiro-san as a teen, never as a child. His expression then turned tense then he said again again "Mashiro-san..." I tensed. I leaned in closer. I wasn't going to miss a thing!

"Mashiro-san, I..._like_...you..." I stood up that very second, mortified. "Nagihiko...can you hear me?" I said, shaking him a little but making sure he doesn't wake up. He groaned.

"Say my name!" I whispered loudly

"Mashiro-san..." How old are you?!

"Thirteen..." He said groggily. I gasped.

What if Nagihiko thinks like himself when he's asleep? This is my chance to make a conversation with the _teenage_ Nagi!

" ~Nee, Fujisaki" I said.

"Mashiro-san,...call me..._Nagi_..." He said in his sleep. I softly smiled.

"Okay, _Nagi_" I said, overjoyed.

"Oi, Nagi, you best-friend stealer" I laughed and he frowned.

"I thought you were okay with Nadeshiko so why..." He trailed of. I missed doing this.

"You're different!" I said, but then he nodded and rolled to the other side. I sighed. This was all I'm getting tonight and it's so disappointing...

**Hey! I know you're reading this so just Rate and Review! Come on! Just press the button! I know you're reading so Rate and Review! You can also make suggestions because I'm getting a writer's block...**


	5. America and Suite life on Deck!

**Chapter 4**

**Hey! Bad news...I'm grounded and I can't use the computer so I'll update a little bit slower...:(( But I'll write my story at least three days earlier if I can get at least 15 reviews! Anyways, on with the story:D**

"Amu-chii, you're slow! Hurry up!" Yaya whined. Amu was carrying two huge luggages and she would move an inch every minute.

The guardians are on their way to America today to bring Nagihiko back. Ikuto would groan at the very thought of transportations (The plane, Ship and cars).

"Amu, why did you bring two luggages? I only brought one backpack which is enough" Rima told her. They all turned their heads to Rima who just came to the meeting place and shrieked. Yes, Rima was carrying a light looking backpack but on her other arm she carried a sleeping Nagihiko. "Rima-tan is carrying Nagi!!!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima blushed at the realization and put him down.

"Why'd you put me down...? I'm still sleepy, Rima one-chan..." Nagihiko told her. Everyone sweat-dropped. "N-now you see why I had no choice but to carry him..." Rima stubbornly said. They all looked away and headed towards the plane.

"M-matte!!!" Amu cried. "Could someone please help me" She continued. Tadase then came back and carried one of Amu's laggage. Amu blushed. The two followed the others. Rima was in charge of taking care of Nagihiko so she sat beside him, him on the window. Tadase, Amu and Ikuto were seated together on the lane with three chairs, Utau and Kukai sat together while Yaya and Midori sat on the chairs behind Rima and Nagihiko.

Tadase gave Ikuto a yellow plastic and Ikuto grabbed it then shut his eyes. Amu then turned to Tadase. "Tadase-kun, why'd you give Ikuto that?" Amu asked. "He's a cat. Cats get motion sickness" He told her. Amu's mouth was shaped like an 'o' then looked worriedly at Ikuto. "You have anymore of those plastic?" Amu asked Tadase. Tadase brought out a whole bag full of plastics of the same color. "Souma-kun also has a whole bag of it...just in case it isn't enough." Amu sweat-dropped.

"O-okay..." She said hesitant.

The plane started moving and, before you know it, took off. Ikuto held the plastic in his mouth and Amu's eyes widened. "You're sick already?!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto looked at Amu, looking pale then smirked. "You worried about me?" He teased. Amu's face then turned to,ato red then she crossed her arm and said in her 'Cool n' Spicy' self "Y-you're lucky you're sick or I would've hit you straight on the face!" She said. Ikuto smirked and was about to tease her further but then he once again held the plastic in his mouth.

More plane time and plane rides passed and more plastics were wasted. The party finally made it to the next transportation, the ship. They only had to take a car to a certain part of America, take the ship and take one more car ride and they would be in the house Midori rented for free (Because she used her power to convince the renters)

Although the party was on the back, Ikuto beat the people in front to get out of the plane with Amu chasing after him. "OH LAND, I HAVE MISSED YOU SO!!!" Ikuto said, kneeling, ignoring the stares people gave him. The Shugo charas are also there n the corner, patting Yoru on the back. "Go pretend we don't know him..." Utau said, seriously. Everyone nodded one eager nod.

Tadase then opened his bag. "Tsk...The plastics are almost all gone and we still have a ship to ride...Soma-kun, do you still have the bag of plastics with you?" He said, turning his head to Kukai. Kukai gave him the humbs up and winking eyes. "Yup!" He said with a crooked smile.

Tadase smiled and saw, in the corner of his eyes, Rima offering to carry Nagihiko so he could sleep. He also noticed throughout the whole plane ride that she was quiet and busy. Busy staring at Nagihiko and constantly speaking with him while he's asleep! 'Something's going on with those two' Tadase thought to himself and ran to catch up with Amu and the others.

**Amu's POV**

"Okay, who's driving?" Rima asked, holding Nagihiko in the wrist. Nagihiko just woke up so he would constantly rub his eyes. Everyone but Rima and I turned to look at Ikuto. "Why are you all looking at me?!" He asked. "Ikuto nii-san, you came so you could drive us! None of us are allowed to drive unless we're sixteen...and you're eighteen!" Nagihiko said, pointing at him. What?! Ikuto's driving?! This is bad! I really need to prepare my coffin already...

Everyone but me, Rima and Nagihiko nodded and agreement. Rima and I, on the other hand had zombie eyes. WHO WOULDN'T?! WE WERE GOING TO DIE SOON AND THEIR ALL COOL WITH THIS?!?!?!?! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

"Amu-chan, daizobou? You look pale!" Tadase said. Kyaa!!! My prince is concerned about me!!! I suddenly felt my cheeks become warmer. Oh God, was I blushing?!

Midori grabbed all of us (Except for Nagihiko who's wrist was being held by none other then Rima) then brisk walked towards a car. "Here we go! I managed to convince a man to give me this car...using my powers, of course." She said confidently. "I kind of character changed with Ki..." She said, turning her head to the bunch of shugo charas.

Ki was being massaged by Kiseki. Yes, you read right! Kiseki! Ki was convincing enough to get the egostical king Shugo chara to give her a back rub while Miki, on the other hand, was burning out of anger and jealousy and Ran and Su were trying to calm her down. I giggled. If only I could take a picture of this but my camera is in the luggage that Tadase-kun was holding for me. He's so sweet and...Makes me blush...Yeah like I'm doing now...

"Now let's get started! The sooner we start, the sooner we finish!" Midori told the gang and the rest of us followed.

"Okay, I'm going fast guys so you'd better get ready. Fasten your seatbelts!" I, and everyone else gulped. I'm right...it's going' to be the end of us...

"READY?!" Midori and Yaya said excitedly. "Get set..." Rima said emotionlessly but some hints of fear. She clutched into Nagihiko as if protecting him in case something bad happened. "G-go!" I said in pure terror then Ikuto drove...

Like a turtle...!!!

HE WAS DRIVING 15 MILES UNDER THE SPEED LIMIT! Gosh I should've known!

Preparing my own grave sounded way more fun! I preferred Saeki Noboku's driving!!! "I-Ikuto, couldn't you go a little faster...?" I said. "Shh! Amu-koi I'm drivig! I'm telling you all that when you put Talk + Ikuto + Driving =Crash" He said, clutching onto the wheel as if he were driving a race car.

"I can't see how we could crash at this speed..." I whispered to Rima and Utau. They both nodded.

"QIET! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Ikuto gasped then we went swerving at full speed. "KYAAAAA!!!" Utau, Yaya, Midori and I screamed, holding onto our seats for dear life. Rima was shielding Nagihiko by hugging him and I would've teased her if we weren't going to die. Nagihiko and Tadase had dotted eyes and Ikuto was trying not to hit other cars.

We were so lucky (More than lucky) that Ikuto managed to control the car again. We all silently sighed in relief although the car returned to its turtle speed. Yaya then crossed her arms. "The swerving was so much funner" She whined. Oh no... "YAYA! NO!!!" Us and our Shugo charas all yelled.

The car suddenly went wild again and luckily (again) Ikuto got on control. "THAT IS THE _LAST_ TIME ANYONE WILL SPEAK WHEN I'M DRIVING, GOT IT?!!!" Ikuto yelled, veins popping out of his neck. We all nodded, fearful. And so, the 6 hour car trip (Which is supposed to be 2 hours only but became 6 due to Ikuto's slow driving) was quiet, eerie and boring.

I could see by my window some teenagers walking past this car with a highest speed of 200. I sighed. This is embarrassing...but that doesn't mean I'll disown Ikuto. He has done a lot to me in the past.

FINALLY we were on the ship side. "OH IT FEELS SO GOOD TO SCREAM OUT LOUD!!!" Kukai yelled, making everyone look at us. Everyone took a step back from Kukai, pretending we don't know him. Ikuto then stumbled out of the car then kissed the ground. "OH LAND, HAVE YOU MISSED ME?!!!" He yelled. Another step back. "Let's go ahead and let them tag along. We're not supposed to know them" Midori whispered in my ear. "I heard that this ship has a school called 'Seven seas High'! Isn't that cool! A school in a ship!" Midori clapped. "It's school...still the same..." Rima said, who has been standing next to Amu said.

We were welcomed by a black, bald man in suit. "Welcome!" He said. He then looked at Ikuto and Kukai who kept screaming and behind us. We still acted like we didn't know them. "Are they with you?" He asked, pointing a finger at them.

"Shh...don't tell anyone..." Yaya said. The black man nodded. "I understand how you feel. There are twins I have to take care of. Trouble makers in fact that always gets on my nerves." He said and we all sweat-dropped. We all practiced speaking in English the moment we found out we were going to America, although the only ones who spoke so fluidly are Tadase-kun and Nagihiko. He's smart, even as a child!

"By the way, I am the manager, Mr. Moseby and I will be your manager" He said, holding out his hand for a handshake. I shook it.

**Hehe! I put Suite Life on Deck here, too! I'd like to write a new chapter but then like I said! I'm grounded! :(( So Rate and Review to encourage me!**


	6. Meet the twins and punish them Nagihiko!

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm kind of rewarding myself for getting high in a quiz by writing a new chapter :)) So anyways, keep on rating and reviewing and I'll update faster.**

**Anyway, important fact. When the words that the Shugo chara cast is italized, that means that they are speaking in English. Okay that's all for my intro. Let's get on with the story:)**

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~~**

Amu, Utau and I are assigned to a room together with Nagi. Yaya and Midori are assigned to a room together and all the boys are together, too.

We heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Nagi offered. I nodded and he skipped towards the door. I don't know why, but I seemed to eye him so much. It's like...I was taking my chance while he's still oblivious...more oblivious than he was before, I mean.

"Rima onee-can, Amu onee-chan, Utau one-chan, look! Twins!" Nagihiko exclaimed. I came back to earth and saw 2 blondes standing by the door. They both looked shocked, then the one on the right's expression changed. It somehow turned...flirty.

"Hey three hot stuff!" He said.

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

There were 2 blondes standing by the door! They were twins! That is so awesome!

"Hey three hot stuff!" He said.

What's going on?

.

.

.

My head hurts

.

.

.

That's right! I'm Nagihiko! I'm thirteen. Okay...that's all clear...So why'd I think I was five? "_Hot stuff_?" I said with a smirk in the tone I normally used. Rima, Amu and Utau turned to me, shocked while the twins seemed curious to why they were shocked. I sat on a chair then rested my head in my fist. "_Humph! Who did you mean to be hot stuff? You two can't flirt with my friends_." I said. Now I saw Ran, Miki, Su, Rhythm and Kusukusu stare at me wide-eyed.

"N-Nagi! Is that you?" Rhythm asked, cautiously floating towards me. Why was he so cautious? It's not like I would strangle him. What kind of question was that?! Of course I'm Nagihiko, who else?

"Yeah, Rizumu. What kind of question is that? And why so cautious? I wouldn't strangle you!" I said. The blonde's hand shot up. "Um...We can't relate" He said. I sighed. "_Get. Out. I wouldn't let you flirt with my friends_." I told them. The boy on the left patted his brother in the shoulder. "See that, Zack? I told you you're waaay behind age. Just forget it... You can flirt with the pink haired or the pig tailed one. He seems to be protective of the petite one. How cute!" He said. Wh-what?! I was blushing! T-that's it. I grabbed a skirt from Utau's bag but she didn't mind. I wouldn't normally do this but I was so angry and out of control!

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

This...Is...AMAZING! I missed Nagi! Even if it's just for now, at least he still acts like him! But then...I'm not sure... "See that, Zack? I told you you're waaay behind age. Just forget it... You can flirt with the pink haired or the pig tailed one. He seems to be protective of the petite one. How cute!" The one on the left said. Oh no...

Nagi got Utau's bag then opened it. He looked at Utau and Utau allowed. He got two skirts (mini skirts), brought them out then gave the twins _the_smile.

"_Wait, girly-boy_." We turned to see Ikuto leaning in the doorway since the twins are already inside. His bangs covered his expression but you could see his smile. An evil smile. On the other side was Tadase, hands on his pocket and he, for once in his life, was wearing an evil smile, too. Very evil... "_Just you try flirting with Amu and I will go prince on you_" Tadase said with a dark aura.

"_Only I get to flirt with Amu_" Ikuto said with his own dark aura. Amu was blushing tremendously as the two boys of her life were defending her and mine was protect-WAIT! WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DID NAGI BECOME THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?!

The three went walking towards the twins, all of them wearing accusing smiles. "Don't start without me!" Kukai said walking towards them. "No _one starts a party without me...and messes with my pop star princess_" He said, holding up some ribbons then Utau blushed. I would pay anything to see this! I turned my head to the twins with a half sorry, half excited glare. "

"_Sorry, guys. All girls taken_" I told them. Yaya looked at me. "_Except for Rima-tan_!" She said. I woldn't admit it but to myself for now that I wanted to be taken...by Nagi...

**---1 hour of dress-up time later---**

"GYAAAAAA!!! DUDE!! LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!!" The boy who introduced himself as Zack screeched. "I can't go to school like this!!!" Cody yelled. Zack eyed Cody in disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THINKING OF SCHOOL AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!"

"DUDE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE KID KNOWS HOW TO PUT MAKE-UP!!! I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN AND YOU LOOK LIKE A...girl..." Cody's eyes widened.

Cody was wearing a pink polka-dotted dress, high-heels, a sky-blue blouse with stripes and a dark blue ribbon as a neck tie. His hair was tied up in a side pony tail just like Amulet Heart's. His make up was so horribly done and he looked like a clown. He was dressed up by Ikuto, Kukai and Tadase

Zack wore a salmon pink Lolita dress, white flats with a lavender flower on the side and a lot of ruffles. His hair was tie up in a half pony and make up was perfect, every male angle in his face was covered up that he looked like a girl.

"You _two have to go to school like that and say that you're new students_." Nagihiko said, his eyes piercing. I giggled. "_Zack, you're Zarina and Cody you're...yawn...Camille...?" _He looked so weak now. He was turning white. We all looked at him and our expressions turned from teasing to worried.

"N-Nagi...L- Lie down...Rest..." I told him, worry creasing my forehead. "I-it's o-" He collapsed on the floor before he could continue. We all looked at him wide-eyed and scarred before we could react.

"NAGI!!!" We all finally said together as if on cue.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if this was short. I told you guys already I was grounded. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! It was thanks to all those who reviewed that I added this chapter :) If it wasn't for you, reviewers, I almost never would've updated :)**

**Next amount of reviews so I could update...I need to have at least 20 reviews!**


	7. Rima vs Yaya? No! London!

**Chapter 7**

**Hey! So did'ja miss meh?! Haha! I know :)) I'm just so random today...which is why I'll make a random introduction! Hey! I'm Yannami in fanfiction but I won't tell you my real name 'cause it's just so obvious! It's written all over my profile :p So in case you guys did not know, I'll be making a fanfiction abou**t** twilight after the new moon movie. Sigh...I'm such a chatter box and so annoying right now, but whatever you do, don't break the screen! I don't want to be responsible for any broken computer so...uh...ON WITH THE STORY:))**

**~~~~~~~~Midori's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Strange..." I said, looking at the boy that lay unconsciously before me in the bed. "What do you mean...?" The petite blonde, Rima said, entering the room with a glass of water, obviously for Nagi. "Um...Can you guys just...stop speaking in that language...We can't relate!" Zack said. Although they're twins, I can still tell apart. "_Yeah, whatever. You twins just leave the caring to us. Scram._" Ikuto said in the corner of the room.

"We are not coming out!" Cody squealed. "Yeah! I don't want to come out looking like a girl!" Zack added. Utau took a step in front of them then glared. Cody looked scared while Zack looked...flirty. "_You have to. Amu and I have pictures and we're going to send it to everyone saying 'These are Zack and Cody Martin dressed up as girls' if you don't do what we say. However, if you come out like that, no one'll ever know you're both boys that are cross-dressing_." Utau said, mercilessly.

We all sweat dropped. Suddenly, the door fluttered open. There outside, we saw two teenage girls. One had black hair tied up in a side pony with a diamond hair-tie. She wore a golden, shining top and silver pants. Her earrings were huge and...well...let's just say that she looks like a material girl.

The other one was blonde and standing behind the first girl. She looked shy and looked as if she were sorry for intruding. Her style was simple. A long sleeved sky blue and white top, jeans and some rubber shoes. Her hair was tied in a half pony.

"I'm so sorry for intruding! You see, London's just so-" "I'm London!" The first girl interrupted, pointing at herself with a too-wide grin. The blonde just rolled her eyes. "See, she's really impatient so we'll just be going" The girl said, turning her back but before she got to, the twins yelled. "WAIT! LONDON, BAILEE! HELP US! IT'S US, ZACK AND CODY! WE WERE TORTURED BY TOURISTS! THEY WON'T LET US GET OUT OF THESE CLOTHES!!!"

The blonde just stared in shock while this girl, London was it, stood still, looking like an idiot. "Oh I get it! Zack and Cody are actually girls!" London screeched. She then put a palm in front of her mouth then gasped. "I never knew Zack and Cody were girls! I'll take a picture of this then send it to everyone saying 'These are actually what Zack and Cody Martin look like!" She said, taking a snap of the photo then clicked send to everyone. "NOOO!!!" Zack and Cody yelled.

.

.

.

What an idiot that London is

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~**

Bailee put her hand in her face then shook her head. "_You're_ _an idiot_." Rima told London. London gasped again then put her fist in her chest. "Do you know who I am, little small girl?!" Rima shook her head side ways. "_All I know is that you're a stupid idiot who doesn't get the simplest things_." Now it was Bailee, Zack and Cody who gasped. "She read her already?!" Bailee exclaimed. "Well waddaya know! A hottie!" Zack said then everyone sweatdropped.

Cody then started tugging Zack the pointed at Nagihiko who just awoke. They both turned rigid. **(Gosh! They're afraid of a kid! :)) ) **"_Who's a hottie_?" Nagihiko said in a child's voice then everyone, especially Rima, sighed in disappointment. Nagihiko jumped from the bed but staggered then fell. He then looked at the two boys in dresses. "_I don't remember what happened, but I would like to know why those two are cross-dressing. Is it also a family tradition?_" He said, pointing at them. Everyone sweat dropped...again.

"_W-well...you see.._." Amu trailed off, not knowing how to explain things to the now young Nagihiko. "What are you guys waiting for?! Tell him he tortured us! That he dressed up into this!" Cody exclaimed. Bailee looked wide-eyed at the tiny little master mind. "So you're the one who managed to fit them into those dresses?!" Bailee asked Nagihiko with wide eyes. "_I wouldn't do that! Why would I?_!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, Amu's phone rang.

Amu: Moshi-moshi

Rikka: Hinamori-senpai!

Amu: Ah! Rikka! How's the guardians work going? Is it nice being a guardian?

Rikka: ...

Amu: Well...?

Rikka: W-well...You see...

(Hikaru speaks from behind the phone in a loud voice)

Hikaru: She destroyed the Royal Garden....with a ball...and a shoe...

Amu: ...

Amu: NANIIIII?????!?!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Rikka: Okay! That's all! Just wanna let cha know!

Hikaru: Bye...

*ToOooTooOtOooOoToOooOoOT*

"What is it, Amu-chii?" Yaya excitedly asked. Amu put her hands behind her head. "Ah...well...you see...Rikka and Hikau sort of destroyed the Royal Garden..."

"Well...Things are getting stranger and stranger and more random..." Tadase admitted. "Chang mosh arongkatee!" London said. "_What...?"_ Everyone said. "Ochinong mamou sukiko tengtongnee!" She said again! "_WHAT?_!" Everyone, but Bailee, exclaimed. "London is trying to speak your language" She told them. "And I'm doing good! Yaya me!" She said, clapping her hands. "You're horrible..." Utau admitted. London once again gasped and there was a huge argument between all Shugo chara girls, London, Zack and Cody.

"Whoa! These tourists are fun!" Bailee said, looking at the arguing group. Ikuto rested his palm in her shoulder. "_There's more to that_" Then he smirked. "_That's my Amu_..." He said. Bailee was blushing...sorta...

'Gosh! All these tourist guys are hot!' Bailee thought.

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: First Dinner in the ship~~~~~~~~**

"And waitor, I want my smoothie to be pink. Really pink because it's strawberry-Extra syrup, marshmallows and chocolate. Also, add some bananas. Only pick the finest and most expensive strawberries for me-Has to have **no** calories because I don't want to be fat like Zack. Make sure that you wear gloves while making it-Oh! And no strawberry seeds. My cup has to be made of real silver. You got that!" London said which had the whole Shugo Chara group (Excluding Rima) staring. "Y-yes Ms. Tipton" The waitor bowed. The waitor walked away, looking restless. London sure is picky.

Bailee sighed. "She's always like that. Get used to it." She kindly told them. Rima shrugged while everyone else nodded. "_I'd like to have a smoothie, too_" Rima said, raising her hand. A waitor was there within seconds due to her adorable appearance. London crossed her arms, wondering why-oh-why do waiters come to take Rima's order so much faster if she's so much richer...

"May I take your order" The teenage boy waitor said, bending down to Rima's small body, which is an insult to her because it shows her small size. "_I want a mango smoothie_..." "Yes ma-" "Wait!" The waitor was interrupted by Rima.

"_I want the freshest mangoes you find in tropical countries, not the ones you find during snowy days. The mango you use needs to be perfect, and by perfect I mean-No brown or black parts, has to be the right size, it has to be sweet not sour. The peeling must be done with proper tools. Not too much sugar-3 pinches are enough. The straw has to be funny because if it is not, I'm going to become angry. The smoothie has to have only 1% of calories only. It has to be creamy and not too much ice. If I get a brain freeze you'll...I'll punish you. Though I don't want it to be too cold, I don't want it to be too warm. I just want it cool. The glass has to be big because I'm thirsty. Now this is important! While I'm drinking, you need to put on a gag show on stage and you have to make me laugh. Just to let you know, I am very strict about comedy. Comedy is no laughing matter. You have to make us all laugh...even me and let me tell you that wouldn't be easy. Did you get all that? Now go and make me my perfect mango smoothie and gag show_." Rima said straightly without even thinking about what to say.

Zack, Cody, London, Bailee and the waitor stared at her. "I-I'll get right on it..." The teenage waitor said, taking bows from time to time. Even the amount of time to make Rima's perfect smoothie wasn't enough to stop everyone (other than the Shugo chara cast) to stop staring at her.

"_What_...?" Rima asked, taking a sip of her smoothie. Bailee then hit London. "You taught her to be just like you, London!" Bailee exclaimed. Yaya then raised her hand before Bailee could beat London up. "_Rima-tan has always been like that! Rima-tan has fanboys and she treats them like servants! Yaya knows so much about Rima-tan!_" Yaya joyfully said. "Oi...Yaya...you can lower your voice and sit down. Everyone's staring" Amu told Yaya. "Okay, Amu-chi!". "Um...so your Yaya?" Bailee said, pointing at Yaya. Yaya grinned widely. "_Yaya only speaks third person_!" She said. London stood up. "So I'm Yaya!" London stood up. Shugo Chara characters sweat dropped while Zack and Cody characters buried their faces in their palms.

"So...you have fanboys...?" Zack said, wrapping his arms around Rima. "I can be one, sweet babe" He said. Rima glared at him then continued to sip her smoothie, slowly pulling away from his arm. Nagihiko's eyes twitched then...he stood up, slamming the table, making the smoothies shake. "_.Go_." He told Zack in his 'Nagi' tone and not childish. Zack pulled away from a blushing Rima. He then whispered in her ear. "I'll go with the other pigtailed blonde...*chuckle* You can dump the kid anytime and come to me." Then he came beside Utau. Nagihiko snapped out of it then came back to playful mode, grabbing Rima's smoothie and drinking it with his own funny straw.

Yaya then whispered in Amu's ear. "Nagi's being protective of Rima-tan. Amu-chi, do you think they like each other?" Yaya asked. Amu smiled softly. "It could be possible, Yaya." Amu told her, and then they noticed Midori think deeply. "Midori-chi's thinking about something! Yaya wants to know!" Yaya whined. Midori looked at them then smiled. "I'll tell you guys once I figure it out" She told them. Yaya crossed her arms then did a long tantrum, with Amu trying to calm her down. Ikuto and Tadase looked dreamily at Amu.

London then remembered something. Her head shot up. "Yaya wants servants, too!" London said. Yaya shrieked.

"_Yaya doesn't_!"

"Yes Yaya does!"

"_Yaya doesn't_"

"Yes Yaya does!"

"_Yaya doesn't_"

"Who are you to tell Yaya that?! I'm Yaya!" London said. Everyone sweat-dropped. "_Oh I see! London-chi's trying to speak in third person too! London-chi, if you want to speak in third person, you say London because that is your name!_" London looked confused. "Oh I get it! My name is London Chi! Hey everyone! I'm London Chi!" She said. "_That's it_!" Yaya snapped. "Now London Chi will get some fanboys! Yay me!" She headed towards Tadase. "Hello! I'm London Chi! You're now my fanboy! Yay me!" London said, clapping her hands. "Now go get me dessert, fanboy" "Ie" Tadase replied, then he sat down. Rima patted her on the shoulder. "_He's not your fanboy, London_" Rima told her. London frowned. "Oh yeah?! If you think finding fanboys is that easy, get one!"

Rima sighed then grabbed a random passing boy. "Tell the waitor to get me dessert." Rima told him. "Why?" He said. Rima turned to face him so he could see her face then he blushed. "Okay!" He said then headed for the counter. Everyone but the guardians, Utau, Ikuto and Kukai stared in shock. "DUDE! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT GIRL JUST DID?!" Cody yelled. "Really, really REALLY demanding..." Bailee said. London stood up. "Anyone who wants to be my fanboy, stand u-" London was interrupted when she saw Rima being surrounded by a group of boys, obviously fanboys. "Where's my gag show?" Rima asked innocently. Suddenly, one of the fanboys shouted at the waiters. "Where's the girl's gag show?!" He said. The waitor dropped the tray then ran inside a door. After some time, a frog and panda mascot came in.

Basically, this first dinner was all about comedy and since Amu, Ikuto and Tadase were on stage, Rima laughed a lot. London sat in a corner, crossing her arms...her heart's egg little by little turning blacker and blacker.

Meanwhile in the entrance of the ship, you can see a blonde in a fancy, golden dress. On her right was a girl with tomato red hair, her hair was cut in a bob cut. Her outfit was a fancy blouse, jeans and flats. On the pop star's left was a guy in loose clothes and blings. He had some facial hair in his chin and looks like armpit hair. Behind her was a man in shades and a hat and beside him was another blonde.

Mr. Moseby, who stood by the table gasped. "IT'S -" His words became unclear when the blonde covered his mouth but he was still screaming. "Any room for five?" She said. "I would like to sing on stage. My manager told me to." She said. She cautiously let go of his mouth. "O-" He couldn't continue for there seemed to be a lump in his throat. When he managed to speak he said, "Of course..." Mr. Moseby said, leading the girl and her group to the biggest, most expensive looking bedroom in the ship. The bed was a huge, white king bed with soft, white covers. There was a chandelier on the ceiling with diamonds. A white carpet lay on the floor and the couch was lavender silk. "Whoa..." The blonde started. "I never asked for such a fancy room...this would be hell to pay..." She continued. Mr. Moseby tapped her back. "It's okay! I'm letting this room come to you for free!" He said. The blonde turned to him then smiled. "Why thank you! It would be my pleasure!"

* * *

**Hehe...Can you guys guess who this blonde girl is? You can guess. Just click on the Review button :)) You can also Review to make comments! I swear I treasure each and every Review so please Review!!! Just click on the button and give me any suggestions since I am making this story secretly:( I've gotta end this chapter with a cliffie so I won't get caught:) So...Rate and Revew!**


	8. Utau and Hannah sing! Not much Hannah

**Chapter 8**

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update soon! I was totally busy with field trips and all! So anyways, for all those who said the blonde was Hannah Montana (Which, I'm sure almost every review guessed that) You're correct...!...But let me tell you guys, I'm no longer too much a fan of that show anymore so she'll only be in this chapter...'Cause I want Utau to sing!**

Hannah Montana walked onstage with screaming fans. Rima sighed a bit at the realization that her gag show was over but she managed to shake it off.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!" Hannah said in the mic, pointing at all her adoring fans. They all squealed. "How's Rock Star for you guys?" Hannah asked and the fans once again screamed like hell. "Okay then!"

_Sometimes I walk a little_

_Faster in the school hallways just to get _

_Next to you!_

_Somedays I spend a little extra time_

_In the morning dress to impress you_

Hannah continued to sing as Rima continued to sip from her smoothie with Nagihiko who had his own straw. Rima would blush from time to time but would try to forget about it by thinking that it was only a child activity. Midori went to sit beside the two with a kiwi tea. "Pretty loud don't you think?" She told them. Rima nodded. Utau went by the table too then slammed it, angrily. "I'm going to sing, too! You guys better cheer me on" Utau said then she walked off with Iru and Eru following behind. "Rima onee-chan, do you think she's jealous of Hannah?" Nagihiko asked Rima. Rima and Midori slightly giggled then Midori whispered to Rima's ear.

"His snapping out of childishness may have something to do with you, Mashiro-san" She said. Rima panicked. "What do I do?!" Rima kept begging but gave up when she realized she wasn't going to get Midori to spill it all out just yet.

Hannah bowed then went backstage. "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" The American fans kept chanting but Mr. Moseby took the stage. "Don't worry! The fun has only just begun! Mr. Montana will compete with the Japan idol, Ms. Hoshina!"

The gang noticed some Japanese girl's faces light up more than ever. Suddenly, Japanese girls and boys came out of their dorms then the dinner area was surrounded by teens.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" Americans chanted

"Utau! Utau! Utau!" Japanese girls and boys said simultaneously.

The stage was then surrounded by a puff of smoke then the music for 'Meikyuu Butterfly' started playing. When the smoke disappeared, Utau was onstage. Zack, Cody and Bailee stared with mouths hanging wide open while all Japanese in the room screamed so loud-louder than how Americans cheered for Hannah. You've gotta admit that from the entrance, Utau was so cool!

Utau opened her purple eyes then looked at the audience with a straight expression:

_fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita

mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Everyone burst into applaud while some stayed silent...shocked... The lights went crazy; it was colorful. "I NEVER EVEN KNEW THAT THAT SWEET BABE WAS A POP STAR!!!" Zack exclaimed. "Me too!" Cody agreed, nodding. He was too stunned to move or say anything else. "_NOT JUST ANY POP STAR! SHE'S JAPANS NUMBER ONE! I TOO WAS SHOCKED WHEN I FOUND SHE WAS CLOSE TO THE GUARDIANS_!" Midori squealed.

"Guardians?" Bailee asked. "Explain that" She continued. Rima put up her finger as if she knew every single detail about the guardians (and she did)

"_The guardians consists of the Kings chair-Tadase Hotori; The Queen's chair is me, Rima Mashiro; There is the Jack's chair and that is Nagihiko over here; Joker's chair has a special job and our Joker is Amu Hinamori and lastly, the Ace chair, Yaya Yuiki. We guardians of Seiyo Elementary protect students from school rules. We're like...the student council there_..." Rima said.

Bailee and Cody remained wide-eyed while Zack and London looked confused. "So...how do students treat you there?" Bailee asked, snapping out of shock.

"_Well_-" "_OMG! IT'S THE QUEEN'S CHAIR OF THE GUARDIANS! SHE'S SO PRETTY_!" Some students, who were obviously on vacation said. Amu, Tadase, Yaya and Kukai went to stand beside Rima. "_OMG! OMG! IT'S THE OTHER GUARDIANS! IT'S HINAMORI AMU! SHE'S SO 'COOL N' SPICY_'" Said another fangirl. "_TADASE-KUN IS SO CUTE! PRIIINCE!!!_" Said another one. Before Tadase could character change, Rima got a bucket that came out of nowhere then put it on Tadase's head. "_AND IT'S YAYA-SAMA! SHE'LL ALWAYS REMAIN SWEET AND LOVELY!_" The third girl squealed. "_AND IT'S THE PREVIOUS JACK'S CHAIR, KUKAI-SAMA!!!_" They all exclaimed but then their faces turned to confusion. "But then...where's the present Jack's chair...?" The guardians secretly yet sadly looked at Nagihiko then shrugged.

Mr. Moseby then took the stage and held a mic in his lips. "That was amazing! Such a beaty song Ms. Hoshina! Wonderful! Now let's clap for Hannah Montana!" Hanna then came skipping to the stage then music started playing. She then sang 'You'll always find your way back home'

_You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get out and hit the dance floor  
'Cause when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got knowhere to go  
Don't you know_

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know that you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy (crazy)  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone (woah, Woah)  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Where they know exactly who you are  
The real you is the superstar  
You know it's never too far away

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

You'll always find your way back home ...  
You'll always find your way back home ...  
You'll always find your way back home ...

"_I sure do hope that Hannah and Utau don't forget that this isn't a concert_..." Rima muttered. Midori and Nagihiko nodded in agreement. The whole boat was literally rocking due to the excitement and rock, the lights would blink and are of different colors. There were even side effects like smoke and fireworks.

Utau then sang 'Heartful song'. Everyone gasped and smiled at the change of her mood. Just when she was singing 'Meikyuu Butterfly', she was so rough and scary, but now she was like an angel-so sweet and gentle.

_Daremo inai stage  
Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku  
Kinou to onaji  
Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no  
Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki o dashite  
Hazukashigaranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu you ni

Itsukara darou  
Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
Konna watashi o  
Akiramenaide mattete kureta no  
Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite

Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
Mesameru you ni  
Sunao ni nareta kara  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
Kokoro o hiraite

Ima  
Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
Yuuki o dashite  
Kagayaki tsuzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu youni

Everyone swayed and waved their arms with Utau as she sang and some Japanese girls sang along. It was a rowdy yet beautiful night of songs from two pop stars. Majority of American kids too became a fan of Utau since she was-shall we say- aggressive, snobbish yet somewat so beautiful and gentle!

With all the commotion, no one noticed London's leaving. 'I guess...even though Yaya chi's rich and pretty, some poor people became more popular and loved...' London thought to herself (and yes, she still calls herself Yaya and added a chi)

'I guess money can't buy anything...but money is Yaya chi's only...specialty...although Yaya Chi can't add...' London thought again. 'I guess I've always been too stupid...that's why it's...' London then put her arms to the side then an x egg came out from her chest. "Impossible..." It said then London fell to the ground.

**~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Amu-chan! I can feel the presence of an x egg!" Ran yelled at me. "What? Now?! But I have to cheer Utau on!" I replied. Rima tugged onto my shirt. "_Amu, I'm sure Utau can do well on her own! With all these fans cheering on her, I doubt she'll even notice our leave._" Rima informed me. I nodded, took one look at Utau then whispered "Good luck", bade farewell to the guardian fans then ran after everyone else who are ahead of me.

We all gasped when we saw London's unconscious body laying on the ground and an x egg floating on top of her.

Before any of us can say anything, we heard the voices of Bailee, Zack and Cody all yell, "LONDON!" Then they ran to see if she was okay. "_She's okay_" I informed them. "Amu-chan!" Miki pointed towards the x egg which was flying away from the ship.

There was no time to lose. If we put Zack, Cody and Bailee back into the...concert..., the x egg would've flown away already and America is a huge country. I guess we had no choice but to battle with this x egg and do charanari in front of them. I turned to them, blinked then said. _"Don't tell anyone what you are going to witness_" I said and the three seemed curious and interested.

We all looked at the x egg then chanted

"My heart: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Shining Chantress!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

We turned to look at the trio to make sure they were okay and to see if there were any hints in them that they were going to tell but then, they just remained silent and totally wide-eyed. "Like Amu said...keep quiet about this" Rima reminded them. "Okay we will but will you at least tell us what that was just now?!" Bailee exclaimed. We shrugged. "No time to explain" Kukai said. Kukai and I then jumped on the edge of the ship and the three tried to stop us. "What are you guys thinking jumping off the ship like that?!" Cody cried. We ignored their shock then lunged forward anyways, though we didn't fall off the ship so instead, we flew. Now the trio are really freaking out but for now, that was the least of our worries. We had to make sure the x egg doesn't escape or else...

**So that's all for chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Rate and Review! I know you read it so Review!**


	9. Eh Nagihiko was a flamming hot teenager!

**Chapter 9**

**Hey! So did you guys watch episode 7 of Shugo Chara party?! If not, then watch it! It's totally awesome I'm telling you!**

**I so loved the ending when Rima and Nagihiko were alone in the Royal Garden:**

**Nagihiko: Thanks for keeping quiet about this, Rima-chan**

**Rima: I just didn't want to shock Amu. Will you ever tell her?**

**Nagihiko: I'm not sure whether I should. And somehow, I still think that Amu-chan still needs Nadeshiko...**

**Rima: Or so you say. But the truth is that you just enjoy cross-dressing so much, don't you!**

**Rhythm: Burned!**

**Rima walks off then stops**

**Rima: I will keep your secret, but you might need to do me a few favors in return...**

**Nagihiko: L-like what?**

**Rima: Say...Treating me to a parfait after school today...?**

**Nagihiko: W-what?!**

**Rima turns to look at Nagihiko **

**Rima: No problem, right, Na-gi-hi-ko**

**Kusukusu laughs**

**Nagihiko was motionless**

**Temari: Oh my!**

**After a few seconds, Nagi started laughing. Rima smiled then walked off. In the ending, you could hear Nagihiko laughing from outside the Royal Garden.**

**Rhythm: This is seriously bad turn of events!**

**Temari giggles**

**Sorry if I spoiled some of you here! I just really wanted to write it XD**

_Flashback_

"_Like Amu said...keep quiet about this" Rima reminded them. "Okay we will but will you at least tell us what that was just now?!" Bailee exclaimed. We shrugged. "No time to explain" Kukai said. Kukai and I then jumped on the edge of the ship and the three tried to stop us. "What are you guys thinking jumping off the ship like that?!" Cody cried. We ignored their shock then lunged forward anyways, though we didn't fall off the ship so instead, we flew. Now the trio are really freaking out but for now, that was the least of our worries. We had to make sure the x egg doesn't escape or else..._

**~~~~~~~~Bailee's POV~~~~~~~~**

Okay! Even I've got to admit this is beyond weird! I mean-They just...TRANSFORMED! Now two of them...FLEW?! I always believed super heroes are simply fictional characters but...maybe they're not! London opened her eyes after some time then Zack, Cody and I sighed a sigh of relief. "London, I'm glad you're okay!" I hugged her but London didn't hug back or do something really stupid like she normally would.

We then noticed something was seriously weird. Her eyes...showed no color...no joy...it was empty as if all her happiness were taken away from her! "L-London? Are you okay?! How many fingers am I holding?!" I said, holding up three fingers but London remained silent. Zack then patted me. "Did you forget that she can't count?!" Zack reminded me. Oh yeah...I forgot she couldn't count numbers beyond one.

"Okay then!" I said. "London, let's go shopping!" I told her.

Silence...

Suddenly, the three of us panicked. I was really shaking London at that very moment! She didn't react to shopping?! This is so not her!

London stood up and the three of us eyed her curiously.

"Impossible..." She started. What...?

We turned to the two...flying guardians...one was wearing a green jacket and green pants (sot of like a pilot's outfit). He was stepping on a board as he flew. The other girl...Amu was it...Was wearing a pink, frilly cheerleading outfit with ribbons. Even her hair was pink! They were attacking something I didn't even see and were avoiding some black energy that came from air. "It's flying off!" Amu said, pointing at the...air...

They looked as if they were having a hard time making sure whatever the thing they were chasing after didn't escape.

"What's going on?!" Cody asked me with confused eyes. I gave him a confused look and as I did, I noticed something behind his back. It was a pink backpack with a few red x marks. It was Amu's bag but that's not I was looking at. I was looking at the picture that was halfway out of the unzipped bag. I quickly got it then gasped. "What's that?" Zack and Cody asked as they tried to look at the picture I held. They swiftly exchanged looks then eyed the pictured again. My index finger shakily pointed at a boy.

In the picture, there were the guardians-namely Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima and...a certain purple haired boy. The purple haired boy was...

I turned to the young purple-headed boy the sat beside me for a split second then turned to the picture once again. "I-isn't this him?!" I exclaimed. In the picture was Nagihiko as a teenager. How can this be?! He's right beside me right now and he's a...child! Not the super hot, cool-looking teenage boy in this picture!

"_It's headed towards Bailee_!" Yaya shrieked. When I looked up, I saw black energy that was about to hit me. There wasn't much time to move away so I stood still, closed my eyes preparing for the pain...

"Blaze shoot!"

I opened my eyes and saw the kid in his own transformation. Yaya's eyes were glittering. "Sugoi! _Nagi's using blaze shoot for protection! Go! Go! Nagi-i! Keep going, Nagi-i!_" The black energy disappeared and Nagihiko fell to his knees. "_Amu onee-chan! The x egg is resting!_" He put his hands in a heart shape. "_Use open heart to purify it!_" He said.

Amu then pointed to the...whatever her enemy looked like. "Negative heart: Lock on!" She chanted. Then she put her hands in a heart position. "Open Heart!" She said. White and pink light then went twirling then a poof was heard all around then when I looked around, they were all back in their normal outfits. London then snapped out of her day dreaming state then looked at her watch. "Oh no! Gross! Yaya chi has been in these clothes for 3 hours! Yaya chi needs to change!" The she dashed into our dormitory. I smiled, glad that London was back to her old selfsoftly then frowned once I realized the weirdness of everything.

I put my hand in my head then sighed. "What was that?!" I cried. They all turned to me then smirked. Oh yeah? Are they even going to smirk once they find out I have one good picture. I held it out in front of their faces. Their faces turned pale then they gulped.

"Explain this! Why is this cute boy this small kid?!" I scolded them. Hey it's true! The violet haired boy in this picture really is cute! Tadase put his head down. "U-um..._You're not going to believe us..._" He said. "If we promise not to tell and to believe you guys, will you tell us?" I asked. Ikuto smirked. "_Might as well_..." He said. "_You see...some weird freaky dude in black sort of almost killed him when he was a teen...and then...I could let him live again but...there are consequences and...That was turning him younger..._" Midori started. It was confusing at first but I managed to understand in the end. I turned to the boy that watched Utau and Hannah's dancing. "That's...so sad..." I said with sorrow. It just wasn't fair that something so unfortunate could happen to a super, flaming hot teenage boy. He was my type yet this happened to him. "_But_!" Yaya happily started. She then put up a finger. "_We are going to a certain part of America where Midori-chi's twin sister lives and we are going to beg her to bring him back since she is more powerful than Midori-chi!_" Yaya cheered and Midori twitched at the mention of how weak she is. Cody and I seemed to understand what she meant by powerful after we saw them transform. Zack, on the other hand, seemed quite confused. We explained it to him afterwards then he stared at the kid wide-eyed once he understood.

After sometime, he sighed then turned to Rima. "I guess you're not going to be mine afterall, sweet babe. But then the popstar and Amu are available" He smirked. Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai frowned. "_No she's not_." Tadase and Ikuto hugged Amu on the waist, both of them shooting death glares at Zack. We all sweat dropped while Amu blushed tomato red. Kukai then gave Zack a menacing look. "_Don't you dare flirt with__** my**__ popstar_" He threatened then Zack slowly backed away. When he was sure none of the three guys would hurt him, he sighed. "Tsk. Why do all the hot girls have to be taken" He said. Suddenly, I giggled when I saw Uatu had been listening. She tapped Kukai by the shoulder then Kukai gulped then turned around. He looked surprised when he found Utau smiling instead of giving him a daunting glare.

"So does this mean you like me...Kukai...?" Utau told him unsurely. Kukai gulped once again. We all squeaked. "_KYAA!!! KUKAI!!! KISS HER!_!!" Yaya squealed. "Souma-kun?!" Tadase said with zombie eyes. Everyone kept murmuring and squealing then Kukai nervously and slightly turned to Utau. "_M-maybe_" He said. Everyone, including me then screamed. "_Well, maybe me too, but you have to make it love if you want me badly_." She smirked then turned to look at him in the eye. "_You know I'm hard to get, soccer boy_." Then she, much to everyone's surprise, kissed him in the cheek near the lips. "FWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed like crazy. Kukai stood still and was motionless. "No problem with that, nee, Ku-kai" Utau said, slowly moving away. She stopped for a while then turned her head to the stunned Kukai then smiled at him. "_I have a concert to finish. I'll see you then_..." Then she walked off with a grin.

I turned around when I heard a loud thud coming from behind. "KYAA!!! Kukai fainted!" Yaya panicked. "Don't worry, Yaya onee-chan. He's just shocked. Rima onee-chan fainted too when I kissed her in the cheek." He informed them. What...We all turned to the tomato red Rima then Yaya started to tantrum. "RIMA-TAN!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US NAGI KISSED YOU!!! WAHHH!!!" Zack then grabbed the pop corn of a passing boy then ate it. "This is way more amusing than 'Face Punch the movie'" He said. "Dude! Since when did that movie get interesting?!" Cody said. "The blood, duh!" He said then continued to argue whether or not 'Face Punch' was a good movie or not and I just stood by the side lines, totally speechless. Okay so first, this kid is actually a flaming hot boy that was turned back into a child; second these people can do a transformation and fly; third, London was totally not herself just awhile ago and it may have something to do with whatever they were fighting and fourth...is that the blue haired guy trying to molest Amu?

"_Oi, Ikuto!!! Stop hugging me_!!!" Amu shrieked. "_Why_?" The blue-haired, Ikuto said, snuggling his head some more in Amu's chest. "_.ME_!!!" Amu screamed. Tadase then pushed Ikuto off. "Ikuto nii-san, you know better than that." So we basically all ended with a happy argument.

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Night time, gathered in a small table~~~~~~~~**

"Go fish" Midori got another card from the desk then sighed. The friends were silent after the concert. Why you ask? Because today was the last day of the Shugo Chara gang in the ship. They leave tomorrow morning at exactly 5:00 a.m. in the morning. It is 9:00 p.m. right now and Yaya and London are fast asleep in their dormitories. Zack sighed. "Who wants to watch 'Face Punch'?" He asked. Everyone glared accusingly at him. "_Zack, do you want us to have nightmares on our very last day in the ship_?" Zack and everyone else sighed. They are going to miss these fun, unusual tourists. Rima then stood up then carefully carried Nagihiko. "I-I'll just go put him to bed..." Rima said then walked off, still carrying Nagihiko in her arms. She did not notice the others stare at her in shock.

"You _know, Rima has been taking good care of Nagihiko lately. She volunteers to do everything for him. Isn't that strange_?" Amu said when both Rima and Nagihiko were out of sight. "_Maybe Mashiro really does like New Jack's Chair_" Said you-know-who. Zack sighed then rested his chin on the table. "Is there no female guardian that is available?" He said. Amu's face lit up. "_There is one! Nagihiko's twin sister, Nadeshiko! You know, I've never even seen Nadeshiko become interested in a guy_..." Amu said, wondering. Tadase and Kukai sweat dropped. If Nagihiko were here, what would he do...? Bailee, Zack and Cody looked at Amu, no longer caring about the game. "Twin? Nagihiko has a twin?" Bailee asked. Amu thoroughly nodded. Zack then stood up from his seat. "Is she hot?!" He said. Now Tadase and Kukai are really freaked out. It's a REALLY GREAT thing Nagihiko isn't here to see this! Amu fished something from her bag then put out an old album.

"This has all my memories with the guardians" She said with a smile. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia smiled at her too. "Amu-chan changed after she joined the guardians. She smiled some more and is herself!" Ran excitedly said. Everyone with a Shugo chara giggled at the memories to how hard Amu had a long time ago being called cool n' spicy while Bailee, Zack and Cody just stared wonderingly.

Amu turned the pages then stopped at a solo picture of Nadeshiko. It showed only the upper half of his/her body and showed her in a light violet kimono with sakura patterns. She was simply smiling in the picture. "Ah! So that's his twin? She beautiful!" Midori exclaimed. "Y-yeah..." Tadase and Kukai said with a sweat-drop. Zack immediately grabbed the photo. "SHE'S HOT! I NEED TO GET THIS PHOTOCOPIED!" Zack said, running off to the nearest photocopy store.

Everyone watched Zack's retreating figure then looked at each other. "I'm going to miss you guys!" Bailee said, hugging Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Midori, Kukai and Utau. "Don't worry. We will take this ship again when we get Nagihiko back." Midori said. After more talking and playing, they all had to separate for they all needed their sleep. They hugged each other goodnight then proceeded to their rooms.

Midori shared a room with Rima. She opened the lights, closed the door then silently gasped when she saw Rima sleeping with Nagihiko in the bed. She was hugging him and was softly smiling. "Nagihiko..." Rima said in her sleep. Nagihiko, too spoke in his sleep. "Mashiro-san..." He would say. Midori giggled, took a blanket then gently put it on the two. She turned the lights off then tiptoed out of the room. She quietly closed the door and said to her when she was alone outside "True love..." Then she walked to Amu's room to sleep with her for the night.

"Eh? Why don't you sleep in your room?" Amu asked her. Midori smiled then said.

"I wouldn't want to destroy her moment" She responded.

**Hehe...I didn't get much reviews from the previous chapters...was it because of Hannah Montana? Yeah, I understand. I too detest her :)) so anyway, click on the green button here. Just click it! It's magical! Once you click on it, something magical will happen because this story will update faste:) By the way, if anything isn't clear, tell me and I'll write about it in the next chapter.**


	10. The Silver Volvo

**Chapter 10**

**Yannami: Hey to ya'll! I don't know why I'm doing this but I guess it's because it's fun :) Anyway, for today, I will be making Rima and Nagihiko do random stuff! Hey, Bodyguards! (I don't have body guards) Kindly push Rima and Nagihiko here, please!**

**~Bodyguards push Rima and Nagihiko who are both tied up in the chairs~**

**Rima: Let us go!**

**Nagihiko: What have we done to deserve this?!**

**Yannami: Um...peach-pit didn't put in enough Rimahiko moments and that's bad...**

**Rima: Oh c'mon! Come here so I could kill you...well bite you in this case! (since she's tied up in the chair)**

**Yannami: Bodyguards, bring in the guardians, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai!**

**Bodyguard: Yes, ojou-sama**

**~Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Ikuto and Utau enter and sit on the couch~**

**Yannami: Okay, so for now, you are my audiences! Bear with me!**

**(From now on, the guardians together with Ikuto, Utau and Kukai will be considered all~**

**All: ...okay...**

**~Yannami turns around then points at Nagihiko~**

**Yannami: As you can see, Nagihiko is sitting above a red dot**

**All: yeah so...?**

**Yannami: Amu, please pull the rope**

**Amu: What ro- ~A rope magically pops out of nowhere~ Okay then...this rope... **

**Nagihiko: AMU-CHAN DON'T PULL I-**

**~Amu pulls the rope and red liquid falls on Nagihiko from the ceiling. Amu covers her mouth~**

**Amu: I-I get it...so the red dot was the aim...**

**All: Wasn't that obvious?!**

**Rima: Stop worrying about that and look at what has happened to Nagi! He's totally...zombie-like! ~Turns to Yannami with dark aura~ what have you done to him...**

**Yannami: Aw...True love! Rima-chan is worrying about her boy! Kya!!! Don't worry! That is just a potion made especially for Rimahiko fans:) It causes Nagihiko to tell Rima how he truly feels about her ~Smirks~**

**All: Oooohhh!!!**

**Rima: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

**Yannami: Bodyguards, release Nagihiko!**

**~Bodyguards release Nagihiko then he heads for Rima then holds her by the chin~**

**Nagihiko: So what do you want to do, Rima-koi? **

**~Nagihiko kisses Rima on the lips~**

**All: KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yannmi: Okay...I didn't expect that...I sort of expected something like 'I love you, Rima-chan'. That attitude is totally out of character!**

**Rima: Yannami!!! Get him out of this spell, now!!!**

**Yannami: T-that will last until dawn tomorrow...**

**~Nagihiko forces Rima into a kiss some more then a witch appears in a puff of smoke~**

**Witch: I'm sorry, Yannami... I accidentally put in the perverted attitude and not the true feelings attitude...**

**~All glare at Yannami~**

**Yannami: Ahaha...BODYGUARDS, LOCK NAGIHIKO IN A ROOM UNTIL DAWN NEXT MORNING BEFORE HE STRIPS RIMA!!!**

**Bodyguards: Yes, ojou-sama ~Bodyguards grab Nagihiko by the collar and locks him in a Shugo Chara movie theatre showing all the episodes~**

**Yannami: ~Turns to audience~ So...um...Rima sort of escaped from the chair and is about to kill me so I'll be busy making a run for it...**

**Rima: COME HERE SO I COULD BREAK YOUR NECK! AND LEG! AND HEAD!!!!**

**Yannami: ~While running~ I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

**~~~~~~~~Rma's POV~~~~~~~~**

"_Rima-chan..." I turned and my hair flew as I did. My eyes grew wide with shock as I saw a teenage boy with long, flowing, purple hair and breathtaking, hazel eyes. "Nagihiko!" I screamed. I was crying tears of joy! There he stood before me! The older Nagihiko. I ran to hug him and he hugged me back. I nestled my wet face in his chest. He held my chin up so I was looking straight into his hazel eyes. I realized that I was lost in his eyes but what had awakened me from the beauty of it was his lips touching mine! WAIT! Did Nagihiko just kiss me?! It took me sometime to absorb the fact and when I did, I looked up at him. "N-Na..." I trailed off. The fact that he kissed me...is really...too...sho-_

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm clock rang since we would have to move out of this ship today. "ARGH!!!" I groaned out loud. I then felt a presence beside me. W...who is this...I turned and saw Nagihiko sleeping on the bed with me!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok...calm down, Rima...It's just a child...It's only...NAGIHIKO!!! IT'S NOT JUST ANY BOY!!! IT'S NAGIHIKO AS A CHILD!!! W-why am I really freaking out, and why do I like it?! I'm a pervert, maybe that's why...ugh! I've been hanging out with Ikuto way too much...

I glanced at the mini alarm clock. It was 4:30, only thirty more minutes to prepare for our departure. I slightly shook Nagi by the shoulder with a soft smile. "Wake up, Nagi" I said softly. He slightly opened his eyes then groaned. After sometime, he sat down then got dressed. I came to the bathroom to dress alone. Since I knew Ikuto was driving again today, I wore something light; the white, puff sleeved dress with lavender flower decorations and white flats I packed with Kusukusu looked good. I had my hair in its usual headband but it was blue this time. When I got out, Nagihiko was ready. He wore a sea green sweater with a hoodie and dark blue pants. It sort of disappointed me how short his hair was now that he's a kid.

We did a last round to make sure we didn't forget anything then I headed out to our meeting place where I found Amu and Tadase sitting on a couch together, Kukai and Utau who looked like they were having a deep talk and Yaya was eating a bag of candy. I sat down beside Amu and Nagihiko went to share sweets with Yaya. Amu then smirked at me. "Nee, Rima, didn't you notice that your roommate was missing all night? I wonder where she could be" I honestly did not know why she would smirk and why Tadase would hold back a chuckle with that comment but I remembered anyways.

"Oh, Midori?! I really haven't noticed! I wonder where she went to sleep!" I said. "Don't worry, Rima. She's in my room preparing. She slept with me last night so..." She trailed of then smirked evilly. "...who did you sleep with last night...?" She said, holding back a chuckle. W-wait! Would she know?!?!?! "W-what are you talking about?!?!?!" I said, very red. Yaya then leaned closer. Amu giggled then said, "So you were sleeping with Nagihiko? What did you do to him last night?" My head felt like it would explode from the blush! KYAAA!!! "Rima-tan did 'something' to Nagihiko last night?!" Yaya squealed, taking her eyes off the sweets for once! "Of course I did nothing perverted to him!!!" I screamed, making everyone on the ship look at me then they all looked away again. Yaya laughed. "Rima-tan, Amu-chi never mentioned you doing _perverted_ things" I crossed my arms, trying to act cool but it made me looked more shaken. "W-w-well t-that's how y-you made I-it s-sound like! A-and besides, he's only a c-child!" I said. "Eh?! Rima, if you really think Nagi is just a child then why are you really blushing?!?!?!?!" Amu laughed.

"Hey! We're ready! We're just in time!" Midori saved me from this horrid conversation. Her white hair was tied in its usual half ponytail that was held by large sakura blossoms. She wore her usual plain violet miniskirt and black leggings with a white small shirt that ended in her navel. Her Shugo Chara, Ki followed her. Some boys looked at her for she truly is gorgeous. Well, she tried her best to not look good for the past few days for she did not want Zack to flirt with her so she has been wearing a white hat to hide her stunning, white hair and a simple blue dress with blue flats.

"Ikuto, what're you wearing?!?!?!?!?!?!" Amu screamed. "What? You like it, Amu...?" Ikuto teased. I looked at Ikuto then blushed pink. I just wasn't used to seeing him like that! He wore black, skinny jeans and a red checkered polo with his first three buttons unbuttoned showing a bit of his bare...no! Showing a lot of his bare chest! Amu fainted and so, Tadase had to carry her. "Why don't I get to carry her?" Ikuto whined. "Because if you do and Amu sees you in that again, she'll faint again." I explained. I expected Ikuto to respond but instead, he ran ahead of me...to the window and stared outside. When the ship finally landed, Ikuto ran past everyone who were getting out of the ship, kneeled then felt the sand. "OH MY LAND, ONCE AGAIN!!!" He yelled to the heavens above...yahoo... The ship honked, meaning it was going to leave now. We all turned to it then smiled softly. We were going to miss everyone we met there. Suddenly, we saw the twins, London and Bailee run to the ship's side then held the railing bar.

Zack held out the Amu's album of the guardians. He waved it then Amu woke up for some strange reason. "My album!!! Those have all my pictures of Nadeshiko!!!" "I'll throw it to you!" Zack yelled. "NOOO!!!" We all screamed but it was too late. He was honestly stupid enough to throw it then it fell to the water. Amu ran to it but fell off the bridge to the water.

SPLASH!

"AMU!" We all screamed. Amu's head popped out and she was smiling. She held her right hand up and waved the album. We all sighed in relief. "IS SHE OKAY?!?!" Bailee asked from a distance. "Yes!!!" Midori responded. "Just be ready, commoner! When we get back there we are going to slowly kill you!!!" Tadase yelled. Tadase...? He had a crown on his head...no wonder. Zack and Cody gulped then ran back to the ship. Yup:) I am going to miss that place:)

We walked to a nearby car shop with Tadase who was still in character change. "Bow to me, commoner! You there! I am your future king! Rub my back! You there...etc" The first thing I did in the car shop was ask for a bucket. I gladly took it then put it on Tadase's head.

1...2...3...Ta-da! Tadase was back to normal then we all clapped happily.

Midori then came to the cars they sell. We curiously looked at her but followed anyways. "Hey, guys! Watch my character change!" She told us. Ki held out a rose from her long sleeved gown then said 'Character change!' Midori's sakura petals turned to red hearts. She gracefully walked...more like danced towards the sales man. Oh! She's even more beautiful and graceful in character change!

"Hello, Mister! May I please ask you for something?" She said in a sing-song voice! The man, charmed by her turned his full attention towards her. "How may I help you, little miss?" He said. Midori blinked a few times, showing her long, wavy eyelashes sway at the movement of her violet eyes. "Please give me this silver Volvo" **(Heh. I'm a twilight fan. Sorry:) Couldn't help it:) **Midori said, patting the volvo with her smooth hands. The man looked confused then some sort of anger.

"Listen, girly! Do you think acting all charmin' and pretty could get me to give you the most expensive car in this store for free?!" The man harshly said. Midori twitched at first but then her red hearts hair band turned to a purple and lavender butterfly shaped clip. What? A double character change?! Midori's eyes turned fiery and she grabbed the poor salesman by the collar, looking more fatal than ever. "LISTEN, DUDE!!! EITHER YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME THIS CAR OR NOT!!!" She yelled at him. We all sweat dropped as we watched Midori beat up the poor man. I then felt a chuckle beside me. My eyes grew wide in shock as I looked at the Shugo Chara in pink kimono. She had purple eyes and looked so elegant.

That's right. Temari hatched already during the battle with Easter and Nagihiko transformed into Yamato Maihime that very day. "Reminds me of the times I character changed with him..." She sadly smiled. I turned away from her with a sad expression. I brought Temari with me to America. Of course, the only people who know about it are Tadase and Kukai. Temari's expression then brightened up. "I know! I'll character change him, right here, right now!" She said with a huge grin. I tried to grab onto her but she flew up.

"Character change: Chin, Ton, San" Then she hid in my small bag again.

I cautiously looked over Nagihiko. His eyes were fiery and...he had...a naginata...

"HRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GIVE US THIS CAR OR I'LL SLICE YOU UP TO PIECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in Hiroshima slang. "NAGIHIKO?!" Amu and Yaya panicked. Tadase and Kukai had dotted eyes and were sweatdropping saying things like, 'It has been long since we last saw her character change...' and 'I pity that salesman...he has to go through so much pain...Gosh that naginata is soooo much larger that his body and I hope he doesn't hurt himself...'. I was way too speechless. I guess it is because I was so used to his child-like attitude (Like Hani from Ouran) and seeing him like this is just so...weird!

Nagihiko held the naginata on the poor man's face and Midori, due to the shock, uncharacter changed. The man put his hands up in a surrendering way and was red from terror. "I-I'LL GIVE YOU THE VOLVO!!! AND TAKE THE YELLOW PORCHE TOO IF YOU HAVE TO!!!" Then he ran out the store...screaming like a girl...

Yaya and Amu turned their heads to Nagi, who no longer in character change. He rubbed his head so innocently as if he had no idea to what had just happened. Amu and Yaya came to Nagi full of curiosity. I became rigid...They might find out...

Amu touched Nagihiko's forehead curiously then put a finger under her chin. She was wondering. "I swore I saw your hair tied up in a two sakura blossom, Nagihiko. Wow...you and Nadeshiko really are twins...So Nadeshiko really has that attitude...?" She said curiously. I sighed a sigh of relief. It's a good thing Amu and Yaya are honestly dense enough to realize that he wasn't in character change.

"Minna, we want to get to the place early, right, so let's go there already" Tadase said, getting in the Volvo. "But the guy said we can also have the porche..." I reminded them then Midori patted me on the back. "It's better if we pick just one. I'm sure that, as much as possible, we wouldn't want Ikuto to drive!" She told me. I nodded in total agreement then entered the silver Volvo.

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~**

The atmosphere was silent...too silent...you know why?

Yes, you got it! Our favorite hentai neko mimi is driving again!

Rima stared out the window with a dreamy expression. Her chin rested on her right fist while her left fist held onto Nagihiko. "Listen, Rima one-chan...I feel like I'm missing something..." Nagihiko whispered oh-so-quietly. Rima looked at him with eager eyes, "It's as if...a big part of me...is missing...Like I'm forgetting something important. Something I shouldn't forget..." Those words were stuck on Rima's mind.

'What's with this...strange feeling I get everytime I'm around him...? Could it be that I li- No! That's not it. He's just a mere child right now'

Yaya stood from her sit then pointed her finger to the radio. "Hey, Ikuto, can we play the radio?" Yaya asked. The eyes of everyone turned wide in horror. "YAYA, YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT FORGET IKUTO'S NUMBER ONE RULE?!" Midori hit her. Yaya bit her lip so tightly out of nervousness that it looked like it was about to come off! "OH NO! I LOST CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ikuto shrieked. The car went swerving more that before. Rima held onto Nagihiko even tighter, Amu clang to the closest person she could touch which was Tadase, who too held her protectively. Midori sat still, Yaya was waving a white flag while Kukai was too shocked to move for Utau was hugging onto him with all her strength and Ikuto was trying to get in control of the steering wheel but-

**BAM!!!**

The car crashed into a bus and was turned upside down in a turtle back...the silver Volvo was covered in scratches and huge damages. You honestly couldn't even tell it was a car in the first place for it was so out-of-shape so you're sure no one would've survived the crash.

Everyone slightly opened their eyes to see whether they're in heaven, earth...or hell. They somehow ended up on soft grass. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S NAGIHIKO?!" Rima panicked, looking high and low. She was fully alarmed. Everyone shared panicked glances at each other too then started searching too."

"Are you looking for me?" They turned their heads and saw Nagihiko holding a cotton candy in one hand, and an ice cream on the other. "Once I found out we were going to crash, I opened the door and pulled everyone out. Luckily, we landed in this grass. You were all too panicked to think of what to do to get out." He said, licking some ice cream then he continued. "And then you were all too shocked and scared to open your eyes so I went to buy ice cream and cotton candy by the nearby shops so when I came back, you were awake! Now what will we use for transportation?"

~SIlenCE silENcE slIeNCE~

"Okay...this is...shocking..." Tadase tried to break the silence. "If we don't do anything, we'll never make it to the hotel!" Nagihiko said. "We need to be there by 4:00 p.m. and it's still 6:30 a.m." Midori stated, "But with Ikuto's looong driving..." Rima said emotionlessly. "We don't even have a car" Kukai pointed at the once Volvo. People crowded upon it, wondering why there aren't any people inside.

"Midori, character change!" Ki chanted. Midori gently picked a rose. "~Nee! Come with me, everyone, to wonderland!" She skipped towards a rich man with a white convertible. The rest of the gang followed, still in shock. "Hey, can I have your car?" The man looked at Midori with sudden anger. "WHY?!" Midori's violet eyes turned green then she smirked. She seemed to hypnotize the man since his black eyes turned the same color as Midori's. "Yes, you can have it..." Then he took a step away. Ikuto was about to take the drivers seat but then black energy started aiming at the gang. "You!" Mdori squealed, looking up at the man in black. The one who tried to hit them with its power. "Hmph...I see you revived the boy...You are indeed, very powerful...Wincan..." Then she flew around. Midori aggressively pointed at the man in black. "Go after him!" She pointed out. Everyone looked at her, flabbergasted, but they knew that all questions could wait so they transformed anyway.

"Charanari: Amulet Spade!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Seraphic charm!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Shining Chantress!"

**Did I leave it at cliff hanger? I need suggestions, people! I'm getting writer's block! I can't think of any more interesting moments that will happen with Rima and Nagihiko while he's still a child but I do know what to do once he changes back. I need suggestions real badly!**

**So please, I need your reviews real badly now! Just click on this magical green, gleaming button. So...Rate and Review, and I would also like complements or criticisms ;)**


	11. No! No! DON'T GO!

**Chapter 11**

**Yahoo! Long time no see! (or is it)...Anyways, do you guys know Rozen Maiden? 'CUZ IT'S AWESOME! I love the beginning of the theme song and I still can't believe peach-pit made it so anyway...On with the story!**

**By the way, I would like to thank all of you for reviewing :" *sob* *sob* I'm just glad I broke my record of 35 reviews :) !!! Thanks!!! And if I go on, I'll get more, right?!?!?!**

"Go after him!" She pointed out. Everyone looked at her, flabbergasted, but they knew that all questions could wait so they transformed anyway.

"Charanari: Amulet Spade!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Seraphic charm!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Shining Chantress!"

**~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~**

Almost...got him...ARGH!!! MISSED IT!!!

I already touched his cloak and it slipped through my hands! How could I have been so stupid to not grip onto it at once?! It flew higher than us then waved its hands and as he did, x eggs appeared from his hands, like magic! "What the?!" I screeched. "KYAAA!!!" I screamed as millions of x eggs hit me. I closed my eyes as I fell, preparing for the hard impact of the ground once I fall but then

I felt arms wrapped around me, carrying me bridal style. I slowly opened my eyes to see who my savior was. "Ikuto?" I said. "Yo, princess!" He smirked and I felt my face get hotter and my heart beat faster. "Baka..." I said automatically. This made him smirk some more. "Oh? Can't I get a thank you, my princess?" I knew I couldn't argue for this is true... He did save my life... "A-arigatou..." I blushed. He smiled sweetly at me then we gently landed. My other friends ran to me. "Amu, are you okay?" Rima asked. "H-hai" I said as I nestled my way out of Ikuto's arms. Tadase then smiled that smile that never failed to make my heart skip a beat. "I'm glad, Amu-chan" I blushed again. If only I could stop myself from blushing! I keep doing it!

Ikuto, as black lynx, walked to Tadase's side then they both smirked at my red face. "You blush a lot, Amu-chan." Tadase told me. Ikuto then tilted his head. "Yes, and now she faints when she sees my chest. You know, you should show her your chest too and she'll faint again. Maybe the two jacks should show it, too!" Ikuto laughed. Rima, Utau and I blushed so very red I'm pretty sure we have just broken a world record!

"URUSAI!!!" We all exclaimed as if on cue. Ikuto just smirked while Mido...err...Wincan turned to us with an alarmed look. "Catch her! She can help him!" Wincan pointed towards Nagihiko. After she mentioned 'can help him', Rima immediately flew up towards him. Her eyes looked so eager to change him back. I know Rima and I know she's not so athletic. I'm honestly surprised myself that of all people, she, the one whom we all thought liked Nagihiko the least would be the one who would always be there for him!

I know her eyes. I know what they all mean. Today, it's a mix of emotions. Sadness, eagerness, happiness, hatred, confusion...love...

She tried to grab the man by the suit with her tiny finger but it simply slipped from her fingers! She grunted then stared at the man with hatred. She kept trying to catch up to him and we all flew to help. "Come back here!" She said in gasps. The man didn't respond. After some more tries, Rima stopped in midair to pant. "*gasp* Hey! *gasp* ...You're that man who tried to kill Nagihiko! You idiot! You stupid freak! Turn him back now!"

"..." The man was silent but that silence was a hint-A hint that he was going to say something. We all stared at him in anxiety then he smirked then chuckled.

All of us, except for Wincan gasped. His chuckle wasn't of a deep voiced man! Not even of a boy's! It was...a girl's! Wait! Is he even a boy?!

"You guardians really do amaze me..." He said in a female's aristocratic voice (sort of like Evangeline's from Negima in English dub). He/she removed her black cloak only to reveal a black, mini dress with white ruffles at the edge of the long sleeves. The dress ended with a puff on her thigh and transparent-like ruffles. She wore black stockings and shining black flats. She looked so much like Wincan except her eyes were as red as blood and her hair was longer than her although Wincan's/ Midori's ended behind the knee. She wore a black headband with an x mark on it. Her lips were so red but her face was pale. She...was beautiful...

"Wincan, why are you not doing your job...to destroy the guardians...?" She said. W-What does she mean...? "Wincan, what did she mean by that?" I asked, turning to her. She closed her eyes tightly, tears striking it. "I-I can't kill! I do not understand why-" She then knelt to the ground.

"I do not have time for pity. I will destroy the guardians as I was told to. You are all merely obstacles" She said as she faced her palm at Nagihiko. "Yumei Takai" She whispered with a smug smile. A mixture of black, purple and shining white energy came flying towards Nagihiko then Wincan turned so much more alert than ever. "DODGE IT!" She screamed but Rima hugged Nagihiko, shielding him from the black energy. "Rima!" We all screeched. It happened so fast! Once the attack was over, all of the life in Rima's eyes disappeared, her eyelids slowly closed then she fell to the ground. We all ran towards her in a hurry and Wincan held her pulse. "S-she's...losing her pulse!" She panicked. We all gasped. Kusuksu subbed out of Rima and she was fading. The black woman smiled contentedly at herself then flew away. N-no way...Rima...

I got Rima then we all literally flew to the hospital with her. None of us undid our charanari so we could get there faster. Once we got to the hospital, people were staring at our odd outfits but that didn't matter now. We quickly entered the emergency room.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I still remember the pain of the hit until now, and they may not know it but I can slightly hear them...my friends...

-

I felt a cold finger touch my wrist. "Oh my..." Said a woman's fault. "She's losing it quite fast! I'm sorry but I cannot promise you her survival..." She said more stuff but I felt my hearing fading. Then, the pain, then everything in my mind became black again.

-

I'm hearing something again...Beep. Beep. Beep... I can hear Amu's crying, Yaya's bawling...I can feel Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko standing beside me right now and...what's going on?! Why can't I open my eyes nor talk?! Am I in a comma or something?

-

"Rima-tan...please wake up..." "Oi, Rima, onegai!"...

-

"Rima onee-chan...*Grunts* Mashiro-san!!!!!"

-

-

"Iie!!! Why?!" "Rima-tan!!!" "Don't go!!!"

-

_I finally opened my eyes. I'm in a place full of swaying flowers, a blue sky and fresh, green trees. I looked at myself...I was in a plain, light white dress...sort of like an angel's. "W-where am I...?" I asked no one in particular. I stood up then started wandering around. "Rima-chan" I looked at the boy that called me then I felt tears striking my eyes. "N-Nagihiko!" He held his arms open so I could hug him. His outfit was also a white, light long sleeved shirt (obviously of the same material as mine). He wore light white pants too. I was running towards him, his arms wide open for me, but just when I was inches away from his open arms, some force pulled me away from him and the further I was from him, the darker everything got until he was totally out of sight and everything was dim. I couldn't see where I was going and I was too scared to move. W-why...I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!! SAVE ME!!!_

"_Rima-C-chan..." I heard his voice...it was weak...I turned my head behind me and there he was...kneeling...bloody and dying... "N-Nagihiko!" I cried. I held onto him but he was already limp. "N-no...NO!!!" I placed him in his lap and cried as I buried my face in his chest._

"_He wanted to protect you..." I heard a voice call onto me. I was still crying and didn't want to search for the reason that I did not want to leave Nagihiko's side. "After he turned into a child, you've been protective and possessive of him." Said the voice. I turned my wet face from side to side, only to see nothing but darkness. Who am I kidding...How could things get darker than this? Nagihiko is gone and...what should I live for now? "W-where are you?" I said in between sobs. "The real question is 'why are you crying?' Do you not know you're the one who died, Rima?" The voice was childish yet, somehow, protective. _

"_W-what...?" I repeated. I looked at my lap and...Nagihiko wasn't there anymore._

_Then, I saw a well. Instincts told me to go to it. When I got there, I gasped. There, in the water by the well, I saw myself, machines, needles...and everyone, crying over me..._

"_That's what's happening in the real world right now..." The voice assured me. I just stared at it. There, I saw Nagihiko as a child. His fists were balled up and his eyes were shut close with tears striking it. He had a strange expression. Then, I saw something in him. I saw him as a teenager doing the same thing if that were ever to happen._

"_Rima, he's thinking like a teenager again. When something happens that he can't resist as a teenager, he somehow thinks back to normal and when he's asleep." "W-what are you?" I asked. Suddenly, a white egg with x shaped crosses in the center appeared before me then hatched. "I am Taki. I'm a special chara, born from Rima and Nagi's feelings to protect each other!" She cheered._

_I stared the black haired Shugo chara with blue eyes, white shirt and blue leggings. Her hair was tied in a side pony and she was holding a sword._

_She pointed at the well again and I looked in it. There, Nagihiko was very silent yet sad. He ran out of the hospital and no one noticed since they were all busy crying. He sat under a sukura tree then screamed out loud. "WHY?! WHY NOW?!?!?!?!?! SHE WAS THE GIRL I LIKED!!!" I blushed. D-did he just say all those? Nagi..._

_It sounded weird coming from a child but he was himself this moment. I know now...I don't want to leave...I want to be with him..._

"_Hehe...A guardian...Oh how convenient...!" Said an aristocratic voice. No way! "NAGIHIKO! RUN!" I screamed as if he could hear me but he just stared at her, his eyes filled with hatred and anger. "Y-you!!!" He screamed. He did a charanari then held a blue ball in his hand. "H-HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!" The girl just smirked the aimed her palms at him. The same black and purple energy that killed me came out. "Sya goodbye..." She smirked. "NOOO!!!" I yelled at the well. No way! Run, Nagi! Why isn't he running! _

"_Rima!" Taki said. "We both know it's not yet your time. I will hatch at the right time. Jump into the well and you'll open your eyes, then save him." She said then slowly disappeared. _

_I didn't let anymore time pass. I jumped into the well and saw what was happening as I did. Everything passed by quickly when Kusukusu started reappearing and my pulse started to beat again little by little. Everyone stopped crying then looked at my limp self lying on the hospital's bed with hopeful expressions._

"_Nagihiko..." I said. "I'm coming for you..."_

**Haha! Cliffhanger XD Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay! Please Rate and Review and thanks to the one who suggested this :) Please PATE AND REVIEW!**


	12. Guess!

Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's chapter 12:) I hope you enjoy it so...uh..On with the story!**

_I didn't let anymore time pass. I jumped into the well and saw what was happening as I did. Everything passed by quickly when Kusukusu started reappearing and my pulse started to beat again little by little. Everyone stopped crying then looked at my limp self lying on the hospital's bed with hopeful expressions._

"_Nagihiko..." I said. "I'm coming for you..."_

**~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~**

...BEEP... BEEP... BEEP BEEP

Rima's heart started beating again. I stopped crying for a little while a little out of shock then stared at her with a hopeful expression.

BEEP BEEP...BEEP...BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP "No!" I cried, reaching out to her then the beeping became faster. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP and then, without any warning, Rima immediately sat up with a scream. "FWAH!!! NAGIHIKO!!!" Then she got rid of all needles that were pinned to her (Hey, didn't that hurt?!) , wore her flats then headed for the door...

"R-RIMA!" I called but she already shut the door behind her.

Silence Silence....

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!" We all screamed. All Shugo charas tried to calm their bearers down (Yes, even Tadase, Ikuto and Utau are in this state). We pulled our hair then ran around the room! That was so freaky!

I thought Rima was gone! She had me worried but then she simply got up, undid her needles then quickly scurried for the door! This is the once unconscious and dying Rima just a little while ago!

I felt my legs shake, my arms and face were trembling out of shock. I then saw black dots until I was totally surrounded in darkness. I felt my legs go limp and someone caught me before I hit my head in the ground. The last things I heard before unconsciousness ate me were the words, "Oh no! Amu-chan's gonna faint again!"

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I smirked once I heard my friend's scream from outside the huge hospital but I didn't stop nor look back. I simply focused myself on saving Nagihiko. "Nagi!!!" I screamed from a distance. People stared at me with curious eyes...of course they would! Who would not wonder if they saw a small petite running towards a deserted place, wearing my hospital night gown and still has tubes sticking out of my body screaming, 'NAGIHIKO! WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T LET HER HIT YOU!!!' in Japanese. Finally, I saw the girl and Nagihiko in a sort of desserted area. She was going to hit him and he did not move.

"My, my...Are you not going to dodge, boy?" She said. Nagihiko tightened his fist and a few teardrops fell from his eyes. "Y-you...killed her...so what's my purpose now?! How could you! Just when I realized I liked Mashiro-san!" He yelled. The girl smirked. "Oh, you make my job so much easier. After you're done I've only got three more to kill. Hehe...And they said this was the hardest part of job" Then the same dark energy surrounded her arms.

"**Ready**..." She smiled. Nagihiko shut his eyes then I ran faster towards him. "NAGIHIKO, DODGED IT!" I screamed but then a rough hand stopped me and made me face him. It was a policeman. "May I help you, miss?" He said with stern eyes. I tried to struggle but it was of no use. "_Let go of me_!" I screamed but he just shook his head sideward. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You must return to the hospital immediately. Do you not realize you're still in-" "URUSAI!" I cried.

"**Get set**..." Nagihiko's bangs covered his face and so his expression cannot be seen. I bit the policeman hard since he was an obstacle and although it's gross, I would do anything for him. I'll apologize later because right now, I don't have time to be nice. "Nagihiko look out!!!" I screamed. He was still so far away!

"**Go**!" Dark energy came out of the woman's hands and it went hurling towards Nagihiko's small figure. "LOOK OUT!!! NAGIHIKO, I'M OKAY!!!" He turned to me and his face lit up. "Rima-chan?!" He smiled. "I'm in heaven already? She's fast!" "No no no! You're still alive! We're both alive!" (I sort of got this idea from New Moon) His face turned straight and he jumped out of the way before the energy hit him.

"Thank god!!!" I collapsed on my knee due to weariness then cried my eyes out because of relief. "Don't worry me like that again! Ever!" I screamed. A shadow then blocked the sun. I looked up and it was Nagihiko's smiling yet guilty face. "You tell me not to worry you yet you're the one who died. By the way, how did you live?" I turned away from him then stood up, still not facing him. "T-Taki..." I muttered. He tilted his head. "Taki? What's that?"

"N-nothing..." I stubbornly wiped the tears off my eyes. "I guess I had a lucky choice..." He smiled at me.

"Nagiii!!! Rima!!!" We turned and saw Yaya running ahead of the rest of the gang while Amu and Ikuto were behind. When they all stopped ahead of us to catch their breath, it was when I noticed Ikuto was carrying Amu bridal style-an unconscious Amu and I knew that because she wasn't beating him up. "

"What happened to Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked, running towards Amu then touching her hands to see if she was just asleep. Yaya smirked. "You see...

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

"_Rima-tan... *sob sob*" Yaya cried in sobs. Amu was motionlessly standing up beside Rima's bed, he head was facing down and her bangs covered her eyes so her expression wasn't seen but you could see her quivering lips and tears pouring from the eyes behind the bangs. Ikuto was silently standing by the corner of the room. Tadase was sitting on the other white bed on the room with his hands covering his pale, sad face. Midori was trying to comfort the bawling Yaya with a depressed look on her own face then-_

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_Everyone's heads looked up._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_BEEP. BEEP BEEP..._

_Amu hugged Rima while the rest stood with a pang of hope then Rima suddenly sat up, making Amu let go._

"_FWAH!!! NAGIHIKO!!!"_

_Rima took out needles attached to her then ran for the exit in her hospital gown. She still had some tubes and needles sticking out of her body._

"_R-RIMA!!!!" Amu yelled but she already shut the door_

"_Oh no! Amu-chan's gonna faint again!" Yaya cried. Amu fell behind then landed in Tadase's lap. "A-Amu-chan?!" Tadase blushed. Ikuto then went to Amu then picked her up. "I'll take it from here" Ikuto smirked then they all walked out too, leaving a totally speechless nurse._

_*Note Everyone was freaking out for about 3 minutes._

_~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~_

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~**

...And that is exactly what happened!" Yaya continued. Nagihiko and Rima sweat dropped then turned to look at Amu. "I see..." Nagihiko said. Yaya then went to hug. "Nagi! Yay! He thinks okay and Rima-tan, too!" Yaya cheered. Everyone else smiled.

"By the way..." The celebration stopped when Tadase looked at Midori with a suspicious glare. "I have a lot of questions in mind right now..." Tadase turned to the guardians. Rima took a step towards Midori. "First, I would love to know why you look _exactly _like that freak who almost rid of Nagihiko..." Rima said then continued "That stupid freak. Stupid baka...Aho! Almost getting rid of Nagihiko, baka baka baka!" she muttered. "And" Utau took a step forward, too. "You seem to know about her. Does _it _even have a name?" "I KNOW WHO SHE IS!!!" Yaya raised her hand up.

"She looks exactly like Midori-chi and Midori-chi did say she could help out so that must be Midori-chi's twin!" Yaya said in excitement. Amu looked at Yaya wide shocked eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Yaya's right!" "What do you mean by that, Amu-chi...? I'm always right! You act as if I'm so wrong all the time..." Yaya crossed her arms.

"But my question is this..." Tadase took a deep breath then turned to Midori. "What did she mean about you killing us...?" Tadase asked. Midori looked down, her elegant bangs covering her eyes to hide her expression.

"Come with me and I will tell you everything..." She sleepwalked to a nearby bench, dragging herself around as if she were some sort of ragged doll.

"Everyone, please don't hate me..." She said. Everyone just looked at each other with nervous and curious eyes then turned their gazes back to Midori.

"Her name is Tanaka. You're right...she is the creature we came all the way to America for..." She whispered. There was a moment of silence then Ikuto spoke. "Can't we just refer to her as a person?" Ikuto asked. Midori sighed then looked up so her violet eyes were seen by all. Her eyes were sad and somehow cold. "Because she isn't human..." Midori whispered so softly, you aren't even sure if it was meant to be heard. Everyone gasped.

"But Yaya saw her!" Yaya wailed. Midori shook her head with a forced smile but then it broke down.

"Think about it, everyone...What did you see in its head?" Midori asked. "A black headband with an x" Rima managed to say through her teeth. Midori nodded. "And what is the only dark creature with an x on its head?" Midori challenged putting on her fake smile. Nobody managed to answer. **(Gosh! It's so obvious!) **Midori stood up then walked towards the direction of the hotel. "I'll leave the finding out to you guys...Think deep. There is a connection and once you find out the connection between that inhumane creature and me, I will tell you the complicated parts." Midori walked off, her long, shining white hair swaying as she took every step the she stopped. She didn't look back, though. "...If you find out..." she whispered then she continued to walk.

There were minutes of silence...but the silence was killing Yaya. "WAAHH! THIS TENSION IS TOO BAD FOR YAYA!!! Let's go back to the hotel and think about it there while we eat some cakes!" Yaya tugged Amu by the skirt, pointing to the direction of the hotel. "I'll drive" Ikuto volunteered.

Silence Silence Silence...

Silence Silence Silence...

Everyone began to brisk walk towards the direction of the hotel. "It's okay! Walking sounds good!" Tadase hurried with a sweat-drop. "Y-ya! Like he said!" Kukai agreed. Ikuto was left somewhere behind. 'Hmm? I wonder why no one wants me to drive. It's not like I would put their lives in danger or bore them to death. I simply offered' then he followed with the rest of them.

"Are you all sure 'bout that? I mean, The hotel is still in 6 kilometers. If we walk there by foot we all would be slow _and_ tired" Ikuto said. "Not as slow and tired compared to when he drives..." Utau whispered to Rima and Rima nodded in agreement.

So then came the long and tiring walk of the guardians and friends to their cozy hotel.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Come on, Mario Andretti III! Your great, great grandfather was an amazing racecar driver! Go faster! FASTEERRRR!!!" Midori screamed from the backseat.

**(*Note Mario Andretti is a race car driver. I went on research just for this one yet I have no idea if this is really his great, great grandson's name or if he even has a grandson so basically, Mario Andretti is a real person but Mario Andretti III is made-up by me)**

"I'm driving 50 km per minute yet this isn't even fast enough for you?!" He asked with a loud voice. "NO!!!" Midori responded. "If you're really fast then why am I not even in my hotel yet?!" Midori shouted/asked.

"BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT HOTEL! You told me to drive to every hotel in the entire country until I find the right one!" Said Mario III. Midori smirked. "You did say you're up to any challenge, rigghttt?" Midori smiled. Mario III hang tighter onto the steering wheel. "Oh yeah!!!" He said in an eager voice. "A challenge to please this almost never pleased girl!" He winked at Midori while he still drove.

"Whatever. I'm just making you drive me because I don't like Ikuto to drive me..." Midori sighed. Mario III's smile broke but then lit up again. "Boyfriend broke up with ya?" He asked. Midori smacked him. "He's not my boyfriend." "Then who's boyfriend?"

Silence Silence Silence

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!!" Midori threatened him. Mario III looked at the road then drove to please the girl in the back seat, no longer caring about her falling for him. He simply drove to impress her to hold unto dear life. 'Man! Does every hot girl have to be a demon?!' He thought.

"H-hurry up...I wanna see how the guardians are doing with the guessing. I know they will guess it, I just know it! I wish they could...I hope they could..."

**Hey! Yay! Cliffhanger! Anyways, I've been getting fewer reviews as I go further...Please Review! **

**I know you're reading this...Yes you...Now click on the green button!**

**Come on**

**It's magical!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Midori's story

Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Yahoo! Chapter 13:) This is the chappie I write about Midori's story.**

**By the way, I just realized that the name of Amu's mom is Midori:)) I should've made Amu react when Midori introduced herself!**

**Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters (Well...Except for Midori and Spirits company...and Tanaka. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~**

The guardians all surrounded a fancy, huge rectangular table. They were all sweating and tired. Ikuto sighed. "You should've let me drive you know..." "NO WAY!!!" Everyone yelled. Ikuto was taken aback for a second at the violent reaction of his friends but quickly shook it off. "Well, it would have saved us all a lot of energy and time...Especially Amu. You look prettier when looking fresh" He held Amu by the chin and held his face closer to hers. Tadase blushed of anger. "IKUTO NII-SAN!!!" He whined. Amu pulled away but gave up since Ikuto was too strong. Ikuto smirked then let her go.

"I-Ikuto!!! What was that for?!?!?!?!?!?!" Amu exclaimed with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Just wanted to tease you...Amu-koi..." Amu blushed tomato red then Utau grabbed Tadase by the arm to keep him from beating Ikuto up.

"Stop! Stop! STOP! Enough!" Nagihiko pushed Tadase and Ikuto away from each other. "I would _love _to get out of this child form and get back to my teenage self so if you please!!!" He scolded them both. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Great...I just got scolded...By a _kid_ nonetheless..." Ikuto muttered under his breath. "And don't forget, nii-san. He still has a _child's_ voice..." Utau chuckled.

"Can we just figure out what that stupid, baka, freaky, inhumane, murderous, ugly, insensitive, useless, weak..." "Okay, okay, Rima! We get the point! You hate Tanaka very much!" Amu interrupted Rima before she goes out of control. "What? That _thing _had a name?!" Rima smirked murderously. Everyone sighed.

"A-anyway...what could be black with an x on the head?" Kukai wondered. "Well...Maybe a doll?" Yaya guessed. "Could there be such a doll?" Rima asked around. "Well...It is possible..." Utau agreed. "But...then..."

"Maybe a cat! A Hentai costplay neko mimi..." Amu then shot Ikuto an evil glare and Ikuto just sweat dropped. "NO NO NO! IT'S CAKE!" Yaya cheered. "That's impossible Yaya. Tanaka is not cake. Oh I know! A butterly or a frog?!" Amu suggested. "H-how'd frog get there...?" Kukai sweat dropped.

"M-minna...I've been thinking..." Rima said, sipping some tea. Everyone turned to Rima with curious eyes. "A creature that's black and has an x...there's only one I could think of for the meantime..." "What is it, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. "X egg..." "OH YEAH!!! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT EARLIER?!" Amu panicked. Yaya rolled around the floor then bawled. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! IF RIMA-TAN SAID ALL THAT EARLIER WE WOULD'VE SKIPPED THE TENSION!!! RIMA-TAN, YOU'RE UNFAIR!!!" Yaya bawled with fish lips. "Well, I _loved_ seeing you tear up, Yaya" Rima smirked as she sipped some tea.

"Well, what I cannot find out is the connection..." Rima admitted. Amu sat down again. "The x chara looks so much like Midori-chi..." Yaya trembled. "M-maybe...what if Tanaka isn't Hoshigo-san's twin afterall..." Tadase thought. "What do you mean by that, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked him. "What if Tanaka-san _is_ Hoshigo-san's x chara since they look so alike!" He replied. Everyone gasped. Tadase sighed. "Twins can be very complicated... I still haven't met ordinary twins..." Tadase whispered, not knowing Amu and Yaya could hear him. "Are? But Tadase-kun, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins, did you forget?" Amu tilted her head out of curiosity. "Oh! But Fujisaki-kun and Fujisaki-san are actually on-" "Oh what was that, my king? Your cheeks are itching again?" Tadase was interrupted when Nagihiko stood up on a chair then stretched Tadase in the cheek and said those words in his young voice. **(As long as Nagihiko is talking in child form, imagine his voice is like Hani from Ouran)**

Rima was silently chuckling to herself at the sight of Tadase being silenced by a little kid that needed a chair just so he could stretch Tadase by the cheek when before he simply just bowed.

Suddenly, the eight heard oohs and ahhs from boys from the hotel. They turned to the someone that has caught the attention of the many guys in the room (although the guardians could also catch the attention of fan girls/boys). There, they saw people giving way to a beautiful, slim white haired girl. "Midori-chi! We just found out what Tana-tan is and your connection!" Yaya squealed, running towards Midori. Midori sighed then turned her head to the eight. "I knew you could find out" She said, sitting on a chair.

"But...Midori-chi, how did your egg turn into an x chara...?" Yaya sadly asked. Midori looked down so you couldn't see her expression but her lips were quivering. "I-it's a long story..." She said. "I'm sure we can keep up" Nagihiko said. "As long as you guys do not interrupt with my story". Midori took a deep breath.

_~~~~~~~~flasback~~~~~~~~_

_Boy: Midori-chan..._

_Girl: What is it...?_

_~A young couple walked by the park, hand in hand~_

_Boy: You know I love you. I love you, Mido-chan._

_Gir: J-J... ~The girl lays her head on the boy's shoulder then starts to sob~_

_Boy: Why are you crying, Mido-chan? I suppose you'd know that I love you by now. We've been through so much and I can't believe you're this shocked about it. _

_Girl: This is the first time you said that! I love you, too, JUN!!!_

_Boy: Are you happy, Mido-chan?_

_Girl: Yes! Yes!_

_Boy: Then hear me out. ~Jun holds Midori by the shoulder, makes her look at him then he stretched his arms. His emerald eyes were full of love and were serious at the moment~_

_Boy: If telling you 'I love you' is one way to make you very happy, then I would say it every second of my life. I love you. And get this; I will never leave you, nor surrender you to someone else. I would protect you because I love you and that's a promise._

_Girl: J-Jun...Promise?_

_Boy: I promise. I love you, your smile and the way you make me smile. I love the way you walk, talk and laugh. You just make me feel so good...You are my Juliet._

_~Boy kisses the shocked girl in the forehead~_

_Girl: J-Jun...Arigatou! I love you, too!_

**Jun is my love. We've been through so much...he promised me so much so...why... ~Midori Knelt to the ground then sobbed heavy tears. The guardians patted her on the back and would glance at each other with worried expressions**

_~Meanwhile, after the romantic scene, the girl walked back into her big, kind of fancy home. Another girl that looks just like her (obviously her twin), only with golden eyes instead of violet welcomed her~_

_Twin: Midori, how was your day?_

_Girl: It was great! Oh!!! Jun loves me!!! He was like, "I love your smile and the way you make me smile. The way you walk, talk and laugh! You are my Juliet!" _

_~Girl runs to the nearby couch, squeezes a Heart shaped pillows then squeals/ screams while holding it into her mouth. Though the twin should be happy for her sister's joyous moment, she was somehow...sad~_

_Twin: ..._

_Girl: Midora, why do you not seem happy?_

_Twin: ..._

_Girl: Well?_

_~Twin bangs the nearby table then yells~_

_Twin: Why you?! You look just like me so why is __**my **__romantica in-love with baka you?! You look just like me anyways! In fact, I am __**prettier **__than you! Momma and papa prefer me over you! I am so much more popular, too! __**Everyone**__ listens to me and not everyone listens to ugly you! You ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly twin! WHY?!?!?!?!_

_Silence Silence Silence_

_Girl: So...this is why you've been supporting me with every problem I encounter with Jun and get mad at me with every lovey-dovey moments we have together?_

_Twin: Yes! FINALLY YOU UNDERSTAND! Do me a favor! Dump him if you love me as a twin!_

_Girl: NO! ~Walks to her room then slams the door. ~_

_(Alone): Why...I told her everything! Every secret I have. When Jun and I have big fights, I told her everything, cried over her and...said every mean word about Jun I could think of to her when Jun and I were on a fight, told her where my two precious diaries are...I though I could trust my twin sister..._

_~~~~~~~~Next day at school: Still in flashback~~~~~~~~_

_~A white haired girl ran around the hallway towards a boy with tannish hair. She tried to hug him but he pulled away~_

_Girl: J-Jun-kun...why did you pull away...? Was yesterday just a dream?_

_Boy: ..._

_Girl: But...what's the matter?_

_Boy: Your twin...told me everything..._

_Girl: What...? What did she tell you?!?!_

_Boy: Tell me...Mido-chan...How do you feel about me?_

_Girl: I love you!_

_Boy: Are you sure? Then what is this?! ~Boy shoved a brown notebook with a chain to the girl~_

_Girl: M-my diary..._

_Boy: Your sister knew where it is then lent it to me. I read it. 'Dear Diary, I hate him! I hate Jun!' 'Dear diary, why does he keep doing this to me?!' ! Why is there nothing positive written here about me?!_

_Girl: T-that diary is my dark diary! That is where I write when I feel bad! Whatever my twin told you it's not tr-_

_Boy: That I screamed at you once?! That I am a horrible guy? That I am so wrong and a bitch?! Now tell me you didn't call me those and everything would be okay!_

_Girl: ...I said all those...But we were in a fi-_

_Boy: Forget it. We're over. ~He shoved through the crowd they attracted due to their loud voices. When he was out of sight, the girl sank to her knees then cried her eyes out.~_

_Boy (To himself, careful not to let anyone hear): I love you...Mido-chan. Unfortunately, I cannot be with you but I will always...always watch over you..._

_~~~~~~~~Back Home~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~In girl's room~~~~~~~~_

_Girl: WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!??!?!?!?! MIDORA!!! HOW COULD SHE?!?!?!?!?!?! ~Kneels down in defeat then bawls~_

_I-I... ~The girl was surrounded in the dark aura that surrounded an x egg.~ Midora...I WISH YOU WERE... _

_`The dark energy became darker~ ...I wish you were... I wish you were... I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!_

_~The girl screamed in pain as dark and purple energy came out of her body then the aura went hurling towards her look alike. It was a long and painful experience. The girl herself fell unconscious then when she opened her violet eyes, it was dark. She quickly stood up then looked around the house, her eyes sore from crying.~_

_Girl: Momma? Papa! Midora?! Where are you?_

_~The girl stopped to her tracks when she found almost the entire kitchen burnt and broken. What shocked and horrified her most was the sight of her family laying limp on the ground. The agonizing pain was too much for her. She felt dizzy and traumatized. After sometime of wobbling and trying to keep up, she gave up then fell, her head hitting the edge of a wooded chair.~_

_~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~_

_~Everything was dark~_

_Mystery voice in girl's dream: The fault is yours..._

_Girl: Who are you...?_

_Voice: Your dark side. A special guardian spirit...chuckle. The cause of your family's death...Although it was mostly your fault. I am an evil guardian spirit kept within you...released due to your feeling of hate and desire to kill but you can't kill can't you. You goody-goody too-shoes. Now open your eyes and wake up to your doom_

_~Girl wakes up~_

_~~~~~~~~Spirits company~~~~~~~~_

_~The girl opened her eyes. She was being carried away in a truck used for criminals to make sue they don't escape. It was all white. The truck stopped before a massive, giant building. Some men in white suit opened the back door. ~_

_Man 1: Come with us..._

_Girl: Sorry but...I do not speak to strangers..._

_Man 2: We know what happened. Hot boy broke up with you, family died. We may have a solution to your problem. Join us and together, we will search for a magical egg called the embryo-An egg that grants us any wish..._

_Girl: Any wish...? If that's the case, then I will join. But...why me...?_

_Man 3: The boss says you have a powerful guardian spirit...a murderous one, in fact. You are powerful and we know it. We will take out that murderous spirit from you. So what do you say?_

_~Man holds out a hand and the girl took it then they shook hands~_

_Girl: Everyone...Just wait..._

~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~

The guardians stared in Midori in shock. "T-that's how I ended up in that stinkin' company...The Company says also to kill you guys since you're in the way of them obtaining the embryo but I couldn't kill!" Midori sobbed.

Amu wrapped her arms around Midori's shoulder for comfort and the other guardians soon followed.

"Don't worry, Midori. We won't let those guys hurt you" Amu started. "As long as you don't hurt us" Utau chuckled. Everyone ended in a group hug. "Minna, I'm glad I have friends...friend I know are true..."

**OMG! I am so sorry I didn't get to updateX( I was extremely busy. So anyways, that's chapter 13. Suggest some happening if you'd like:) I would appreciate it:) Rate and Review!**


	14. Meet

**Chapter 14**

**OMG!!! I am sooo sorry I did not get to update so soon:) Anyways, I'll try to make up for it so keep on checking...let's say...every week:) Anyway, this chapter is going to be interesting. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**~~~~~~~~Ki's POV (In case you do not remember, Ki is Midori's Shugo Chara~~~~~~~~**

It was a silent night today. The hotel was somehow relaxed and silent as you can hear the cricket's chirping. Everyone was slumbering in their own pleasant rooms.

I carefully lifted my egg then sneakily floated out the door. The hallway was dark and scary (Why wouldn't it be? It's 12:00 a.m.). I first came to the room of Rima (Who was room mates with Amu)

I came to her then touched her on the forehead. "Meet..." I muttered. Rima softly smiled in her sleep then I gave out a smile of my own. After I was done smiling, I headed out the door then went to Nagihiko's room. I did the same thing to him then headed back to Midori's room where I snuggled back into my little egg that Midori kept in the basket beside her bed.

**Note* Meet is a move you can use for snoozing people. If you use it on two people, the two will eventually meet in their own little world while they are asleep and so they would have the same dream with each other. Ki did this so Rima and Nagihiko may have their moment in dreamland.**

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

It was a dreamless sleep for tonight until I heard someone say 'Meet...' The voice was a high soprano and a wonderful melody. After that, I saw everything around me turn white. A little more time passed then there he appeared in a shining round ring as it circled around him. He stood before my very eyes, the teenage Nagihiko!

He seemed shocked at first then he looked at me. "Rima-chan?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I automatically ran then clang to him. "Nagihiko!!!" I bawled. I was overjoyed! I wouldn't normally do this but still! He touched the top of my head then sincerely smiled. "This is a dream..." He whispered with sad eyes. My eyes grew wide with shock. What's proof that this isn't a dream?! "...Yet...you feel so real..." He gently raised my chin up then lifted my face up so it was the level of his.

If I were in real life right now, I would struggle away since I did not want to admit that I...that I...Oh who am I lying to?! Myself wouldn't spill the fact that...

I AM IN LOVE WITH NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!!!

Gosh! It's about time I realized!

"I love you..." I whispered. He smiled warmly at me then pulled my face in until my lips touched his.

It was sweet and wonderful. An unexplainable, amazing sensation yet it was an amateur kiss. After a little while, he pulled away with a satisfied look and I, too was satisfied. I've always wanted to _not_ hide my feelings for him. In fact, I didn't even know I was in love. When I told Kirishima a year ago that I couldn't imagine myself dating a guy, I honestly thought that was true...until right now I realize that the feeling back then was that I didn't want to date someone that isn't him!

"Rima-chan..." He shoved some hair away from my face then kissed me at the tip of my nose. He sighed in defeat. "So I really am in a dream...The real Rima hates me. She would kill me if I ever did that..." His words were killing me inside! I just realized how deeply I am in-love with him and this is the happiest moment of my life so how could he think like that.

"N-Nagihiko...Don't think that...please!" I croaked. I covered my mouth. Why was my voice croaked! I was crying!!! NOOOO!!!! Nagihiko kneeled down then used his right, pointer finger to wipe a tear drop from my mouth. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a serious yet loving voice. "I-I love you...so don't think that. Please! It's killing me inside!" I used my arms to wipe my wet face.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "No...You feel too real...No way can this be a dream. Maybe I'm in heaven" He said. I gasped. "Nagihiko, get back to your senses! You are _not _dead! And what's with the change of topic?!" I screamed. "No! No! What about the people I left?! The guardians, mother, Baaya, Rima-chan...Everyone! It would've been troublesome of me to leave just like that!" He held his face in his palms in frustration.

"liste..." "The funeral would cost a lot! I hope they don't spend too much and..." I was literally crying. Why does he speak like he really is dead?! I wanted to smack some senses into this boy's head!

I slapped him across the face then he looked at me with a confused expression but he didn't talk. He stayed quiet since he knew I had something to say. "Listen! You are not dead! If you are dead...and if I'm dead...This would be happiness because I AM WITH YOU!!!" I got him by the shoulder then kiss him. He returned the kiss. This time, it was more passionate compared to the first. I gradually pulled away.

"You know what, I love heaven." He smiled. He sat down then placed me in his lap. I snuggled my face in his warm coat. I inhaled some of his sweet aroma- it didn't smell like cologne, too. It was natural. It wasn't long before I got so addicted to the delicious scent that I started leaning in closer to his chest. Gosh! Am I a pervert? No...I'm not. I'm too cute for that. **(Gosh! Rima, you just won't accept the fact!)**

I somehow ended up asleep in his arms. "Nagihiko..." I before I snozzed off. Wait! Why am I sleeping in my sleep?!

Maybe...I really am in heaven...

I know I'm in heaven...

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Next day~~~~~~~~**

"Rima, Rima!" Amu shook the petite blonde back and forth in her bed. "ARGH!!! Rima, you need to wake up!" Amu whined. Ran, Miki and Su helped Amu by making loud noises with metal materials. "She won't wake up! I need some help!" Amu stormed off the room then headed to the room Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai slept in.

When she came back, she was pulling (forcefully pulling) three struggling boys. "JUST WAKE HER UP!!!" Amu whined. Ikuto stopped struggling then headed to Rima's bed. "WHOA!!! I WONDER HOW I CAN KISS THIS RIMA GIRL?!?! I WONDER IF I CAN DO A BALA-BALANCE, TOO?!?!" Ikuto yelled then did an imperfect pose of Bala-balance. Rima's eyes shot wide open. Her eyes were deadly too. She got Ikuto by the collar then beat him up. "NO you don't!!! Not unless you're Nagihiko!!! Only he kisses me!!!" Rima smacked Ikuto. He stopped struggling and he turned rigid after Rima said 'Not unless you're Nagihiko' and so did everyone else in the room. Rima immediately covered her mouth.

"R-Rima...what did you just say..." A pale white Amu asked. "Wait wait...So was it the Bala-balance that woke her up or the...kiss...?" Tadase wondered while he, himself was pale. Rima stayed quiet. She then bowed down so her bangs covered her eyes. When she looked up, she was teary and sobbing. "You're going to tell everyone...How very mean...And you're going to demand answers from me..." She sobbed. "Q-queen!!! W-we'll just forget about everything, ok!!! W-we'll go now! We won't tell!!!" Kukai panicked and before you know it, the room was empty.

"Heh..." Rima looked up triumphantly. "Always works. It seems they still can't tell apart from my tears" Then she went to change.

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

CRASH!!!

My eyes shot wide open as a huge chandelier fell before me. "W-what the?!" I covered my mouth at the surprise of my voice. It was still childish and young (Yes, like Hani's from Ouran). "I have to get used to this voice..." I sighed then scratched my head. Now just before I woke up, what was my dream again?

Rima-chan...that's right...She was my dream...

Humph...Rima-chan in my dreams wasn't right afterall. It all really was just a dream- the kiss, her love for me...everything

At least now I know that I'm not dead. I still owe Amu-chan Nadeshiko and I still plan to confess. And if I'm gone, poor Rhythm and Temari would disappear-everyone I know would get involved. Family members having to travel a long way just to see me and I'm not even moving, everything you pay for when you don't even need a fancy funeral...

The door crashed open, revealing a panting Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai.

"Why do you guys look just like you've been attacked by a wild, rampaging gorilla?" I tilted my head. Their damp faces lit up then Kukai took a step forward. "Guess what happened at chibi devil's today?" Kukai smirked. Who's chibi de-Oh yeah! Rima.

"What...?" I said casually, clearly not caring. I shoved my blankets off then stood up. I could've sworn I heard smirks from the boys behind me! This gossip must be interesting. I turned to them with a, this time, more curios expression.

"What happened at Rima's?" I asked, caring this time. Kukai took some steps and he was then towering over me (Ugh...I hate being small). He ruffled my hair (making it more messed up than it already is) then smiled. "She wanted you to ki-" He was abruptly stopped halfway as Utau literally jumped on top of him, hit him with her purse then finally kicked him but she kept his face by the wall.

"Are you an idiot?! You need to have respect for girls!!!" Utau screeched. "I surrender!!! Just get your foot of my face!!! I need this for the championship 'cause we might just be featured on TV!!!" Kukai pleaded but Utau dug her purple flats deeper into Kukai's cheeks. "You need to plead some more..." She threatened. Kukai gulped then placed his hands in a prying position. "Please, Utau!!! I'll do anything!!! ANYTHING!!!" "Anything?" Utau repeated. Kukai quickly nodded. Utau removed her foot from Kukai's face then smirked.

"Sing a duet with me." Utau said in a...sort of demanding way. Kukai literally clung onto Tadase. "No! Please!!! NOO!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" He cried. Utau flushed a bit but simply shook it off. Ikuto then tapped Kukai by the shoulder then whispered, "My sister's finally falling for someone that _isn't_ me. I don't want to deal with her sisterly...love or whatever you call it..." Kukai was speechless for a moment until Tadase pushed Kukai towards Utau who grabbed him by the wrists then dragged him to the door saying things like 'sing', 'Kukai' and 'TV'. **(Utau was actually thinking of making Kukai sing on TV with her)**

"I'll go take a little walk by the park." I said, grabbing a blue sweater then I headed for the door.

**~~~~~~~~In the park~~~~~~~~**

There were no sounds but the squeaking of my swing that went back and forth as I thought about something...that is until...

"LOOK AT THAT BOY!!! HE'S HOT!!!" "No way..." I muttered. Before I got the chance to run away, some sassy gang of girls that were young too like me went running towards...ME! There were around six but I couldn't tell since they were all hugging and cuddling me. I am no stuffed toy!

"Hey..." They all FINALLY stopped then let go of me, only to be facing another gang like them. Ok...wrong term for finally. I should've said 'No! They let go of me and now there are more?!'...ya...That's the right thing to say:)

The leader of the gang who got a hold of me took a step forward. She had brownish hair that was held up to the side with a beaded ponytail. She wore a magenta coat with blue buttons. The coat ended on her thigh, a blue scarf tied around her neck, white stockings and black shoes.

"Kazumi, we got this cute guy first so go find a hotter one for yourselves!" The one with brown hair said. Her members held their arms around me protectively as if they were avoiding those girls from touching me.

From the other clique came out a girl with curly, orange hair that was let loose with just one butterfly clip the kept the bangs from her face. She wore a white gothic Lolita dress that ended around an inch above her knee. The dress had polka dots and a ribbon in between. Her shoes were plain white flats except for the brown lining underneath her closed shoes.

"Aimi, you are such a sore loser..." Everyone in...Aimi was it...well everyone from her gang gasped. I took the chance to run away as they argued but one of the girls caught my arm before I got the chance to. I would normally effortlessly shake their little hands off but I'm little myself!

I just want to go back to the hotel! It this what fate has for me?! To be stuck with more fangirls? I honestly thought that my youth could be my break but it attracted more!!! So this is where it ends...my ears will bleed due to their loud noises and I would die...goodbye...world...*sob*

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I walked back and forth...

Back and forth...

Back and forth...

"Where could Nagihiko be?!" I finally screamed for the 20th time in 3 minutes. When we all came to meet and Nagihiko wasn't there. Another 2 hours and he still wasn't there! The boys told us that he went to the park but he still hasn't come back! It is so unlike him to get lost or be late. He's pe...r...fect...I mean, it's not just me who thinks he's perfect! Everyone thinks he's perfect and hot and sweet and gentle and mysterious and understanding and an amazing guy so...so...it's totally normal for me to say all those thing about him...it doesn't mean I'm in-love or anything...

"Kyaa!!! Rima-tan, you're blushing!!!" Yaya mercilessly teased me, not caring how embarrassed I can be. "Ya...it's because it's so hot..." I said, using my tiny hands as a fan. Yaya smirked. "Who's hot, Rima-tan?" I would _love _to hit this girl on the head and tie her up with thick ropes so...

...so why can't I...hehe...

I got a rope from nowhere then ran after Yaya with it in my hands. "KYAAA!!! RIMA-TAN!!! PLEASE!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Please wait...**

I calmly sat back to my seat with a satisfied expression they sipped from my hot chocolate. "Now that she's well taken care of, why don't we check on him in the park?" I said with a bit of worry in my voice. Of course, I didn't know my voice would turn out like that...

Silence Silence Silence

I looked up from my drink and saw that the guardians were all looking at poor Yaya. From head to toe-her entire body was covered with rope that there's not a single flesh to be seen. "R-Rima...we all think you should go look alone..." Amu said, starting to untie Yaya. She then sweatdropped. "U-untying Yaya may take a lot of work..." She muttered.

Even when her eyes were behind the rope, I could still tell that Yaya's eyes flashed at the thought of me being alone with Nagihiko. She probably though romance was coming up...

So she's probably trying to pair us up...

I left the hotel in a hurry. Nagihiko is a child now...He's sort of defenseless so what if something happened to him? What if he got kidnapped? At those very thoughts, I ran faster.

Once I was in the park's gates, I heard him scream and this made me run faster. "Nagihiko are you o..." I trailed of when I saw him being cuddled and all by little kids. He looked so pitiful. He was pale and his hair was messed up. His eyes were twitching from the pain of fangirls and I couldn't help but laugh.

I laughed out loud at the sight before me, pointing at him as I did.

"Rima nee-chan, what's so fu-" He suddenly stopped when an orange haired girl got him by the chin then forced him into a kiss. He was trying to pull away but her 'assistants' held him by the arms and legs making it almost impossible for him to move.

The sight of it made me abruptly stop laughing. He used all he could to pull away but all he could do from the struggling was move away for about a millisecond then the girl would grab his chin and kiss him again so he just gave up and closed his eyes, hoping for it to stop. I sank to my knees then once I recovered after a little while, stood up then pushed all the girls away, stopping the kiss.

"How dare you kiss him like that without my permission?!" I half screamed. Nagihiko and the girls looked at me in shock. "What are you? His girlfriend?!" Why are you the one saying all these stuff?!?!?!" My glance turned to Nagihiko and he was spitting in disgust. Who wouldn't? He was forced to make out in a small figure!

I felt my anger overflowing, my pulse beat faster and I grabbed Nagihiko by his wrist. "I don't have to explain myself to you!" I then stormed off the park, dragging a tired child behind me. When we were alone, he spoke.

"Rima-chan, why didn't you stop the kiss sooner...?" He asked. Oh God! What am I supposed to say?! I can't admit that I was incredibly jealous for a moment and was totally...Wait-what?! Was I jealous...?

"Rima-chan, you're blushing" He smirked. I abruptly trned away. "B-because...I wasn't sure what to do..." I admitted. "So you're jealous..." Nagihiko smirked.

Why does he have to read me so well?!

Wait! But isn't that the handsome side of him?!

Snap out of it, Rima! You're walking with a child!

_Nagihiko_ as a child! He will sooner or later turn back into this cute teenager you love

I don't love him!

Yes you do!

No yo-

"Rima-chan, stop arguing with yourself, please..." Nagihiko sighed. What?! How can he tell?! I told you he is perfect and can read you so we- Oh just shut up, me!

"What made you think I was arguing with myself?" I said-flushing of course. He smirked.

"Rima-chan, you may be able to be a great actress-I mean, you can fake tears and pretend to hate comedy so much but you couldn't hide those from me..." He said. "Or should I say 'onee-chan'" He chuckled, making me blush harder.

He looked up at me then his voice and tone became happy and somehow...more childish. "You're a really cute girl! I'm sure any guy may be interested in you!" He giggled...making my head explode from the blush and for that reason, I lost my cool for a second since I ran to the hotel (like the way Amu ran away when she was being invited to join the guardians and she rejected! That was so funny)

And so, I left him alone...again... But this time, he got home. I couldn't help but stare at him during dinner time in the hotel...

Could it be that I really am in-love with Nagihiko Fujisaki...?

No you don't!

Oh stop it, me! You ruined the moment!

When I looked up, ready to stare at him again, he was looking at me already. I quickly looked away with a warm face but I could see from the corner of my eye that he continued to look at me with a soft smile :)

He makes me feel so happy :)

**~~~~~~~~~Ki's POV~~~~~~~~**

I chatted with my fellow Shugo charas but then they all somehow ended up in a huge fight about what should everyone wish for once they get the embryo.

Since everyone was in a smoky ball of fight, I took a look at Rima ad Nagihiko and saw the most amazing scene yet. Rima was looking away, blushing but her eyeballs were looking at the direction of Nagihiko who just looked at her with a small smile (she probably thinks that she's seeing him from the corner of her eye but honestly, her entire eyes are looking at him)

I couldn't miss the blush coming from both their faces.

Looks like 'meet' worked which means...I will do it again tonight.

"Ki-tan, what are you looking at?!" Pepe asked. I didn't notice the fight was over. I shrugged my shoulder. "Nothing" I smirked.

**I guess that's all for chapter 14:) I hope It was good! R and R!!!**


	15. Meet 2

**Hey! Anyways, I now present to you CHAPTER 15!!!**

**OMG!!! I am so sorry for not updating (Heh. As if people are reading:)) **

**I also think I won't be updating in a while because**

**Christmas and that means busy**

**After Christmas we'll be out of town (in a super cool beach called boracay) :)**

**A few days after that, school starts:((**

**But I will try to update!!!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Night time~~~~~~~~  
**

"~Nee, Rima. Why do you seem so excited to sleep?" Amu asked as she unfolded her blanket.

Rima was multi-tasking. She was unfolding the blanket, fluffing the pillow and patting the bed, all at the same time (she's actually doing it so fast that it seemed like there were many of her)

"Oh I'm not excited, Amu. I just really need to sleep..." Rima trailed of for she continued her work "...so I can maintain my adorable facade" She continued while she hopped into bed.

Kususkusu giggled her signature laugh while Amu and her guardian characters stared in shock. "So that's how she does it..." Amu placed a finger before her lips.

Amu then looked at the now still Rima then tenderly smiled. "Rima has changed compared to when we first met..." She smiled. Rima then put a finger up. "Amu, please turn the lights off and get me a glass of water" Rima said, her eyes still closed. Amu's character changed instantly. "R-Rima! What am I?! You're maid? The light switch is just beside you!" Amu stuttered.

Now, Rima's eyes opened. She sat up, got her cellphone then started texting. "Rima, who are you calling?" Amu tilted her head. Kusukusu then floated to Rima's side then giggled. "Rima is calling the boys so they could do all that for her!" Kusukusu laughed. Her voice raised in a very cheerful way at the name Rima.

"Oh…" Amu sweatdropped with Eru eyes. Ran, Miki and Su then floated to her side. "I guess some things just never change!" Ran cheered in a quiet way. Amu sighed as she watched Rima text some stuff in.

"Yeah…Guess we can't beat love into her…She will always treat boys like slaves…" Amu said, getting under the covers.

~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~

I scrolled down. I couldn't get any of my slaves from Seiyo here so I guess there are only the boys at the end of the room: Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto. I stopped when Nagihiko's name was highlighted then felt my cheeks get warmer…and warmer.

I quickly shook my head. "I-I'll call him but…not for any other reasons…just for the lights and water?"

I placed the phone in my ear; it was ringing.

No! I don't know what to say! What if I mess up or stutter? Ugh!

But it's a child! How can my heart beat faster for a child?!

~ring…~ ~ring…~ ~ring…~

I shut the phone. For every ring, I lose breath. All this nervousness probably came from the dream but…

It's because of that dream I'm sleeping early…I have hopes that I'll dream again…_that _dream I could be free. I got a glass of water from the dispenser on my right and turned the lights off by switching the switch on my left. Yes, I know it was reachable but…I just wanted to call…

"I thought you were going to call." Amu sat up but the blankets were still on her lap. "Yeah but it's too much pressure…" I laid the phone in my desk. Amu sweatdropped. "It's no pressure at all…"

"Well whatever. Let me sleep. I'm after a dream"

"What dream?"

"Betsuni...Goodnight"

~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~

I picked up my phone but then, no one was on the other line. I looked at the caller's ID. "Rima-chan?" I whispered. Yes, Rima seemed to have called me but shut the phone before I managed to answer. "Yo! Fujisaki-kun! Who're you thinking of?" Tadase teased. I sweatdropped. "Hotori-kun it's so not in your character to tease people so why...?" I grumbled. Tadase smirked then lay on his bed. "I guess I'm losing my goody-goody too-shoes side..." He sighed then pointed his finger at Ikuto. "I've been hanging out with, as Amu-chan calls him, the hentai costplay neko mimi..." The whole room was filled with laughter while Ikuto sank to his knees.

"I still don't understand why she would say 'costplay'..." Ikuto mumbled. Kukai put his hands above his head as if his hands were cat ears. "Probably because of the ears..." Kukai stated with an awkward smile **(The smile Nagihiko and Rima were wearing on the episode 'Rima vs Nagihiko' when they both found out about Amu's teddy bear)**

Hours have passed and I snuggled under the covers. "Good night" I yawned. The boys looked at me. "Dude, it's still 11:00..." Kukai said. Ikuto lay on his bed, too. "That's late for a cat like me..." He lazily declared. I tied to reach for the light switch but I couldn't seem to reach it. (Thanks a lot short arms of mine...) I lifted my head a little. "Hotori-kun, turn the lights off" I said in a tired manner. Tadase sweatdropped. "It's just besi-" "JUST DO WHAT I SAID!!!" I seemed to have lost my cool for a moment there...

Tadase hurriedly switched the lights off.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV: Meet~~~~~~~~**

Dark...The same dreamless night...I wonder if I could get that dream again...

"_Meet" _Said the same harmonious melody. This is good. It wasn't long before I felt myself surrounded by a light with a mixture of colors (mostly white). When I opened my eyes, there he was right before me, standing...

"Nagihiko..." I smiled. "This is_ the_ dream..." he whispered happily. I hugged him then he hugged me back. "Guess what, Rima-chan. I just found out I am not dead. That this is a dream..." he smiled. Of course he's not dead. I wouldn't allow that. I felt my cheeks-it was warm. "Rima-chan? Why are you so silent?" He held my shoulder. "Just...Rima. Call me Rima" I said- flustered of course. He pulled me closer to a tighter hug. "Then you must call me Nagi-koi" He teased. Wait-Nagi-koi?!?! I never thought I'd live to hear him say that!!!

I just stared at him, mortified. "N-Nagi...koi...?" I stuttered making him chuckle. "Just kidding" He gracefully walked behind me although I didn't follow him. I remained facing the place where Nagihiko stood just a before he walked behid. His face suddenly popped up beside me, making me jump. "But..." He smiled at my still shocked self. "I would appreciate it if you called me that..." He said in a softer, yet somehow demanding voice. His golden brown eyes narrowed as I gulped, hoping I don't get redder than I already am...

"Then you must call me Rima-koi" I breathed, glad I finally said that. He smirked. "Okay, Rima-_koi_" "Nagi-_koi_..." I turned my face to the side where his face was then leaned in. "I've always wanted to call you that..." I smiled and he tenderly smiled in return.

This dream...there was nothing but white. It was all white, vast place yet it was crowded with the liquid of happiness coming from our hearts. We somehow ended up in a tight embrace as he was sitting on the ground with e in his lap. He had my arms across me while I clutched tightly onto his arms. "~Nee, Nagi-koi...we're in a dream, right..." I started. He just seemed to stare at my eyes in amusement. "Mmhmm" He mouthed. I sighed. "Do you think the real Nagihiko would like me...after every mean things I would do to him...?" I'm glad I finally brought that out my chest. He smiled then looked up at the plain, white sky with no clouds.

"Hai" He turned his gaze back at me. "I couldn't imagine life without you, Rima-koi" He said in his amazingly, impossibly smooth voice.

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

She laid her head on my shoulder. "Nagi-koi, I like...no...love you" She whispered with sad eyes. I frowned at her. "You know what, I've been feeling so confused. I don't care who the dream is, Rima-koi, so let's just enjoy our time together before the boys wake me up with a horn or something." I chuckled. Rima giggled at my comment then smiled (The one with sparkles in the background) "Well, Ikuto would wake me up by posing a horrible Bala-balance!" Rima held her hands together then tilted her head making me sweat drop.

This reminds me so much about the reunion of Amu-chan and 'Nadeshiko'**. (Watch episode 7 of Shugo Chara party. The part where Amu was introducing 'Nadeshiko' to Rima)**

Rima sat up immediately. "Nagi-koi, did you hear that?" She asked. Hear what? It was really quiet. "Gomen-nee but I didn't hear anything..." I admitted. She had a slightly worried expression.

'_Fujisaki-kun! Wake up!'_

"Rima-koi, did you hear that?!" I asked. "It's as if we're being forced to wake up" "Yeah...I know..."

'_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

I woke up with an "umph". "What in the world was that honk just n..." I trailed off when I found my three room mates towering over me with damp faces and very worried and scared expressions. I then noticed where we were in.

Burning hot

Red, dangerous and suffocating

Horrible, choking smell

There's no doubt about it. The hotel's on fire.

"What is going o..." I was stopped as Kukai got me then carried me on the shoulder. "No time to explain, new Jack! We need to get out, NOW!!!" Kukai panicked. "I'll go check on the other guardians, Utau and Midori!" Tadase ran towards the other rooms. Ikuto headed near the kitchen area. "And I'll go check on the fish!" Ikuto said. I had the irritated double x mark on my head. Before Ikuto managed to go to the kitchen, I grabbed him by the ear although I was dangling on Kukai's shoulder.

"I WILL NOT EVER LET YOU DO THAT, BAKA!!!" I screamed at him. "Ow...My ears are very sensitive ..." I pulled his ear in closer then screamed in my still young voice. "I DON'T CARE!"

The fire chocked my lungs I wasn't sure if we were going to make it. I seemed impossible to get out of this alive to start off with. This fire is high! "Souma-kun..." I croaked then glanced at Kukai. He was trying very hard and it seemed like he was making extra effort to keep me on his shoulder. His face perspired more than ever- More than hard practices. "Souma-kun...I can...walk on...my...own..." I coughed after what I've said. My comment made him frown. "Dude, can you hear yourself? You sound as if you aren't going to make it!" He grunted. "You're body's different. Your lungs are smaller! They're not as strong as your teenage self so don't even bother running off!" He gritted his teeth as he said those.

A crack suddenly opened on our way. It grew bigger-so big I lost total hope. Ikuto automatically character changed and hopped across. Kukai gave him the signal to go on and not to wait and so, Ikuto went ahead. Kukai turned to his bag then brought out a dark blue egg with an orange circle in the center. Inside the orange circle was a yellow star. The egg opened only to reveal a green haired Shugo Chara with a yellow shirt, white pants and rubber shoes. "Daichi! Character change with me!" Kukai yelled. Daichi nodded then said "Character change!" Kukai jumped across the hole with a light blue board.

From my pocket, I took out a blue egg with sakura designs like Temari's. It opened to reveal a Shugo Chara with a white hat, headphones, a long sleeved top, dark blue vest, pants and rubber shoes.

"Rhythm...Character change me!" I demanded although my voice was weak. Rhythm smiled. "It's about time! Character change!" Some blue headphones appeared around my neck and all of a sudden, I felt myself get stronger. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou, Rhythm..." It was a good thing I was still in control although I was in character change.

Rhythm sighed a sigh of relief, smiled then floated to sit on my shoulder. "Anytime"

"Aha!!! The exit!!!" Kukai ran faster at the sight of the door that said 'exit'.

We panted once we escaped the suffocating and amazingly hot experience. I looked at the almost burnt down hotel and so did Kukai and Ikuto. "I wonder if...everyone's coming out..." Worry creased Kukai and Ikuto's face and I was sure mine was, too. We breathed a sigh of relief once we found everyone exit safely. Tadase was wrapping his arms around Amu to help her stand, Utau held a limp Rima on her shoulder and Midori was literally dragging a still sleeping Yaya across the floor.

Ikuto smiled then hopped towards the wobbling Amu to give her a special greeting. My gaze fell to the sleeping Rima. She was so beautiful in her sleep. Utau laid her down to the hard, cold, rocky ground. "She wouldn't wake up again. She sleep talks, too" Utau sighed. I jumped out of Kukai's arms then wobbled to Rima's side.

"She sleep talks? What does she say?" I asked in my oh-so-innocent voice. "Listen..." Utau smiled. I leaned my ears in closer to hers. "Where did he go...?" She whispered.

"I really wonder who this 'he' is" The now awake Yaya said.

"Oh..." I felt my feet wobble, my hands and feet seemed restless. I was literally shivering. I felt unbelievably drained. "N-Nagihiko, are you okay?" Amu asked with a worried tone. It wasn't long before I was surrounded by darkness. "I knew too much smoke got into him. Don't worry. He just needs to sleep it all off" Said the familiar voice of Kukai and those were the last things I heard before I fell asleep.

Darkness...

"_Meet" _the same melodious, harmonious voice said.

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Where is he? Where did he go?" "Where did he go?" "He suddenly disappeared"

I saw Rima walk back and forth with worry. "Rima-chan?" I tilted my head. I looked at my palms. The teenage ones. My voice- good and not childish. Rima's expression lit up at the sight of me. "Where did you go? It's not everyday I dream about...Well...I dream about you everyday but it doesn't always feel this real and sometimes I have nightmares!"

She seemed to be very unsure about telling me all these stuff. I looked down at her, glad that I wasn't looking up this time. She looked so beautiful yet petite which is why I somehow end up protecting her even more...like that day...the reason all this started...

Then just before she was about to say something...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Inside the car~~~~~~~~**

Nagihiko and Rima's eyes shot wide open. "What happened?!" Rima panicked, sitting up. "Rima-chan!!! Don't talk!!!" Said who seemed to be everyone in the cramped car.

**Hehe! Cliffhanger! **

**Hey, guess what's going on! Why is everyone in the car :)) and why everyone kept Rima quiet when she talked (Although the answer is obvious for those who read the previous chapters.**

**So I guess this is the part where I say once again 'Sorry'!!! But I will still update so you can count on it!!!**

**So just click on the green button below. It glows:) **


	16. First ever Tanaka's POV

**Chapter 16!!!**

**Hey, guys! Just to make things clear, Nagihiko is still in child form but got his memories back. By the way, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I read all the reviews for chapter 15 in school (I got 11 reviews-That's a lot for me. I read it during computer class if I may add! Haha! Shh... don't tell)**

**AND OMG I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!**

**On with the story!!!**

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Inside the car~~~~~~~~**

The car was unbelievably silent…due to Ikuto's driving of course:) (One reviewer got it!)

Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko had their mouths taped. Nagihiko and Rima's were taped because they won't try to stop asking where they are. Midori started writing on a piece of paper 'I'll tell you what's going on after Ikuto's 40 hour drive to our next destination'. Rima and Nagihiko's eyes widened in understanding while Yaya was still struggling to let free her tied up arms and taped lips.

Silence

Silence

Silence

After around three hours, the tapes were removed. Everyone did not dare sleep due to fear of snoring, sleep walking (inside the car) or sleep talking. Everyone was somehow limp and tired. They used all their power not to sleep. While everyone were exhausted (from doing absolutely nothing), Ikuto was tensed and held onto the steering wheel as if his life depended on it.

They looked wishfully at the laughing, smiling and talking teenagers that would casually walk past their red, Porsche racing car and the guardians and friends would sigh in their minds from time to time.

Oh how they wished they could get a whiff of that sweet, outside smell again. They silently prayed that this race car with a maximum speed of 900 (I'm exaggerating) could go faster. Everyone actually witnessed a snail crawl faster by a meter than them.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Yaya was then released because everyone was afraid that she might lose her sanity and you know that's bad.

~~~~~~~~Five hours later~~~~~~~

Yaya just couldn't take it! She leaned onto Rima's shoulder then slept. It wasn't long before she muttered the word "candy..." in her sleep. "I HEARD THAT!!!" Ikuto tried to get in control, Yaya woke up in alarm and Midori glared at Yaya. "You idiot! I CANNOT WAIT to slowly murder you in pain!!!" Midori screamed and those were the last words before-

SCREECH!!!

ZROOM!!!

SQUEAL!!!!!

VROOM!!!!!

The red Porsche drove as fast as a jet and they were in this state for hours. That is, until the car drove above a big ramp. They flew up the sky and they somehow ended up in a beach... **(Sorry...I really wanted to write something weird in...)**

**~~~~~~~~End of HORRIBLE car drive…In the beach~~~~~~~~**

"What now…?" asked a worried pinkette. A slender boy with midnight blue hair shrugged his shoulders.

The gang (well Midori) rented a house in the city but then, how could they get there? They're stuck in a beach! A BEACH!

"Worrying will do nothing to us! Let's go, minna-san! Let's go and convince someone to give us their house!" Midori somehow turned preppy. Everyone sweat-dropped. "And…what house do you intend to take, Midori?" Utau sweatdropped.

Midori twirled then pointed at a white mansion.

"That one!" She cheered. Everyone gawked (Is gawk the right word...?). "Do my eyes deceive me…?" Rima said with zombie eyes. "I don't think so, Rima-koi…" Nagihiko sai…WAIT- KOI?!?!?!?!

"WHAT?!" Everyone screeched, looking over at the calm Rima and Nagihiko. "What…?" They both shrugged, totally oblivious of Nagihiko's huge mistake to say 'koi'and the mistake of both to be calm about it.

They are totally calm because, if you have read the previous chapter, Rima has given Nagihiko to call her Rima-koi and so did Nagi. They somehow got used to calling each other cute names in the dream that they forgot to _not_ use it in real life. Ki simply smirked as the two were trying to find out their huge mistake.

It took them a few minutes of awkward silence to realize their mistake. Their faces became as red as crimson. Their foreheads started heating up and they were nervous. "I-It's not what it seems!" They both panicked together but their panics and trembling voices weren't enough to keep Yaya from smirking. "Eh?! I feel some sort of…love aura between you two…" Yaya teased making everyone else stare at the two as if they were in the climax of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

It wasn't long before Rima has lost it. She shot Yaya and everyone else her darkest glare, turning their teasing giggles into nervous laughs. "I'm giving you all this one warning…Don't ever do this to me again…" Rima threatened and everyone anxiously nodded in response. Rima took a step back then smiled her angelic smile. "Good"

**~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Wait here" Midori ran towards an old looking man in a grey tux. The man turned to Midori then frowned. "Bleh! Go back to hell where you belong! I hate kids!" "No" Midori simply responded. "Sir, may I have your mansion" "What kind of stupid question is that?!" "Just. Give it…" Midori shot him a death glare. After some time of staring, the man somehow seemed hypnotized and took a step away from the mansion. "It's all yours" He said in a zombie-like way. "Arigatou!" Midori seemed to sparkle. She skipped happily into the mansion with us trailing behind.

We entered it and it…was…HUGE!

We were like little ants in a movie theatre! The space around us was huge and…

BAM

I was interrupted from my trail of thoughts when a massive and I mean REALLY MASSIVE chandelier fell before us. It landed just about 3 inches before my nose! Scary I tell ya!!! SCARY!!!

Scary enough to make me faint…After the sudden shock, I felt my legs turn as soft as jelly and my visions became blurry. I tried, with all my strength, to stay up but instead, I fainted. The last things I heard was, "Look, Yaya! You're gonna make Amu faint _again_! Don't play on top of chandeliers again next time!" in Kukai's voice.

I woke up in a king sized bed. Everyone was watching me. I sat up then rubbed the back of my head. "Where am I...?" I asked in a groggy way. "In a guest room" Rima said with a smile. Ikuto came in with chocolate ice cream then gave it to me. "Want some, princess?" He smirked. I was too tired to be angry or fight back so I simply got it-with a red face, of course. I licked t for a short while until Tadase gasped. "That's the one Ikuto nii-san licked!" I coughed then, for some reason, I got all my energy to beat Ikuto up back. I sat up from my bed then ran around, chasing after him.

"BAKA!!!"

"You're so cute, Amu-koi"

"SHUDDUP!!!"

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~**

Everyone watched in amusement a flustered Amu tried to beat Ikuto up. "Rima-chan, come with me" Said a soft, melodious voice. Rima turned away from the scene before her and then saw a white gowned, dirty blonde (almost brown) haired and purple eyed Shugo Chara floating just a few inches from her ear. This chara's sparkle made her stand out.

Ki floated away with Rima following her. They stopped in the mansions garden when they realized they were alone but instead of Ki telling Rima what she called her for first, they sat in a golden chair to catch their breaths before doing anything else. "This mansion is big, I can't believe it took me 10 minutes to get here-and I was running!" Rima said making Ki sweat-drop. "I'm smaller than you so I'm probably more tired" They became silent again to catch their breaths.

After some pants and gasps, Ki finally managed to speak up. "Rima-chan, I've been wondering. What have you been dreaming of?" Ki smirked, making Rima blush. She tried to hit the little creature with her pinky but ended up hitting Ki's entire body. "Ow!" She whined. Rima gave a loud humph. "At least thank me!" Ki said, rubbing her head. "For what?" Rima glared. Ki rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "You know...dreams..." Rima looked at her in confusion while Ki smiled, ready to continue but then she was interrupted.

**~~~~~~~~Tanaka's POV~~~~~~~~**

I watched from the mansion's window this so-called Amu thump on the once-Easter's –employee, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. In case you did not know, Easter is the rival of Spirits company-The Company Midori works for. **(Sorry! Couldn't think of a better name) **

"Tedious..." I muttered to myself. I couldn't slay them all at once! There is a risk for them to overpower me when they fight together-at least that's what I heard from the unreliable, snobbish and egoistical director. Just then, the dirty blond walked away with a small Shugo chara ~scoffs~

Heh. This will be fascinating. I sneakily followed them to the garden where they both panted.

Honestly...being a human is horrid. You need to pant a lot when actually, you could simply fly just like me.

Just then, the chara was telling the girl something. I took a step forward then blasted a few bit of energy. They both gasped then looked at me. "Tanaka!" The chara (Which also happens to be my small sister) yelled. I smirked. "You!" The petite blonde pointed a finger at me. "You baka, horrible, stupid, evil, maniac who almost rid of Nagi!" She accused me of something like that? Foget that. I need to eliminate her, now! I places my hands before me, palms facing her, making her gasp. "Say goodbye..." I smirked. Some energy then came hurling towards her. This girl is too easy to defeat and

"HOLY CROWN!!!"

"What the?!"

My anger rose. How dare they challenge me?! I'm exceedingly powerful! "You little brats!" I yelled. The little purple head glanced at me with angry eyes. "You morbid, gruesome, sinister aristocrat! You murderous, cruel, dumb, unreliable, idiotic rat! You killer! You almost killed _her_!" Purple head pointed at the little girl. She seemed frightened. Her eyes were wide with shock and she seemed to be rooted to the ground due to panic.

My attention turned from the shrimp **(Tanaka's new nickname for Rima-used to be Ikuto's nickname for Rima) **to purple head** (Somewhere in the story, Tanaka will call Nagihiko purple head and Rima goes all angry saying only she calls him that) **

He is very impressive. Maybe the boy goy his memory back? It doesn't matter. I snickered then flew away but not before I heard everyone say my name out loud, yelling for me to come back. "Tanaka!" They all screeched.

I landed under a sakura tree then sat down, resting from all the sadness of me.

I'm an x chara and why do x charas always have to be sad?!

Why do I have to be involved and all sad from Wincan/ Midori's past? It's not also my past, is it?! I was her desire to murder. Revenge...so why am I not like other x charas?

I sighed. I sometimes-no-seldom wished that someone would lift the x on me. I wonder what kind of chara I am...? **(Just to let ya'll know, Tanaka is about Midori's size. Midori is slightly taller than Amu by an inch or so...)**

I sighed yet another time. I want to kill, too. That's what I was born from although I'm glad I'm not like those bloody, muscular, horribly dressed or unwell behaved killers.

How could I somehow defeat them? They must have a weakness!

I thought about this the something seemed to come across my head.

What is this L word...?

The L word humans are afraid to lose...?

The L word humans would die for...?

Is it Like...? No...

It's Love!

I just need to take away some loves and who knows? The hurt of losing someone may turn them defenseless, weak and silent. Now no one would call me baka, idiot or any other rude names!

Now all I need are a little **(She means a lot)** personality change for the boys. How do you find a ghastly attitude for purple head, prince, soccer boy and kittly cat...? **(Kitty cat...? Tanaka you must be more evil than that!)**

A little mean and bad words coming from their lips wouldn't hurt but...I don't want hearing that from a child like purple head...

I would turn him back sooner or later but not now...

Not just yet...

I have a special plan for him...

**Gosh that is the LAST time I am writing Tanaka's POV!!! She uses DEEP words!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and tell me if something isn't clear. I like these type of reviews**

**Constructive criticism**

**Any review commenting on what happened**

**If I don't get to update, reviews that tell me to update**

**But whatever you do, no flaming, please! Rate and review!**


	17. More than just a dream

**Chapter 17**

**Finally! Chapter 17 is up! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the totally awesome reviews and ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~**

"Meet..." Said the same melodious voice. I've been having this dream a lot.

This time I was casually speaking with Nagihiko under a sakura tree we happen to find in this white, empty paradise. We would say that this sakura tree is our love. It started from a simple seed, yet it grew and grew until it was a tree- a stable tree that you would have to work hard just to try to cut it.

"~Nee, Nagi..." "Mmhmm...?" "What would you do if this was more that just a dream? What if this were real...?" He glanced from my golden locks to my face yet he still continued to brush it with his fingers. "Rima-chan, you wouldn't love me like this in real life. It's impossible" He sighed then let his fingers slide from my hair. I sighed, too then leaned my back against the tree's wood. "Aishiteru...." I whispered so softly I wasn't even sure if he heard yet I saw his lips curl at the corner and those were the last things before I had Yaya wake me up.

"Rima-tan! Wake up! Hurry!" My eyes slowly parted. Everything was blurry at first but then it all became clear. What I saw were my friends, all of them crowding over my oh-so-small figure (compared to this gigantic, king's bed, I mean) I rubbed the sleep from my eyes then yawned, contentedly. Yaya tilted her head. "Rima-tan, you and Nagi have been sleeping early and wake up late these days. What's going on...?" "Nothi...Wait. Nagi sleeps early and wakes up late, too?" My brain seemed to suddenly work.

"Yes! He's actually asleep until now!" Yaya smirked. "Not anymore...I'm here..." Everyone turned and saw a small, delicate little boy, rubbing his sleepy, golden orbs and- "HE'S SO KAWAII!!!!" Everyone seemed to attack the little child. Great...I was trying to describe him like a good poet would...

A few minutes after tackling the now messed up haired and pale from terror little boy, Everyone now happened to be making plans.

"Yaya wants to go to the toy store! And candy store! Yaya heard they have good, new, fluffy taffy!"

"No! Let's go to the sports store instead!"

"Right on, loser Jack!" **(Guess who said that)**

"Why don't we go to a cat store? There are dried sardines and milk"** (Based on my research, dried sardines and fresh, human milk are bad for cats but Ikuto and Yoru like them anyway so...)**

"No! I say we go to the clothes. I heard they have new, gothic clothes-which is my style"

"I wanna go to Kira-kira shop! They have wonderful perfume, stuffed toys, adorable things! ...And deadly weapons..."

"Why in the world would there be weapons in a store with cute stuff in it?! And most importantly, why would you like deadly weapons Midori?!"

"It's interesting..."

"I say we skip the argument and go to the amusement park...And take the roller coaster!" Everyone glanced at Tadase who remained calm despite of the hullabaloo going on in my massive, tennis court sized bedroom. Seriously! Why'd I pick such a gigantic room?! Oh yeah...It was the smallest one... "Yaya wants to go to the amusement park and ride the merry-go-round! It's fun! Who's with me?!" Yaya quickly raised her hand up but no one raised theirs. This made Yaya roll over on the floor and bawl.

"Why don't we go to this new haunted house. I heard it was scary!" Mdori commented...

Amu's eyes widened in shock and I heard her charas giggling at her misery. "I'I'm going to the merry-go-round with Y-Yaya!" Amu struggled to raise her hand but Yaya was somehow standing up already with a huge grin. "Nah! Yaya likes the Haunted house! Yaya's going!" "That's great, Yaya..." I said sarcastically although I'm not sure if she noticed my sarcasm for she shot a huge beam at my direction.

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Amusement Park~~~~~~~~**

The gang has just ridden the roller coaster and has just finished the haunted house. They are now resting by the food court to let Amu rest for she claimed that her legs could hardly move (It was literally shaking). Rima groggily ate some strawberry parfait Nagihiko had bought for her while Yaya and Midori sleepily nibbled some cotton candy. They were all collapsed on a bench and there was only one thing that could describe them at this moment. Exhausted.

Yes, we all know that two rides aren't enough to keep the gang this exhausted but then, try riding a roller coaster that goes loopy and then fall to the waterslide ride (And no, it wasn't a part of the ride. It was an accident). Now, after retrieving the little petite blonde from the fall, try running 2 kilometers over and over without resting just to prevent you from getting ran over by a gigantic, rubber ball that happens to have been let lose by the circus next to the roller coaster ride. Now, try yourself to the haunted house which turns out to be on top of a tall, 4 kilometers hill and then, when you take it, please tell me you wouldn't freak out and run back down the hill to the food court when the ghost characters of the Japanese horror movies (the grudge, one missed call, etc) tap you on the shoulder and the music of one missed call starts playing everywhere, all around you. If you didn't turn out running like a headless chicken, then you are not human. Try it and tell me you aren't going to be exhausted.

"Right after resting can we all go home...?" Midori wailed. Everyone sighed a yes with what seemed liked their last breaths. Who knew anyone would be so exhausted after 20 minutes in the amusement park, starting from setting foot by the entrance. It took them about an hour before they actually stood up in what seemed the first time.

Although Rima didn't always get to catch up with her friends, she somehow did this time and just when she was feeling pretty proud of herself, a blonde Shugo chara held her back. "Rima-chan, there's something I'd like to tell you..." She said in a whisper- her voice was nervous, like wondering how to start it but it also showed a hint of excitement as if it were good news or as if she couldn't wait to see the petite blonde's reaction.

Rima slightly groaned at the thought that she was going to fall behind again but stopped anyway. "Minna, I'll try to catch up. You guys slowly go ahead." She said in her forever angelic voice.

Her friends nodded with a soft smile flashing across their tired faces then proceeded. Rima smiled back a second too late then looked at the chara, her face showing sudden seriousness, and a glare. "Talk." She demanded. The chara stiffened a little at Rima's sudden change of personality but simply shrugged it off. "Rima-chan, have you been having weird dreams?" Asked the chara. Rima blushed for a split second then glared at the chara suspiciously. "Where are you going with this...?" Rima eyed Ki. Ki nervously chuckled, not sure if she should go on. (Ki, remember never to let Rima fall behind or make her think when she's extremely tired and hot. By hot I mean the warm type)

"W-what I'm trying to say is, Rima-chan that what you have been dreaming of were all actually re-" "Rima! We found a cad! Hurry if you don't want Ikuto to drive! And the driver's Japanese, too!" Rima was cut off when Amu yelled for Rima to come. Ki sighed in defeat then followed the running petite blonde. "It's hard to tell her. It really is!" Ki whispered to herself.

Tadase slammed the cab's door shut then the taxi driver drove them to their destination. Yaya finally nibbled on the last remaining bits of her cotton candy then when she was done, she noticed the little pink wrapper on the driver's pocket. She almost yelped for joy but didn't out of habit to NOT talk inside the car. (Thank you, Ikuto!)

It wasn't long before she realized that the driver wasn't Ikuto. 'Thank Buddah...' She thought. "~Nee, driver-kun! Can I have your berry taffy?!" Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"..." The driver remained silent.

Utau couldn't help but notice the driver's jet black hair that stuck out of his hat-the hat that happened to be covering his face, too as if hiding his identity. He also wore a dark brown coat. Its sleeves were so long that only his fingers were sticking out.

There was a moment of not ordinary, but awkward silence.

"…So…can I…have your taffy…?" Yaya tried once again, causing everyone to shoot her a death glare. "Take it…" The driver said. His voice was gruff yet somehow gentle. He talked, not keeping his covered eyes off the road. Yaya gladly took it then gobbled on every last sticky crumb there was.

Another awkward silence

Midori eyed the driver suspiciously for hours. 'He's young' she thought. Her glare somehow affected the driver. "What?" His voice sounded gruff yet nervous.

"You look familiar…" Midori wondered. The driver bowed his head lower, covering a more amount of his already covered face but he didn't bow it fast enough to prevent everyone from seeing the tint of pink in his cheeks.

"So do you…" He whispered in a soft voice-so soft no one even heard it.

The car came to a sudden stop just before a mansion by the hotel. "Here you are." He said. The guardians came out with smiles. They thanked the driver. "No problem…" He said. Kukai reached for his wallet. "How much is it?" He asked. The driver simply shook his head side to side. "I don't need the money. For you guardians, I work for free" He walked off to his car before anyone had the chance to reply.

"…What was that…" Ikuto glared. "Wait a minute!" The young Nagihiko exclaimed. "How did he know where we were going?! We didn't tell him our destination!" Nagihiko panicked. Everyone had zombie eyes as they were slowly realizing just what Nagihiko was trying to say. "Oh yeah! So how?!" Utau wondered In shock. "I don't know and I don't really want to think now because I'm sleepy so good night." Rima ran towards her tennis court sized bedroom, which was probably, in her points of view, a kilometer and a half away.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I slipped into my sky blue nightgown then sat on my soft, comfy king sized bed. "Good night, Kusukusu…" I patted my chara's head" She smiled then closed her egg. I smiled contentedly to myself then closed my eyes. I was slipping onto unconsciousness until I heard the voice-it was Ki's. "You're so ready to sleep? Are you after a dream?" My eyes parted quite quickly then I looked at the chara. "Calm down, Rima-chan! It's still 10:00 p.m. Everyone's talking downstairs in the 50th living room in this mansion" She sighed.

What did this chara mean about me being after a dream? Does she know…? If she does, then how did she find out what I was dreaming of…? That doesn't matter! What matters is if she tells the others, THAT WOULD BE HELL OF AN EMBARASSMENT!!!

She sighed then looked at me. "Rima-chan, please listen to me. Try not to freak out, onegai!" She pleaded. I slowly and cautiously nodded. "Listen, Rima-chan…Does the sound 'Meet' sound familiar in your dreams?" Wait! HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! SHE'S PLAYING WITH MY HEAD, I JUST KNOW IT! She sighed.

"Rima-chan, all this time you thought your time with him in the dream was just a dream, it's not! It was more than that! You were spending time with the real Nagihiko! He was not a dream made from your imagination!" Ki shielded her head as if I was going to hit her with strong, hard metal but I didn't. I sat in pure shock. I was mortified. I stared off space as I was slowly understanding the fact that it was the real Nagihiko. Not some fake!

He told me so many times in that dream he loved me. He said that the dream was his escape from real life to hide his feelings! So if that were the real Nagihiko speaking…could that men that…

…he loves me…?

HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

**Hey! That's chapter 17! Yay a cliffhanger! (Feeling truly guilty deep, deep inside. I'm so sorry!)**

**Anyway, what do you think of the Shugo chara filler-episodes?! There's only one thing I have to say about these Shugo Chara filler-episodes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was utterly boring! I mean seriously! Why do they have to spend only 10 minutes of the show and spend the rest with the cosplayers?! (I mean puchi-puchi was okay and funny but still a waste of time) Anyway, I just wanted to add this so let me end this with**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!**


	18. Lost, sleeping together and Hell Girl? !

**Chapter 18**

**Okay, so I just went to and saw that Yuu and Yukari are getting married?! And OMG I can't believe Nikaidou confessed!!! And is that the last? Because there weren't even enough Rimahiko there and Nagihiko didn't tell Amu the truth yet!!! They sooooo have to show that scene in the manga!!! Or better yet, ANIME!!!!**

**On with the story!**

"Rima-chan, all this time you thought your time with him in the dream was just a dream, it's not! It was more than that! You were spending time with the real Nagihiko! He was not a dream made from your imagination!" Ki shielded her head as if I was going to hit her with strong, hard metal but I didn't. I sat in pure shock. I was mortified. I stared off space as I slowly understood the fact that it was the real Nagihiko. Not some fake!

He told me so many times in that dream he loved me. He said that the dream was his escape from real life to hide his feelings! So if that were the real Nagihiko speaking…could that mean that…

…he loves me…?

"C-could you repeat the whole thing..." Rima said, eyes wide with shock. Ki sighed. "I know that you know exactly what I mean, Rima-chan! Now go to sleep and think about it. I'm doing meet again!" With that, Ki floated to the door. Rima sat there, dumfounded.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I SLEEP AT THIS REALIZTION?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Did you hear that scream?" I turned to my friends and they all nodded. "It was Rima-chan! I think something happened. I'll go see if she's okay" Seriousness found its way on Nagihiko's young, smooth face. "Awww..." We all squealed. "So adorable!!!" Yaya exclaimed, hugging and kissing him and all. He pulled away with twitching eyes.

"No! Leave me alone! Yaya-chan you're worse than my fangirls!!!" And with that, he ran away to Rima's room.

Yaya moaned. "Aww man! Yaya wanted to hug him some more!" "Yaya, if you hug him more than you did awhile ago, you would've killed him. You were already turning him blue!" I said with a sweat-drop. Yaya simply shrugged. Oh, Yaya may seem so innocent with her adorable ribbon and happy, preppy attitude and all but trust me. She's not.

She can think up evil, diabolical plans in half a minute and worst of all...

She would mercilessly tease me about my dear Tadase-kun!

I, with a flustered face, looked at him. He was as handsome and princely and cute as e- "Aww! Amu-chi's staring at Tadase-kun again!" Yaya mercilessly teased. See what I mean?! Tadase and I blushed. "Yaya!" We both screeched simultaneously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto smirk, giving me butterflies in my stomach.

Why is it that I feel so...awkward when with the two of them? I just tend to get nervous and I no longer know how to act! "Amu-chan, we're going to bed. Are you done thinking about your love triangle?" Midori interrupted my trail of thoughts. But anyway, HOW IN THE WORLD CAN SHE KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?!?!?!

"Amu, if you're done freaking out about my finding out what you're thinking, I'll be going upstairs you can follow me" With that, Midori turned her back at me then walked up the enormous mansion stairs. I felt my blood go cold on my veins. My breathing became faster. How in the world can she read me?! Can she read minds?! **(Gosh, Amu...if you only knew you were so easy to read)**

It wasn't long before I realized that I was alone downstairs in this large, massive and dark mansion. "A-anyone...?" I stuttered. Oh no! I'm alone! Why now?! I'm still too young to die! Why is everyone leaving me?! "Why?!" I collapsed on my knee then started to cry. **(Gosh, Amu! How dramatic can you get?!)**

"Save me!!!" Although I was screaming at the top of my lungs, no one could still hear me. My voice only echoed in the deep, empty mansion. And then I realized that simply sitting down and bawling would do me nothing. **(Well duh!)** I stood up, dusted dust off my skirt then walked at a random direction.

_Mission: To find my room in this amazingly amazing mansion!_

I looked through random doors but all of them were either bathrooms, kitchens, living rooms, swimming pools, open-air baths, tennis courts, bowling alleys, golf clubs or music rooms which I would scream at. How rich could the owner of this mansion get?!

I then heard a little voice. It was singing. The voice was of a child around my age. It was beautiful yet chilling.

**(I couldn't think of any freaky anime songs so I just got the Sakura song from Hell Girl- I do not own Hell Girl or Sakura song.)**

_Sakura no hana wa Itsu hiraku  
Yama no osato ni Itsu hiraku_

Judging from the tone, this was going to be a creepy song...

_Sakura no hana wa Itsu niou  
Warau nana no ko Asobu koro_

The voice happened to be getting closer. My feet were rooted to the ground and I wasn't sure what to do.

_Sakura no hana wa Itsu odoru  
Utau nana no ko Nemuru koro_

I managed to get the courage to take one step back. Followed by another.

_Sakura no hana wa Itsu kuchiru_

You could see dust from where I stood. I instinctively ran away, screaming and crying before the song even finished. I stopped too-quickly when I saw a pretty girl with hair as dark as raven and eyes that were bloodshot red was suddenly standing before me. She tilted her head to the side as she sang the last sentence of her song.

_Shinda nana no ko Noboru koro_

**(Here's the website to the song: **_**.com/watch?v=-5iczd9u5Sw**_)

I felt my eyeballs roll behind and my face lost its blood flow. WHY IN THE WORLD WAS THIS GIRL SUDDENLY BEFORE ME?!?!?!?! She eyed poor me with a curious expression for what seemed like hours to me. It took me some time to finally regain my common sense. "E-eto...D-did you want something f-from me..." My voice seemed lifeless. It was probably because I wasn't breathing the whole time due to panic. She parted her lips as if she were going to say something but closed it again. I blink my eye for a split second then she was gone.

**~~~~~~~~Utau's POV ~~~~~~~~**

"UWAHWAWAWAIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My head snapped up then I glanced at the others behind me. "Did you guys hear that?!" I asked them. Then all made one sharp nod then we headed towards the direction of the scream.

After we all came to our room last night, Midori stated that Amu never came back. We all knew it was something as simple like her getting lost in the mansion. Well, she was lost for a very long period of time for we have been looking for her until right now- morning. We were all (All but Rima and Nagihiko who are also lost somewhere in this mansion) calmly looking for her until we heard her loud, scared-to-death scream. Obviously something bad has happened.

That is why we are all like headless chickens, running at random directions, dirtying our clothes due to all this sweating and panting yet getting nowhere close to her. I ran and ran but then stopped when I caught a glimpse of pink hair. I looked back and saw Amu unharmed. Well, she had zombie eyes, her face was pale white, her hair was totally messed up and it seemed like her soul was coming out. She was pointing at air- nothing...but it seemed like she was seeing a ghost. "Guys! I found Amu!" I yelled. I then heard, almost immediately, sudden footsteps running towards me. Tadase and Ikuto seemed to run so fast it was as if they were just a soft breeze coming past me.

They started to observe Amu with eager and worried expressions although Amu seemed to be stone for she wouldn't talk nor budge. She held her awkward pose for a long period of time until Ikuto and Tadase finally shrugged.

Ikuto carried Amu by the head while Tadase carried her by the foot. They walked away with a still-in-that-awkward-pose Amu while the rest of us sweat-dropped. "What do you think happened to Amu-chi?" Yaya asked me with pure curiosity. I simply shrugged. "Who knows..." And so, with only the four of us, (Me, Midori, Yaya and My soccer boy), we continued our search for Rima and Nagihiko.

**(The song is Ookiku Naare. Yaya's character song)**

"Yasashii asa no hikari no naka

Suya suya nemuru kimi no

Chicchana tenohira sawattara

Gyuuto nigiri kaeshita..."

Yaya sang as she skipped. In my points of view, Yaya doesn't seem to be looking at all. She was only tailing us while singing as we looked at the rooms. Yaya's singing was the only noise around as we all quietly peeked through each door we came across. "Seriously..." My cheeks warmed at the sound of Kukai's sigh. "They should put signs around this mansion. I got lost in my own closet last night!" He grunted. Yaya stopped singing then looked at Kukai with sparkling eyes. "~Nee! Kukai, do you think there is a candy room here?! We could try getting lost there! What do you think?!" Yaya said, apparently talking to all of us but only mentioned Kukai's name. I sighed.

"No, Yaya. I don't think there would be any candy rooms in here" I crossed my arms. Yaya pouted but continued to sing again. After a few minutes, Kukai peeked through a certain door. "Psst! Come here..." Kukai hissed. I shut the door of the room I was looking at then came to Kukai who was motioning for me to come. "What is it?" I asked when I was already standing before him. His cheerful and innocent smile turned naughty and somehow scary. "Take a look at this" He opened the door a little wider so that I too can peek. I let out a soft gasp at what I saw in the bed of this little (Huge tennis-court sized) bedroom.

I saw a certain petite blonde girl and indigo haired boy sleeping soundly and peacefully in the king sized bed. They were both breathing quite deeply and passionately with soft smiles plastered across their faces- as if they were having the best of dreams ever. I smiled at their peacefulness. I felt a blinding flash beside me then I swiftly turned to Kukai. "Kukai! Don't take pictures!" I softly scolded him. He shrugged then dug his phone deep into his pockets.

"It's for blackmailing. You wouldn't understand..." He sighed, making me frown. "You're ruining their moment!" I accused him. "They're not having a moment! They're sleeping. They don't know what they're doing!" I rolled my eyes then looked at the two again, my smile returning.

Rima was embracing Nagihiko in her sleep with a smile and slightly parted lips. She was wearing a sky blue nightgown while Nagihiko- who was by the way returning the embrace, was wearing what he wore yesterday at the amusement park: Blue sweater and indigo pants with black and white rubber shoes. He looked so innocent (or was it just because he was in child form)

"Maybe, just maybe, these two know what they're doing" I smiled, making Kukai look at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "You wouldn't understand romance" He seemed a bit taken aback at my comment although it was supposed to be a joke. "Yeah...but I know how it feels to be in-love..." He commented. My cheeks went warm again but, due to my stubborn attitude, I tuned away with a (hopefully) angry expression.

"I like you, Utau..." He whispered by my ear. I gasped a little. "A-are you trying to make my like for you love?!" I stubbornly said. He smirked. "Oh so you just admitted that you liked me!" "No I didn't!"

I swear that sometimes, Kukai can be an amazing gentleman...

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

We both sat under the same Sakura tree we found the last time. I have to admit that Rima seems kind of...different in this dream of mine.

"~Nee, Nagihiko..." "Mmhmm?" I looked at her. She was blushing. How cute.

"What would you do if this was more than just a dream?" She trembled. She was obviously nervous. Dejavou much! Didn't she ask me this the last time I had this dream?! Something must be wrong with my brain for it to work this way.

I stood up then (luckily) looked _down_ at her. In these dreams, I happen to be taller. Well of course. In these dreams, I'm in my right age. "Can we not talk about that, Rima-chan" "But I want to know! Nagihiko, do you really love me or are you just truly a playboy who pretends to love every girl he meets?!" I flinched. How could Rima-tan say that?! Why is it that even this Rima is starting to hate me...?

"I never really did think badly of you, Rima-chan." She flustered at my comment. "A-are you telling me the truth...? Because I don't really believe you..." She stuttered. I groaned. "So telling you 'I love you' isn't enough for you?" I growled. She slowly nodded with a confused expression. I sighed. "But Rima-chan, you complete me so well" I whispered softly but enough for her to hear.

Her head snapped up then she looked at me with her wide, shocked golden orbs. "What?" She said with a startled voice. I wasn't going to lose Rima, even though this is just a dream. This is my escape and who knows? I may get the real life Rima one day. I took in a deep breath then looked at her with stern eyes.

"I would love to wake up and see you beside me, embracing me and loving me forever. Rima-chan..." I held her hand up then kissed it, making her more flustered than ever. "N-Nagihiko..." She looked down at our touching hands then looked up at my eyes again; her eyes sparkled due to excitement of what I was going to say. "Rima-chan, 'I love you' isn't enough to describe my feelings for you because my feelings for you are so sweet I would probably melt. I have never felt this affection to any other girl in my life." I ended my little speech by kissing her cheek.

I then felt wet droplets on my lips and so I pulled away, only to see tears striking her eyes- real tears. I happen to have caught it all with my finger then I looked at her. "Why are you crying...?" I asked. She looked at me with sore eyes. "I'm so confused! I mean I just realized that this...was more than just a dream and I'm shocked!" She sobbed. I softly smiled then embraced her. She hugged me back. "I wouldn't joke with you. What I told you is the truth"

She softly smiled then before we knew it, we were both fast asleep.

My eyes slowly parted and before I knew it, I was back in my child form. I groaned at the thought of being short and defenseless again but then I realized that arms were around me and my arms were around someone else. I noticed the golden locks that fell on the girl's arm and then I remembered what I had said earlier. "_I would love to wake up and see you beside me, embracing me and loving me forever..._" I looked at her with wide eyes then...started to poke her...

She smiled a little, making me chuckle. Her eyes then parted and I readied myself, expecting her to throw stuff at me and getting mad and all because I was the first thing she saw but then instead of killing me and shooting me a death glare, she softly smiled then a tint of pink found its way on her cheeks. "Ohayo, Nagihiko..." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then looked down at me again. This is...awkward...

Knowing Rima-chan, she wouldn't do this! And she wouldn't...play...with my hair...? She's playing with my hair! "U...um...Rima-chan...?" "Yes?" "W-why are you...playing with my hair...?" I was expecting her to pull away and scream at the realization of her mistake but instead, she looked at me in disbelief. "You don't like it?" My cheeks warmed. What's going on?! I then looked at her. "Rima-chan, have you been drinking...?" I wondered. She shook her head. "No, I just happen to be like this every morning!" She sounded taunting but maybe it was true?

"What did you dream of?" A smirk found its way in her supposed-to-be-angelic face. "U...um..." "Were you dreaming about any particular girl...?" "I-I don't remember..." She stopped and an evil grin appeared on her innocent face. I blushed a deeper shade of red, worried about what she might say next.

"Were you dreaming about me...?"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Hope the story's going well! Tell me if you have any comments or if anything isn't clear! **

**By the way, I've been planning the appearance of Enma Ai (Hell Girl) and it has something to do with what Tanaka said in the previews chapter althought it's confusing so...let's see if you can figure it out:)) Here's the thing! Nobody's gonna be sent to hell and you don't need to answer if you don't know Hell Girl.**

**Now, about Yaya, you may have notice that she wasn't there when Kukai and Utau saw Rima and Nagihiko sleep together. It was because after Utau said there wouldn't be any candy room, Yaya started singing riiight! You remember. Anyway, right after Utau left to see what Kukai was looking at, Yaya saw this brightly colored door at the end of the hallway and so when she came there, it was all covered in candy and she got lost in it. (Her paradise)**

**So the other guardians are currently looking for Yaya (Not Nagihiko and Rima because Utau mentioned not to disturb them. They didn't spill the fact that the two were sleeping together)**

**That's it for chapter 18!!! Please Rate and Review!!!!!!**


	19. Seperated by a door

**Chapter 19!!! Yipee!!**

**Aww! Now I'm super duper sure Rikka will end up with Hikaru!!! AWESOMENESS!!! But we all know it can never compete with Rimahiko and Tadamu (In my , I know, most of you are Amuto but I never did bash it)**

**But then, I miss all those Rimahiko moments...**

**Gah! Nothings happening in Shugo Chara party! LAWL...!**

**Except for Rikka obtaining a guardian character....Well that shocked me but I wasn't as shocked as compared to me finding out that Nadeshiko was actually a guy!!! I couldn't sleep for 2days! 2 DAYS at the realization. But now, I just love the fact :)**

**Now, enough of my babbling (because I'm in a random mode) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

"What did you dream of?" A smirk found its way in her supposed-to-be-angelic face. "U...um..." "Were you dreaming about any particular girl...?" "I-I don't remember..." I stuttered. She stopped and an evil grin appeared on her innocent face. I blushed a deeper shade of red, worried about what she might say next.

"Were you dreaming about me...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

I sat there in pure shock, not sure of what to do. Rima, cutely and as angelic as ever, sat before me with curious eyes. "Well...?" She tilted her head. I sighed since that was all I could do at the meantime then looked at into her eyes.

"You're aggressive" I murmured with a slight smirk forming my lips.

Rima turned her back at me then crossed her arms- flustered of course. I giggled at this stubborn attitude of hers that I love. "Well, I liked you better when you were a teen..." She admitted, making me stop laughing then look at her- my 'onee- chan'. "Why is that?" I asked worried that I might make a sudden confession that she would obviously reject. "Because..." She looked down, the red in her cheeks showing.

"Y-you're..._charming_...a real _gentleman_..." She bowed her head lower. What did she mean by that? I never knew I'd live to hear her say something that nice about me! She always calls me purple head or best friend stealer and...

"Cross-dresser..." That.

Rima looked up at me; her face was a mix of emotions: Sadness, excitement, eagerness, curiosity...love...hope...

"You cross-dresser...You have gained my respect..."

She really is drunk isn't she?!

I was out of my mind for a minute and to prove it was what I remembered was grabbing a nearby pillow then hitting it on her head...again...and again...and agai-

"Nagihiko, stop hitting!!! What are you doing?! Hitting is so out of your character!!! **(Unless when he character changes with Temari, only he uses a naginata)**". I came to a halt at once then sighed. "Sorry. I was trying to snap you off of being drunk..." I sighed, making her face cloud in confusion. "Your childishness is taking charge..." Rima muttered. I chuckled softly then stood up.

"Rima _onee-chan_, I don't know what you're point is so let's just forget any of these things happened." I put an edge in the word 'onee-chan'. She looked at me in shock. "W-what...?" I asked, self-conscious all of a sudden. "N-nothing I just...totally forgot that you were a kid...now..." She blushed. My eyes narrowed then I lay my head in her lap. It landed with a thump. "N-Nagihiko! What are you doing?!" I turned my head that was facing down to look at her in the eyes. "What's wrong? You thought I was a kid so I might as well have you think of me as a kid again, 'onee-chan'"

I smirked then burried my face in her lap again.

~Awkward Silence~

Rima suddenly explodes into a fire due to blush.

"I t-t-t-thought you were a gentleman! Why in the world would you want me to view you as a child, PERVERT?!" "Tsk. My, my a new nickname...harsh..." I sighed. Rima kneeled up, making my head fall to the bed's mattress. "You still haven't answered my question!" She screeched. I sighed then sat up in an indian position. "Because... you're nicer when I'm a kid. You don't call give me that dark aura and you volunteer all the time to be the one to take care of me...which reminds me..." I stared at her then gave her an awkward smile

**(You know...the smile Rima and Nagihiko gave Amu when they found out that she had a teddy bear...? You remember, right! Well of course you would if you were a real Rimahiko fan. You're reading a Rimahiko fanfic for goodness sake!) **

"Why do you take care of me?" My eyes narrowed.

Rima bowed her head then gulped. "Why would I tell you...?" She softly muttered. I frowned, stood up then headed for the door. "You don't need to tell me now" I sharply commented. Her head shot up with a look of half disappointment and half relief. "H-hai..." She trailed off. I faced the door then jumped for the door knob again...and again...and again...but no matter how many times I jumped as high as I can, I couldn't seem to reach the door knob! Humph! Thanks a lot, small, weak body of mine!

I sighed in defeat then turned my head to Rima. "U-um...c-can you...turn the knob for me...please..." I stuttered. Then, without warning, Rima exploded into tears of pure laughter. Due to her reaction, I felt myself get even more embarrassed than I really should be. She nodded then headed for the door. "It's about time you get humiliated! You're normally perfect and OMIGOSH!!! YOU'RE SO EMBARASSED THAT YOU'RE AS RED AS A TOMATO!!!" Rima held on her knees for support as she let out all those laughter she's been trying to stop while I stared at her with a still hot face and crossed-arms. "You're super mean! You know what, you're going to make a HORRIBLE mother and I can tell because I am a kid!!!" I said with Yaya's oh-so-famous fish lips.

She finally stopped then gently wiped the last tear with her finger then opened the door for me. I gave out an audible 'humph' then stormed out of the door. It was only when I was a few meters that I stopped then looked back at her with a smile forming my lips.

"Go out with me" I said. Rima stared at me, wide-eyed. "T-to where!? What do you mean!?" She stammered. I sighed then my eyes turned taunting. "The nearby park I have heard of. I'm sure little _kids_ like _me_ would very much enjoy it!" I chuckled. She simply blushed then turned away. "You're forgetting that, technically in mind, you're my age so stop messing with my head" She grumbled. I simply nodded then turned away. If you're not going, then don't! I'll simply go there on my own!" "You and I are on pajamas!" "Then we'll dress up!"

I don't know why, but Rima suddenly turned crimson then started to shake. "T-t-t-t-t-to-toge-TOGETHER!?!?!?! NO WAY! I will never show you myself in just an underwear and undergarment!!! EVER!!! YOU PERVERT!!! What are you!? Imagining me in thongs, now!?!?!?!?!?!" She shrieked.

**(Ladies and gentlemen! Rima is getting perverted!!! This is new! Call the media! Call the Guardians! Or anyone that may be interested in this, in other words, YOU!!! ~Winks~)**

W-what the heck... An awkward silence surrounded us. I now know to wonder what the hell is going on this girl's mind... "U...um...Rima-chan?" I pointed a finger upwards, signaling for my points of view. "W-what!?" She screamed in this mortified tone as she hugged herself. I simply sweat-dropped at the redness of her face.

"I never said that I was going to dress up with you OR want to see you in...those..." I pointed out with a slightly red face. If possible, her face turned into a deeper shade of red, she screamed, and then she ran inside the room then shut the door right before my face.

I heard her tiny sobs from behind the door. "I'm never showing you my face again. I'll rot here and you will never see me again!". I knocked on the door three times then said in a whispering way, "Rima-chan, you're so stubborn. Will you still go with me?"

Silence filled the room behind the door, and so I leaned on the door. "I'm...actually confused..." Her small, fragile voice finally squeaked from behind the room. "About what?" I responded, hoping for more.

Another silence filled us but I was waiting for her reply, even though it took her awhile to suck in the amount of breath to say whatever she was going to say next. "Reality from dreams...Nagihiko, what would you say if I say I actually liked someone?" She said, her voice just as soft and angelic as always. I silently sighed in defeat.

I guess she finally fell for Kirishima...

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, feeling a bit heavy in the heart. "You're Amu's friend, right, _Nadeshiko_! You give her tips, right! So may I ask for your tip on my little problem?" "Yes! No prob!"

"If I fall for someone, which I'm pretty sure I wouldn't because I don't fall in-love and-" "Is it really impossible to melt that ice cold heart of yours?" I interrupted. She remained silent so I continued. "If you feel that way about a guy and if Kirishima-kun troubles you that much, then you might be in-love. Whoever this guy is, I'm sure he'll return the favor because you're really cool and just take a look at all your fanboys, Rima-chan!" I said. It was silent until she spoke up.

"I isn't Kirishima, Nagihiko. It's some guy I didn't really like at first but then...He turns out to be different from what I thought he was. Actually, I still won't consider it. I don't like him. Just as a friend...but then...he protects me and would die for me! I'm starting to feel the warmth of my cheeks whenever he's mentioned and I would smile, too around him. But since we're both guardians, I'm not sure if we should be together..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do I know him?" I asked.

I then felt the door slam open, hitting me straight in the forehead. Once the door opened, I saw this pretty petite blonde in a spaghetti strapped, yellow dress with orange leggings and red flats. "You call me dense but you're the dense one!" She said as she towered over me. GOD!!! Am I that small for her to actually tower over me like that?!

"You just ruined the moment so we might as well head to the park.

Then she dragged me down the mansion's staircase like a chibi chain. "WAAAIT!!! I'M NO EVEN DRESSED UP YET! I'VE BEEN WEARING THESE CLOTHES SINCE YESTERDAY AND I HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN A BATH YET!!!"

Rima only slightly glanced at me and her eyes had no hint of pity at all. "So? It doesn't really matter. You're a boy afterall. And most five-year-old boys like you hate baths, right!" She teased me, making my tears roll down uncontrollably like a faucet. "But I'm 13 in mind!" I tantrummed. Oh no...My child instincts are taking over...

Rima 'humphed' then turned her gaze away from me. "You should've said that earlier before forcing me to the park!"

This was going to be a looong day...

**Yay! I updated! Yeah, I know... Rima's confession (the last sentence) was sorta like Tadase's confession, too! Oh well! That's all I could think of for now.**

**Rate and Review! Any Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated! Oh! And other reviews, too :D!!!!!**


	20. Love, LoveLOVE!

**Chapter 20**

**Yannami****: Haha! If you guys know me, then you would know by now that I update fast if the chapter before took a looong time to update:))**

**I dunno why but it somehow became a habit. I know I am late but for now, this is my fastest so I am so sorry for taking long!**

**Rima: ****Whatever... What's important is that you updated. What poor excuse do you have this time for not updating chapter 19 and this?**

**Yannami: ****Um...School! You know...freshman can be a bit shocking so I had to work harder... ugh... and I somehow had to extend 2 hours and 30 minutes every Friday to finish this group project and...**

**Rima: ****Yannami does not own Shugo chara or any of its characters...except for the ones she made up. On with the story!**

**Yannami: ****Hey! I wasn't even done with my intro yet!!!**

**Rima: ****Okay make it fast!**

**Yannami: ****This chapter includes all the lovers in Shugo Chara (including Kutau, Amuto, Tadamu (Which meets with Kutau), Rikkaru and most of all, RIMAHIKO!!!)**

**Amu (Who somehow popped out of nowhere)****: On with the story! Yannami doesn't own Shugo chara and any of the characters (Except for OCs like Midori and Tanaka) **

**By the way, in this story, there are some things that will remain a mystery, even for Yannami. Stuff like Tadase, Amu, Kukai and Utau somehow ending up in a forest with no idea how they got there and how and where Kukai and Utau found a Ramen shop when the last time they were mentioned, they were in the mansion.**

**~~~~~~~~Normal POV: Kutau~~~~~~~~**

A blonde twintailed popstar sat in a bench by the mansion's maze-like garden (More like forest) "Kukai is so slow..." She sighed as she rested her chin on her fist. The time seemed like hours to her and it wasn't long before the sun beam shone on her. She most definitely did not like it. "It's so hot..." She complained. She was about to stand up to transfer benches when a sudden shadow figure riding a skateboard shaded her from the sun's ruthless rays.

She gasped when she saw a brunette boy flying in an out-of-control- skateboard towards her. "K-Kukai!!!" She panicked as she ducked her head from the skate board she thought was about to hit her.

She stayed in that position a little while until she felt a hand on her shoulders. She opened her eyes then looked back to see the brunette holding his skateboard at the sides with his left arm while his right held onto her shoulders. "You okay, pop princess?" His expression showed concern and worry. Utau breathed a sigh of relief then looked back at him with a frown.

"You know, if you injure my face, I couldn't perform onstage. Well, I could but I would look horrible to all my fans" She sighed. Kukai just gave her a taunting smile then put the hand that was laid to Utau's shoulder behind his head. "Ahaha! Sorry about that! I didn't know that skating through a 7 meter ramp would put me in that uncontrollable situation, but hey! Look at the bright side! You're safe!!!"

Utau sweat-dropped then stepped on Kukai's foot with her high heels. He winced, grabbed his injured feet then jumped around due to the pain. Utau simply smirked. "So my female instincts to wear high-heeled white boot during a trip to the ramen shop with you was right!" She teased. Kukai thought for awhile. "Don't you consider it more as a date...? I mean...the two of us alone in a ramen shop, competing over ramen..." Utau blushed at what he had said then slapped him across the face.

"It is not a date!" She complained.

Kukai held the part of his cheek which Utau has slapped him across. "You know what, I'll _race _you to the ramen shop and _I'll win_!" He challenged.

Utau seemed to greatly accept the challenge for a blue lightning appeared from their eye; a great sign of pure rivalry.

"No. _I'll beat you_" She grumbled and before you know it, the two went racing to the ramen shop with no idea they were going the wrong way but hey! Maybe this mansion has a ramen shop somewhere in this garden!

**~~~~~~~~Meanwhile: Amuto~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, Miki! Please get me my soap!" Amu shouted from the shower. Miki sighed then floated towards a white, bubbly bar of soap. "Here ya go, Amu-chan." She said with sleepy eyes. Amu patted her guardian character in the head then proceeded on her shower. Little did she know that a huge, teenage neko-mimi was leaning against the door of her gigantic bathroom, putting in all of his weight on the door. "Ikuto, I'm sleepy~nya. Why are we staying in Amu-chan's room?" His chara rubbed his eyes with his right paw then floated onto Ikuto's right shoulder. Ikuto remained silent and serious, though. 'I need to tell her something...' He thought.

Amu turned off the shower hen reached for her towel...which happened to not be where it was supposed to be...

She panicked as she exited the curtains of her shower, only to see no cloth or anything to cover her uncovered body. If she didn't have Miki sleeping by the sink right now, she would've died. "Guardians characters can be really convenient." She muttered to herself. "~Nee, Miki!" Miki slightly lifted her egg. "What is it, Amu-chan..." "I...sort of left my towel in the room so I was wondering if you...could...please get it" She said, a shamed of her very mistake. Miki sighed once again then headed for the door then...opened it...

"Whoa!" Ikuto screeched as he fell backwards to the bathroom cement. Amu and Miki were dazed and silent. That is, until Amu spoke up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Calm down, Amu..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE HERE RIGHT AFTER MY SHOWER!!! PERVERT!!!!!"

"Then put some clothes on"

Amu literally punched him out of the bathroom.

"YOU HENTAI COSTPLAY NEKO MIMI!!!" And with that, she shut the door closed again.

She used her curtain to cover herself. 'I can always buy a new one...' She thought. Miki did a drew, draw, drawn then she was in her ordinary clothes. At this, she breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed the toilet scrubber then headed towards Ikuto.

Amu was literally hitting Ikuto while she creamed. Her face was as red as a tomato as she repeatedly hit him. "IKUTO!!! YOU IDIOT!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Amu panicked. Ikuto was trying to defend himself from Amu's many strikes then grunted. "But there is something I want to tell you!!!" He cried. Amu placed the toilet scrubber above her head, ready to hit him again right after he says whatever he was going to say then eyed him.

"Tell me now" She threatened. Instead of sweat-dropping, shaking due to fear or teasing her, his face went serious as he said. "I hope you haven't forgotten that I love you, Amu. Even when you hit me with a toilet scrubber I'll still love you"

"W-what..." Amu was seriously redder than crimson. "I don't want to repeat myself. You know I'm lazy..." Ikuto said as he pinned Amu to the ground. "I love you" He said then instinctively leaned down to kiss her, straight at the lips. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement.

'What is Ikuto doing and...why am I not pulling back...M-maybe I'm in love with him, too? Wait! But aren't I in-live with Tadase-kun!? But then...it feels as if...I love them both justa as equally. Maybe-just maube- I really am in-love with Ikuto!' She thought.

Ikuto pulled away with a huge grin forming his lips (Amu secretly wanted more). "I knew it" He chuckled. Amu sat up then said while touching her own lips. "Knew what..." She said- flushing of course.

He smirked then looked at her. "You didn't pull away"

Amu held up her toilet scrubber once again then repeatedly hit him. "HOW CAN YOU RUIN THE MOMENT!?!?!?! BAKA!!!" She screamed as Ikuto tried his best to shield himself from this pinkette. "I seriously don't see how I ruined this moment!" He tried to say out loud but his voice seemed to be too soft compared to Amu's panicked screaming.

The door swung open, revealing a blonde boy in his sports attire. "Amu-chan, are you okay!?" He said, worry taking over. Amu looked up at him. "Tadase-kun!" She said (Almost sang)

"What's going on..." Tadase's eyes rolled from the toilet scrubber that Amu held right before Ikuto's face, Ikuto's bruised body and face, the fact that Amu was on top of Ikuto and the see-through curtain dress she wore and-WAIT!!! WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

'Amu-chan's dress is see through!?' Tadase thought as his face heated up as he stared at her. At the loss of her repeated hitting, Ikuto, too stared.

Amu finally realized where the two were staring then hugged herself. "GYAH!!! GOMEN ~NEE, TADASE-KUN!!! IKUTO, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! I'M GOING NOW!!!" She shrieked as she stumbled towards the wardrobe

Ikuto then whispered to Tadase. "Hey, Kiddy King...I only saw some flat surfaces, no mountains. How 'bout you. Did you have a good look...?" The heat in Tadase rose but then he whispered back, anyway. "Yeah but...it really is flat..." He mumbled back.

The wardrobe door opened as Amu came out. She was wearing a black blouse, magenta jacket, black ang grey tutu and silver boots. Though she was totally dressed up, she was still flushing. "U-umm...I'm going to a restaurant...Wanna come?" She said insecurely. Tadase nodded (Making Amu's eyes turn into hearts, her surroundings become as if she were in a fairytale and she starts imagining her 'prince' carry her off to a far away land in his great, white horse).

Ikuto shook his head (Amu secretly imagined herself sulking in a dark, dark place then somehow falls into a bottomless well, tears pouring from her eyes)

Instead of showing how she really felt, she turned her back from the two guys then said with the Yaya fish-lips. "Ok. It really doesn't matter whether or not any of you come but I'm glad one of you is coming anyway..." She said as she struggled to make her voice and tone as emotionless as possible but then, both guys knew her too well to actually be fooled by her stubborn attitude.

"Okay then. Shall we go, Amu-chan" Tadase hooked his arms around her, making her face heat up and her surroundings have once again turned into that fairytale and...Oh you get the point!

She stiffly nodded and just before they were going to exit. She turned to Ikuto then asked. "Aren't you coming, Ikuto?" She asked. Ikuto lay on her bed then closed his eyes. "Can't. I'm too lazy to actually go to some restaurant. I want to just doze off" He said. Amu secretly sighed in sadness then walked away, glad to still have Tadase.

"What restaurant do you want to go to, Tadase-kun? I haven't really planned it and I would be glad if you decided for me!" Amu said a slight tint of pink visible on her cheeks. Tadase thought for awhile then looked at her with a soft, heartwarming smile. "Anywhere romantic, Amu-chan"

**~~~~~~~~Tadamu~~~~~~~~**

"Anywhere romantic, Amu-chan" Amu stiffened then the tint of pink on her cheek has become a total color of crimson. "H-hai!" She said, a little too shakily.

Some time has passed and the two are now inside a train (A total crowded one, if I may add). "I cannot...breath..." Amu complained. A little too suddenly, Amu felt a certain force push her to the wall of the train. She looked and saw her prince pinning her to the wall. "T-Tadase-kun...what is the meaning of this...?" She said, her head bowed down to hide her expression other than the dark red that seemed to be glowing.

Tadase sighed. "It's okay, Amu-chan. It's not like people are staring and in this position, we could take up less space" He then smiled at her, making her heart seem to skip a beat. "_Prince_...if only I could show you enough how much I love you..." She said in a supposed to be whisper but unfortunately, he heard the word-

"PRINCE!? I WILL NOT BE CALLED SUCH THINGS!!! SUCH LOWLY COMMONERS BELOW MY GREATEST LEVEL!!!! I SHALL BE CALLED KING!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The people of the train seemed to stare then whisper with each other while Amu stood there, dazed.

"U-um...Tadase-kun...you're still pinning me..." She mumbled unfortunately, he was too busy laughing to actually hear Amu's plead.

After the train ride, the two walked in silence. "Amu-chan, I'm really sorry for what I have done during character change..." Tadase whimpered. Although she didn't show it, she was squealing and shrieking as if love arrows were hitting her in the chest at the sound of her _prince's_ pleading voice. She replied with her 'cool n' spicy' tone. "Ts'okay. Nothing to really worry about..." She said in a sharp way.

Another awkward silence...

More time passes...

"~Nee, Tadase-kun..." Amu said, breaking the silence. "What is it, Amu-chan?" His head snapped up. "Where are we?"

"We're..."

"We're?"

"We're um..."

"We're...?"

"We're..."

"We're what, Tadase-kun"

"We're lost"

They both stopped walking as they looked around their surroundings. They were in a wide open park with little trees. "Where are we? Are we even still in America?" Amu wondered. Tadase looked at his map then sweat-dropped. "It appears we're in forest. See?" He showed Amu the map and her eyes budged open. "HOW'D WE END UP HERE!?!?!?! JUST A MINUTE AGO WE WERE IN THE TRAIN!!!!!" She exclaimed. She then shuddered. "It's very cold..." She went on. Tadase looked around then pointed at the nearby cave he found.

He pulled Amu the cave where they sat. Tadase let Amu sit and warm herself while he went to make fire with the wood he has gathered. "Luckily, I have tea powder. Now all we need is water and a cup" He looked around.

"I-I-I g-guess s-s-s-so Ta-Ta-Tadase K-kun..." Amu stuttered as her teeth trembled. Tadase immediately brought her to a tight embrace. "Everything is going to be alright..." He said as he hugged the now warm Amu. "Did I make you feel any warmer, Amu-chan?" He then held her cheek with his right hand. "H-hai..Tadase-kun...Very much..." She stuttered, this time, out of love.

He smirked. "If what I'm doing is making you feel warmer, then I will keep doing it" He cupped Amu's face, making her feel even warmer than before.

"I love you" He said then, without warning, pulled her face closer to his, his lips touched hers.

She was tiff at first and was thinking too much. 'Tadase-kun is kissing me! What should I do!? It is my first kiss with him and I love it!!! Tadase- kun is VERY aggressive today!!!' She thought.

It wasn't long before she, too was into the kiss. It soon became passionate until he pulled away.

"Did I make you feel warmer?"

"Very..."

A long whistle then came echoing to the cave. "Ohhh... We're we disturbing something..." Kukai said as he held his cell phone up (As if he had just taken a photo of their little make-out session) while Utau was behind him, her hands were at her waist and her feet were stomping. "Kukai!!! I told you not to disturb them!" She scolded, but Kukai didn't seem at all affected.

"Souma-kun!?" Tadase panicked. The faces of Amu and Tadase were immediately dark red.

Kukai placed his phone back into his pockets. "Oh this is just so great! I have blackmail for everyone! First, Nagihiko and Rima and now, you and Hinamori!!!" He chuckled.

Utau rolled her eyes. "You have pictures of the Queen and Jack!?" Tadase exclaimed. "You mean Rima and Nagihiko!?" Amu followed. Kukai chuckled while Utau took a step forward. "No we don't" She said.

"By the way, how did you both end up here?" Amu tilted her head. Kukai and Utau chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see..."

___flashback~~~~~~~~_

"_Oh, look! There's the Ramen Shop! See, Utau! I told you I'd find it!" Kukai exclaimed as his eyes twinkled at the sight of their finding. "Utau?" She repeated due to the no response he got. "Utau?" He said again but when he looked, the female pop star was no longer where he thought she was. He sweat-dropped._

"_Yo! Kukai! I beat you to the Ramen shop!" Utau yelled from the shop, making Kukai have this vain of irritation in his forehead, but then since he (Secretly) loved Utau, he simply just smiled._

"_Good job, pop star queen!" He complimented, making a soft smile form on Utau's lips. "Arigatou" She said, making Kukai's cheeks go a shade of pink._

"_NOW LET'S EAT!!! I CHALLENGE YOU, KUKAI SOUMA, TO A RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" Utau's face showed nothing else but the wanting of a good game. "You are on!" Kukai had the same expression._

_~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~_

"What happened after that?" Tadase asked. "Who won?" Amu wondered. "Well you see..." Kukai placed his arm behind his head, not sure of what to say until Utau stepped in.

"Do you know how you both got here...?" Utau wondered. Amu and Tadase shook their heads sideways. "There you have it!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Amu and Tadase had 'o' shaped mouths and were both clapping their hands. "Now how do we get out of her..." Amu wondered. Tadase huddled in an emo corner. "I guess we just need to wait for help..." He sighed.

**~~~~~~~~Meanwhile: Rikkaru~~~~~~~~**

Of course we all know that the guardians and friends aren't here today. But aren't you wondering how the temporary Guardians of Seiyo Elementary are doing? The temporary Queen and Kings chair seem to be getting closer.

**Note* It may not be as fluffy since they're still so young, but these are like hints that they will end up together. By the way, I'm planning to make a sequel. What do you think?**

"Rikka..."

"Yes...?"

"Do my eyes deceive me...?"

"Um...no."

"Okay then...WHY DOES THE ROYAL GARDEN LOOK LIKE IT HAS BEEN SWEPT AWAY BY A TIDAL WAVE WHEN JUST A MINUTE AGO, WE CLEANED IT ALL UP!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"It's not my fault! You see, I saw, through the window this bird pass by and so I followed it but then I tripped over a banana peel and slipped, and my shoe went flying off for the..._20__th__ time today and_...it broke the Royal Garden's ceilings! One of the glass particles hit the button of my self destruct remote button..._for the 20__th__ time today_...and then BOOM!!! Waaahhh!!! Hikaru-kun!!! You've gotta believe me!!! It was the birdy's fault!!!" Rikka seemed to be sobbing and..._for the 20__th__ time that day_...Hikaru was moved by those tears and ended up stroking Rikka's back.

"I'll let you go..._for the 20__th__ time today_...but make sure it never happens again..." Hikaru said in a soothing voice. Rikka looked up at him, grinned widely then hugged him. (Is jumping on someone and pinning them to the ground a hug? Because that is what Rikka did..._for the 20__th__ time that day_...)

"Arigatou, Hikkaru!!! Please don't tell Amu-sempai!!!" "Okay, okay, I won't..." Hikkaru sighed, making Rikka grin widely and kissing his on the lips. "Arigatou!!!" She cried with tears of joy. Hikaru simply wiped his lips with the sleeves of his uniform (although there was a hind of slight pink forming his lips)

"No problem..." He muttered.

"~nee!!! Let's clean up now! The earlier the better!!!" Rikka exclaimed as she grabbed a mop. Hikaru just sweat-dropped. "She keeps saying that. I know she'll mess it up again..." He muttered, but then, the sight of her doing her best made a soft smile form his lips. "Arigatou..." He softly said, meaning for her not to hear.

At the corners of her eye, Rikka swore she saw Hikaru smile softly. She smiled, too. "You're not bad..." She giggled then continued to work...

~~~~~~~~2 Hous later~~~~~~~~

"YAY!!! ALL DONE!!!" Rikka cheered. Hikaru wore a contented smile then sat down. Rikka sat beside him then grinned widely. "It's so much fun working with you!" She complimented. Hikaru's eyes widened, he blushed then turned away, the pink still visible. "Arigatou..." He muttered. Rikka smiled contented with herself and then... saw a bird pass by the window.

"Ohh! A birdy!!!" She pointed. "No, Rikka-chan!!! NOO!!!" Hikaru tried to grab her arms but he was too late. He closed his eyes, expecting the loud noise that he now knew so well.

-BAM

-BOOM

-MEEAAAWW!!!

-SMASH

-BAAM!!!

-BEEP!!!

-BOOOGSH!!!!!!!!!!!!

He slightly opened his eyes and sweat-dropped at the sight of what he was seeing right now.

She messed up...

_For the 21th time that day..._

Though she was clumsy, she was slowly changing him...giving him emotions and showing her the true essence of life...

"Arigatou..." He whispered for the _100__th__ time that day..._

**~~~~~~~~Here comes the most awaited pairing!!! Rimahiko!!! It may be longer, though. Haha!!! Here it comes in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and~~~~~~~~**

"You're slow. Go faster!" Rima had crossed her arms and was sitting at a swing, totally relaxed. Nagiiko grunted behind her, warm, sticky droplets pouring down his small, young chin. "It's not fair I get to push! At least wait 'till I get back at my real age!!!" Nagihiko screeched.

Rima got off the swing then sat under the huge tree that stood at the top of the park's hill.

Nagihiko then followed her. "It's peaceful. Reminds me so much of japan. I wonder how Rikka and Hikaru are doing...and..." She bowed her head. "I...wonder if mamma and papa are doing okay..." She whimpered. At the sight of this, Nagihiko automatically had her in a light embrace.

"I'm sure everyone's okay, Rima-chan" "But mamma and papa seem so close to divorce...what if...when I get back... they're already separated..." She sadly muttered. Nagihiko heard and understood and his face and expression was soon overwhelmed by pity and worry. 'Maybe Rima-chan is actually sad in the inside...

"Tell me..."

"Huh?"

"What about your parents?"

Rima seemed to have some second thoughts about telling him, but then her eyes clouded with love and trust then she started.

"You see, when I was younger, I was kidnapped. Luckily, I was saved but then ever since, nothing was ever the same..." She paused, as if something was tuck on her throat. She took a deep breath then went on.

"My parents always fought, they became over-protective and they never really did seem to understand how I feel anymore. It's all about safety..." She croaked, and it was quite obvious she would break anytime now.

"Th-the..."

She stopped then cried-not fake, but real tears. Nagihiko's eyes widened in surprise. 'This is a first! Rima-chan must be really hurt...' He thought. He patted her on the shoulder cautiously then she went on.

"They f-forgot what I need the most...love" She sobbed. It's as if his instincs have taken over him for he immediately brought her into a tight embrace.

"I can give you that" He said as he still hugged her. Now it was Rima's eyes that widened. I f you know the 'Rima and Nagihiko relationship', then you would probably know that Rima would normally pull away with and angry face and dark aura surrounding her but now, she was just a mix of emotions…

She couldn't seem to pull away now because his embrace somehow made her feel so comforted.

'Do I love him…?' She thought.

She was so deep in thought and so warm that she didn't even realize that they have been in that position for half an hour. When Nagihiko pulled away, she felt cold again. She started hearing the dreadful quarrelling of her parents in her head again.

He stood up (Though he was only an inch taller than a kneeling Rima). He eyed the kiddy basketball court with wanting. Rima slightly giggled.

"You can play, Nagihiko. It's not like you're my little brother or whatsoever" She blinked. Nagihiko grinned widely, thanked her then ran to the court.

Rima thought 'He's less in control. Maybe there are childish instincts in him although he thinks normally. He mostly craves for child wanting' she thought.

'Maybe he might go back to his original child mind…' She sighed at the thought then leaned back at the tree's wood.

'I wouldn't like that…but why not? I always seem to hate him, but I can't help but fluster at the sight of him: when he chuckles, when he smirks…

I wonder if he even has feelings for me.

I mean… He speaks, he chuckles, he sweat-drops…basically he's so calm around me. However, I am not calm around him…'

"Rima-channn!!!! HELP ME!!!" Her thoughts were disturbed at the sound of his voice. Obviously his. She did not really mind the urgentness of his tone and voice at first because she was feeling pretty bad because he has disrupted her day dream

"RIMA-CHAAAANNN!!!" She was brought back to earth when his voice became more urgent. Her head snapped up then she immediately looked around, hoping to see a safe teenage boy stuck in a five-year-old's body.

Unfortunately…she did not see a _safe_ teenage boy stuck in the body of a five-year-old. Instead, she saw the teenage boy running away from this little girl around his age. Rima gasped.

'This is the same girl from before!!!' She thought. A flashback then came running back to her.

She remembers them.

She remembers entering the park's gates, only to see a pitiful-looking Nagihiko whose hair was all messed up, he looked so pale, too!

Of course, she wasn't like those other girls who would immediately help the ones they love. She simply laughed at his misery but little did she know that these girls were scarier than she thought…

She remembers…

…that traumatizing sight when this orange haired girl forcing him into a kiss. She remembers his struggle to get away yet her feet seemed too rooted to the ground.

She remembers the great jealousy she has felt. She even remembers their walk back home together.

"Nagihiko!" She wasn't going to let what happened the last time happen again. They may have gotten his first kiss but only she was going to take his second!!! "SHUT UP, YANNAMI!!! GOSH! EVEN THE AUTHOR'S EMBARASSING ME!!!

S-sorry…Rima… (Sweatdrops)

She jumped from the hill then unfortunately landed on her knees. "Ow…" She muttered.

Things seemed to move slowly in Rima's POV. She was sitting there. Defenseless. The sight would torture her again.

One of the girl's assistants grabbed Nagihiko by the collar then dragged him to the little girl with long, curly, orange hair. His hands and arms were being held tightly by the other members as the leader cupped his face in her little petite hands.

She giggled. "~Hey! You're cute!You're even sporty since you play basketball. You're my type!" Her voice was somehow like a doll's. Nagihiko shut his eyes, hoping for the pain to never come. Rima bowed her head in defeat

"CHARACTER CHANGE!!!!"

Nagihiko's indigo hair has somehow ended up in a ponytail. He held up a naginata then looked at the girls. His eyes turned vicious, making them all tremble in fear. He held his weapon above his head then screeched in Hiroshima language.

"NO ONE TOUCHES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He slashed across with the weapon but all members of the clique managed to dodge it. Rima sweat-dropped. Athough she would most definitely, totally, really, really _love_ to watch this, she wouldn't like Nagihiko to be guilty all his life due to murders. (Sorry for the use of a Rudandant sentence!)

She was about to help out but then…

"Rima! Don't worry! Smile! Character Change!"

Rima didn't have a chance to react. Her body seemed to moved involuntarily. She let out a yuell of "BALA-BALANCE!!!" Escape her lips.

So the result: Nagihiko was chasing a bunch of little girls with a naginata that was waay bigger than him, the girls were all screaming and crying with Eru eyes. Meanwhile, in the background, Rima was doing Bala-Balance as if her life depended on it.

~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~

"That was…very…out of control…" I sighed. My legs were killing me due to all that running and I looked over at Rima. She, too looked exhausted. How useless. I hate being stuck in my young body. When I am back at my teens, I would simply carry her around until her legs would feel better.

"Nagihiko…"

"Yes?"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah but I don't really mind" I said.

Thing is, I am drained! I'm not even sure how much longer I could walk!

Who knew that running around a huge park, carrying a naginata bigger than me and screaming at the top of my lungs would get me tired!? I sighed. Truth is, I am drained but Rima-chan is, too. If she were to help me, she, too would have a difficult time.

"I want to help" She started. I looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I want t to help. Specifically, you. You've helped me so much in the past and it would make me feel horrible if I know I couldn't return the favor." "But I like helping you, Rima-chan." "Same here!" She exclaimed.

I was taken aback by her determined expression. She really wanted to help, didn't she. But then again, there is something I would want from her. "Okay. You can help me with something" I said. She smiled. "What is it?" I smirked.

"Don't hurt yourself. No matter what happens"

She simply blushed. "Anything that would be a help to you! Not to me!" She exclaimed. I sincerely smiled at her. "You know what, Rima-chan if you get hurt, you're being selfish. I _love_ you too much to actually let go of you" I sighed. Oh no… Did I just confess!? I looked up at her to see her expression. She was blushing. I slightly giggled at the sight but then it stopped when she spoke, "Nagihiko…what do you mean by _love_…?" She trembled.

"It mea…"

I stopped.

Why'd I stop!? Don't tell me I got scared at the last minute!

_What's with you, man!? Just say the magical words 'I love you' and you would live happily ever after! Now go! CONFESS!!!_

Wait…Who are you?!

_Your mind's voice, dude! Who else!?_

_*Sigh* Now I see why Rhythm is like that…_

_Stop arguing with yourself and start confessing_

*Sigh* So many dreams…So many dreams…

_Just confess!_

Not just yet

_Fine! Go let Kirishima beat you!_

I also wouldn't let that be…

_Confess!_

"Nagihiko?" My thoughts trailed off at the sound of her endearing voice. "Yes, Rima-chan?" I just love speaking in complete sentences in front of her.

"Aren't you going to answer"

Confess…confess…confess…

The word kept ringing in my head

"Nagihiko?"

"Rima-chan!" I said in a sharp way. She looked at me with that big, round, adorable eyes.

"I love you _as a friend_!" I said. Well…that ruined the whole confession thing… "J-just as a friend…?" She repeated. The voice then came back to my head.

_Man…You messed up big time…_

Where did I go wrong?! I told you she wouldn't accept!

_She looks taken aback not because she isn't accepting you but because you said you loved her…JUST as a friend! Dude! Is that how you truly feel about her?_

You know what, I'm not sure anymore!

_Look beside you, man…literally!_

I looked beside me, only to see that the petite blonde wasn't there anymore. Where'd she go… Maybe in the mansion?!

At the thought, I came running there.

I panted just before the gate. I stopped a few moments to catch my breath then went on. Man! I hate short legs! I would've gotten here half a minute ago if it weren't because of my small frame!

"Rima-chan?" My voice echoed.

"Rima-chan!!!" It echoed again.

Where in the world are the others? I ran around the mansion, not really sure where to go. I was running for a long time so I decided to rest in the bench of where I am now- the garden.

I collapsed on the nearby bench then fell to unconsciousness. When I awoke, it was sunset.

It was beautiful!

Now, back to looking for Rima-chan! I hopped around the garden, hoping to see a petite blonde and let me tell you, it's hard! I mean, with her small figure she could fit almost anywhere- and this is a MANSION! With my smaller figure, I can hardly walk a meter in five seconds!

"Rima-chan!" I screeched at the verge of tears. Okay, if you know me, I never cry but it seems that I still have child instincts on me right now.

"Rima-cha..."

"...he loves me...?"

I trailed off when I heard that little soft voice.

"...He loves me not"

I followed the voice that I knew was hers. Finally, I saw this small ball leaning against a sakura tree. (Wait. I thought sakura trees only existed in japan! Oh well...)

"He loves me?"

Rima was plucking out the leaves from a Sakura blossom that has obviously fallen onto her lap. I noticed that only three petals were remaining.

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

She sighed in defeat and her hand fell limp onto her lap. She didn't even bother plucking the last petal out. "He...doesn't' t love me..." She mumbled. Her voice trembled. I then noticed that rose beside me. I picked it then counted the petals. I gulped then headed towards he, ready to give her the red flower that was in my hand.

**Did I leave you at cliffhanger? Oh well...SORRY!!!**

**I'm sorry for not updating, I'm sorry for the fact that he still hasn't confessed andI'm sorry for everything! Please Rate and Review to tell me what you think and you can also make suggestions. Now...RATE AND REVIEW:)**


	21. Confessions

**Chapter 21**

**Okay... I've read the previous chappie and I've gotta admit, I wasn't really satisfied with the Rimahiko in the previous chapter... *sigh***

**Anyway, I'll try to make it up on this one! On with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I leaned against a sakura tree, depressed and frustrated though I didn't know why. Why? It's not like I was expecting him to love me more than a friend, right! What's wrong with me...? What should I do...?

As If on cue, a little cherry blossom fell to my lap. I picked it up to get a better view of it. It was magenta with a pretty shade of pink. Unconsciously, I started plucking the first petal out. "He loves me...?" Those words unexpectedly escaped my lips. What am I doing!? It's so unlike me to believe in stuff like this! But then, as if there's something else I could do...

"He loves me not..." I frowned. Why in the world am I continuing? I guess it's because I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen if I go on; no one is looking so why not go on?

"He loves me..." A slight smile formed my lips. I remembered all those times he would protect me from x- eggs, ?- eggs and other stuff... Like Tanaka...

Maybe I am falling in love with him...

"He loves me not..." My smile turned upside down as I repeated the last sentence that came to my mind. 'Maybe I am falling in love with him' was it? But no matter how in-love I can be, there's no way he may return those feelings. He only thinks of me as a friend and nothing else. How can he like a girl like me- someone who pulls him down and once though so uselessly of him...

"He loves me" Then I somehow remembered 'meet'. Ki said it was real. So if it was real, does that mean him truly loves me? He did, after all, tell me he loves me so many times during the dream

"He loves me not" I remembered the time I very much wanted to laugh due to Amu's continuous fall in the holes he has dug up. Nagihiko placed his hand on my shoulder yet I slapped it away without any second thoughts. It had hurt both of us...

Now tell me. How can he like a girl like me!?

"He loves me?" I remembered the time I offered him to take me to a parfait after school **(Ehem... Rima, when you said 'offered', you actually 'demanded' a date from him. If you people are wondering, this was episode 7 of S.C. Party!!! Sorry for the author notes!)**

He seemed really glad to bring me there and I've got to admit... I've had a pretty good time myself...

"He loves me not" I sighed. I remember him teasing me. I would also treat him like dust and I was also pretty afraid of him because he could tell from my 'act'...

He was also different from the other guys whom I would treat like servants. I try to get him to do something for me like a master would to her servant but he flatly rejects it! The fact that I wasn't in control of him irritated me.

"He loves me"

Only one thing popped into my mind...it was a traumatizing sight indeed... I was stuck to the ground, a dark energy hurling towards me and would kill me any second. I closed my eyes, getting ready for the agonizing pain yet it never came. I only slightly and painlessly fell on my bum. I slightly opened my eyes then I screamed in pure terror. "NAGIHIKO!!!!" He had me pinned to the ground, absorbing the pain and death that was supposed to be mine. "Are you...okay...?" He trembled. His voice was horrid and it did not sound healthy! He was dying for goodness sake so how can those be his last words! His supposed to be last words were for me?! He was the one getting hurt! When the pain in him had ended, he closed his eyes then fell limp onto my chest. He would've died for me! It was because of that our adventure had started...

Tears welled up at the memory of his injurious sight.

I touched a petal then realized it was the last one. I then let a lone tear fall down my cheek, followed by another. I secretly wiped it with my sleeve just in case someone was watching.

I then let my hand fall limp to my side, not bothering to pick the last petal out. There was no use to plucking it. I already knew the result.

"He doesn't love me..." I sobbed.

"Rima-chan..."

My head snapped open. It was _his _voice! Only it was of a child's. I slowly turned my head to his. There, I saw him standing tall and proud while he held a red rose on his right hand.

"Here" He handed me the rose. I eyed him. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I wondered. He smiled tenderly. "Continue" He replied. Instead of screaming at him and losing my cool, my cheeks went a slight pink then I turned to the cheery blossom. I pulled out the last petal. "He loves me not..." I sighed. I threw the petal-less cherry blossom then proceeded to plucking out the rose's petals.

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He lo..." I trailed of when I realized I was holding onto the last petal. I heard a giggle behind me then I abruptly turned to look at him.

"I guess he loves you" He smirked. The tint of pink turned into crimson red. "Do you even know who _he _is!?" I panicked. He shrugged. "It's Kirishima isn't it" He said. All hope in my face seemed to totally disappear. In fact, it shattered me into many pieces! It felt as if I was being cut through- like cheese- and it was painful... I swear I was on the verge of tears!

His eyes narrowed.

"No. I knew it wasn't him. Your reaction shows it" He sat beside me. Hope seemed to rush back to me. The colors of my eyes that were gone for a split second was back and it was glowing. If not Kirishima, then who else?! "W-who..." I stuttered. He looked at me with seriousness taking a big part of his face.

"Is it me?" He asked, obviously positive with what he had just said.

I looked down and was totally aware of the redness of my face.

...

...

...

"Yes..."

**~~~~~~~~Tanaka's POV~~~~~~~~**

I narrowed at the lone child with dark hair and blood-shot red eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform and was swinging back and forth in the park's swing. "Enma Ai!" **(I do not own)** I screamed. She looked at me with no interest then walked away. "I am not shocked to see an inhumane creature like you" She said, her voice was emotionless. "If you are not going to take my requests, then I am going to use your past against them!" "That is for me to not get involved" She said before she had walked away.

Oh I loathe this child!

When she was out of sight, this little girl around the age of nine came to me. "Tanaka-dono, when will you change him back?" She asked: her aqua hair bounced as she said so. I sighed. What I was planning isn't very pleasant

"When the time is right" I replied. She simply tilted her head. "When is the time right?"

Little girls like Aika always get on my nerves! They keep asking don't they!

I'm so lucky to not have been sloppy like them. I am simply a well-mannered, murderous aristocrat who also happens to be fine-looking for an x-chara.

The child tugged onto my dress with those filthy hands. "Well?" She said. I simply rolled my eyes. "That is none of your business, Aika-bozu!" I said, obviously angered but trying not to lose sanity because that is just plain wrong. She crossed her arms then ran towards the direction of the mansion.

"I can't believe you took me in! You're not even treating me well!" She stopped to look at me. I simply rolled my eyes. "I took you in because I need you for a certain task. After that, I'm going to bring you back to the orphanage." I said with a high-pitched voice. She frowned. "I never did like you..." she muttered. "...no one did" She continued.

I scoffed at her.

"If you don't do as I say, then you are never going to belong to a family, brat" I smirked. She bowed her head then tears started pouring off her eyes. How disgusting. Humans are such sad creatures.

I flew towards the decent-looking bench then sat there. "Are you done blubbering?" I said with an obviously bored expression. She looked at me, and although she was quite a distance from me, I still saw the hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do!?" She screamed with a few droplets falling off her eyes. I summoned for her to come to me as I said, "Come here and let me tell you"

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

Excluding the leaves of the trees that rustled, the passing birds chirping and the zooming of cars from outside, the entire place was an awkward silence.

Well, now that you think of it, why wouldn't it be!? I just blurted out a confession!

A CONFESSION!!!

What if he would reject me!? What if he would avoid me!? What if he would ha-

"Rima-chan"

"YES!?" I automatically responded with a salute going with it. He slightly chuckled then looked at me, straight in the eye.

"Love you, too" He winked at me. My stomach seemed to flip and blood seemed to rush to my face. All of a sudden, I pictured the child before me as a striking teenager whose attractive side I have failed to see for those past months. Then, an embarrassing thought came into me...

Isn't he going to kiss me or something?

After a confession, don't people kiss? It is exactly what happens in movies!

He held my hand

_But why didn't he cup my face?!_

He leaned his face closer to my ears

_Though I wish he leaned it closer to my lips..._

He then said

"I have never loved a girl as much as I loved you"

This is just as romantic as kissing- What he said, that is! He then sighed. "I wish I were taller..." I looked at him with curiosity. "W-why is t-that?!" Great...I am still too shocked over the whole confession thing...Amazing... I am stuttering and that is so unlike me...

"If I were taller, I could easily kiss you" He said, making me blush frantically. Then without thinking, I spit out some embarrassing words.

"KISS ME NOW!" I screamed. I covered my mouth with both hands, stunned at what I have just said.

That was totally out-of-character! He smirked. "You have to wait. I'd like our first kiss to happen when I am at least a little taller"

You know what, forget out-of-character...

I grabbed him by the shoulder then forced him closer to me. He seemed to be having a hard time pulling away since he was much too small compared to me yet I was also having a hard time getting in control since he was struggling so much. He just sighed then let me in control when he realized there was no way out but, unlike the little girl in the park, he had a smile forming his lips.

I smirked...

...then we both closed our eyes, readying ourselves for our lips to touch but just when our noses were only slightly apart, we heard a long whistle

"Whoa...Was I disturbing somethin'"

I gasped and so did Nagihiko. Our heads sharply looked at the direction of the sound then screeched. "Ikuto!"

"Yo!" He said while he had both arms behind his head. His eyes then narrowed. "Who knew it would be you two..." He wondered out loud. I panicked. "Y-you s-see...I simply t-tripped and...and...you see..."

"I was here when you said '_Kiss me now_'" He slightly chuckled. Nagihiko ran past me like a gust of wind and before I knew it, he was pulling Ikuto down by the collar so they were in eye level. He said menacingly, "Do not tell"

Ikuto gulped then backed away. "Don't worry, shrimps" He said then turned his head back and forth as if looking for something or someone.

"By the way, now that you think of it, you two and Midori are the only ones I've seen for the entire day inside the mansion. I haven't seen Amu and the rest" He scratched his head.

He was right, I guess...

"Do you think they got lost in a forest somehow?" Nagi wondered. That's simply impossible. I furiously shook my head side to side. "That's impossible. We're in a beach area with malls like the city!" I said. Nagi nodded his head with agreement but Ikuto's eyes showed objection

"Kukai + Tadase + Utau + Amu = A dangerous spot..." Ikuto said continuously.

I agree with what he had just said but the forest is a little too impossible to get lost in. If they were to end up there somehow (Which I'm pretty sure they wouldn't), it would be a miracle because I doubt any forest could actually be nearby...Unless they took the wrong train... But I'm sure they wouldn't be stupid enough to actually make that mistake...

We all shrugged the topic off then headed back to the mansion.

Just before I was about to take a step in, I realized something. "Nagihiko! We didn't get to kiss!" I exclaimed when I was sure Ikuto was nowhere around. Nagihiko smirked. "Ya! I guess so. I guess you really have to just wait" He said then walked ahead of me.

He really means to irritate me doesn't he!

And he really does think this was our first kiss!?

"Nagi!" I called. He looked back at me, amused. "You just called me Nagi..." He said. I blushed at the realization but spit out anyway. "This isn't our first kiss!"

He eyed me shocked yet curious. "W-what...?"

**And...a cliffhanger :)) Honto Gomen-nasai!!! **

**I just realized I had one more homework to do and if I continue this some other time, I might get a writer's block.**

**By the way, Rima's plucking out of the cherry blossom's petals sounds familiar. I wonder if I saw it somewhere else... but I forgot.**

**Anyway, let me end this chapter by saying "Rate and Review" and I hope I get enough free time to update soon :)**


	22. Where are they!

**Chapter 22**

**Chapter 22 is finally up! Thank you all for the 5 awesome reviews for chapter 21 :)) Yeah, I'm fine with that amount for now. Loved 'em all! **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~flashback ~~~~~~~~**

"Nagi!" I called. He looked back at me, amused. "You just called me Nagi..." He said. I blushed at the realization but spit out anyway. "This isn't our first kiss!"

He eyed me shocked yet curious. "W-what...?"

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

"W-what...?"

I don't understand her at all. I mean...wasn't this our first kiss? If I remember it right, there were no others...

"Shocked, aren't you..." Rima ran up to me without hesitation. She stopped in the stairs, three steps below me then eyed me. Her expression showed that she was stern at the moment. "Nagihiko..." She started in her ever-so-angelic voice. "What is it" I responded. She sighed. "Does the word 'meet' remind you of anything...?" She said in what seemed to be a single breath.

H-how...Does she know?! No. I must act calm...I'm always calm...

She can't be thinking of what I'm thinking! It was simply my dream!

"No, Rima-chan, it doesn't. 'Meet' is simply a word people use when they get together. Nothing...else..." It may not sound like it but I did take a lot of effort trying to respond to her in a calm, cool way! For once, I wish Rhythm was around!

"Nagihiko!" She seemed to make her voice sharp. I abruptly looked at her. Her thin eyebrows were furrowed yet her mouth seemed to be pouting.

"If you don't tell me the truth, then I'm going to feel bad!" Her attitude instantly changed from this stern little munchkin, into this whiny little twelve-year-old.

Okay...at this very second, I only have two choices: To lie or not to lie!

"Nagi...?" She shot me that sparkle face... (Yes, the one Amu-chan used on me. That was exactly why I am now the jack's chair...)

I twitched then finally sighed. "U-um...it may sound funny b-but the word 'meet' reminds me of a certain dream..." Well that went well. Rima's cheeks became the color of crimson then she smiled. "Nagihiko...didn't we kiss there!"

.

.

.

"NANI!?!?!?! W-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KISSED YOU IN MY DREAM!!! I-I-I-I'M NOT A PERVERT AND...AND...and..." I sighed. Now that you think of it, maybe I was a pervert... *sigh*

I suddenly felt small, warm hands on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Rima-chan looking down at me with a contented smile forming her lips. "Nagi, some nights before, Ki told me 'meet' wasn't just a dream. It was really us." She chuckled. "You're dreaming. At that time you hated me" I pointed out. She sighed then gently shook her head. "Do I really need proof just so you could believe me...?" She glared at me then giggled.

"Now what were the things you told me back then that I still remember, hmm? 'I couldn't imagine life without you, Rima-koi' **(chapter 15)**, 'I would love to wake up and see you beside me, embracing me and loving me forever. Rima-chan...' **(chapter 18)**? I also remember the pretty sakura tree don't you?" She spoke in a teasing way, her golden eyes staring back at me with hope. Silence surrounded us as I was slowly remembering all those and then I realized...

"That...wasn't a dream...?" I said softly. She gleefully shrugged then warmly smiled at me. "Now you see how I've always felt about you...?" I stared into her eyes. It showed pure honesty and love. She patiently waited for my response. "Yeah..." What shocked me was the calmness of my voice as I said those words. It was probably because I was so numb at the moment. She chuckled then strutted ahead of me. "Let's go, Nagihiko" She said as she paraded across the mansions hallways without looking back at me. I swiftly followed then held her hand once I caught up to her. I looked up at her. She was closing her eyes, she was blushing and she was smiling.

**~~~~~~~~Night time: Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

I kicked the blanket then turned to the right.

I then pulled my blanket up until my neck

Then I pushed it back onto my ankles.

I finally gave up then threw the blanket off then screamed.

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. So many things have been happening. I lay in my bed, gasping and staring up at the ceiling.

Amu and the rest haven't come back yet. It was simply a mere joke this morning and afternoon but as night came in, the four of us (Me, Nagihiko, Ikuto and Midori) couldn't help but feel worried. It was so unlike Tadase to be late, and knowing Utau, she would probably text or call us if they were to extend. This is the first thing that is bothering me...

The second is that...I'm not sure what to do! Nagihiko and I just confessed our feelings for each other, right! Does this mean that we're a couple? If we are, then I would be glad he's mine but I don't know how to be a good lover. I'm inexperienced! I mean...my parents can't even hold each other's hands!

"Rima! Are you okay?!" Kusukusu floated out her head to get a better view of me. "Yeah..." I sighed. Kusukusu didn't seem to take it in. Her delicate eyebrows still creased with worry.

She stretched her cheeks then stuck her tongue out. "Look, Rima! Funny face...?" She said. I softly smiled. "Yay!" She cheered. "You smiled!" She continued. I chuckled then patted her on the head. "Arigatou, Kusukusu..." She grinned at my comment then lay beside me.

Yes...I was worried...But I know that everything will work out...

**~~~~~~~~The next day: Still Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Rima-chan!" I came back to earth as someone mentioned my name. I swiftly turned and saw Nagihiko looking up at me. He smiled when I looked at him. "Urhmm..." Midori faked a cough to get our attention. "We can be lovey-doveys after we find out where the rest are..." She winked. "We are not lovers..." I calmly said as I took a sip of my favorite tea. "Oh! You're not? Well that's too bad!" She whined. "Urhrmm..." This time it was Ikuto who faked a cough. "Can we get on with the meeting...?" He said. We all sharply turned to him.

"As I was saying, maybe they did get trapped in the earth's core..." Ikuto took a bite of his chocolate taiyaki. My jaw dropped at his current stupidity. "A-are you serious...Ikuto...?" Nagihiko and Midori said together with the same expression as me.

Ikuto eyed us as if he were wondering why we were staring at him with odd expressions. "Well, maybe they're in mars?" Ikuto said casually. "No way! There is no possibility for any beings like us to exist in that planet because it doesn't have the amount of H2O we humans need. The planet is also continuously bombarded by cosmic rays such as UV rays and as a result, has sterilized the surface of the Pla..." "Please don't go nerd on us..." I stopped Nagihiko before he could continue on his little 'speech'. Nagihiko sank on his chair.

"If not the earth's core or mars, they're probably lost in a forest!" Ikuto exclaimed. I sweat-dropped. "There's no way. Ikuto, why must you always think of the impossible?" I said. "She's right. I know it's good to have high imagination but there is a limit in cases like this, Ikuto-kun" Nagihiko agreed.

Ikuto crossed his arms, leaned onto the chair then placed his foot on the round table. "Fine then! Go think of a 'possible' reason for them to get lost!" "Fine we will" Midori stated as he turned to us.

"Maybe they were kidnapped!" Midori gasped. That had sense! I was nearly kidnapped when I was younger. "That may be true..." Nagihiko wondered. "I still think they're lost in the forest!" Ikuto said from the background. That's it! "What made you think that..." I said threateningly and if this were an anime, I would have a dark, dark aura surrounding me. Ikuto gulped but said anyway...

"Because I was watching them get on the wrong train and direction..." He mumbled. For once, he had us interested in his story. "What?!" Nagihiko screeched. "You see, Amu and Tadase walked off together to the wrong train. They didn't know that Kukai and Utau were on the same wrong train as them. After that, the four of them went inside this place that had a sign that says 'Do not enter. This is a forest with wild animals' in bold writings"

We all sweat-dropped. "So you were stalking them...?" Midori sighed. Ikuto nodded. "I always stalk Amu" He tried to sound as innocent as possible. We didn't have time to argue about this.

I grabbed my rubber shoes, green Capri pants, favorite yellow blouse and cap that all came from nowhere then said, "Let's go find'em"

**Sorry this chapter took short. I ran out of ideas for this one but I do have for the next one! Rate and Review!**


	23. Lost!

**Chapter 23**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I swear I loved them all and there's more compared to my previous chapter! **

**BTW, I forgot to mention that Yaya was also in the mansionOh well! Let's just all say that she was asleep through it all!!!**

**Anyways, On with the story!**

**~~~~~~~~Midori's POV~~~~~~~~**

"Hurry, Rima-chan! You can do it!" I encouraged. "Gambatte, Rima-chan! You can do it Rima!" Ran, Miki and Su chhered.

That's right! We brought all the charas, including the charas of Amu, Tadase, Kukai and Utau just in case they may need them.

Rima gasped as she tried to get up a steep hill. She finally made it then collapsed on the soft grass. "I don't think I can make it anymore!" She whined. We all stared at her limb, gasping figure. My eyebrows creased. "But don't you want to save Amu-chan and the rest?" I said. Worry took a part of her face. She tried to get up but fell backwards again. "I can't do it!!!" She complained. Suddenly, her feet that once touched the grass was on the grasp of a slim, midnight haired boy around the age of 16 or 18. I noticed from the corner of my eye, a twitching pang of jealousy appearing in Nagihiko's face.

"Ikuto! Put me down!" She whined. "No way, shrimp. You're so slow I might end up falling asleep and I know that my dear Amu is out there waiting for me…" He said. We all sweat-dropped. "For all we know, she's probably making out with Tadase" I shrugged.

Yaya suddenly covered her ears **(Yes. She's a character in this chapter) **

"WAAAHHH!!! MIDORI-CHI, THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATE FOR A BABY LIKE YAYA-TAN!!!!!!!" She whined

"Yeah, whatever" I turned my back on her then walked ahead. "If you're all going to be slow, you might as well get lost"

"But Hoshigo-san…" Nagihiko's childish voice called for me from behind. I also noticed the little pang of jealousy there was in his tone. "If you go alone, you're the one that's going to get lost" He stated. I huffed.

I've lived most in the forest! How could I get lost?!

I sighed then wiggled my fingers for them to follow. They shrugged then followed.

Heh. I just love having followers and leading a group.

I strutted through the grass like a real life model but tripped through a root…Talk about embarrassing…

"Midori! Are you okay?!" Rima jumped off Ikuto's arms. I stood up then fixed my hair. "Y-yeah…" I lied.

You know what, let's get enough of my secret narcism and end my points of view from here and get on with the main lovers of this story.

**~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~**

Finally she's off his arms. I didn't know what I'd do if they were to be like that for a long time!

Our 'leader' Midori seemed to catch something behind the bush with her eye. "Wait and stay behind me" She said as she scurried through the bush. I rolled my eyes. "Hai, ojou-sama…" I said. She just ignored my sarcasm then fished something off the bush. She gasped as she picked up this black, furry creature.

"It's a cub!" She exclaimed. Ki flew towards the cub then started to pet it. For a minute, My legs were limp. Didn't Midori know that you can't pick up bears just like that?! What if its mother was close by!

"U-um…Midori-chan, I think you should put that bear down" I said in a soft, cautioning tone. Rima seemed to notice the pang of fear in my voice then started to back away too like me. Midori sighed. "It's not a bear. It's a cub!" She said. Suddenly, a black shadow appeared behind Midori, covering all the sunlight as if she were in a shade.

I stared at the bear, wide-eyed. it wasn't the brown, typical cute bear you see on movies!!! This was a black bear!!! Known for being dangerous!!! My eyes that were staring at a bear shifted to Midori. She was literally shaking and trembling with the cub in her arms. She didn't even bother to look up at the _thing_. I then looked at Rima, Yaya and Ikuto. Yaya was running a faucet of tears, Ikuto was calmly staring at the bear while Rima looked ready to faint. "Uh…G-guys?" Midori started. "Yeah?" I said in a soft voice. "P-please tell me there's no bear behind me!" She squeaked. I gulped. "I'm sorry but I cannot lie"

Midori breathed a sigh of defeat then closed her eyes as if preparing herself from certain doom. "It's not over yet" I said. Her eyes slowly opened then she looked at me, waiting for instructions. "Midori-chan, slowly place the cub down" I said in a whisper. She slightly nodded then carefully placed the bear down.

"What now?!" She said.

I swiftly glanced at everyone then placed my eyes in eye contact with the bear. "Now I want you all to stay in eye-contact with the bear then slowly move away" I said as I tiptoed away without losing my eye-contact. Everyone did the same. We were all doing pretty well until…

"Hey! Can Yaya get ice-cream after this!" Yaya jumped and clapped her hands. Oh shoot…

I glanced at the bear. It was rushing towards us with a look of aggression and was growling in between its bare teeth. "What do we do now?!?!?!" Rima turned to me with fear. I held her hand. "Everyone stay calm and do exactly as I do" Everyone nodded then tried to calmly look at us.

"RUUUNNN!!!" I screeched. "Whaaat?!?!" Everyone else screamed, dumbfounded. Midori and Yaya's feet seemed rooted to the ground so Ikuto grabbed them both then placed them over his shoulder. It wasn't long before we were all running around aimlessly like headless chickens.

Let me tell you, it's hard to run in these tiny legs.

After sometime, Rima finally fell to the ground, unable to move. "I-I don't think I can go on" She gasped. I pulled her up but she remained seated to the ground. I looked behind us. It looked like the bear was no longer there…and so are the rest!

I gulped as I turned to Rima, trying to sound as comforting as possible, "U-um…Rima-chan I…think we're lost…" I finally spilled out. Rima immediately stood up then looked around. Sure enough, no one else but us were in this plain area. "No way…" She said and her voice trembled more than I thought it would. For what seemed like minutes to me, Rima was looking around panicky with wide-eyes. "No! Help me…" She would cry out from time to time.

It didn't help that our charas were nowhere to be found either.

Rima fell into a ball position then started to bawl. I looked at her, shocked. This is the first time I have seen her cry and let it all out! And I didn't even know it would be for this reason!

I hugged and patted her as she continued to bawl in my arms. When her cry was not as colicky as before, she finally spoke.

"~Nee, Nagihiko…Do you think someone would save us?" She sobbed. I thought about it for awhile for I wasn't sure about it. I didn't want to get her hopes up but I also didn't want it to go too low and so she would become hopeless. "I'm sure that the others would go look for us" I said as I moved some of her hair behind her ears. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay…"

We were sitting in silence until

A huge, loud impact beside us shoot.

Rima seemed panicked for she hugged me and screamed and I struggled not to fall down. "R-Rima-chaan!!!" I cried.

Another impact.

"KYAAAA!!!" She cried. Since I was calm enough to think straight, I looked up, only to see our doom.

"TANAKA-SAN!!!" I gasped. A smirk found its way onto this beautiful lady's face then she turned to me. "Missed me?"

**Heh. Okay, guys I am so sorry for not updating!!!**

**By the way, before I forget, I got the bear idea from "Meet Rima" (smiley face)**

**Anyway, about episode 19 in shugo chara party, it would've ended so well if only I hadn't seen Amu hang out with Rikka by the end of the episode!**

**I mean, when Utau's new song was finally on TV and fans were gathering to watch it, you would see Amu was with Rikka! (sad face) Doesn't she hang out with the guardians anymore?**

**But it had some Kutau, anyway!**

**Rate and Review!!!**


	24. Taki! A new charanari!

**Chapter 24!!!**

**Whatever you do, make sure not to miss this chapter!**

**By the way, sorry for not updating for so long! You see, I was busy… Anyways, enough of my babbling! On with the story!!!**

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

My thoughts seemed clouded and I didn't know what to do. If you have only met me, you would think I would be the calm one in this situation but it doesn't seem to be like that!

Actually, I'm not even in my most panicky mode. It was Nagihiko who let me keep even just a little bit of my senses.

"TANAKA-SAN!!!" I heard his yell. My eyes shot wide open, knowing that it may end here. "Missed me?" The aristocratic voice said.

No! I did not miss you, baka!

"Why don't you just give up!" Nagihiko's voice seemed more mature than usual. I looked at him with a little worry. Worry because I know just how short-tempered Tanaka is and if he was not so respectful, she might hurt him!

She shot a glare towards his direction. His eyes narrowed at her. "I loathe you…" She muttered. Nagihiko huffed then turned away from her. "Why are you here, anyway?" Nagihiko grunted. Tanaka smirked.

"My job would be easier if I take you all on one by one" She crossed her arms. Nagihiko frowned. "You're not getting near her" _He _said as he hurriedly glanced at me. I flushed a little.

"*Sigh* Love is such a useless feeling…" She said as the dark energy, a bit lighter and less-threatening than before veiled her palms. I gasped when I realized it was aiming at me. "Rima-chan!" Nagihiko cried.

It hit me and pushed me backwards. The impact of the rocky land and my skin was painful! I got scratches on my palms, knees, shoulder, back…everywhere! He went running towards me but the same energy hit him. I swear he looked even worse than me! I looked at myself. Only a few scratches. I looked at him. He had a gash on his wrist. I swear than if he were to get as hurt as before and turn even younger or worse, I would be curling into a ball all my life!

"Nagihiko!" I ran towards him, ignoring the slight blood that came off my knees. Tanaka hit him some more and this time, he fainted. "NAGI!!!" But it was useless.

I finally fell to my knees, bawling and sobbing when I realized that I was useless without Kusukusu. That we would both die here only he would go first and I would see it and that was very painful!

"N-Nagi…" I sobbed. He struggled to open his eyes and lift his head. When he did get to lift it, he looked at me then smiled, although there were some blood dropping from his mouth. I gasped. This was all too hard! Why does this keep happening to me?! Is this all some sort cruel of joke?! If it is, I don't think I can take it! He's being beaten up!!!

"I want to…" The words escaped my lips.

"I want to…" I trailed off.

Just then, Tanaka punched Nagihiko square on the face. I knew that one more would be a little too much for him! I suddenly gathered enough courage to say what I wanted to say.

"I want to protect Nagihiko!"

"I see…" A voice said. I gasped then looked around. Nagihiko and I were floating face-to-face in this bright light (The light in charanari) with one little chara in between us.

She had black hair and blue eyes although I noticed something was different from before. Instead of her usual long, straight hair, it was all curly like mine with a purple streak and it was tied up in two low pig tails. Instead of her white shirt and blue leggings, she wore a white long 18th century dress that had sleeves that was tight around the arms until the elbow, then the sleeves loosen and become longer. She held an archer as a prop. **(A/N The idea of this was from from RimaxNagihiko1 in one chapter on chapter 10. Sorry I changed her a little like the hair and name! Haha! I didn't forget about it!)**

Nagihiko stared wide-eyed at the chara.

Taki turned to him **(A/N If you don't remember, then go to chapter 11)**

"W-who are you…" He said. I then realized one thing! Nagihiko was not a child! He was his usual teenage self!

The chara turned to me then blinked.

"Rima has already met me, Nagihiko, but you haven't. I am Taki, born from you and Rima's desire to protect each other. I only come out whenever you need me the most and when your desire to protect becomes much stronger but until then, I will be resting in your hearts" She explained. Nagihiko seemed dumfounded while I simply enjoyed the sight of his being so confused and freaked out.

Taki sighed to break the silence then finally said "Would you both like to do a charanari with me?"

My heart seemed to glimmer in happiness. For one thing, I knew we would be alright. Both of us. I smiled at Nagihiko while he forced a smile. Forced because he happens to be a little too shocked. "L-let's go" He said. Taki smiled then went inside her plain white egg the had a cross made of two swords in the middle.

"Watashi no kokoro: UNLOCK!" We both said simultaneously.

The light that surrounded us became even stronger. The feeling of transformation was refreshing for I haven't done it in a long time. Before we know it, we were both in our charanaris.

I had an outfit pretty similar to Taki's although the sleeves were puffed and the edge had ruffles in it. I also wore some white stockings and white ballet shoes. On my right arm, I held a huge archer and as you can see, in my back were two average-sized angel wings and my hair seemed to be a lighter shade of blonde **(A/N I kind of changed it from the review. Hope it's okay)**

Nagihiko's outfit was different from mine. He had a white polo and some formal-like pants. He also had wings the same size as mine. On his right had was a sword and if my eyes did not deceive me, I would've sworn he was glowing.

"Charanari: Heaven's archer!" I chanted

"Charanari: Heaven's sword!" He said, still a bit confused.

The white light faded and we were faced to face with Tanaka. Her jaw dropped when she saw us. "This is so unfair!" She complained. She nervously aimed her palm at me. "Yumei Takai!" She said and the same horrifying energy that brought me to the hospital some months ago came hurling towards me. I squeaked then ducked my head. I was prepared for the pain but it never came. When I looked up, Nagihiko was shielding me with his sword.

He looked back at me with a smile while I looked at him wide-eyed. "His eyes are a shade or brown and gold. A bit darker than mine…" I muttered unconsciously. I then covered my mouth after I said that while Nagihiko laughed then looked back at Tanaka.

The reflection of the sword sent the energy back at her. It hit her on the stomach but she didn't seem as hurt as we were. WHAT WAS SHE?! IMMORTAL?!?!

She flew away but not before we heard her say, "I will get back at you!"

We undid the charanaris then Taki's egg came out from both our chests. It was two at first but then it became one. It then hatched into Taki. "I'm glad to have been able to work with you. I will be back some other time!" She said as she did a flirty flying kiss, waved her little hands at us as if she were a celebrity and we were her fans then went back into her egg. As if there were two eggs, it separated, one going to my heart and one going to Nagihiko's.

I held my heart with a contented smile until I remembered something. I sharply placed my hands beside me then looked at Nagihiko who was (Fortunately!!!) a teenager.

"Umm…Nagihiko…?" I started. He seemed to be in his own world until I broke it. He looked at me with sincerity. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath then said, "You do realize we're still lost"

**Did I leave this at cliff hanger? Haha! Well, if I did then I am so sorry. All part of the plan! Anyway, RATE AND REVIEW!!!**


	25. Lost in the rain

**Chapter 25**

**Chapter 25 finally up! Oh My God…This has been such a looong week…And I am so sorry for not updating! Anyway, on with the story!**

~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~

"It's going to rain soon. The clouds are getting darker" A pinkette sighed as she wearily looked up the dark sky from inside the cave. Tadase nodded in agreement. The four then hid deeper into the cave. A popstar with blonde, messy, long pigtails took a deep breath then looked at their few remaining food- two pieces of soft marshmallows and a little socket of mint candy. Amu's stomach grumbled. She blushed then held it with obvious embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry! I just…I just…" It grumbled again. Amu finally gave up with a sweat-drop. "This is embarrassing…" She muttered.

Tadase got a marshmallow, placed it on a stick then roasted it by the fire. After that, he gave it to the famished pinkette. "Here you go, Amu-chan" He said with the ever-so-her prfamous 'Tadase smile' . Amu's stomach seemed to go topsy-turvy as she grabbed it from her very own pince with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure?" She said. Utau nodded with a scoff. "I wouldn't want to hear your stomach grumbling all the time now wouldn't I?" Utau smirked, making Amu go furious. "MEANIE UTAU!!!" Amu screamed. Kukai shushed them.

"Calm down. We still have hot dogs" Kukai said. The two instantly shut up to look at the boy with russet hair. "Uh…No we don't, Kukai" Amu said. "Of course we do!" Kukai said as he reached for his pocket. He them pulled out 9 frozen hotdogs. The rest stared at him wide-eyed.

"Kukai…?" Utau grumbled.

"Yes?"

Utau's face reddened in frustration as she screamed, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE _RAW, FROZEN _HOTDOGS IN YOUR POCKET?!"

Kukai seemed to be taken aback by this response.

"Why are you so mad at me? Shouldn't you be _thankful_ that I have meat that could last us?" He said. Utau stubbornly crossed her arms. "Thank you!" She whined. Amu sighed. "Thank you…but… just out of curiosity…do you always bring that around with you?" She said. Kukai groaned then turned away.

"I…" Kukai was interrupted by sudden thunder. The four looked up the pouring sky.

"Amu-chi!, Tadase-kun! Kukai! Utau-chi!" They heard the wail of a familiar voice. The four looked at the cave's entrance. "Yaya!" The three screamed. "And Ikuto and Midori?!" Amu finished. Ikuto came in first to give Amu a special hug, which she _stubbornly _rejected. Yaya and Midori, on the other hand, got some hotdogs to roast.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hurry up, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said as he looked back at the damp petite blonde. Rima finally fell to her knees after hiking for hours and getting damp by the rain. Nagihiko ran back to her then placed her on his back, causing Rima to blush.

"If you don't hurry up, Rima-chan, we're going to get sick" He said as he ran with her in his back. "H-hai…" Rima said with a flustered face.

It wasn't long before Nagihiko had found three huge rocks that formed the shape of a little house. He went inside then gently placed Rima down.

"You okay?" He asked as he took out his jacket.. Rima slowly nodded then suddenly shivered. Nagihiko stopped with his business then looked at Rima. She was pale, obviously because of the low temperature and her lips were blue. She shivered under her yellow blouse and Capri pants. He ran to her then held her in a tight embrace.

"You don't need to say everything's alright when it's not" He said.

Rima took deep breaths. She was nervous to have Nagihiko's arms and chest around her, though she felt warm and comforted. Her face started heating up and Nagihiko took notice of this. "You're hot" He said. Unfortunately, Rima got the wrong idea.

"I'm WHAT?!" She screeched. Nagihiko placed his palm on her forehead. "You're hot. You're _really_ hot. And your face is red. Are you sure you're alright?" He said. Rima had a disappointed look on her face. "Oh…So that's what you meant…" She muttered. A smirk made its way on the boy's face but he remained silent about this.

He then pulled away then looked up the dark, thundery sky. "You warm now?" He asked. The blonde gently nodded. He frowned when he saw Rima slightly shivering.

He opened his mouth to say something but then immediately shut it. It seemed like he was thinking about saying it or not. After a moment's time, a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Um… Rima-chan…?" He started. Rima took notice of his hesitation so she put her full attention on him. "What is it?" She asked. He took one shaky breath then said "You…need to take your clothes off…"

* * *

"They're WHAT?!" The four screamed. Worry creased their faces. "You mean Nagihiko and Rima are lost?! What'll they do?! They're both so small and defenseless! We need to go find them!!!" Amu panicked as she immediately stood up, ready to head towards the cave's exit. **(A/N Heh. Amu has no idea Nagihiko's back. Wonder how they'll react…)**

The three sadly nodded. "Amu-chi…" Yaya sobbed. "You can't go now! It thundery and scary!" She wailed. Amu just frowned. "We _need_ to find them" She said. The others stood up but just before they were about to head out, a huge boulder smashed on the cave's entrance. The seven fell back due to the sudden force.

They all stared at the cave's entrance in shock and fear.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!" Yaya cried. Everyone followed Yaya as she screamed for help. It seemed like Ikuto was the only calm one at that very moment although… maybe a little too calm?

He went to a corner, placed his head in a rock then closed his eyes. "IKUTO! DON'T SLEEP HERE NOW!!!" Midori scolded. Ikuto got up with a groggy expression. "Why not? I'm sleepy and can't a cat sleep anywhere? By the way, your charas are in the bag…" Ikuto groaned then fell asleep. Utau scurried to the bag near the fire place then zipped the bag open.

Sure enough, eleven charas immediately flew out of the bag. Everyone gladly welcomed their little friends, except for Yaya and Midori, who wondered how did Ikuto get the charas in there.

"But we're still gonna die of hunger…" Kukai sighed. Just then, Su took the stage before the fire. "When it comes to food and housework, just leave it to Su!" She said with a twirl and wink.

"Amu-chan! Character Change: Chip! Syrup! Whipped Cream!"

Amu's x shaped hairclip instantly turned into a clover. "Just leave this to Amu ~nee!" She said with a flying kiss, instantly waking Ikuto up from his sleep. "What's with Amu?" He said. Tadase looked at Ikuto with a sweat-drop. "She's in character change, you see…" He replied.

Food ingredients then magically popped out of thin air. Amu had turned them all into decent dishes. "Itadakimasu!" Everyone said as they clapped their hands together. "What about my hotdogs?" Kukai whined. Everyone just ignored the boy with russet hair.

"I wonder how Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san are doing" Tadase said as he took a gulp of fresh orange juice. "I feel kind of guilty to have decent food when I don't know how those two are doing…" He said. Amu bit her lip but Yaya cut in. "Well, Yaya's positive that they're both doing alright! These are _Nagi-kun _and _Rima-chan_ we're talking about, after all! Meh…Kairi and Naddy are missing out on all the fun!" She squealed.

Amu nearly choked at the mention of those two previous guardians.

Kairi…the jack before Nagihiko would surely be shocked when he finds out what an adventure the guardians have been through

Nadeshiko…Her first best-friend…She couldn't imagine how that girl would react when she finds out what the guardians and her twin have gone through; she's wondering…what would she do if she were there with them. What was she doing right now?

**What Nadeshiko…Nagihiko was going through at that moment…**

"You want me to do what?!?!?!?!" Rima's face was red as she screamed those words. Nagihiko turned away, the same red shade of Rima's face visible on his.

"I never said I _wanted _you to take your clothes off when I'm around. It's just…more convenient since…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MORE CONVENIENT?!" Rima cut him off. Nagihiko sighed, his face turning redder.

"B-because…it's to prevent you from being too cold and getting sick…" He stuttered. Rima then screamed, "I'd rather get sick!"

Nagihiko sighed once again then gathered enough courage to face the girl. "It would be very inconvenient to have you get sick now wouldn't it" He said. Rima was at loss of words. It was true. It was true that it would be very inconvenient.

She hesitated before holding the edge of her blouse.

Nagihiko instantly turned away. "Don't worry. I won't look at you if you don't look at me" He muttered. "Okay…" Rima said, but then her eyes budged wide open all of a sudden. She had noticed something in what Nagihiko had just said. "W-what do you mean…if I don't look at you…?" She said in a soft voice.

No response

"What do you mean?" She said again. She immediately faced the opposite direction. "It would also be inconvenient for you if I get sick…" He said. She then heard the rustling sound of Nagihiko's shirt as he took it off. She felt her cheeks heat up.

She never expected herself in this situation! And with the guy she (thought) she hated the most?! The guy that was her 'Rival to Amu's friendship'?!

"Rima-chan…Don't worry…I'm not looking…" He said. "O…okay…" She squeaked. She slowly removed her blouse, only to reveal the ruffled undergarment under it. "Sure you're not looking…?" She muttered. "Yeah…" He said.

His answer wasn't worth it. Of course, knowing how curious and demanding Rima can be, she looked at him 'just to make sure'. She almost choked when she saw him. He still wore his pants but his top…he had no shirt on…

AND HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE WAS HOT AND…

She stopped herself, even if it was just a thought; and Nagihiko was telling the truth. He really was looking at the other direction, which meant he didn't know that she was looking at him.

**(A/N I'm just demonstrating Rima's POV. Though I'm talking as the narrator…)**

She wasn't sure whether she was going to look away or not although one thing was for sure. She was furiously blushing.

'Nagihiko's…really a gentleman…' She thought.

She sighed. "Do I…still need to take my pants off?" She asked, looking away. Nagihiko was silent. "Depends on you. Man, it's weird to be asked these questions by a girl…even though I _was_ a girl…" He said. Rima used all her self-control to hold back the laughter she had in her, though it all came out as muffled laughter.

"You don't plan to tell Amu any time soon don't you" She said with a smirk.

She heard the devastated chuckle from the boy. "Not now, not anytime soon. Amu-chan's probably thinking of how Nadeshiko's doing at this time right now" He chuckled. The rain slowly stopped and by time it did, it was sunset.

"Beautiful…" Rima said as she looked at the sunset. "Um…Rima-chan?" Nagihiko started. "Yes?" "If you can see the sunset, that means that you can see me too" He said. A crimson color made its way back to her face as she stubbornly looked away. "Can't a girl look at the sun from time to time? I've been staring at the very same rock for a long time!" She grunted. Nagihiko chuckled.

"Check your clothes. Maybe it's dry by now. If it is, then we could go look for food. I haven't eaten since yesterday" Nagihiko said. Rima heard the same rustling noise of Nagihiko's shirt as he put it on. Rima felt her own clothes; it was dry. She then placed it on then looked at Nagihiko, who was looking straight into her eyes longer than usual. "W-what is it…" She asked. He smirked then walked away. "Nothing"

Rima remained to look at him then when he was quite a distance away, she finally followed.

**That's all for chapter 25.**

**Err…I had a really hard time making this…**

**Anyway, have you guys watched the 'Shugo Chara Musical' in you tube? If you haven't then you have to watch it!!! Aww! The Yaya and Rima were so cute and…The Nadeshiko was…pretty? Meh! They didn't even show that he was a boy! And it was in RAW Japanese. Anyway, I still love the Rima! Is it just me, or does Amu look fat in there. And the charas were puppets! (LOL LOL LOL) They talk funny.**

**So…Rate and Review!**


	26. Lemme get this straight Are we together

Chapter 26

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You see, I was really busy. Yeah, I know. I make bad excuses. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Rima hesitated before running up the mossy rock. She never did like weeds and such gross plants. In fact, she wouldn't climb this if she weren't in a real emergency…

And the situation Rima and Nagihiko are in, my friend, is a REAL emergency…

"I can't believe you got us chased by a tiger!!!" Nagihiko screeched, as he helped the struggling blonde up the rock. Rima was finally able to get on top. "How was I supposed to know that hitting the tiger on the head with a rock would only make things this worse?!" Rima's tiny hands flew into the air. Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"Rima, the tiger only broke your gag manga. That doesn't mean you should get it to break our lives! Rima, you are going to kill me!" Nagihiko screeched. Rima pouted. "That manga happens to be the latest volume. Now I have to go all the way o the bookstore and buy another one! You know I'm too petite to go all the way! It would be HARD!" "Then why'd you bring it in the first place if you knew it would probably break?!?"

Rima bit her lip then finally replied. "In case I get bored…?" She said. Nagihiko stood up, although he wasn't planning on going down for the tiger was just below this mountain of rocks.

He got a match that happened to be in his pocket. Rima's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with a match?! You're not going to burn yourself, are you!?!' Nagihiko chuckled at Rima's sudden outburst.

"I'm not going to do anything too evil. I'm just going to burn the tiger a little to get it out of the way. How does that sound" Nagihiko smiled. Rima was not able to respond, though, for Nagihiko had already lit the match and sent it hurling towards the growling tiger. Its eyes widened as it ran away, squealing like a kitten.

When the cost was clear, Nagihiko finally went down with Rima in his back. "Now, Rima-chan can you please…" He started, then his eyes grew narrow, "not kill me"

* * *

"Push!!!" Utau yelled. Everyone, including the charas, pushed their hardest to rid of the boulder that kept them from the sunlight. Yaya and Pepe were the first to give up, followed by Kusukusu, Ikuto and Yoru, Tadase, Amu, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, Midori and Ki then finally Kukai.

An annoyed nerve popped out of Utau's forehead. "Why are you all giving up that easily?!"

There was silence.

"You're the one to talk, Utau. You're not even trying" Kukai shrugged. Utau blushed of embarrassment. "S-so? That doesn't mean you should give up that easily…" Utau replied.

Kukai stood up from his exhausted sit then placed a hand on Utau's shoulder. A light pink appeared on Utau's cheeks. "Utau, if you try, I'll try again" He said. Utau's stomach seemed to go topsy-turvy because of Kukai's touch. She felt her blood rush faster and her cheeks get redder and redder and- _No_!! She thought. 'Kukai's just a child! He's three years younger than me! If we were dogs it would make a huge difference! I can't possibly have feelings for him!!!' She continued in her thoughts.

Too late. Kukai grabbed Utau's hand then they ran towards the boulder. He turned to the rest- His sweat droplets seemed like sparkles to Utau. "Everyone! Help us out!" He said as he placed his palm before the huge rock. Everyone stood up then helped.

* * *

Under a tree, beside the nice flowing river, Nagihiko and Rima sat. Nagihiko was trying to light a fire with some sticks he and Rima had gathered while Rima was twirling a wilted flower with her fingers, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"~Nee, Nagihiko…" She started. Nagihiko looked away from the fire then gazed at Rima's eyes. Rima took this as a signal to go on. She gulped.

"A-after everything that has been going on…are we…" She then pointed her fingers from her to him then him to her. Nagihiko turned a bright red then looked down.

"W-well we…did _kiss_ but…"

He sighed then gave up on the fire. He leaned on the tree branch like Rima then continued. "Do you want to be?" He asked. This time it was Rima's turn to blush. She never thought that he was so capable of saying that so straightforwardly!!!

"I-I don't know!!! I mean… I really don't mind and…" She bit her lips, obviously trying to hold back what she was about to say. Nagihiko leaned his face closer to hers, their faces only a few inches from each other.

"You know, I don't mind. I did tell you that I love you" He said. Rima felt the energy drain off her body, like all the blood rushed to her face.

"I-I-I _really _don't mind, Nagihiko!" She screeched. A smile then formed her lips.

'So I guess he is mine' she thought.

'But then…this is a big responsibility! And we are stuck in this forest, not sure if we could ever return to our home; and what about the others? I also really want to see Amu and the rest again! Being…_coupled_ with Nagihiko is a huge commitment and…' Rima's trail-of-thoughts were cut off when Nagihiko's lips brushed against hers.

Rima's mind then went blank.

'What lost? I'm perfectly fine! I'm not lost! I'm with him but…the others? I'm sure we'll find them!' Was all that was on her mind before it went blank.

"N-Nagi…" She said, shocked. Nagihiko still stared into her eyes with a soft smile. "I dare you to tell me you didn't like it" He teased. Rima blushed again then stubbornly turned away. She opened her mouth to say it but it never came out.

If possible, she blushed a deeper shade of red. Nagihiko smirked. "I see" "It's not that! I just…I just…" She trailed off. "Loved it?" Nagihiko continued, making Rima's eyes grow wide and, if possible, her face has turned into a deeper shade of red.

He smirked then continued on with the fire with a soft smile playing across his lips.

"Oh, and Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said, not pausing with the fire. Rima looked p at him dreamily. "Hai?" She said. Sparks flew out of the sticks then soon, it formed the fire Nagihiko had wanted to come out.

He then looked at Rima straight in the eye. "Don't tell _anyone_ about us being together"

* * *

Little did the lovers know that a child with aqua hair looked down at them with pity. "It's almost time…" She whispered.

"Aika!"

The little girl froze at the harsh mention of her name. She slowly turned to the caller. "Yes, Tanaka…?" She gulped. The striking x-character looked at the boulder-covered cave. "We start by breaking that cave. The rocks will then crush whoever guardian is inside" She said ruthlessly.

Aika badly wanted to cry. All this evil was too much for a nine-year-old like her but she couldn't do anything about it! She needed to obey Tanaka. She had no choice.

* * *

**Ciffie? Nah, I don't think so.**

**I have watched the latest episode of Shugo Chara Doki! Doki!!! Let me tell you one thing!!! It was totally Rikkaru with some Rimahiko! And the story's finally getting some plot!**

**RATE and REVIEW!!!**


	27. Rock Alert!

**Chapter 27**

**I'm done with the exams!!! And it's SUMMER!!! Okay, this basically means that I'll be updating more often but maybe not around this week because I'll be cleaning up my room until tomorrow... (It's not as easy as it sounds. My closet is overflowing! My little sister can drown in it!!!) and on Sunday we'll either be on the beach or surfing. I'll be updating the most somewhere around the middle of summer!**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Oh, and Rima-chan!" Nagihiko said, not pausing with the fire. Rima looked up at him dreamily. "Hai?" She said. Sparks flew out of the sticks then soon, it formed the fire Nagihiko had wanted to come out. _

_He then looked at Rima straight in the eye. "Don't tell anyone about us being together"_

* * *

Rima looked at Nagihiko with a shocked expression. "Why?" She croaked. Nagihiko closed his eyes then said. "It would be hard. We could tell Tadase, Amu and Utau but that would be unfair for Yaya, Midori, Kukai and the rest. We're not sure if they can keep it a secret"

"And so what if the whole world knew?" Rima said with raised eyebrows. Nagihiko sighed. "Wouldn't it be better if none of my fangirls and none of your fanboys know? We're not sure what those people are capable of. Saaya would still have Tadase and Kukai but I guess she would like every guy to herself"

Rima wanted to say something but she couldn't think f any possible thing to say. "Um…" was all that came out. Suddenly, something to say popped into her mind. "None of those fanboys or fangirls are that serious about us!" She said. Nagihiko faked a cough.

"Um…Kirishima-kun happens to be very serious about you" He stated. Rima slightly blushed. "I-I guess…"

"But…"She started. "I don't mind at all. He's not the one I want to be with!"

* * *

The nine lay down, exhausted from pushing the huge boulder for what seemed like hours to them. "WAAAHHH!!! Yaya wants to go out and play!!! This cave is dark and scary!!!" Yaya squealed.

The eight turned to her with a death glare, making her shiver in fear. Amu was the first to speak up. "Yaya, you aren't the only one exhausted and gloomy. We all want to see the light too" Amu sighed. The only thing they had other than each other were Amu and Su, who would cook them decent dishes, but that wasn't enough to keep them living.

Ikuto groaned in frustration. "The hell?! We might as well have this he cave crash down on us! We're gonna die anyway!" He said as he angrily kicked the sides of the cave. Just then, the ground shook. The sides of the cave seemed like it was gonna fall on them and so were the ceilings. There was a few moments of silence and soon, everyone was throwing Ikuto a death glare.

He gulped. "I swear to God I did nothing!" Ikuto panicked. That didn't convince anyone, though. Before anyone could murder him, a huge rock fell, followed by another. The sharp rocks then came crashing down.

There was huge chaos in the cave. The panic was uncontrollable but one scream had brought everyone back to their senses.

"KYAAAA!!!" The horrified scream echoed through the collapsing cave. Everyone sharply turned to Amu; A huge piece of rock was hurling towards her. Things seemed to go in slow motion.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled with frightened eyes.

Tadase rushed ahead then brought out his staff. "Holy Crown!" He yelled. The move pushed Amu hard against the hard, cold boulder. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

Utau, Midori, Yaya and Ikuto ran towards Amu's limp body.

"Amu-chi..." Yaya sobbed.

Kukai hurriedly grabbed Amu's wrist then felt the pulse. It was beating normally. He gave out a sigh of relief. "How is she?" Utau asked. Kukai gave her his ever-so-famous thumbs up. "Okay! If Tadase didn't get her out of the way, we would've been hopeless!" He winked. Utau, Yaya and Ikuto sighed a breath of relief too.

"Minna!" Midori yelled from some distances away. "Let's do what we can for now!" She said as she held her hand before her heart. "Watashi no Kokoro: Anrok!" She chanted.

"Charanari: Shining Chantress!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

Ikuto had volunteered to carry Amu as they find away out of the cave- he carried her bridal style. Yaya pointed at the rocks that were going to fall on them. "Minna! Rock alert!" She screamed.

Tadase placed his staff above their heads. "Holy Crown!" He said. A yellow bubble came out from the staff's tip. The rocks simply bounced off. "Good job, Hotori-kun!" Midori said. Everyone then kept going.

* * *

"Rima-chan! Can you hear that?!" Nagihiko said. Rima nodded then the twosome ran to where they've been hearing the screams and crashing sounds.

All of the sounds have somehow led them to a boulder-covered cave...a breaking boulder-covered cave...

"This is as far as we should go, Rima-chan. Let's go back now" Nagihiko said but Rima didn't follow. She stood her ground. "Nagihiko, there's something important in that cave! I can feel it!" Rima said, pointing at the cave. Nagihiko didn't listen. "Whatever that thing is, it's still too dangerous! The cave's breaking! We're not going an inch near it!" Nagihiko said. Rima groaned then ran towards the cave's entrance.

"Rima-tan!" Nagihiko followed. Although Nagihiko was faster than Rima, he didn't manage to catch up to her that quickly for the cave was dark. His eyebrows creased with worry. "Rima-chan!!!" He said inthe trembling cave.

He was going deeper and deeper into the cave but still no Rima.

"KYAAAAA!!!" A scream echoed through the cave. This had Nagihiko on high alert. "RIMA-TAN!" He screeched.

**~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~**

That was scary.

"Huh? Rima-tan?!" Squealed the pink bunny. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see Yaya's face only a few centimeters from mine. That is when I literally screamed my head off. "It's okay! It's okay!" She hugged me. I felt tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. I never thought I would see them again! I just knew there were more eyes looking at me joyously right now but I couldn't quite make out who it is since mmyeyes were covered in tears.

"Minna..." I started. I felt more arms wrap around me. I finally got to wipe the tear of my eyes and the first thing I saw was Amu limply laying on Ikuto's arms. I immediately stood up. My legs felt like jelly.

"Amu?!" My voice cracked with panic. "IS SHE OKAY?!" I looked around at the familiar faces. They were all smiling. "She's okay! She'll wake up soon!" Midori assured me.

"Rock alert" Utau pointed above us. "Holy Crown!"

The rocked bounced off Tadase's yellow shield. Judging by the way they did it, it was obvious that they've been doing rock alert in awhile.

"By the way..." Kukai started.

"Where's Nagihiko?" This time, everyone froze then looked around.

I mentally slapped myself! HOW COULD I DO THAT! I LITERALLY GOT NAGIHIKO STUCK IN THIS CAVE WITH NO DEFENSE!!!

Panic then appeared on everyone's face. I felt my cheeks feel wet again, this time out of guilt.

How could I leave him...?

* * *

**Okay! So that;s where my chapter will cut off for now. I like how I wrote the first part and ending but somewhere around the middle, it probably wasn't as good since I was surrounded by TV wherever I go. **

**Anyway, I would appreciate your reviews so RATE AND REVIEW!**


	28. Everything will be okay

**Chapter 28**

**Okay, I am typing this chapter here in the beach :)) I'm busy this week so I may not get to update in awhile but I'll bring the laptop. Anyway, I'm going home today. After I go home, I'll rest tomorrow then go to another surfing beach the next day. Told you I'm busy! Ow! My face hurts! I got sun-burnt!**

**Ahahaha! Sorry for this really random author's note! On with the story!**

* * *

An evil grin appeared on the woman's face as she looked down at the boy underneath some layers of rock, his purple hair fell onto his shoulders as he lay limply. She grinned; the nine-year-old beside her looked ready to cry.

"Looks like my job here is done!" She laughed. She walked away with the child with aqua, bouncy hair following her. It seemed like she was in too much joy to actually scold the girl for not following fast enough.

"One down, seven more to go!"

* * *

"Rhythm!" Everyone looked at the chara in blue. He held himself in pain. "Rhythm! What's going on?!" Rima rushed to the chara.

"Minna!" Cried a tiny voice. Rima, Tadase and Kukai slammed their hands into their faces while the others yelled "TEMARI?!?!?!?!?!"

Nagihiko's pink chara fell onto the ground, the same pained look as Rhythm's appeared on her face. "N-Nadeshiko's in…" Temari didn't finish for she ended up screaming in pain.

"TEMARI!!!" The charas huddled around her.

Rhythm then struggled to stand up. "M-minna!" He forced the words out. Kusukusu flew near him with a worried expression, followed by the others.

Rhythm and Temari took a deep breath then said together, "Onegai! Save Nagihiko!"

Rima's eyes widened in shock. She was sure something was wrong! Her heart seemed to go 'dokki dokki'. Her face drained.

"Let's look for Nagi!" Yaya interrupted her trail of thoughts. "It may be risky but it's worth it! It's a good thing Nagihiko got his thoughts back although he can't run as fast as before" Tadase said. "Because he's a kid" Ikuto continued.

"A-a-a-about that!" Rima started but the rest had ran ahead. "OH MAN!!!" Rima panicked as she ran ahead.

"Rima!" Kusukusu tried to follow her bearer. "Let's do this quick!"

"My heart: Unlock!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

* * *

Tanaka gladly patrolled the broken cave, checking for any unconscious guardian, remembering her previous success.

___

_Tanaka had just ran into the boy with flowing, violet hair. He seemed bothered and was _

_looking for something. She appeared before him with an evil smirk then immediately used her power on the sharp rocks above the boy, only to have it crashing against him. After the rock's fall, a thick layer of dust appeared but she went through anyway._

_Aika was slowly following, afraid of what she may see._

_When she finally got through the dust, she almost bawled. She saw Tanaka poking the boy's cheek. His cold and limp face was enough to make Tanaka believe that he was done._

_Tanaka stood up then walked away, laughing as she did so while Aika looked back at Nagihiko with a sad expression._

_____

"Tanaka-dono, can we stop?" Aika cried. Tanaka didn't look back. "No! We have to make sure every guardian is dead! Spirit Company told me to do so" "But why do you follow? You have a choice!" Aika replied as mannerly as possible but she found it difficult not to scream at this chara.

Tanaka stopped then looked back at the girl. She strutted towards her then leaned her face a few inches from Aika's so she could see the sternness in her eyes. "I have a choice and I choose to be immortal. I am a part of Midori and therefore, if she dies, I die. Now, Spirit Company can separate me from her so I can live my life on my own." She gritted through her teeth.

Tanaka glared at the girl for a few more seconds then continued walking. "Hurry up, brat" She huffed.

Aika, who has just recovered from Tanaka's sudden move ran to catch up. "Hai!"

* * *

"Ryhtm, daizoubou?" Miki asked. Rhythm nodded, beads of sweat visible on his forehead. Miki then flew to Temari. "Temari, how about you! Daizoubou?" Miki tilted her head. "Hai ~nee! Don't worry about me!" Temari grinned. The two charas were entrusted to the care of Rima, although she wasn't doing such a great job at it.

She was stuck in her own little trail of thought. If Nagihiko was doing fine, where was he, if whatever happened to him wasn't that serious…

But other than worry, her face showed total guilt.

"Rock alert!" Midori yelled. The same yellow jelly-like thing came out from the tip of Tadase's staff, making the rock harmlessly bounce off.

Utau then noticed the sadness in Rima's eyes. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help approaching her.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine" She tapped the petite blonde's back. Rima let out a small sob. Utau's eyes showed affection, which was rare. Rima finally fell to her knees. Everyone, except for Ikuto who held onto Amu, ran towards her.

"It's…all my fault…" She sobbed. Everyone was tapping her back for comfort as she let it out.

"No it's not your fault" Utau hushed her.

Rima's shoulder's shivered. She was at loss of words. Her legs felt numb and so did the rest of her body. "If something horrible were to happen to him, it would be all my fault" She said in a surprisingly calm way. She wasn't sure if it was calm and cold because her voice and every other part of her was numb, or she was in too much shock.

"RIMA SNAP OUT OF IT!" A pinkette said as she pulled Rima up then shook her on the shoulders. Everyone turned to Ikuto, who held no one in his arms. He shrugged. "She suddenly jumped off"

"Amu…" Rima muttered. Amu smiled. "Rima, it's not your fault. And look" Amu pointed at Rhythm and Temari. "They're okay which means Nagihiko is…" She trailed off. Amu's eyes then widened.

"OMIGOD!!! WHY IS TEMARI HERE?!?!?! W-W-WHERE'S NADESHIKO?!?!?!" She screeched, making everyone sweat-drop.

"Way to ruin the moment, Amu…" Utau muttered. Temari bowed. "I just happen to be passing by…" She calmly said.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "I-I see…" Tadase muttered.

"Anyway!" Kukai turned to Rima then ruffled her hair. "Fujisaki can handle himself, although he's a kid!" He chuckled. Rima pulled his hand away. "Like I said! He's not a ki-" "~Nee, Rima-chi! Everything will be okay!" Yaya said.

Rima finally gave up on telling them. She just hugged Yaya. "Arigatou…" She softly said.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them all, I promise :) **

**And by the way, have you watched the lates episode? Seriously! Why did they left it at cliffy?!?!?! IKUTO WAS SLEEPING IN AMU'S BED!!! **_**AGAIN!!!!!!!**_

***tsk* I won't be here during the day of the latest episode… :((**

**Rate and Review!**


	29. Flood!

**Chapter 29**

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in…I don't really know! I totally lost track of time but anyway, the important thing is that I updated; the reason I didn't update is because we extended our stay in the beach and I had absolutely no access to any laptop in awhile. **

**By the way, so sorry I spoiled some of you about the latest episode from my previous chapter! Ugh…I should've thought twice. Thanks for the reviews!**

**So um…On with the story!**

* * *

The guardians looked everywhere, high and low, even behind and under boulders but they couldn't seem to find him!

"Nagi!" Yaya cried. "Nagihiko!" Rima screamed. Soon enough, everyone was screaming his name. "Nagihi-" Amu never got to finish for a loud rumble was heard from the sides of the cave. Rima fell then clutched onto Amu's arm.

"Um…I think there's an earthquake…Do you guys think Holy Crown can work in this case…?" Tadase asked nervously. Rima shuddered at the thought of being squashed by huge rocks. "W-worth a try…" She stuttered.

Tadase placed his staff above him. "HOLY CROWN!" He said out loud with obvious hesitation.

The move seemed to work, for the rocks and boulders, although they were heavier than before, bounced of. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're sa-" "Hey…". Amu was cut of by the voice of what seemed to be like a young girl's.

"Are you the…guardians…?" The voice asked. Everyone turned to the voice, only to see the shadow of what seemed to be from a nine-year-old.

"Who are you?!" Utau demanded. The girl stepped out of the shadows, only to show her aqua bouncy hair and lacy red dress. "No time to explain" She said. She looked around as if she were hiding from someone. When she was sure that that someone was nowhere nearby, she turned to the guardians.

"If you're looking for your friend, take that path" She pointed towards a little passage that seemed hidden. "Once you're inside, look around the bunch of boulders closest to the wall. He's there. Once you get him, run! Run to the exit without looking back! The cave will collapse, all the rocks will fall on you guys! It's a force not even Holy Crown can keep you safe from. Now go!" With that, she disappeared.

The guardians looked at each other, clearly confused. "She seemed like she was in a hurry" Kukai pointed out.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Utau screeched then ran towards the passage. Everyone else followed.

* * *

"Ow, Yaya!" Rima glared at Yaya, making Yaya squeak in fear. Rima gave a 'humph' then turned away. "We need to be in single file. This passage is narrow." Rima said. Amu smiled. "Good thing none of us are fat" She said, at the same time smirking at Ikuto, who was already crawling due to his tall size.

Midori gave put a soft giggle. "You're like a gigantic cat" She muttered. Yoru then appeared in front of her. "He is a big cat ~nyaa! Check this out! Character Change!" Yoru chanted. "Yoru! No!" Ikuto tried to grab his chara but just when he got him, cat ears and a tail popped out of his body.

He then noticed the bunny ears of Dear Baby, as it wobbled and bounced at Yaya's every step. He jumped on top of her, only to have her scream at his sudden movement but he didn't mind. He just played with her bunny ears with his gigantic paws.

"Iko-kun!!! Get off of me!!!" She cried. Ikuto shook his head then continued to play with the ears.

Although it was cramped, everyone still managed to watch in amusement. Midori, on the other hand, was mortified.

"T-that is…" She started. Amu held Midori's shoulder. "He really is a gigantic cat isn't he…" She giggled. Midori's eyes flashed. "And I love cats!"

Splashing noises and rumbling drowned the sound of the guardian's laughter.

Kukai, who was at the last of the line, was the first to identify the source of the sound. "W-water's heading towards us!" He yelled. This had everyone look up at him wide-eyed.

"Hurry up and crawl faster!!!" He stated.

"And they wonder why I'm always slim no matter how much I eat… It's because of what you guardians get me into!" Utau yelled, clearly motivated. "Let's crawl and burn some calories!"

Everyone crawled faster than normal. Their shoulders ached and their hands were sore, but they never stopped, much to their discomfort.

"It's coming closer!!!" Kukai protested, beads of sweat already visible on his forehead. "I…can't…crawl…faster!!!" Amu cried. "It's hopeless! We can't out-crawl it!" Tadase stopped. "No it's not!" Ikuto seemed like the most fearful of water. "I am a cat and I will not swim!" He stated.

"There's nothing we can do about it! Everyone get ready to swim!!!" Tadase said hurriedly. "NOOOO!!!" Ikuto cried.

Water then rushed towards the group of friends, hitting them in every part of their body. Tiny and sharp rocks hit and scratched them. As much as they did not want to panic, they just had to. The force was so hard they couldn't tell if they were alive. If they ever attempted to open their eyes, all they could see were bubbles going through different directions and tiny pebbles that would hit them, even on sensitive spots like the head. The exit seemed so far away. They haven't been breathing for what seemed like three minutes and they weren't sure how much longer they could survive.

Finally, the water poured out of the tiny passage, slightly flooding the tiny part of the cave where their said lost friend was.

Everyone coughed out loud, not even thinking of standing up for they were too tired and wet. It took them a few minutes to catch their breaths until Kukai spoke up.

"*cough* Is everyone okay?!" He said. Midori looked around. "Where's Ikuto?" She asked, alarmed. "H-he's still gripping me!" Amu squeaked. Everyone turned to the big cat, who was still chattering and gripping onto Amu as if his life depended on in. Amu was blue, obviously due to the tight grip.

"A-Amu-chi you okay?" Yaya asked, clearly concerned. "Just get him off of me!" She screeched. Rima then got him by the cat ears then dragged him away.

"Wait." Rima suddenly let go of Ikuto's ears, obviously because she remembered something. She quickly turned to Temari and Rhythm, who were slowly fading. Everyone seemed to notice her glance then they too looked at the two charas, only to be wide-eyed with panic.

"Temari! Rhythm!" Rima screeched. "Where's Nagihiko?!" She asked. "And Nadeshiko?" Amu continued. "H-here…" Rhythm stuttered.

"Rhythm!" Kusukusu and Miki yelled.

Rima immediately dug around the water in search of something or someone. "Everybody help me out!" She panicked.

**There you go! I finally done with chapter 29. Rate and Review! Constructive criticism is very much welcome :) **


	30. The easy escape

**Chapter 30**

**Hey, do you guys know if there will be a season 4 in Shugo Chara? Please tell me :(( I need to know! Anyway, how long have I not updated? In awhile, I guess. Oh well...  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Seriously, Hikaru…All this guardian duty is so tiring, not to mention boring…Especially since you always mess up…" Rikka criticized the blonde boy, who simply sweat-dropped. "You're the one that always messes up" Hikaru muttered under his breath.

Rikka's phone then rang. Rikka glared at it for a few second then grabbed it. "It's a phone call from Amu-sempai! I haven't been in contact with her for a long time!" Rikka exclaimed then immediately clicked on the green button of her phone. "Am-" "Nagihiko, is this you? If it is, please answer back and tell me you're okay and- *Toot* *Toot*" Rikka's answer was interrupted by Amu's desperate voice and tone, followed by what seemed like the lost of a signal.

The phone remained in the girl's ear for a few seconds until she finally knew what just happened. "She got the wrong number! Wherever Amu-senpai is, it must've little signal. Hikaru!" Rikka turned to the boy with a serious and worried expression. I think they may be in trouble! Amu-sempai's voice sounded desperate! Do you know anyone else that knows about the guardians and can help?"

Hikaru placed his finger in his chin. "Well…There is this previous Easter member Lulu and there's also Sanjou-san's little brother but I forgot his name. Why do you ask?"

"I know Amu-sempai's in trouble! Contact them and ask them for help!"

* * *

"It was no use…I was so nervous that I accidentally called Rikka and there wasn't enough signal. Rikka's just a little kid, anyway. She wouldn't know that we're very serious" Amu sighed, looking at Tadase, who wore the same sad and worried expression as her, then placed the phone back.

"Nagihiko!" She screamed. "Fujisaki-kun!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Nagihi-" "Here!" Rhythm interrupted Rima's call. "I can sense his presence from over here! Hurry…I'm…fading…" Rhythm said, pointing underneath a bunch of boulders. Midori immediately fainted. Amu and Rima gasped. Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai's eyes widened. Utau creased her brow. Yaya bawled.

The pile of rocks Rhythm pointed at didn't seem like the type that could be survived, especially at the young, delicate body Nagihiko had. **(A/N Or so they think…)**

Rima was the first to snap back to reality. She pushed a sharp rock away, only to wince in pain. "Help me, guys!" She said. Everyone nodded then helped her out. Water splashed as they threw the rocks at different directions.

Finally, Kukai felt something as he dug. It was soft and flesh. It felt different from all the other sharp and hard rocks. He pulled this away, only to be shocked to see Nagihiko's weak, bleeding, and TEENAGE body. "U-um…" Although he was relieved to see his pal again, he was definitely confused because WHY IN THE WORLD WAS HE BACK IN HIS OWN, ORIGINAL AGE?!

He shook his head to shake off the confusion because he had a priority now. He laid Nagihiko to the flooded ground then poked his cheek. No response. Kukai's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows creased. He then abruptly turned to the fading Temari and Rhythm. He frowned. It was good that they're still there, meaning that he was alive, but they were still slowly fading.

"Everyone!" He yelled. The edge and volume of his voice had everyone immediately stop to look at him. They all gasped. "NAGI-KUN'S A TEENGER AGAIN?!?!" Yaya squealed. "That's not our priority now, Yaya" Kukai explained but that didn't seem to calm anyone down. "But he's a teenager!!!" Amu yelled.

"I knew it all along" Rima but in. "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Tadase yelled. Rima shrugged. "I never got the chance to"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU _SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!_"

Everyone stiffened then turned to Midori, who was heavily panting because of the loud volume of her voice. "Kukai has something to say" She pointed at him.

"Help me out!" He gritted through his teeth as he stood up then placed Nagihiko around his shoulder.

"Nagihiko!" Rima cried, tears already visible in her eyes. She ran to Kukai but he dodged the petite blonde. Rima turned to Kukai with a death glare. "What was that for…" She groaned. Kukai felt shivers up his spine as he watched the girl throw him a dark aura but he had to be brave because it was for his friend.

"We don't have time to put him down and all anymore. Remember what the little girl told us? We need to run!" Kukai yelled. "But how?! I mean…with the passage flooded and covered…how can we escape?" Amu asked innocently. Kukai shrugged. "I honestly don't know…" He said with a sweat-drop. "Leave this to me" Ikuto said, as he snapped out of his charanari. He then character change with Yoru.

"Phantom Claw!" A virtual cat claw formed from Ikuto's hands, and it went hurling towards the cave's walls, shattering it into many pieces, making the flood that was in the cave to come out and creating a hole, enough for them all to escape.

Everyone but Ikuto and the unconscious Nagihiko were mortified.

"Ikuto?" Amu mumbled, not taking her eyes off the ruined cave wall. "Yes, Amu?" Ikuto smiled, looking satisfied and proud. A vein popped into Amu's head. She clutched her hands, obviously thinking of the right way to let out her overflowing anger. There was an awkward silence as Amu was still thinking of a peaceful way to talk this out.

"Um…" She mumbled. Suddenly, she exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BREAK THE CAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?! THEN WE NEVER WOULD'VE GOTTEN INTO THIS MESS!!!". Ikuto just yawned. "You see I was…too lazy and I was in the middle of a good dream. You know, this cave is surprisingly peaceful. I should try sleeping up in caves more often"

Another awkward silence, as everyone stared at Ikuto with beady eyes. Then they all exclaimed simultaneously, "THAT'S ALL?!?!?!"

"Yup. Pretty much"

* * *

~Ring

~ring

~ring

"Hello?" A blonde answered her phone. "Hello!" Answered the child from the other line. The blonde's blue eyes narrowed. She has never heard that voice before and it was coming from her cell phone. 'Perhaps this is a prank call?' She wondered.

"Who is this?" She asked, sternly. The girl from the other line gulped at the sound of her sternness. "A-ano…if I didn't get the wrong number, then you must know Amu-sempai and the guardians ~nee"

The blonde's eyes widened. She hasn't heard of Amu in a long time! "Yes? What about Amu…" She still tried to sound cold. "S-sorry! Wrong number!" And with that, the call ended.

The blonde stared at the phone for a few seconds, wondering what was going on.

* * *

The guardians have finally settled. Midori had suggested that they go back to the mansion and everyone eagerly agreed, one, because they were all tired and two, so that they could cure Nagihiko..

"So…how do we get out of here?" Rima wondered as she worriedly looked at Nagihiko, who lay limply around Kukai's shoulders. "Do you have any other idea that you're too lazy to share with us, Ikuto?" Amu glared at the black cat, followed by more glares. Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Not this time…" He said.

Rima sighed. "We _have_ to get out of here so we can save Nagihiko. We don't really have the time to be idling around! We just_ have_ to save him!" She said, looking at every individual straight in the eye.

"That's weird coming from queen but she's right. We don't have any time to waste and we can't afford to meet up with Tanaka now"

"But you can still do a charanari with us ~desuu" Su said. Amu shook her head. "Not today, Su. We can't afford to have anyone else injured. Tanaka is really powerful, too"

"But Spirit Company is more powerful" Midori said. Her eyes were blank and she was looking at everyone, although it didn't seem like she was seeing them. "I hoped you guardians are prepared with what Spirit Company has in store for you. I mean sure you haven't met them but if you do…they're devious. They will stop at nothing to destroy any obstacle. And you guys happen to be an obstacle. If Tanaka can't do it, they'll do it. They'll get you all! One by one…" She sighed.

"Forget I said any of that" She turned away from the now horrified group. " Let's go" She said as she walked away.

"Do you…think that Midori can one day go against us?" Rima whispered to Amu. Amu shrugged, but you could see that her eyes were worried and somehow…hopeless.

"I can't afford to lose any of my friends…" Amu muttered.

* * *

**Chapter 30 complete. Honestly I have been typing this chapter for three days :(( Meh…Life is so busy…**

**Anyways, I loved your awesome reviews and I'm glad there was more than usual :) **


	31. She said we were abucted by squirrels?

**Chapter 31**

**I know. I haven't updated in a long time haven't I. Actually, it wasn't writer's block or because I was busy… (Okay maybe I was busy because we had to go to the beach every weekend). I just wasn't motivated to make a good chappie so that basically means that this chapter would most probably be about the guardians finding out about Nagi and Rima, lovers get together, heart-warming talk and then catching Tanaka, all in one chapter. Now wouldn't that be lame? That is why I started watching Shugo Chara again to get motivated and make a better plot. Oh and… Shugo chara ended :((**

**This summer wasn't as lazy as I expected, to be honest. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"We're home!" Amu collapsed on a couch as they entered the mansion. Everyone did the same, sitting and collapsing on the very same couch except for Ikuto, who totally slept on the floor.

"It was a great thing that you guys brought our charas so we could fly out of that freaky forest. If you didn't, we would've been stuck there for who knows how long!" Kukai laughed.

"I'm just glad Nagihiko's safe" Rima muttered.

She turned to Nagihiko, who was laying limp on top of Kukai, a genuine smile forming her lips. "I'm really glad…" She said.

* * *

The hallways were silent. Everything was dark. It was midnight and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone but this petite blonde, who was sneaking around the hallways, afraid of getting caught.

She stopped in front of this door, an ordinary door that didn't really stand out from the others. She knocked. "Nagihiko?" She whispered.

Earlier today, Nagihiko has woken up and was alright. After that, they had a meeting about catching Tanaka. When no one was looking, Nagihiko told Rima to meet him at his room at exactly twelve midnight. It was their only chance to actually be a couple without really getting caught.

The door slightly opened, revealing Nagihiko in a dark blue hoodie brown pants and his school shoes. Rima was just in her sky blue nightgown and a pair of slippers. She never really did get the chance to dress up since her room mate, Midori, was a light sleeper so she would instantly wake up at the sound of Rima's changing clothes. Plus, it was dark so she may bump into something.

"Let's go. We don't want to wake Kukai up" Nagihiko said and with that, the two tip-toed towards the park.

**~~~~~~~~In the park~~~~~~~~**

The squeaking of swings echoed through the empty park as Nagihiko and Rima swung. "I still can't believe we're together…" Nagihiko grinned. "I still can't believe we have to keep it a secret." Rima huffed. Nagihiko smirked then leaned his face closer to Rima's. "Oh. So you were expecting the two of us even before?" He chuckled. This made Rima's face turn instantly red.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed Nagihiko with such force, making him fall off the swing, landing on his back. "Ow…" He said. Rima crossed her arms then turned away.

"That's what you get for teasing" She said. "Oh?" Nagihiko said, cupping Rima's face, making her turn a darker shade of red. "N-Nagi…" She muttered. He then teasingly pecked her on the cheek.

"That's what you get for being stubborn" He said.

"Sheesh. You are so annoying" She said. "Oh! So when you say I'm annoying, you're actually trying to say that you love me? Oh I see. Back then you also called me annoying many times" He taunted. Rima gave a humph then turned away from him. "You really don't get it, do you…" She said. Nagihiko chuckled.

_Yup_. He thought. _This may actually just be the very start…of a long lasting relationship._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Amu groaned, sat up from her bed then rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room then somehow turned her gaze at Rima's bed. It looked like the blonde was sleeping under her blanket from head-to-toe since the bed only seemed to have a lump in it.

"Rima…?" Amu muttered.

No reply.

"Rima, wake up…" Amu groaned as she stood up from her bed.

No reply.

"Oi, Rima!" Amu walked towards the bed.

No reply.

Amu sighed then took the blankets off, only to freeze when she saw that the lump was not her friend, but pillows kept under the blanket to make it look like Rima was sleeping under it.

Amu thought of waking everyone up but stopped. Rima must have sneaked out for a reason so maybe she doesn't want to be seen. Still. What would she keep secret from all of them? With that thought in mind, she placed the pillows underneath the blankets , wore her slippers then ran for the door.

* * *

"Nagihiko, what if we get caught?" Rima asked. Nagihiko shrugged. Rima sighed, thinking of a possible reason. Her head then snapped back up then looked at Nagihiko straight in the eye. "I have an idea!" She cried. "What?" Nagihiko said, waiting for Rima's brilliant plan.

"I say we tell them we were abducted by aliens! Then we escaped then somehow landed here!" Rima smiled. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Um…Rima? I don't think that's gonna work…" Nagihiko muttered. Rima's face fell and soon, her lips were quivering. "Why? It's the best I could come up with!" She whined.

"A little too good. Maybe less…impossible?" He said.

Rima thought again, this time, pouting. "What about this: We were sleeping peacefully, then, we suddenly feel ourselves moving. Then when we open our eyes, we were being brought to the park by tiny chipmunks!" She said.

"Are you serious?!" Nagihiko asked, panicked that maybe Rima has lost her senses. Rima just nodded. "Why? Is it really that impossible?" She tilted her head.

"N-never mind. Let's just make sure that we never, ever get cau-" "Nagihiko? Rima?". Nagihiko stiffened. He knew this voice so well. He even knew this tone. It was the same tone she used when she finally saw him again, thinking that he was Nagihiko, _Nadeshiko's twin brother_…

He stiffly turned to Rima; she had the same horrified look on her face. She also looked speechless and so he thought that he should start talking. He turned to the girl. "H-hi…Amu-chan…" He said.

Amu looked at the two with wide eyes. Then she placed her left hand on her hips. "What's going on?" She asked. Nagihiko was silent. "Y-you see we…" He trailed off. "Amu! You won't believe what happened! We were carried here to the park by tiny squirrels!!!" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko and Amu sweat dropped. _I thought you said chipmunks…_ Nagihiko thought.

Rima just stood there, unmoving, as she watched for Amu's reaction. Suddenly, Amu flung her arms around the two. "Oh I'm so glad the squirrels didn't hurt you or anything! I'm just glad you guys are safe!!!" She cried. Nagihiko twitched his left eye while Rima smirked, looking at Nagihiko.

"I told you it was a great excuse" Rima whispered.

* * *

**Man I haven't been typing for so long. I can't make this chapter any longer so now I'm working on the next. Anyway, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**Rate and Review! **


	32. On our way back

**Chapter 32**

**Hey! Yannami here ;) **

**God I talk like I'm from TV… Anyway, I'm glad you guys reviewed my previous chapter although I've got admit…it wasn't that serious. Anyway, in this chapter, the guardians finally return to Japan! **

**I can't wait to see Hikaru and Rikka's surprise…**

…**Gosh I really do sound like those cosplayers from Shugo Chara Party…being too excited and stuff. But I can't help it! I just got a new surf board named Surfee!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Yaya lay in the couch with a lollipop in hand. "I miss our school life…" She mumbled. "Well stop fantasizing and help us pack if you really want to return to Japan!" Kukai grunted as he and Daichi tried to lock the locks of his suit case. Yaya placed her arms behind her head then spoke with fish-lips:

"Why are we going now? We still haven't taken care of the Tanaka problem!" Yaya whined. "Well why do we have to take care of her? She's not our problem" Utau said as she, El and Il all helped Kukai lock his overflowing bag.

"But-" "What's not our problem?" Midori, with bed-hair and sleepy eyes, had just walked into the living room where Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Kukai and Yaya were packing.

"Tanaka" Utau replied as she, the charas and Kukai finally got to lock the bag. Utau clapped her hands then carried the bag towards the sofa where all the other bags were put. Midori's eyes widened. "Not your problem?" Midori exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "Well, our goal was to get Nagihiko back to normal. Now that that's taken care of, we're going back to Japan" Amu said casually.

"But…but…" Midori trailed off. "We can't get involved with Tanaka. We thought it over last night" Amu said sternly. "But you have to stop Spirits Company while they're still weak!" Midori cried. Everyone just ignore her. Midori's brows furrowed, she took a deep breath then stomped her foot, catching everyone's attention.

"I SAID _WE HAVE TO STOP SPIRITS COMPANY WHILE THEY'RE STILL WEAK!!!" _

The volume and threatening tone of her voice had silenced everyone. The attention was making her slightly uncomfortable. She never really was used to being the center of attention. She faked a cough. "…._please?_" she added. "Why us?" Rima asked in her oh-so-angelic voice. "Well you guys can do charanaris and could fight. Plus-" Midori pointed directly at Amu.

"You have her! From what I know, she always sweet talks the x eggs into being purified. You could use her for the heart-warming talk part!" She smiled.

Amu sweat dropped. "I-I'm not the heroine of this fanfic…" She said shakily. "What was that?" Everyone turned to the pinkette. "O-oh! Betsuni!" She said hurriedly "Anyway," Nagihiko added. "I suppose we do need a break. We need to go back to school. We don't know how long our parents are going to be under the spell of allowing us to stay here in America. Plus, we need to check on how Rikka and Hikaru are doing as guardians of Seiyo". Midori flinched.

"A-about the parents…?" Midori said as if it were a question. "Ya? Whattabout 'em" Ikuto looked at her. Midori gulped. "Um…the spell…sort of…wore off right after we were on the phone so…um…the parents are probably panicking, calling the police and jumping off cliffs right now…wondering where the hell you guys are. Plus, they don't remember allowing you to America…" She bit her lip.

It took everyone awhile to process things. "WHAT?!" Rima was the first to yell. Midori winced. "True. But look at the bright side! We could tell them that we had a…_responsible_…adult with us!" She said as she turned to Ikuto with a forced smile. Amu placed her face in her palm.

"He's not responsible, at all. During our tough situations, all he did was sleep. He was even too lazy to tell us that he had a way for us to escape from that cave! He can't even drive properly!" Amu pointed out.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Rima's yell was heard throughout the entire mansion. "Mamma and papa are gonna fight again. They'll probably never let me talk to you guys again. It's happening again…I might even have to transfer schools…" Rima's lips trembled. Everyone looked at the petite blonde with concern.

Soon enough, her eyes were welling up. She tried not to let the tears fall. She promised herself that she was _not_ going to cry no matter what happened. She always thought that it would be that easy…but look at her now.

Now, she's only trying not to cry.

"Why…" She sobbed. She let her bangs cover her face so that her expression may not be seen yet the tear drops still fell to the ground. Kusukusu sadly flew towards Rima's side. She stretched her cheeks then stuck her tongue out. "Look, Rima! Funny face…?" She said. Rima put her head back up, showing her puffy eyes and red nose. Then, she gave a weak smile.

"I have an idea…" She said. "Let's stay here and never return. Then, we could be together" Rima said. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Rima-chi! Why?! I'm sure your parents would understand!" Yaya wailed. "My parents and Ami are probably worried sick"

Rima sighed. "Okay…" She said. "You guys are going to have to help me convince my parents, though" Rima continued.

Everyone sharply nodded. "Anything to keep us guardians together" Nagihiko agreed, giving Rima a wink. Amu suddenly collapsed to the ground. (By collapse I mean; falling to the ground and crying her eyes out) "NO! Nadeshiko and Kairi are not with us, making us incomplete…" Amu said as she huddled in an emo corner. "Amu-chan! Don't be too negative! You're going to turn us into x-eggs!" Miki cried! "Oh no! Ran is already in her egg and anytime now, I think it's going to get an x in it!" Su cried. Dia sweat dropped. "No, Su, I think Ran's just sleeping…"

Tadase, Kukai and Rima gave the trembling-out-of-guilt Nagihiko a knowing look. "Dude, if you want Hinamori to live a long, happy life, you've got to tell her sooner or later…" Kukai said. "I choose later" Nagihiko replied. "Nice choice…" Temari agreed.

* * *

Rikka and Hikaru had spent most of their days cleaning up since Rikka always somehow ended up causing chaos. Today, she _accidentally_ cut down a huge tree that was near the school, causing its roof and walls to shatter.

"I still can't believe all of this was caused by you chasing after a chipmunk…" Hikaru sighed as he went to pick up another piece of glass. The two's hands were already slightly wounded. Why you ask? Because they have no idea how to clean up broken windows and roofs and so, they picked up all the tiny objects with their palms one-by-one.

Rikka sighed. "It's not my fault that chipmunk was so amusing that I just had to go after it! It was brown! Brown chipmunks are rare! When I see chipmunks in TV, they're usually pink and green." She said. Hikaru brought out his cellphone. "Who are you calling?" Rikka asked. "My men. I don't have time to clean all this up knowing that you'll mess something else up right after this so I'll get my men to fix the Royal Garden up for me" "Oh…" Rikka understood what he meant.

"Hello? Come here. I want you to clean this place up" Hikaru said then closed his phone. "How do they know the place?" Rikka asked. Hikaru smirked. "Oh they know" Three seconds later, a limo drove through the school. A lot of men in business outfits carrying vacuum cleaners and other cleaning materials scurried out of the car.

The men stared at the crashed side of the school in awe.

"Whoever caused this mst have been huge…" They heard one of the workers said. Hikaru chuckled while Rikka's face reddened with anger. "Whatever…I'm going t the Royal Garden…" Rikka said as she walked away with Hikaru following her.

* * *

"We're going to die…" Midori faked a sob. The rest held onto their seats with all their lives while Ikuto grabbed onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Amu was already holding her cell phone, ready to call 911.

Everyone wore their Parachute bags while Tadase inflated the inflatable boat. "You guys ready…?" Ikuto said; they could all see the determination of his eyes through the driver's mirror. Rima opened the windows and unlocked the door. She was ready to jump out any minute.

"Ready…" you could hear her innocent voice say.

"Get set…" Nagihiko gulped.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Yaya bawled.

"I'll take that as a go" And with that, Ikuto stepped on it with all he's got. "I-IKUTO!!! REMEMBER WE'RE IN A ZIG ZAG!!!" Amu cried. "I know that much, Amu-koi" He smirked, looking at Amu through the mirror, not even bothering to see where he's going. "K-koi?!" Amu blushed. "Forget that and look at the road, man!!!" Kukai screeched.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" They all exclaimed in unison. There, you could see a turn from the zigzag and Ikuto was not even slowing down. "Well…I had a good life…" Rima hugged Nagihiko with all her might. Nagihiko blushed then turned to Amu. "Amu-chan, I have something to tell you. It's about Nadeshiko. You see…She and I are actually the sa-" Nagihiko never got to finish for the gray Montero sports car flew right off the railings.

"We're doomed…" He said instead.

Instead of falling with a hard impact, the car landed on a lower part of the zigzag, closer to their destination.

"Cool. A short cut" Kukai said calmly as if nothing has happened. "I thought zigags were supposed to take hours" Amu said. "Well, we took one minute" Utau said. "I-I can't believe you guys are so calm…" Nagihiko said with swirly eyes.

Amu turned to Nagihiko. "Nagihiko, what were you going to tell me about Nadeshiko?" She asked. Rima shushed her. "He's dizzy enough, Amu. You might make him faint!" She said. "Is it really that big?" Amu wondered. "Yes" Tadase, Kukai and Rima said as if on cue. "Oh I see…" Amu mumbled.

"Next destination, the cruise ship! We're going to meet Zack and Cody-kun again!" Midori exclaimed. "Yeah!" Everyone but Nagihiko cheered. "That is…" He said. "…if we make it alive…" He continued. "Think positive, Nagi-kun! I'm sure we'll make it!" Yaya smiled. "Thanks…but I don't even remember those guys…" He said.

"That's because he was still a child back then ~nee, Amu-chi!" Yaya turned to Amu, who was too deep in thought to actually notice Yaya was speaking to her. "I think I know what you were going to tell me awhile ago about Nadeshiko, Nagihiko…" Amu said. Nagihiko stiffened.

Amu turned to him with a huge beam. "Nadeshiko's going to be in the cruise ship, too, right!" She exclaimed. Amu shot Nagihiko the same sparkly face that got him to agree to become a guardian. "U-um…' He stuttered.

_Please don't fall for it! Please say no!_ The three that knew Nagihiko's secret kept on repeating on their minds.

"Hai!" Nagihiko forced a smile and the sparkle on Amu's face seemed to go brighter that everyone had to wear shades. "HONTO?! I'M SO GLAD!!!" Amu cried literally! Tears were rolling down her cheeks!

Utau smiled at Nagihiko. "I can't wait to see Nadeshiko. Amu normally talks about her and how great a friend she is. She must be really amazing to get Amu to be moved to tears like this" She said.

Nagihiko shivered.

_Somehow_…He thought_ I have a feeling that the cruise ship is going to be a very tiring experience…_

He turned to Rima, who was evilly smiling at him. "She's going to tease me again…" He cried.

* * *

**That's right! I'm bringing Zack and Cody back. Don't worry. If you don't like them they're not really going to be the main plot. It's like the last time I put them in. You tend to totally forget about them as you read further.**

**I just thought that it would be really cool for them to meet Nagihiko as a teenager and… for Zack to meet Nadeshiko…**

**Heh. I wonder how Rima will react if Zack starts flirting around Nadeshiko. **

**Rate and Review!**


	33. Nadeshiko!

**Chapter 33**

**Hey! Zack and Cody will be in this chappie...**

**Anyway, forget the italics. Let's just say that when they are speaking with the Americans, they're speaking in English. I don't really know how the twins got to this fanfic but…the guardians riding a cruise ship reminded me of them**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Rima hesitated before pressing the green button of her cell phone that has been turned off the whole time they were in America for some odd reason. She shut her eyes. Here I go…She thought. Nagihiko gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, Rima-chan. We'll all be here for you. We won't let you transfer…" He said. "Especially now that we know this crazy company is after us…" Ikuto muttered. Rima smiled. "Thanks!" She said.

The guardians have…arranged a few things. Amu had just recently called Yuu Nikaidou, their teacher, asking him if he could help talk Rima's parents out of scolding her.

Rima gave one last sigh before pressing the green button. Just as expected, her mother answered at the very first ring.

"H-hello…mamma…" She bit her lip.

"Rima! Where the hell are you, young lady?! Are you okay?! Hey SHUT UP I'M TALKING TO RIMA!!!" Rima winced as she listened to her parents argue through the phone. Rima sobbed. They're still the same…She thought. Finally, her mother returned to the line.

"Go home now, Rima!" She yelled.

"That's going to be hard, mamma" Rima said. Her mother then sounded alarmed.

"Why?! Where are you?! I'll get the police to pick you up right now!!!" She yelled.

Police…? Rima thought. They won't even pick me up themselves even though I was gone for who knows how long! The thought made her lips tremble.

"Mamma, I'm…on my way back to Japan. I'm waiting for the cruise ship to the airport. I'm in America right now" She said.

"WHAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Well bye!" And with that, Rima immediately shut the phone. She wiped a few bits of her tears with her long sleeves. Amu grinned. "It's time for part 2!" She smiled. Everyone gave a sharp nod then handed their phones to Amu.

"We'll leave the sweet talking part to you, Amu" Utau smiled. Amu nodded.

Now, we make sure other schools don't accept Rima as their student. With Amu, it's all a piece of cake Nagihiko thought.

Amu placed her phone in her ear. She then shushed everyone.

"Hello, this is Honomoro Omu" She started. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I have called to tell thee not to accept dis RRRima Mashirrro as a student at thy Japanese univerrsity…No dis is not a prrrank call so just do not accept herrr…why you ask? Well…" Amu stopped to think. She turned to her friends for help. "Threaten them!" Ikuto whispered.

Amu immediately gave Rima the phone. "Talk as crazily and idiotic as possible. Don't worry, Rima. It won't affect your future" She whispered. Rima bit her lip once again as she got the phone from Amu's hand. "Hello?" She said in her innocent voice.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. This is Rima. Wow! You really do sound like an idiot. I bet you're all pimply and bald for a woman. Hey, are you old? Do you have wrinkles? Will you accept me at your university?...no? Why not?...No matter what?...Okay then, old hag. Bye-bye!" With that, Rima hung the phone. She chuckled. "We've got a lot more schools to call" She said.

**~~~~~~~~1 Hour later~~~~~~~~**

All the phones have run out of load but the great thing is that they were sure that Seiyo is the only school Rima can go to. The guardians laughed and talked about all the calls they have made. It amused them how the different people they called have reacted. For example, one ran for a hammer then smashed their phone into many pieces.

**HOOOONNNK**

The group turned around, only to see the cruise ship before them. "Here we go! We're on or way back to Japan!" Utau pumped her fists in the air. Ikuto was already green in face and Tadase was already holding out a bag of plastic bags. Amu walked ahead with Yaya skipping right after her. The rest just followed.

* * *

"Hey, man! I swear I know those foreigners from somewhere" A blonde boy pointed at the group of guardians. Just then, the brunette in pigtails noticed them. She gave them a huge grin. "Zack-kun! Cody-kun!" She waved. The two blondes raised their eyebrows, clearly not remembering. Suddenly, Bailee went scurrying ahead of them.

"Oh my God!!! It's them!!! She squealed. Zack and Cody instantly remembered. "It's those group of hot girls!" Zack grinned. He then poked Cody. "…and they're coming right at us" He smirked.

"Konichiwa!" Amu smiled. "That means 'hello' in Japanese" Bailee told Zack and Cody proudly. "By the way" Amu grinned then turned to Cody, Zack, and Bailee. "Have you guys, by any chance, seen a pretty girl with violet hair that is tied up in a ponytail around here?" Amu wondered. Zack beamed "More hotties? I'll help you look for her! Is she single?" Zack asked.

Rima chuckled as she watched Nagihiko hide in his emo corner due to guilt. "I can't believe that guy…Call Nadeshiko a hot _girl_ one more time and I think I might just collapse" He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, that 'hot girl' is single, Zack. Just make sure not to anger her" Amu said casually. Amu then turned to Nagihiko with a smile. "Nagihiko, where do you think is Nadeshiko?" She asked but her face instantly fell when she really did see an unconscious Nagihiko and they could've sworn they saw his soul coming from his mouth. The guardians panicked.

"Nagihiko!" Midori bent down then felt his wrist. It was eating…fast…but at least they were sure now that he's alive! Everyone took a breath.

After a few seconds, Nagihiko finally sat up, rubbing his head. "Did I pass out?" He asked. Rima nodded. "Hai" She smiled. Her smile then turned into a teasing grin. "You passed out…while Amu was talking about Nadeshiko…" She said. Nagihiko groaned then stood up, much to Bailee's surprise.

"Hey! Isn't that the boy from back then?!" She sqealed. The guardians nodded. "We finished our mission!" Yaya cheered. Midori was silent, though. How could they refuse to stop Spirits Company…? She sighed.

"So it was true!" Bailee ran towards Nagihiko then stared at him; then she batted her eyelashes in a somehow flirty way. "You know what, I find guys with long hair amusing and cute" She cooed. Everyone was silent, except for Rima and Cody who gave out a loud "WHAT?!" .Of course, those two are burning with jealousy. Rima stomped her foot, getting everyone's attention. When she was sure that her group of friends were looking at her, she stomped towards the reception table, borrowed the microphone from the receptionist then said:

"Nadeshiko! Paging Nadeshiko Fujisaki! Please go to the reception area! You have friends waiting for you!" She said as innocently as possible. Naghiko stiffened and she grinned.

He jumped up then ran but not before Ikuto grabbed him. "Yo…" He started. "You sure you okay? You just passed out" He said. Amu then budge in then held his forehead. "You just passed out, Nagihiko. Why don't you take a rest?" She said in concern.

There, you could see Rima hiding with a smirk. "I'm not going to make this easy for you, Nagihiko…" She muttered under her breath. Nagihiko shivered then took a step away from Amu. "You see I…" He trailed off. "…need to look for Nadeshiko?" He said. Amu cocked her head. "Why? We already called her! She'll be here any second and…" "Just let him go, Hinamori. Fujisaki probably needs to vomit" He said casually.

Rima just couldn't help it anymore. He ended up laughing her heart out. "Why are you laughing?" Midori asked Rima with suspicion. "I-it's nothing! I-I just thought that Kukai's excuse was lame!" She laughed. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "But it's true" He said. Rima stopped laughing then glared at him. "Do you know no shame…" She mumbled.

Soon enough, they were shooting each other a little lightning-like glares coming from their eyes.

"Are they always like this…" Cody asked Utau. She nodded. "At least that's what Amu told me…" She continued. "Hey…" Amu said. "where's Nadeshiko?". Nagihiko immediately broke the glaring contest. "I need to go" He said, and with that, he ran off but not without secretly winking at Rima, who tried not to show her blush.

* * *

Nagihiko entered the ladies bathroom, only to have the of girls there run out of the bathroom, screaming. He then entered a cubicle, undid his buttons, unzip his pants, tie his hair in a ponytail and then dress in his Nadeshiko clothes. Rhythm switched with Temari and with that, the three got out when they were ready.

"Here we go…" Nagihiko…*cough* Nadeshiko mumbled as she turned the knob.

"Rima's not going to make this easy for you, Nagihiko…" Temari forced a smile. Nagihiko nodded.

"I know that much but thanks for reminding me…" He then turned to his chara; his tense expression instantly turned gentle and kind then he continued in his gentle Nadeshiko voice, "…Temari…"

Temari bowed. "You're welcome…_Nadeshiko_…"


	34. An unlikely pairing

**Chapter 34**

**No way! 180 reviews?! I love you all!!!! Thank you so much!!!**

**Anyway, on with the story!!!**

* * *

"You're kidding…right?" A small boy and girl stood beside each other with obviously mortified expressions. "Why do I have to sleep with you tonight?" The little girl asked. The blonde boy sighed. "It's not like I want to sleep with you either. It's just that…well…" He trailed off.

Rikka's parents were out of town and so they asked Hikaru's grandfather to watch over her since Rikka's other family members were out of town and far from Seiyo; but an unexpected even came up and Hikaru was told that they cannot come in the company and the only idea as home they could think of for the meantime was the Royal Garden. Rikka and Hikaru looked at each other then sighed.

"At least there's free food offered by the school!" Rikka grinned.

* * *

_Nadeshiko_ walked through the ship's hallways with rigid shoulders. Sweat droplets were pouring from her forehead. Her leather boots seemed heavier every step she took. _Being Nadeshiko around Amu-chan was not a big deal for me back then but now it's hard since Tadase, Kukai and Rima now know…_ She-He thought.

(You know what, let's just call Nagi a 'she' if dressed as Nadeshiko)

"Hey!" Someone, whose voice sounded like a nerdy boy, called her. Nadeshiko turned to see a fat boy with curly, black hair; On his right hand he held a burrito **(A/N Know who this guy is? Sorry…I don't know his name…)**.

"What's your name?" He asked as he took a bite of the burrito. Nadeshiko shrugged. "Why do you ask?" She said. Suddenly, the fat boy knelt on the ground then looked Nadeshiko straight in the eye. "Will you marry me? I mean…you look gorgeous!!!" He exclaimed. Nadeshiko sweatdropped. "I don't even know you yet. Go away" Nadeshiko said with her left eye twitching.

When she was away from the heartbroken boy she told herself, "I am not bi-sexual…"

Amu pranced around the ship with her fingers on her chin. "I wonder what's taking Nadeshiko so long…" She cried. Rima, too was deep in thought. "I thought he's fast with wardrobe changing…" Rima muttered. "What was that, Rima-chi?" "Oh! N-nothing, Yaya!"

"Hey! Is that her?" Bailee was pointing at a girl with long, purple hair tied up in a ponytail, who was walking towards them. Well, at least she was _trying_ to walk towards them. The look on her face read 'Help me get this bunch of boys off of me!!!'

Yes. A bunch of boys were crowding over Nadeshiko as if she were a celebrity but they were too close to her that she looked like she could hardly move!

Rima seemed to burn with jealousy while Zack looked at Nadeshiko from head to toes with wide eyes. "Okay, Zack. Spill it. Not even the craziest of fanboys would crowd over someone that much just for the reason that she's pretty" Midori looked at the blonde sternly. Zack sighed without taking his eyes off Nadeshiko. "Okay. It goes like this. Tomorrow night is the couple dance and everyone is eager to find a dance partner". He then turned to Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima and Midori. "Are you girls single? Or do you guys have a boyfriend?" Zack smirked.

The girls looked at Nadeshiko, who was currently trying to push the boys away. They then looked scared then immediately turned to Zack then said simultaneously, "We're not single". Zack groaned but handed them a gold star pin anyway.

"Put that on your clothes so guys will know that you're not available and so they won't crowd over you" Zack said. They took one then pinned it on their clothes.

Zack also handed the boys their pins. He then turned to Nadeshiko, who was now looking pissed off. "Can I help her out?" He turned to the guardians then pointed at Nadeshiko. "Please! I want to talk to Nadeshiko again!" Amu pleaded. "Get rid of anyone who comes near Nadeshiko!" Rima added.

A huge grin formed Zack's lips. "Okay then"

_Oh no…_Rima thought. _He's not doing what I think he's doing…is he?_ The thought made Rima's brows crease with worry.

Cody sighed. "Oh Zack is such a bad boy…" He mumbled.

Zack wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko's shoulders, much to her surprise. He then pinned the star pin in her peach blouse then looked down at the boys. "Back off. She's mine" He said. Everyone, especially Rima, watched in horror as Zack attempted to kiss Nadeshiko's cheek but she kicked him in the place a guy would never want to get hit in before his lips got anywhere closer to her face.

Cody, Tadase, Ikuto and Kukai winced. "That's gotta hurt…" Tadase mumbled.

"Man! What was that for?! Why'd you hit me there?!" Zack cried. Nadeshiko crossed her arms then turned away. "For trying to kiss me. Idiot. I hate you so much…" With that, Nadeshiko walked towards Amu, who just stared at her, mortified. "What?" Nadeshiko nervously asked. Amu just smiled. "I just never saw this side to you, Nadeshiko" She smiled. Nadeshiko chuckled nervously.

"By the way! How about Nagihiko!" Bailee asked. Amu shrugged. "He's single" She said. Rima was about to protest when she remembered that it was supposed to be kept a _secret_. She sighed. "Y-yes…he's single" She mumbled. Bailee's face lit up then she raised her hand. "Cool! I volunteer to bee Nagihiko's date, then! Well…so he won't get crowded over too much" She exclaimed.

Rima's head exploded, Nagihiko, who heard the whole thing gave out a loud 'WHAT?!', Cody sighed then looked down in shame and the rest just stared at Bailee.

Utau was the first to speak up. "O-okay…I guess…" She muttered. "I suppose we all need to have a date" She continued.

Kukai hooked his arms with Utau

Tadase and Ikuto abruptly turned to Amu, who was sulking in between them

Zack intertwined his fingers with Nadeshiko's, who immediately slapped it away

Nadeshiko covered her face with her bangs so no one would see her looking at Rima, who was just staring at her and Zack with wide eyes and quivering lips. The look on Rima's face made Nadeshiko bite her lower lip from guilt. She then turned to Amu with pleading eyes.

"Amu-chan! I was wondering…

Can Nagihiko be partnered with Rima-chan since it would be better for him to be partnered with another guardian, right!" She forced a smile but Amu could see right through it. "Nadeshiko? Seriously. What's the real reason you want to pair them up?" Amu asked. Rima walked towards them, obviously trying not to explode.

"It's okay, _Nadeshiko_" She spat. Nadeshiko winced. Rima then turned her back from the two. "I don't want to be paired up with purple head" She groaned as she walked away. Amu sighed then looked at Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko…you probably don't know this but Rima happen to hate your brother very much" She said. Nadeshiko sighed. "Okay…"

Rima ripped her pin off as she stomped further and further away from her group of friends. She had no destination. She just wanted to keep walking away; away from him; away from her friends. Basically, all she wanted now was to be alone.

"Idiot…" She muttered.

"Hi!" She heard someone say. The voice was somehow geeky. It wasn't the voice that would come from a hunk.

She turned around to see a fat boy with black, curly, messed up hair. "H-hey?" She said unsurely. The boy fished something off his pocket then he pulled out a golden star pin.

"London won't be my date for tomorrow's couple dance so can you please be my dance partner? Pretty please with little cherries on top?!" He pleaded. Rima sweatdropped.

She opened her mouth to say no but remembered something: _"It's okay, Nadeshiko" She spat. Nadeshiko winced. Rima then turned her back from the two. "I don't want to be paired up with purple head"_

_That's right… _She thought. _I'm not going to be with him. Not even on the couple's dance…_

Rima sighed then looked at the boy. "Okay. I'm going with you…" She said. The boy was silent at first. He seemed shocked, actually. He then screamed, catching the attention of everyone on the boat.

He happily skipped around then finally, he looked at Rima. "I'm so glad I got a girl! Not to mention a cute one!!!" He cried at he put the pin on Rima's dress. He then grabbed a burrito from his_ pocket_, much to Rima's surprise! He opened his mouth to bit but stopped then turned to Rima. He moved the burrito closer to her. "Want some?" He asked. Rima immediately shook her head sideways. "No thanks..."

**Hey! Thanks for everyone who reviewed :) **

**Anyway, can you please tell me who the boy is? You know…the one that likes London and the friend of Zack. It would be a great help if any of you told me! **


	35. Character Change

**Chapter 35**

**Yannami has nothing to say other than thanx for the reviews. Seriously! Thanks so much! :)**

**On with the story!**

"Bala-balance!" Rima's head snapped up, and then she immediately looked at the stage. Everyone was giggling at the comedian on stage. Although the eyes of everyone showed pure excitement, Rima's were burning with anger.

"Hey! This comedian's awesome!" Cody laughed. "Now I have a new joke!". "The ladies would love me for it!" Zack added. Bailee tapped Zack on the shoulders. "Umm, Zack, I hate to burst your bubble but don't you already have a _hottie _of your own?" She emphasized the word hottie then she pointed at Nadeshiko, who was currently having a serious-looking discussion with Amu and the rest.

"I wonder what they're talking about. Look. Rima's not even joining the conversation" Bailee wondered. Zack smirked. "Leave this to me. I'm sure that my Nadeshiko would love to see me!" He said. "Zack! Wait! Nadeshiko probably doesn't want to see you!" Bailee cried but Zack never heard her for he had already gone to the group. Bailee sighed then turned to Cody.

"I'm betting you ten dollars if Nadeshiko kicks Zack off the boat" She said. Cody's eyes widened. "Deal! I'm sure someone as sweet as Nadeshiko wouldn't dare push someone off the boat. Get ready with you ten dollars, Bailee". Bailee smirked. "We'll see…"

* * *

"Stay away from Rima as much as possible? Why?" Utau turned to the group of guardians. "Well, you see, Mashiro-san tends to character change when a comedian isn't perfect, and her character change is bad because-mmmf" Tadase's words were muffled when Nadeshiko covered his mouth. "Just let them find out on their own, Hotori-kun" She faked a smile.

Utau stomped her foot. "What happens?! Come on! Tell me!" She demanded. "Ikuto! Please tell me that you are at least the slightest bit interested about what happens to Rima when she character changes!" She turned to Ikuto, who was actually lying on the floor, fast asleep.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Um…" Utau thought, knowing that there was no one on her side. "Midori!" She turned to Midori, the only one left that could possibly be on her side. Midori looked up from the magazine she was reading, obviously annoyed because she was about to lose three seconds of her life off the magazine. "Tell us that you are curious in what happens to Rima when she character changes" "No" And with that, Midori instantly returned to the magazine.

Utau froze, obviously speechless. _That was fast..._ She thought. "Face it, Utau-chan! It's only you that's really curious. Don't worry, though. Rima-chan will character change any moment now as long as that comedian just isn't funny enough for her." Nadeshiko smirked.

"Hey Nadeshiko!" Zack called out.

Tadase and Kukai gave Nadeshiko teasing looks while Nadeshiko groaned then sharply turned to Zack. "What?! And make it fast. I don't want to lose any second of my life with you" She mumbled. Zack then said in a somehow romantic way, "The more you hate…the more you love…"

Everyone got beady eyes.

Suddenly, a vein popped in Nadeshiko's forehead. "W-what did you say…" She muttered under her breath. Her and Temari's bodies were shaking with anger. "Uh-oh!" Yaya cried. She glanced at Zack.

"Zack-kun! Run away from Naddy! She's going to…" "Nadeshiko, character change!" Temari chanted. Everyone sweatdropped.

"U-um…does character change include her eyes turning killer, her ponytail turning into little pink flowers and a huge sharp knife magically appearing on her hands…?" Zack panicked.

Amu, Yaya, Tadase and Kukai gulped. "Yes…" They said weakly with heads down. "Okay. Is that a bad thing? Because I already believe the Character Transformation thingy due to our last meeting…" Zack hoped for a better answer; unfortunately, all he got was a worried nod from the guardians.

"Ya think…" Midori said, still looking at the magazine. Zack then turned and ran with Nadeshiko trailing after him with a naginata.

"GIRLFRIENDS ROCK!!!" He said, only getting Nadeshiko even angrier.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, in Hiroshima slang, of course. She actually used the wooden part of her naginata to push Zack off the boat.

"Give me my ten dollars" Bailee said as she neared her palm towards Cody's. Cody groaned. "Fine!"

* * *

"And now for my greatest trick!" The comedian chanted, getting ready to pose the Bala-Balance once again. The audience leaned forward with excitement.

The comedian then did the pose. "Bala- Balan…"

"STOP!!!"

The comedian and the audience turned to Rima, who was now standing on top of the table; on her cheeks you could see a teardrop and star shaped tattoos. Her eyes showed fiery, her teeth gritted with anger and her background was fire. **(A/N you get what I mean?)**

"U-um…is this character change…?" Utau murmured. The guardians (Including Nadeshiko, who has already snapped out of character change but still doesn't regret throwing Zack off the boat) all crossed their arms then nodded. Utau turned to Rima then sweatdropped. "Oh…"

The comedian was about to get out of the pose to argue with the adorable blonde when the 'adorable blonde' stopped him.

"Don't move! You need to tilt your head some more! Your body isn't arched enough! Put your right arm up! And your left one is too high up.! You don't have enough balance to do this trick!" The comedian tried to follow with all of Rima's commands.

"Oh yeah?!" A girl spat at Rima. "Stop ordering him around. He's the funniest comedian I know! If you're so confident then why don't you do it?!" She challenged.

"Rima! Let's do this!" Kusukusu giggled.

"BALA-BALANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that, everyone looked at Rima in admiration, followed by a roar of laughter and murmurs about how good she is at this

"That's my girlfriend!!!" Woody said from around the crowd. Nadeshiko sharply turned to him. "What?" She said. Woody seemed to notice the bo…*cough*…I mean girl's gaze at him, making him flush. "S-she's my date for the couple's night tomorrow but if you like…you could also be since I don't mind having two girls and-" "Dude. Woody. You can't have two hotties. It would be unfair. Nadeshiko's with me" Woody never got to finish for Zack had interrupted him.

"How'd you get back to the boat?" Nadeshiko asked disappointment that he was still alive. Zack grinned then wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko. "Why ask, baby?" He said. Nadeshiko groaned then walked away.

* * *

"Nagihiko, where are you going?" Temari asked. Nadeshiko shrugged. "Anywhere away from a crowd" She mumbled.

"NADESHIKO!"

She turned around to see Amu, Yaya, Utau and Midori coming after her. She smiled. "Konichiwa" She said. Amu clung onto her arms. "Oi! Where are you going, Nadeshiko? Our underwear bags have been thrown off the ship! I also heard there's a boutique" Amu said.

Nadeshiko blushed. "A-also my bags?" She shuddered. "Everyone nodded. "All our underwear and bra bags have been thrown out. Now we're buying new ones. There's a boutique nearby, too" Amu added.

Nadeshiko's feet wobbled. "I-I see… Good luck shopping!!!" She choked as she managed to walk away but Yaya stopped her.

"No! Naddy!!! It would be more fun to have you around!!!" She squealed. Nadeshiko gulped.

"I don't want to go…" She mumbled. Everyone was silent until Amu and Utau grabbed her then forcefully dragged the struggling Nadeshiko. "I won't take no for an answer!" Utau said. "I only just met you after a long time, Nadeshiko, and now you're saying you're not going to shop with me?" Amu's lips quivered.

"Now let's go get Rima-chan! Her bags have also been thrown out!" Yaya screamed.

Nadeshiko blushed harder.

"R-Rima-chan's…_underwear bag…?_" She muttered. All the real girls nodded. "Hai!"

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's just that I think this story has very little plot left since Nagi is back to normal. Now all they need to do is stop Tanaka. Anyway, we're in the regular, no thrill part of the story.**

**Rate and Review!**


	36. Blushing Galore

**Chapter 36**

**I have to admit that I don't have any idea to how and why this chapter ended up like this… O_o **

**Please don't freak out…**

**On with the story!**

Rima just sat on her bed, not doing anything else but stare into space. Their bags were thrown off board and Amu had called her about going underwear shopping so now, she was dressed up and ready. Finally, she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door, a smile intact in her face. "Konichi…" She never got to finish when she saw the girls all holding Nadeshiko to keep her from struggling away. Rima's smile then immediately fell then she exclaimed, "Why the hell is he here with us when we're going underwear shopping?!"

Nagihiko felt his face warm up at the u word. Rima noticed this and felt the heat rise to her cheeks as well. "Rima-chan, first of all, your grammar must have been wrong because Nadeshiko is a _she_" Amu corrected."Second, we're bringing Naddy along because her underwear bag was also thrown out and…" "Can you guys please not talk so freely around me…" Nagihiko, as Nadeshiko, pleaded. Amu raised an eyebrow. "Why? We're all girls!" She said. Nagihiko and Rima sweatdropped. "Anyway…" Utau started as she grabbed Nadeshiko's right wrist. "…we have to…" Midori also grabbed Nadeshiko's other wrist. Amu and Yaya both went behind Nadeshiko then gave her a push, making her run to the direction they wanted. "…go!" They chanted simultaneously.

Rima then smirked. _Playing around with him a little wouldn't hurt…_She thought.

* * *

"So when will we leave?" Amu asked out loud as she held out a baby pink bra. She placed it in her chest then turned to Nadeshiko, who was furiously blushing. "~nee…What do you think, Nadeshiko? Aren't I more mature now!" She smiled. Nagihiko stiffened. "I-it really has grown…Amu-chan…" He muttered then he ran away, hid in a corner where he let his head explode because of the blush. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Leave what, Amu?" Rima asked while looking at Nagihiko with a grin forming her face. Amu put the bra down then turned to Rima. "When will we reach Japan?" She asked. Rima sighed. "After the couple's dance…" She mumbled. Amu saw the disappointment in Rima's face.

"You don't want to go to the dance?" She asked. Rima shook her head. "I'm going out wit this fat guy, Nadeshiko is going out with an idiot and Nagihiko's going out with Bailee" She said. "I don't think Bailee is at all that bad? She's pretty too. Maybe Nagihiko might just get matched up with Bailee" Midori commented.

Rima blushed. "T-that's why I don't like him going with her…" She mumbled, too soft for the girls to hear.

Amu turned to Nagihiko, who was still cuddled in a corner. "Nadeshiko!" She called out. Nagihiko stiffened then hesitantly turned to Amu. "Why don't you go look around" She said. Nadeshiko nodded then looked around-flushing, of course.

He then ended up holding a brief. Utau noticed this and walked over to Nagihiko's shoulder, only to blush when she saw what he was holding. Nagihiko stiffened. "H-hello…Utau-chan…" He said.

Amu, Yaya, Midori and Rima ran up to them. Thee three girls also blushed. "N-Nade…Why are you holding a brief?" Utau gasped. Nagihiko shivered. "I-it's for my twin…" She mumbled. Now, what he did was utterly wrong. The girls all blushed harder then turned away from Nadeshiko. "I-it'll take some time for me to look at Nagihiko again…" Amu mumbled. "I can't believe you're the one who buys his briefs…" Midori added. "Don't ever let your hair loose…" Utau coughed. Rima, on the other hand, was blushing furiously.

"Nadeshiko, go buy your own clothes. I'll help you look. What's your bra size?" Amu said. Nagiiko was silent.

"I don't know…" He finally said.

Amu looked like she was expecting that answer so she got the tape measure. "We could check right now" She said.

For once, a concerned and worried expression made its way to Rima's face.

_This was going to be a long day for him_… She thought.

* * *

"Yo! Tadase!" Kukai called out to the boy. Beside him was Ikuto, who was rubbing his eyes as if he just came from a nap, when in fact he did.

The blonde turned to Kukai who was waving at him. "You seen where the others are? I wanted to play a game" He stated. Tadase just shrugged. "But…" He added. "Zack, Cody-kun and Bailee-chan must be available" He said.

"Yup! We are!" Bailee suddenly said from behind them, making the boys jump in fear. "S-since when were you behind us?!" Kukai exclaimed. Zack shrugged. "Five minutes ago" "Anyway, do you guys know where Amu-chan and the others may be?" Tadase asked. Zack and Cody did not answer but Bailee replied, "Underwear shopping. Their bags were thrown off the ship" She said.

Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto blushed. "I see…" Kukai mumbled. Bailee then started looking around. "…by the way, have you guys seen Nagi?" She asked. "Probably with Nadeshiko" Tadase replied.

Zack then immediately shook his head. "That's impossible! Nadeshiko went out to shop with the other girls"

At the mention of that, Tadase and Kukai blinked twice. Suddenly, their faces reddened then they exclaimed, "_SHE _WENT _WHERE_ WITH THE GIRLS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

"I still can't believe it, Nadeshiko!" Amu said, still looking at the tape measure. Utau and Midori had the same shocked expression as Amu but Rima was smirking.

"Sorry, but Nadeshiko!!! You're so flat!!! Flatter than me!!!" Amu exclaimed. Nadeshiko sweatdropped. "You know, with a chest this flat you could pretend to e a boy…" Utau said. "C-can you please stop talking about those stuff when I'm around…" Nagihiko pleaded. Rima then sneakily came near him then whispered, "Stop pretending you don't like it…" She said. The blush on Nagihiko's face seemed to darken. "But I don't!" He argued.

Amu shook her head. "Whatever. I'm done for today…" She said then walked off the door, along with the others.

_Thank you!! It finally ended!!!_ Nadeshiko thought.

**In the 5 paragraph (I think), Nadeshiko was, like, "I-it really has grown…Amu-chan…" **

**Seriously! If you read Shugo Chara in mangafox, Nadeshiko totally peeked at Amu when they were changing! It's volume 2, chapter 10 pages 5 and 6 of Shugo Chara if you want too read that part.**

…**and here I thought Nagihiko was actually a gentleman…**


	37. Author's Note

**Hi. It's me. Remember me?**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages and if you guys care enough to know why I didn't update, school just started and the requirements were a bit of a shock to me. Did I sound mean there? **

**Anyway, I can't really promise an update this week or next but if I've got time, I'll try. By the way, thanks for reviewing and supporting me, although I suck a lot since I didn't update, not for days, not for weeks but for months! **

**So I understand if you're mad or disappointed or something because I left an author's note here but I just wanna let you know that I'm still alive…**

**So, yeah…**

**Summer's over for me… Boohoo…**

**What a sad story…**


	38. They have no idea they're in danger!

**Chapter 37**

_"Yo! Tadase!" Kukai called out to the boy. Beside him was Ikuto, who was rubbing his eyes as if he just came from a nap, when in fact he did._

_The blonde turned to Kukai who was waving at him. "You seen where the others are? I wanted to play a game" He stated. Tadase just shrugged. "But…" He added. "Zack, Cody-kun and Bailee-chan must be available" He said._

_"Yup! We are!" Bailee suddenly said from behind them, making the boys jump in shock. "S-since when were you behind us?" Kukai exclaimed. Zack shrugged. "Five minutes ago" "Anyway, do you guys know where Amu-chan and the others may be?" Tadase asked. Zack and Cody did not answer but Bailee replied, "Underwear shopping. Their bags were thrown off the ship" She said._

_Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto blushed. "I see…" Kukai mumbled. Bailee then started looking around. "…by the way, have you guys seen Nagi?" She asked. "Probably with Nadeshiko" Tadase replied._

_Zack then immediately shook his head. "That's impossible! Nadeshiko went out to shop with the other girls"_

_At the mention of that, Tadase and Kukai blinked twice. Suddenly, their faces reddened then they exclaimed, "__**SHE **__WENT __**WHERE **__WITH THE GIRLS?"_

* * *

Nagihiko slid his ponytail off his long, violet, silky hair. "Never again would I ever hang out with the girls…" He mumbled as he went to pick up his 'Nagihiko outfit'; long, skinny black pants, a white polo and a brown coat. He glanced behind him, where he saw Tadase and Kukai both glaring at him, their aura dark and evil.

He sighed. "Listen, you guys. It's not like I actually saw anything. Besides, I was _forced _to come along…". Kukai crossed his arms then pointed an accusing finger at him. "Liar! We know you saw something! We know you liked it! How dare you take advantage of Nadeshiko!" He yelled, making Nagihiko sweat-drop. "…I thought you were a gentleman, Nagihiko…" Tadase faked a sob.

The door to the boy's room slammed open and Ikuto walked in. He lay on the couch then stared at the three boys. "Did something happen…" He wondered. Nagihiko shook his head. "Nothing, really…" He sighed. Kukai frowned. "We just have a peeping tom here in this very room!" He accused. "Please stop it already…" Nagihiko's shoulders sagged. Ikuto raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Did you really? And here I actually thought you were a gentleman"

"Oh shut up already would 'ya!"

* * *

Rima wearily grabbed her lavender dress then placed it before her. It was simple, actually, with puffed sleeves and a length that ended before her knees. Although the dress was cute, she scowled at it. Tonight was the Couple's Night and she knew she was going to dance with a fat, bubbly boy…

…right after she thought she captured the heart of someone as hot as Nagihiko…

She looked out through the window. The sun was setting. Amu and the other girls were happily dressing up while she was there, hoping that something would ruin the night.

She wondered how Nagihiko would pull it off. He has a date with Bailey and he didn't seem to mind at all!

Then again, maybe he was really an evil genius playboy who breaks hearts. Was he really capable of that? She remembered what had happened yesterday, after the shopping incident. He, as Nadeshiko, pretended that a huge emergency has come up and _she _had to go and bid everyone farewell. Amu nearly cried but Nadeshiko had promised to come back, hopefully not in a wrong timing as yesterday.

"Rima, what are you sulking around for?" Amu asked, concerned. Rima sighed then shook her head. "Betsuni" She muttered. Amu didn't buy it. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it" She said. Rima smiled at her. "Thanks, Amu…"

* * *

"Tanaka-dono…is this really necessary?" Aika asked. The beautiful woman giggled. "You know I was made to kill. I would kill everyone in this boat just to rid those rude guardian kids" Her aristocratic voice echoed through the sunset. Aika sighed. _"You idiot. I swear, one of these days I would stuff a dirty sock into your mouth, then I would watch you chew it…laughing…"_ The thought made a smile creep into Aika's face.

"What are you creepily smiling about, wench? It's freaking me out…" Tanaka narrowed her eyes.

"_Oops…I forgot to not smile and look sad…" _Aika thought.

Tanaka turned away from the child. "Insolent fool" She had mumbled before she left the nine-year-old all alone.

From the sky, she looked down at the ship. The people were all so happy and peaceful. She caught a glimpse of the Shugo Charas. They were gathered in one table with the blonde twin tail, who was dressed in a fit, black, spaghetti-strapped.

Aika's brown orbs creased with guilt. The guardians seemed like a nice group. She didn't want to hurt them. They seemed to fun to be with, unlike Tanaka who often mistreated her. She's been working for that woman, who's obviously got ego problems, for many years and not once has she shown concern for Aika, no matter how loyal she was to her.

The little girl clenched her fist with anger as her brain traced back to the many, painful memories she had with Tanaka. Finally snapping out of her daze, her pitiful expression was replace with nervousness. This was going to be the first time she'll do it.

"_Guess what, Tanaka…"_

She though before flying away with such speed.

"_I'm tired of watching anyone, other than you, die"_

* * *

Rikka prepared the mattress for the night then immediately sat on it. "I'm ready to get some shut-eye. Are you, Hikaru?" She asked. The boy frowned at her. "It's still morning…" He muttered. Rikka rolled her eyes the lay down.

It was silent in the Royal Garden after that. Rikka was clearly still awake while Hikaru did some research about rocks. The only sounds were the keyboard and the mouse's click.

Almost suddenly, the glass of the Garden's roof crashed. "Rikka!" Hikaru whined while Rikka abruptly sat up, her arms were palmed before her. "I swear it wasn't me this time!" She quickly said. Hikaru raised his brow. "Then who else…?"

"ME!" An unknown voice said from above. The two looked up, just in time to see a girl in a red, ruffled dress, aqua-colored hair and brown eyes, slowly float down until she was an arm distance from the two of them.

Hikaru and Rikka had their mouths gapping wide open as the girl went on with her introduction. In both Hikaru and Rikka's hearing, all this girl was saying was Blah Blah Blah. Their senses were too stunned to work from the shock.

The girl noticed this and so she waved a hand at them. "You guys listening?" She asked. Rikka was the first to snap out. "WAAAH! Now we have to fix the roof for the 27th time today!" She cried. Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "You're acting as if it wasn't you who caused the roof to break in the first place…" "What do you mean by that?" "I'm being very honest" "What do you mean by that?" "Is that all you've got to say?" "What do you mean by that?"

Aika's left eye twitched as she watched the two argue to no-end. _"Is this how normal people act or is it just them?"_ She wondered.

Finally gaining his composure, Hikaru turned to Aika then fixed his tie since he still hasn't changed out of his uniform. "I believe there is something you want to discuss with us?" He said.

"_Now he's all business-like? Do guys have mood swings or something?" _

"I'm Aika and I flew all the way from America with important news" She recited. Rikka didn't seem at all interested with the business-like talk so she cuddled back to bed.

"It's about the guardians"

"Amu-senpai!" Rikka cried out. In a blink of an eye, she was nose to nose with Aika. "How is she?" Hikaru cringed. "Calm down, Rikka or she couldn't go on"

Rikka slowly walked to Hikaru's side then listened. Aika had explained to them the plan and how badly Tanaka planned to kill the guardians. The more she said, the wider the eyes of the two Guardian apprentice's eyes became. Finally, when she was done with the explanation, Rikka bawled.

"Waaah! Rikka doesn't want them to die! What can we do to save them?" She sobbed. Hikaru's eyebrows were creased with worry then he flickered his eyes to Aika. "What can we do?" He gulped. Aika's eyes flashed. "I'm not really sure if it would work, but we can call onto the others who know about the Guardians and ask for their help. I don't know how to do it, though" She said in misery.

Hikaru smirked then held out his cell phone. Rikka gasped. "Hikaru-kun's going to use his powers!"

Aika gasped. "Is it powerful?"

"Yes! Very!" Rikka replied with twinkling eyes.

He dialed a number then placed it into his ear. After one ring, the phone immediately picked up.

"Hello, this is Gozen. Men, I have a mission for you! …Go bring Lulu de Morselle, Kairi Sanjo and Noboku Saeki here in the Royal Garden ASAP! Even if it means you have kidnap them! They have to be here within thirty seconds!" And with that, he hang up.

Ten seconds later, helicopters were heard from above the garden. Lulu and Kairi crashed down the roof in parachutes. "Where's Noboku?" Rikka questioned.

"No! I am not going down without my miso peanuts!" Everyone looked up at the familiar voice and sure enough, there was Noboku, who held onto the helicopter's side for dear life. Two big men were trying to push off the fat woman but she wouldn't let got. "Please, miss Noboku! You just have to pull the string of the parachute once you fall off!" One of the men said. "NOOO!" She screamed. Hikaru smirked then dialed again. "Pilot, this is Hikaru. Tilt the helicopter"

The helicopter tilted, making the fat woman fall off before he could even press the red button.

Rikka had a look of pride in her face as she watched Aika's shocked expression.

"_That's my Hikaru-kun!" _She thought.

Lulu dusted off dirt on her pretty tan coat while Kairi pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Noboku, on the other hand, was floating by the fountain.

"Okay, talk. Why'd you call me here?" Lulu demanded. "Tsk" Kairi flicked his tongue. "Why'd you fly me so far away from home?" He asked. Hikaru frowned. "If I'm correct, you are friends of the guardians, correct?" He asked. The two nodded while Noboku still had swirly eyes.

Hikaru gave way to Aika. "This girl has something to tell you"

The spotlight was immediately on Aika as she explained Tanaka's plan to murder the guardians. Both Lulu and Kairi's faces were of pure horror.

"…the thing is, they don't know what's coming for them and I couldn't warn them directly or Tanaka would catch me!" She ended.

Lulu and Kairi frowned. "Let's save them" They both said in unison. Hikaru got his phone. "Hello, bring us a plane. Now."

Three seconds later, you could hear a plane howl loudly outside the garden. Everyone had brisk-walked to the plane, except for the still dizzy Noboku who was being dragged by Lulu.

* * *

"Rima, stop complaining! You look adorable!" Amu cooed, making an agitation mark form Rima's forehead. "Keh!" She said as she turned away. The lavender dress she had been holding up awhile ago looked entirely different once she actually wore it. Not only was it the perfect fit but when matched with stockings, indigo shoes and a large, indigo ribbon head-band, she looked like a million dollar doll!

She noticed Nagihiko's glance at her and her face reddened in fury. Not only did he smile at her as if nothing was wrong! He was surrounded by a bunch of fan girls! How can he look so calm knowing that he was nearly cheating on her? And she has a perfect view of him cheating on her!

Rima turned her back at him then stomped away. She failed to notice that his face fell right after the action she had taken.

"_Man. I'm screwed. She really hates me now…"_ He thought. "Just go to her and apologize! Ask her to dance with you!" Rhythm said with a shoulder shrug. "She sees me as a playboy now…"

"If you don't make a move on her, she'll think even worse of you" Temari, who has been hiding under his large amount of silky hair, whispered. Nagihiko sighed then gazed at Rima.

All of a sudden, Nagihiko felt someone elbowing him at his sides. He quickly turned to see a smirking Kukai. "Yo. You've been longingly staring at the queen for five minute, Fujisaki. Tell me. Do you like her?" "W-what?" Nagihiko panicked. "Don't deny it. It's the former queen falling in love with the current queen. Isn't it ironic?" He continued to nudge him.

Instead of fighting back, Nagihiko sighed then buried his palm to his hands. "I think I broke our relationship…" He said through muffled words. Kukai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. Nagihiko sat upright then stared into Kukai's eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"_Why is he staring at me like that…? It's scaring me!"_ He thought. Nagihiko sighed once more. "Can I trust you with a secret?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai eagerly nodded.

He knew that if it was him keeping a secret, it was normally a big secret. Like the Nadeshiko secret. Nagihiko stared at him a bit longer until he sighed…again. "Never mind. I change my mind. Turns out I can't trust you afterall…" He mumbled.

"What?"

* * *

**Oooooh…I just remembered that I actually have a batch mate named Tanaka…and I once had a classmate named Aika. Isn't that kind of ironic…?**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing the Author's Note! I'm glad I haven't lost many readers! So…um…I'm sorry if there wasn't much Rimahiko. I'm getting warmed up after not writing for so long.**


	39. Revelation

Chapter 39

Lulu sat cross-legged by the window of the plane. Kairi was there, calmly sipping from a cup of tea. Rikka has fallen asleep, her head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru didn't seem to mind or be bothered by it at all as he continued his research for rocks, while Noboku…was insanely struggling from the rope that she has been tied to.

"Why'd you kidnap her too, Hikaru-kun?" Aika, who had just come out from the pilot's door asked. Hikaru thought about this for a moment. "I was thinking that she would tell us how things were going while we're on the plane. Unfortunately, with her struggling and all, it doesn't look like we could get her to give us any information" He mumbled. Upon hearing this, Noboku abruptly turned silent. "What do you mean? You make it sound like I'm useless and-" "You are" Hikaru immediately answered. Noboku frowned. "You didn't have to be so straight-forward about it!"

Lulu sighed. "So can you tell us anything now? How are Amu and the rest doing? They're okay, right!"

Noboku sweat-dropped. "U-um…"

"_What should I say? What should I say? Who is Amu? What's going on? They think too highly of me! I'm only an old woman who enjoys eating her miso peanuts!"_ The woman thought.

"T-they're okay! But you must get there by sundown!" She guessed. The brows of the three children creased with worry as they looked out the window. "We're around America's continent right now, meaning the time we're seeing is the same as the current guardians"

Kairi's face fell. "It's almost sundown!" He exclaimed. Lulu stood up. "Tell the pilot hurry it up!" She yelled. "Calm down, Lulu. We're traveling on a jet in top speed. Be satisfied for traveling from London to Japan and from Japan to America in a mere three hours!" Lulu's chara, Nana sighed.

"Tanaka is probably spreading some kind of powder that will explode as yumei takai in the ship. No one could survive that!" Aika sobbed.

"And what are we supposed to do to help when we get there?" Kairi asked as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Just go with the flow…" Hikaru answered, matter-of-factly. Everyone, except for Rikka who was still fast asleep stared at Hikaru. "What?" He asked, suddenly feeling cautious. Lulu frowned. "N-nothing. It's just weird coming from you." She shrugged. "…I think you've been hanging out with Rikka too much" Kairi added.

* * *

"How about this, '_Rima, my beloved, I am so sorry for what I've done or failed to do. Truth is, you are my breath, you are my life, you are my carbon dioxide and_…" "Dude, what the hell are you saying?" Nagihiko shut Rhythm up. Rhythm shrugged. "Thinking of something that will warm Rima's heart so much that if you say it, she would just have to forgive you!" "I think you'd rather not want to give Nagi tips if you don't want him to have a permanent scar on the face" Temari lightly giggled. Rhythm's shoulder slumped. "This is what I get for trying to help out? How cruel…"

Nagihiko stretched his arms then placed then on the back of his head. "I'll apologize to her my own way. Only problem is…"

You could imagine the camera that was focused on the three the whole time abruptly zooming out, showing a crowded and loud boat. From afar, the people looked like a bunch of ants fighting over a piece of sugar- there was hardly any place to breath and there were only little gaps for space.

"…how can we find her in such a crowded place…?"

Temari and Rhythm simultaneously nodded.

"Yes, and she is so petite too!" The pink, kimonoed chara added.

Deciding to take a break, Nagihiko sat down to watch his friends.

Amu was standing in the center of a fighting Tadase and Ikuto.

Midori was gobbling on a platter

Utau and Kukai were having a contest on who could eat the most ramen. (They somehow found some on the boat)

Yaya was simply cutting a portion of the strawberry pink cake

For some odd reason, a thought came to Nagihiko's head. 'When would Yaya find someone to love?'. That was a random thought that crossed his mind and he giggled at the thought of Yaya actually being serious about someone.

Nagihiko stood up then headed towards the terrace after enough much needed rest. He gripped the railings of the boat.

"There you are!". The indigo-haired boy turned, only to meet face-to-face with Bailee. "Hi, Bailey-chan" He smiled. A tint of pink made its way to the girl's face. "I have a feeling that you were avoiding me…" She mumbled.

"I wasn't. I was just looking for Rima-chan"

"But I thought you were dancing with me"

"Wait. I'm dancing with you?"

"Yes!"

"So you were serious when you said that?"

"Yes!"

"But I thought it was to keep girls away!"

"No!"

"What about Cody-kun?"

"…Seriously. Are you avoiding me?"

"No I'm not. I just really think that we just met and…I just thought that Cody actually has a liking to you"

Bailey silenced at this. "Y-you think so…?" She mumbled. Nagihiko patted her shoulder. "I need to look for Rima-chan. Please think about it…"

With that, Nagihiko left her in her trail of thoughts.

* * *

'_I really feel that something is not right…'_ Ran thought as she took another bite of the oatmeal cookie. "Really? Me too…" Miki said. The two charas were seated on the circular table by the terrace. "First of all…" The spade said as she stood up, "I can sense Tanaka's presence all over the boat" She finished.

"Minna! I have more cookies if you'd like!" Ran grinned as she glanced at her fellow, green chara, who was carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Thanks, Su!" She and Miki cheered as they grabbed a piece. "By the way, where's Dia?" Miki mumbled. Su looked at her. "She said something about feeling Tanaka-san's presence so she flew somewhere…"

"TANA-?" The two never got to finish, because a huge shadow hovered over them.

"There you three are…" The shadow's aristocratic voice chimed.

Ran, Miki and Su froze.

* * *

Rhythm, Pepe, Ki, El, Il and Kiseki we're all in one, small circle- Kiseki in the middle.

"-And that is why, we have to find Tanaka at all costs! We will search high and low, everyone, and will not rest until we find her!" The king chara laughed manically.

"…he was just like this when we were looking for the embryo. Brings back memories, huh…" Rhythm sighed. "Desu!" Pepe agreed. "He will never find love this way…" El said. Il, however, was already asleep. As the charas chatted while totally ignoring Kiseki's useless rants, Ki sat elegantly with a bored expression.

Her bored expression immediately turned to one of fear as she glanced behind Kiseki's shoulder. "K-Kiseki-kun! I-I think _she _found us!" She panicked. Kiseki flinched then shakily glanced behind him. Rhythm, Pepe, El and Ki gasped while Kiseki fainted out of fear.

* * *

The smooth, pale hand grabbed all six charas.

Yoru and Daichi sat in one corner of the boat. "Here's what we're gonna do! We float up while carrying a bucket of water then dump it on the girls" Yoru snickered. Daichi looked unsure, though. "That sounds pretty mean…" He mumbled. "So?" Yoru shrugged. Daichi sighed, "So when the girls find out it's us, we're _**dead**_. Trust me on this one, I know them more that you do and I most definitely know them when they're mad. Especially Su…" He shivered at the thought. Yoru's eyes widened. "That's a good point!" He said.

"Girls really are scary when mad. You know what, though, if we include Rhythm in this they might just forgive us!" Yoru pointed out with a grin. Daichi smiled, "Hey! That's not a bad idea!" He praised, but then the joyful moment was short lived. Daichi's shoulders slumped. "…but then the girls might single him out and only attack us…" he pointed out.

Yoru groaned.

There was a short moment of silence before Daichi's head abruptly shot up.

"…wait a minute…" Daichi said, alert. Yoru's ears twitched. "You know I can feel her…" Yoru cried, hiding behind Daichi. The two charas never got the chance to prepare because almost immediately, a hand gripped the two then shoved them into a transparent jar.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Pepe, Kiseki, Rhythm, El, Il, Daichi and Yoru were all in the jar- all of them unconscious but still breathing.

* * *

Amu tried to ignore the discomfort of her short, black miniskirt and short, ruffled blouse as she tried to get to the rest of the guardians. Relief rushed to her face after seeing the group, yet a few traces of worry was still evident on her.

She stopped then panted before her friends, who also wore the same worried expression as she did. "You say you lost your charas too?" She panicked. Only Kukai, Tadase and Ikuto nodded for the rest were too down to respond. Amu fell to her knees-her pulse was racing and her forehead was dripping with sweat as she thought of the possible things Tanaka cold do to the charas. None of them were good.

"But…" Rima started, as she took a step forward. She opened her palm, revealing Kusukusu who was seated and depressed. "Kusukusu's been with me the whole time, and so Tanaka never got the chance to take her…"

"What do you think could Tanaka want? I mean…she took our charas but never even made an effort to take Rima's. Maybe she wanted only Rima to charanari?" Midori suggested.

'_That's impossible' _Nagihiko thought. _'I still have Temari, and Clown Drop and Yamato Maihime put together is so powerful. Maybe she just forgot…'_

"Nagihiko"

Nagihiko flinched at the way Rima called him. It was cold and distant. He turned to her with a sweat-drop. "H-hai, Rima-chan?" He stuttered. A dark aura surrounded the petite blonde the second their eyes met. "We're here, talking about the missing charas and you're there idling around? Baka. And I don't even remember allowing you to call me Rima-chan!" "Actually, you did. Remember, when…" "Urusai!". Rima stomped her feet then turned around, leaving Nagihiko with a pitiful expression. Only Rima may not have noticed it, but everyone seemed to give him a sympathetic look, much to his discomfort.

"R-Rima, that was a little too harsh, don't you think…?" Amu said as she approached the blonde. "It's okay, Amu-chan…"

Amu turned to Nagihiko, who was cuddled in an emo corner. You could actually imagine a dark aura and depression marks forming its way to his forehead. "I am accepting the fact that she hates me…though I actually have no idea why…" He sighed. Everyone sweat-dropped as they watched his saddened figure.

"It's rare to see him in an emo form. He must be really depressed…" Kukai mumbled.

Rima scoffed then walked away from the group.

* * *

"Rima, you should at least let him talk to you!" Kusukusu whispered through her ear. "Why? He's smart and all so how can he be so stupid with love right now. And to think he was a girl…" She muttered. "Let's forget that for now…" Kusukusu said. Rima abruptly stopped. "Is there something wrong, Kusukusu?" She wondered. The clown chara was still while floating- as if she were frozen.

"R-Rima!" She cried. She turned to her bearer, her eyes were tearing up. "Rima! Let's fly out of here!" She panicked. "Huh?"

"Let's go, Rima! I can feel Tanaka! She's flying towards us! Fast!"

For a moment, Rima's heart seemed to skip a beat. "You mean…" She stopped to think. Kusukusu waited with anxiety.

"Let's not fly, Kusukusu. If we escape and leave the others, that's what Tanaka wants! She wants to see betrayal and depression!" "But Rima!" "No, Kusukusu. We'll find a way to get everyone out of the boat"

Rima hurried to the spare boats. On her way, she managed to get a glimpse of Cody, Zack and Bailee. "Everyone!" She waved. The three noticed her. She led then to the boats. "Quick. Help me lower the spare boats" She said. The three exchanged looks. "Why?" They asked. She walked towards her group of friends. "There's a bomb on the ship!"

* * *

The night seemed to pass by on a whim. Soon, the group of friends was all collapsed in a couch; all of them felt like their breaths would run out. They were so tired.

"I wonder where Il and El are…" Utau wondered. Kukai nodded in agreement.

"Yoru's always not with me, but his absence this time is giving me a strange aura.." Ikuto sighed. Everyone else sighed then remained silent.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind flew by the group.

Utau, Amu and Midori held their skirts down while Yaya grabbed onto Kukai for support. The whole ship immediately fogged. You could hear screams around, and people trying to calm others down. When every angle of the ship was covered in white mist, the ship rocked. People on the edge of the boat held onto the railings to keep themselves from falling off. The group of guardians held onto each other, and they were sure they were safe.

Finally seeing that they weren't complete, and there was a specific blonde that was missing, Nagihiko got up. "Nagihiko?" Amu cocked her head. "I-"

"Is everyone alright?" Someone asked from behind. Nagihiko turned his head then saw Rima in the form of Clown Drop.

She walked towards the group. "This is why Tanaka got the charas-so that she could easily beat us, knowing that we're defenseless without them…" She cried. The fog thinned and the rocking stopped. The guardians gasped when they saw the figure of a slim, long-haired woman standing before them. "Tanaka!" They screamed.

The aristocrat flicked her tongue then glared at Rima. "I can't believe I forgot to take your chara…" She groaned. Rima narrowed her eyes. "Too bad"

"What do you want with us anyway?" Utau yelled. The aristocrat faced her palm then blasted something that sent the pop idol flying then hitting a wall. Upon falling back onto the floor, Utau groaned in pain.

"Utau!" Everyone cried.

Tanaka smirked. "Just as I thought. You really are al defenseless without charas" She laughed.

"No! We humans are not defenseless creatures! We have friends and family and loved ones that help us become more powerful! Sure, it may not be powers like yours but-"

"Blah blah blah! Stop rambling nonsense you pink-haired freak!" Tanaka spat at Amu. Amu furrowed her brows at this. "Amu, stop it" Ikuto muttered.

A huge grin formed Tanaka's face. She flew higher so she could get a full view of the ship and when she did, she faced her palm once again.

Black energy surrounded her entire figure.

"Oh no…" Midori gasped.

"SHE'S DOING IT! SHE'S DOING IT! SHE'S DOING IT!" Yaya bawled as she hugged herself into one tight ball.

Tanaka gladly took a deep breath then chanted a loud: "YUMEI TAKAI!"

* * *

BOOM

The horizon was covered in a thick, black smoke. Only trails of screams were heard then it slowly died down. You can also hear the bubbles the ship made as it slowly sunk into the depths of the sea. The white-haired lady had a huge grin plastered on her face.

'_They're hopeless'_ She thought. She turned away from her success. "I'm so glad!" She laughed.

"_**Yeah, right! As if I, Easter's Gozen would let you win!"**_ A young boy's voice said with laughter. All of a sudden, the roar of the plane was heard, and then the plane itself flew high, so it wasn't in the area of black smoke. On the window, you could see Hikaru with a smirk. Rikka was beside him, sticking her tongue out at Tanaka. The group of guardians, along with the other passengers, were all wide-eyed with shock. Kairi looked at everyone. "You could thank us later when you're not in a daze anymore"

Tanaka turned red with rage. "Yeah right!" She once again pointed her palm at the plane. "I'LL JUST HIT THE PLANE THIS TIME AND SEND YOU ALL FLYING IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS!"

.

.

.

Awkward silence

.

.

.

"…Good point…" Hikaru muttered. Rikka exclaimed, "You mean you didn't think this over? And now I'm going to die at a young age?"

"Well SORRY!"

"TOMARE!" Rikka and Hikaru stopped arguing then turned to Nagihiko. He went to Rima (Who was, by the way, still in the form of Clown Drop). He helped her up. "Nagihiko? What are you doing?" Amu asked. He sighed.

"Now may not be the best time since we're not in good terms but…let's do it, Rima-chan"

Rima stiffly nodded then stood up.

"Fujisaki-kun?" Tadase asked

"What are you going to do?" Amu _demanded_ this time.

The indigo-haired boy faced her-his gentle and pitiful expression seemed to shock the pinkette. He cocked his head to the side, brought his hair up into a ponytail then said in a high-pitched and girly voice, "Please, I hope you forgive me for keeping this from you for so long, Amu-chan!"

The guardians and even the group of Zack all stared with wide eyes.

"He's gonna say it…" Kukai whispered to Tadase.

"Yeah, he is…" Tadase answered.

"…why are you acting like Naddy?" Yaya oh-so-innocently asked.

"Yeah…" Amu nodded.

Nagihiko smirked. "Temari, let's do it!"

"_Wait! Why is Temari with you?"_

"Hai, _Nadeshiko_..." Temari responded with a bow, emphasizing the name Nadeshiko as a hint for Amu.

"_Nadeshiko?_"

"Temari I'm sorry to say but you may have mistaken Nagihiko for Nadeshiko…" Amu pointed out.

Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Kukai and Noboku all looked at Amu then shook their heads.

Nagihiko then faced his kimonoed chara. Immediately, the two was engulfed in a bright, pink light.

"Charanari: Yamato Maihime!" They chanted.

Amu, Yaya, Midori, Utau, Zack, Cody, and Bailee all fell backwards then screamed,

"NADESHIKO?"

Without hesitation, or looking back, Nagihiko grabbed Rima's right hand then jumped off the plane. (Lulu was spraying some kind of chemical that made every other extra from the ship, that didn't know about charas, fall asleep and wake up in the morning in some deserted island and think that it was all just a dream)

The two landed on top of a piece of wood that happens to be one of the remains of the now wrecked ship.

Don't ever hold my hand again, Fujisaki!" Rima hissed.

"Rma-chan, seriously. I don't know what I did to you that made you so mad!"

"You were entertaining the fangirls!"

"Yeah but I didn't tell them anything or other stuff like that!"

"So?"

"Just how can I make it up to you? We can't do Queen's Waltz when we're mad at each other like this…"

"We can't make up because I'm mad at you!"

"That makes no sense…"

"Yes it doe-"

Nagihiko covered Rima's mouth. "I'm sorry…?" His tone made it sound more like a question. Rima frowned. _'I wouldn't let him off so easily…'_. Nagihiko sighed then moved his hands from Rima's mouth to her chin. Before Rima could struggle away, their lips touched.

'_I'm so sorry, Rima-chan…'_

**Okay, so I cut it off from here. Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters! I'm REALLY glad I got some, although I'm not really expecting much this time since I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry (Sad Face) **

**So thankies for the support, although the story would end in around the next chapter…**

**WAAAH! I really, really miss Shugo Chara! I think I might just make another fanfic but I might not get to update!**


	40. The bow and arrow

**Chapter 40**

**Rima's POV**

I probably had a Hit-By-A-Baseball-Bat expression on my face right now. Then again, who wouldn't have after being kissed by a guy you (thought) you got over with? Okay, maybe it didn't show that I wasn't quite over him.

"I'm sorry" I heard him whimper. I…kind of blushed when his breath made contact with my cheeks.

I glanced up at him. He was standing before me with Bambi eyes. Honestly…I knew that he was forcing himself to look as innocent as possible. I slightly chuckled at this, then I extended my hand towards his head then played with his pony-tailed hair. "You're being bad! You are a _pretty_ _girl_ right now, _Nadeshiko_! Girls shouldn't kiss other girls! I'm not a lesbian!" I teased.

He sweat-dropped.

"Des that mean you forgive me?" He asked. I giggled then flew above him. "Hurry up! We have to do Queen's Waltz!" I chuckled. He smirked. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'"

**Normal POV**

Amu used all her will-power to see what was going on with her two friends. She creased her brows then cursed the stupid, black smoke that kept her from seeing anything.

"NANI?" She cried as she pranced to the other side of the helicopter. She looked out the window then she reddened in anger when she still saw nothing but black smoke. "I still can't see anything!" She screamed as she pumped her fists in the air then stomped to the other side of the helicopter.

"Yaya still doesn't get what's going on…" The peppy brunette said. Ikuto smirked. "You see, when two people like each other veeery much-"

"Oh JUST SHUT UP, Ikuto! You are going completely off-topic" Amu stated as she hit Ikuto in the head, making him fall off the chair he had been sitting on. Amu sat on the once-neko's-chair, crossed her arms then furrowed her brows. Kairi noticed this then he moved closer to the pinkette.

"…so the previous Queen is actually the current Jack…?" He murmured. Amu clenched her fists.

"No kidding…" She mumbled. Then she blushed.

"He'd better have a good reason for doing it. I mean…he once invited me to a sleepover…we were on sleeping bags and were beside each other on the floor. There were also times during gym class when he would peek through my shoulder when I'm dressing up. Whenever I get sad because Saaya already wears a bra and I don't, he would even cheer me up and tell me that _it_ would grow …and…just a few days ago…I _forced_ him to shop with me and…" Amu stopped at that had this look: "T_T

Kukai and Zack whistled awkwardly, everyone else had dotted eyes; and…

Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto…all looked like a bunch of erupting volcanoes, ready to pour out lava and destroy any landforms on its way.

"He WHAT?" All three yelled in unison.

Meanwhile, Yaya still remained in a daze. She cocked her head then turned to Midori. "Mido-chi, what did Iko-kun mean when he said, '_When two people like each other veeery much_'?" She asked, even mimicking his tone. Midori sweat-dropped. "U-um…you see…when two people like each other very much then…"

Beads of sweat poured down the poor girls head.

Finally she thought of something. She pointed her fingers upwards. "They eat candy!" She mused. Yaya clapped her hands. "Ooh! I like candy!"

Midori sighed in relief.

This little girl was so clueless…

"By the way, Mido-chan" Yaya called back. Midori glanced at her with a smile. "What is it, Yaya?" She asked. Yaya frowned.

"What is Amu-chi so upset about?"

"…Oh, that? W-why don't you go ask Nagi?"

* * *

Nagihiko abruptly pulled Rima before Tanaka's Deathsicles could cut her. **(Just to let you know, I got the Deathsicle idea from the story 'Rima can't Spell')**

Then he sighed.

"Gee, Rima-chan! You could've been at least very careful!" The indigo-haired queen sweetly said as he placed some strands of his neatly tied hair behind his ears. It kind of scared Rima at how sweet he really can be when in the form of his other self. She found it funny at how serious he gets at silly stuff like this, but he did explain why he was doing it and the reason seemed valid.

She pulled away. "Sorry" She said.

Nagihiko extended his hands for Rima. She blushed then shakily took it.

Tanaka's eyes burned then she threw more deathsicles at the two. Without letting go of each other's hands, they dodged it.

'_It almost feels as though we're dancing like a couple…'_ the petite blonde thought. Tanaka kept on throwing more deathsicles, and at times, she would send her Yumei Takai hurling towards them, but they would dodge it, and their every dodge made it look more and more like they were dancing. Rima chuckled, then Nagihiko genuinely smiled.

After some time, they were engulfed in a pink light.

* * *

The dark smoke slowly faded, letting everyone in the plane, but the sleeping extras, get a clear view of what was going on.

Amu was the one closest to the window. Her lips were curved upwards yet her brows creased. You could actually see water slowly forming on the bottom of her glassy eyes.

* * *

The light spiraled the two queens, and Tanaka screamed at the sudden power.

Queen's Waltz was a move used for purifying x characters and x eggs and Tanaka was definitely an x character.

Rima and Nagi turned around and so they were back-to-back. Rima lifted her left arm and Nadeshiko, her right, and then they both screamed in a loud and jolly manner, "QUEEN'S WALTZ!"

The pink energy immediately hurled upwards, much like a loud water fountain, and it hit Tanaka, straight in the x mark of her head band. Then it all happened so suddenly: She screamed and groaned but she somehow broke through it. She flew towards the plane, grabbed Yaya then placed a deathsicles right before her neck.

Everyone abruptly stopped.

"Undo your charanaris. Now. Or the ace dies…" She threatened.

Yaya tried to struggle away but she was much too weak. She frowned at Tanaka. "If Yaya had Pepe-tan, then Yaya would _really_ hurt you!" She said through gritted teeth. Tanaka grinned. "You mean those little creatures I trapped in a bottle then threw off-board?" She chuckled. Yaya's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" Midori screamed.

Rima saw Amu beside Midori, kneeling and with wide, shocked eyes.

Utau had the same shocked expression as Amu, only she was standing.

Rikka, Hikaru, Noboku and Kairi all got sorrowful expressions.

The blonde Queen looked at Nagihiko. His, Ikuto's and Tadase's fists were all white from trying to act calm about this

Kukai was punching the couch.

Zack's group was trying to comfort everyone. They knew what was going on 'cause even they could see Tanaka.

Seeing that she was the only one who could speak at the moment because she wasn't in between sobs, Rima angrily zapped her way to Tanaka.

"JUST GO TO HELL! HOW CAN YOU DO ALL THIS? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" She screamed, puching and hitting her as much as she can. Rima didn't know how it happened. It may have been because she was too shocked and angry to care where she was kicking, but she accidentally kicked the hand that was holding onto Yaya and before everyone could blink or stop Rima, Yaya was already falling toward the deep sea covered with sharp debris.

"YAYA!" Rima screamed, as she tried to fly down to her. She was too slow.

Before Rima could break down and bawl about losing their cheerful friend, she could've sworn that she just saw something with a veil zip by.

"ACE!" She heard the something-with-a-veil-that-zipped-by say.

Rima blinked. Only one person would call Yaya 'Ace'. She looked down where she saw a trace of green. Then she cocked her head.

'_Kairi?'_

SWOOSH

That was the sound of the Yumei Takai that nearly hit Rima.

"Stop worrying! I want to get this over with and kill all of you already!" Tanaka grunted.

She aimed her palms at Nagihiko, who wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, probably because of his lost chara.

Tanaka's desire slowly dawned unto Rima. Upon realizing this, she tried to fly towards the boy. "Nagihiko!" Rima screamed.

'_Shoot! Why am I so slow?' _She thought.

"NAGIHIKO!" This time, she was panicking. This happens to be one of those slow-motion moments. The deathsicles were launching towards_ him_ and all she could do was scream his name? On the third time she called, he turned.

No. There wasn't enough time for him to move away.

"**NA-GI-HI-KO!" **She grunted.

It was unexpected but somehow, an arrow was there, zipping by towards Nagihiko's direction. It stopped right before his chest, or before the deathsicles could hit him. It glowed then the deathsicle broke.

All eyes were immediately on Rima. She looked at her hands.

Why was she holding a glowing bow and arrow?

**Okay, so maybe I will make one or two more chapters. I just realized that if I added everything in this chappy, then that would suck because then this chapter would be so long.**

**Also, if you're interested in my story, and if my writing style is good enough, (Yeah, right! In my dreams!) then I would've left you at cliffhanger! (I hope…)**

**So anyway, THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! I'm glad that I still have people cheering me on! Thanks for the tips, too. Especially on the part where Nagi kissing Rima was too rushed. I've just got to agree on that. Anyway, I tried to make this one less rushed. You could give me more constructive criticism if there's something wrong (Or if it's still too rushed! LOL!) You can also just simply comment too.**

…**I'm so talkative…**

**Thanks! Bai!**


	41. Tanaka's death and the Guardian's loss

**Chapter 41**

**Hey!**

**So sorry for updating late! _ You see, last week was our final exams for the quarter and I needed to CRAM!**

**TeeHee! I passed Math, Science and History but I failed Filipino (A subject from our country…)****Anyway, Sorry for babbling. On with the story!**

* * *

"NA-GI-HI-KO!" She grunted.

It was unexpected but somehow, an arrow was there, zipping by towards Nagihiko's direction. It stopped right before his chest, or before the deathsicles could hit him. It glowed then the deathsicle broke.

All eyes were immediately on Rima. She looked at her hands.

Why was she holding a glowing bow and arrow?

~~~~~~~~Rima's POV~~~~~~~~

I examined the bow and arrow made of fine wood. I wasn't holding anything just a little while ago so how'd I end up with these weapons.

"_AIM!"_

I heard something say to me. I frowned. Is that my conscience?

"…"

"_Just aim the bow and arrow, Rima-tan! Don't worry!"_

I suck at sports! I can't even do something as much as dribbling and you expect me to aim and shoot? Yeah right! Oh and isn't this wonderful? I'm talking to myself in my head! T_T

"…"

…

"_Just aim and shoot!"_

No way!

"_Do it or else…"_

Or else what…

"_Character Change!"_

Wait! Chara…change…? ARE YOU MY CHARA?

Bow and arrow marks replaced the star and raindrop ones from Kusukusu.

My body moved involuntarily and before I knew it, the stretching sound of the bow's rope against the arrow was auible.

I let go of the rope and sent the arrow hurling towards Tanaka. She simply stepped to the side. Was my aiming that bad?

"Rima! Watch out!"

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes Yumei Takai, along with a bunch of deathsicles were circling me! I dropped my bow and arrow because of the shock. "Nani?" I cried. Kusukusu was outside, trying to get to me. "No, Kusukusu! Don't!" I screamed. She wearily looked up, her lips were curved and her eyes were wet. "But Rima!" She whined.

I panicked when I saw the deathly attack getting smaller, and smaller, with me in the middle. Now, it was merely a few inches from my nose.

"RIMA!" My friends cried. I could make out their expressions through my mind, but I couldn't see them with my eyes. Everything was circling me so fast, like a tornado, and I would get dizzy trying to focus on one thing.

"Rima!"

"Rima! We're going to help you! Don't worry!"

"Queen, just hang in there!"

My legs staggered and my eyesight blurred. Before I could shut my eyes, a sharp knife shot me in the leg. I screamed in pain as I watched blood ooze out of my outfit. Another one came and gave me a scratch on the shoulder. I knelt on the ground, tears striking my eyes.

"ITAII!" I yelped.

Somewhere outside, I could hear Tanaka chuckle. "I wouldn't want you to die peacefully, you know…after all you've done to me…"

Another scratch, this time, on the elbow. I let out another scream.

"Rima!"

"Are you okay? Where are you?" I heard my friends cry.

At that moment, there was only one thing on my mind: "WHERE THE HELL WAS NAGIHIKO?"

"Rima!"

"Rima! Answer me!"

My friend's voices shook.

"Rima!"

"Can you get out?"

"Are you okay?"

"Please survive for us!"

Suddenly, there was silence. I thought for a moment that I just lost my sense of hearing because I was dying, but my theory was proved wrong when a bright, white light flashed, followed by the words of a boy saying,

"Boku no Kokoro: UNLOCK!"

I knew that voice. Without hesitation I yelled, "Nagihiko?"

The white light from the other side of this tornado blinded me. All of a sudden, I found myself being lifted by a white light too. It was painful at first, because of all these wounds, but it was also somehow very soothing and after sometime I was hardly in any pain! "Charanari…?" I wondered out loud. When the light got stronger, I knew what I had to do. I hesitantly placed my hands before my chest then said

"Watashi no kokoro: Unlock!"

Everything then happened so fast, and I was immediately face-to-face with Nagihiko. His face dropped when he saw my condition. "Rima, you're bleeding…" He said with worry. I looked down so my bangs covered my eyes. "Can we talk about this later…?" I said. He slowly nodded, though he was biting his lip out of nervousness. A chara then appeared before us. He and I gasped. "Taki…?" We both said in unison. The chara had a hair like mine, only with a streak of purple and her hair was tied up in two low twin tails. She wore a white, long, 18th century dress, tight until the elbow and it loosens up to the tips of her fingers. On her left hand was a bow and arrow.

She grinned then went inside her egg before merging into two and disappearing into me and Nagihiko's individual hearts.

"_Good Luck, _Rima_…Nagihiko…" _

"Charanari: Heaven's Archer!"

"Charanari: Heavens' Sword!"

Finally, we landed on our feet on a piece of wood. I instinctively aimed my arrow at the arrogant, snobby, unwanted, hideous, terrible, overly-proud idiot in black clothing.

"You ready to die, you arrogant, snobby, unwanted, hideous, terrible, over-proud idiot?" I yelled. Nagihiko, who was beside me, sweat-dropped. "You could just call her Tanaka you know…" He muttered.

I aimed where she was, which was left…

No…Right.

I mean UP!

I MEAN DOWN!

I mean…GAH!

"Nagi, she's moving to fast!" I whined to the boy beside me. He sighed then bravely zoomed towards the girl then miraculously stabbed her right shoulder with his sword. She yelped in pain as I watched with amusement.

He repeatedly stabbed her- in the arm, the head, the thigh, the palm…NOTHING! She wasn't dying! Nagihiko was about to thrust the sword into her chest but she immediately shielded it with her arms. She yelped once again at the sudden pain. Nagihiko must've noticed her effort to protect her chest so he tried to stab her again but she said something that only he could hear- something that made him abruptly stop and stare at her with wide eyes. I frowned.

"Nagi! Why are you holding back?" Utau asked from the plane, her eyes burning with determination. Tanaka said something to him again, and he instantly took a step back.

"Nagihiko…?" I said.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with misery. Seeing those normally big, innocent brown eyes full of misery made my heart skip a beat- not because of happiness but because of a sudden pang of pain and sadness. He took a deep breath then said, "You know we can end this now…" He croaked. We all cocked our heads, except for Rikka, Hikaru, Lulu and Utau (Hikaru, Rikka and Lulu because they had absolutely no idea what was going on. Utau because right after Nagihiko said that she yelled, "OF COURSE WE CAN, KID! STAB HER AND KILL HER THAT'S HOW TO DO IT!" but everyone tried to ignore her)

"How?" I asked, trying to play along. Nagihiko purposely dropped his sword. "…by giving in to Tanaka? And promising to not ever save another x-egg?" He said it so unsurely.

We all gasped.

Whatever Tanaka told him must've been brutal. As usual, Amu was the first to speak up. "Nade-err…Nagi-err…WHATEVER YOUR TRUE NAME AND GENDER IS! What's going on?" She demanded. The indigo-haired boy sighed. "Think about it this way. Tanaka just badly injured Rima-chan, and since those wounds have come from her deathsicles, she may use those wounds as an advantage and do whatever she likes with Rima's body!" He said all that in a single breath. How did he do that? Can he sing like Oprah too?

You know, I should really stop going off-topic when things are only getting dramatic…

"_Looks like you're both in a tight spot…"_ Said the voice, that we all know belongs to Taki.

Can Nagihiko hear you too?

"_Yes" _She answered. She then chuckled.

Why the hell was my chara laughing, now of all times?

"_You don't get it, do you? I'm no ordinary chara so you're both in no ordinary charanaris! I was born from your desire to protect each other so some threat like this couldn't kill you, Rima-chan, as long as it's still Nagi's desire to protect you. Hear that, Nagi?"_

She was talking to the purple-head while in my mind!

I looked at Nagihiko, and he looked at me. He anxiously bit his lip before he had gathered enough courage to face Tanaka. Then, he said, "I change my mind. Turns out I just really want to kill you after all!" He smirked. Tanaka seemed taken aback by this action, at first, but then she curled her arms at me. Immediately, I felt the wounds open up again, and I accidentally let out a scream at the sudden pain. Amu and the rest panicked.

"NADESHIKO, STOP!" She cried. Nagihiko snapped his head up then he turned to me. "Rima-chan?"

"I-it's okay…just s-stab her…" I winced. Nagihiko tightened his fists until it turned white then he once again tried to stab Tanaka's chest. She covered it with her palm but this time, it went through and hit her chest anyway.

The scream she made after that made her previous yelps of pain seem like nothing, because this time she actually bled and yelped non-stop.

My eyes blurred and so I rubbed it with my bloodied hands.

My body began feeling weaker by the moment.

I looked at Tanaka with my heavy eyelids…

She wasn't dying…

Why…Taki…?

"_Aim!" _She chirped.

I struggled to get up by my body seemed to be too heavy for my feet at the moment.

Taki…it hurts! I wasn't protected and…

"_Nagihiko needs your help, Rima-chan! Aim and shoot! I'll explain everything later"_

Yeah! When I'm in heaven!

…Or hell…

I heard Taki sigh.

"_Rima-tan, please trust me on this!" _She pleaded.

I had a strange urge to trust her. First of all, because the sword Nagihiko had thrust into Tanaka was slowly vanishing and Tanaka was slowly healing. Second, it's this instinct to trust Taki, as a chara, just like I trust Kusukusu. I tried to get up once again but was too weak- not to mention I could hardly see. All I could see were blurred images and some stains of red blood that was probably all over my hair now.

"_Aim while lying down!" _Taki told me.

I didn't have time to complain. The sword was nearly vanished and everyone was too panicked to think about what to do. I was once again hearing that stretching noise of the rope of the bow against the arrow. I shut my left eye so I could get a better aim and once I got an aim at her heart, I fired. It's weird, though, because right after I fired, I felt all my strength die away. I lay my head then…everything turned dark.

The last thing I heard was an agonizing scream and the last thing I saw was a huge black light that immediately diminished…

* * *

"…ma…"

"…ima…"

"Rima"

"RIMA...please"

"RIMA!"

"RIMA, WAKE UP!"

I slowly parted my heavy eyes, only to meet a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. Those innocent eyes that showed worry, washed with relief once I did open my eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, Rima-chan…" He chuckled. He walked away then held onto his head as if he were exhausted. I looked at Tadase, whose face was also close to mine. In fact, EVERYONE'S faces was close to mine. They all circled me, though Nagi was the closest.

"Hotori-kun, what's wrong with Nagihiko? He looks so exhausted" My voce slightly cracked, probably because I haven't been speaking in quite awhile. He sighed. "Fujisaki-kun was the one worried the most about you" He said. I looked at Nagihiko, who was squatted to the ground and messing his hair around in exhaustion. Was he really that worried?

My mind clicked and then I remembered something. I abruptly sat up then looked around.

"Where's Tanaka?" I asked, alarmed.

"You mean that chic I thought was hot…" Zack muttered. His face was full of embarrassment, obviously because he thought Tanaka was hot. Maybe he was also embarrassed about the whole crushing on Nadeshiko thing too.

No. Not _maybe_. He would definitely be embarrassed about crushing on a boy.

Zack took a deep breath before he could continue, "You killed her with your arrow. She's gone…" He said.

I looked at my surroundings. I was inside the plane. Amu slumped on a corner then cried, along with Utau and Midori. The boys were only huddled on the ground, silent and somehow awkward.

Seeing Kukai being silent meant something was seriously wrong.

"What's with this melancholic atmosphere…?" I wondered.

I turned to Bailee, Midori and Cody, who looked like the only ones with the ability to talk properly and not in between sobs. The three bowed their heads, but Cody said, anyway, "Your peppy friend still couldn't be fond. Same with your green-haired friend" He said dully.

* * *

**And there!**

**You know, something's REALLY been bothering me and since hardly any of my friends are still Shugo Chara fans, I wanted to ask you guys how you reacted when you found out that Nadeshiko was actually a boy! **

**I'm just so curious :))**

**Anyway, Thanks so much for all your support! I would really appreciate any reviews coming from you guys!**

**This story is coming to its possibly last chapter in the next one, but I think I'll go make a new, AU, Shugo Chara story (Rimahiko, of course) I still can't get over Shugo Chara!**


	42. Truth

**Chapter 42**

**And here comes the last chapter…**

* * *

_I turned to Bailee, Midori and Cody, who looked like the only ones with the ability to talk properly and not in between sobs. The three bowed their heads, but Cody said, anyway, "Your peppy friend still couldn't be fond. Same with your green-haired friend" He said dully._

My blood ran cold.

I stared at them for a few moments in disbelief.

Yaya and Kairi...can't be gone...

My legs lost strength, and I fell forward. I saw my reflection in the plane's mirror. I looked terrible; my eyes were glassy, my face was pale and my lips were slightly open.

"It's..." I started. Amu turned to me, her eyes and nose still puffy from crying.

"It's all..." I looked at my trembling hands. My sight was blurred and I was shaking.

"Everything is always my fault..." I finished.

"If it weren't for me, you'd all be back in Seiyo! Happy! And smiling! It was me that was supposed to be hit when we first encountered Tanaka in that black cape, not Nagihiko! Awhile ago, I hit Tanaka! I never should've because she dropped Yaya! Mamma and papa too! It's my fault they..." I was cut off by a lump in my throat.

I curled myself into a ball as I sobbed. It really was true. It was always my fault...

"Rima..." Amu said as she embraced me. I sobbed.

Nagihiko came up the me. "It's not your fault" He told me. I let out another sob.

I hated this. The way they pity me right now...that's why I hate having to cry. Now, I just had to let it all out. My bottle was too full already.

I stumbled towards the window. I glazed for a few seconds until I saw something glint. "Huh...?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I looked again. There was another glint.

I turned to my friends. "G-guys...is is just me, or is something glinting out there...?" I said. Everyone scurried towards the window and Ikuto said, "It's not just you, shrimp..."

We saw something glint from the shadows. Some suspected it was Kairi's veil, but it wasn't. It was a transparent jar with unconscious but breathing charas inside of it; that jar was wrapped in Yaya's limp arms, and Yaya was being carried by Kairi bridal style.

From what we saw, Yaya and the charas were unconscious.

Everyone gasped. "The charas are okay..." I said, too shocked at the moment. Midori then glomped me. "Yeah! And it's all because you had kicked Yaya into the deadly sea! THANK YOU, RIMA-CHAN!"

"You know, that's not really helping..." I muttered.

Kairi flew back to the plane then laid Yaya on the couch. She was bruised and unconscious but was heavily breathing. Relief washed over everyone's faces then we all widely grinned. The second Kairi turned to us, we all glomped him.

**~~~~~~~~First Person~~~~~~~~**

The Guardians are currently on Hikaru's private plane. Each one had a smile plastered on their faces. That is, except Amu.

She was staring at Nagihiko, who was leaning onto the window fast asleep. She narrowed her eyes. He really did look like Nadeshiko…how can she miss all that?

At first, she had the patience to wait for an explanation. But as time ticked by, and everyone but him and Rima were already awake, she shook him. "Nadehiko…Nadehiko…" She said as she tried to wake him up. He didn't respond. He seemed too tired to wake up at the moment.

Rima woke up as if on cue then Amu sighed in relief. "Rima, can you please wake Nadehiko up?" She pleaded.

"Nadehiko...?" Rima repeated. Amu nodded. "It's Nagihiko and Nadeshiko combined!"

The blonde wearily grabbed his shoulder then weakly shook him. "Nagi…hi…ko…" She yawned. She tried harder, but from her actions you could tell that she was not even awake enough to know what she was doing. You can tell from her eyes that she was hardly awake, and she was doing everything on instinct.

With glassy eyes, she turned to Amu then said dully, "He won't wake up…"

Amu let out another sigh then frowned. "Please, Rima! I really couldn't wait for an explanation and you're the only one I know that could wake him up without having to throw him off the plane…" She said. Rima slowly nodded, making Amu grin. "THANKS!" She exclaimed. "You have no idea how much that…"

The pinkette never got to continue because the groggy blonde instinctively leaned towards Nagihiko then kissed him.

Amu's face resembled a stone, and you could just imagine the word 'shocked' etched on her stoned forehead.

Unaware of what was going on, Rima smile then mumbled, "I guess he just really can't wake up so easily. Looks like it's really necessary to throw him off the plane…"

She shifted in her seat until she fell asleep once again.

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tock_

…

Something must've brought Rima back to her senses because next thing you know, her eyes immediately shot wide open. She abruptly sat straight up, looked at the stoned Amu straight in the eye then exclaimed, "PLEASE TELL ME THAT NOTHING HAPPENED! THAT YOU SAW NOTHING!"

The volume of her voice caught the attention of everyone in the plane. Everyone eyed Rima suspiciously but at the moment, all she cared about was Amu's answer.

It took Amu awhile to gain enough composure just to say, "R-Rima did…did you just k-k-kiss Na…Nag…" Rima abruptly covered Amu's mouth.

"Nag?" Yaya repeated. Ikuto stepped in then smirked. "I think I know, Shrimp. It's that cross-dresser, isn't it…" He smirked. Shock appeared on everyone, but Yaya's, faces then they looked between Rima and Nagihiko (Who was, by the way, still asleep and absolutely oblivious of what was going on)

"Cross-dresser? Who's that?" Yaya asked. Midori leaned in then whispered in Yaya's ear.

The brunette's eyes slowly went bigger, and bigger, then when Midori finished, she jumped up then screamed,

"WAAAH? NAGI-KUN AND RIMA-TAN MADE-OUT?"

Rima face-palmed then said through muffled words, "W-what did Midori tell you…Yaya…?" She asked. The child pointed an accusing finger at Rima. "…THAT RIMA-TAN SEDUCED NAGI-KUN!"

She cried.

**(A/N I just recently found out what seduce meant!)**

Rima's left eye twitched then she glared at Midori. All of a sudden, the plane was engulfed in Rima's devil aura. Midori squeaked.

"N-no! I meant that you just simply pecked the jack in his sleep!" She tried to defend herself. Yaya cocked her head to the side. "Really? If Yaya remembers correctly, Midori-chi's exact words were-oomf!" Yaya's voice was muffled when Midori jumped in to cover her mouth. Everyone in the plane sweat-dropped. Rima turned to Ikuto then attacked him with her aura of death. "How did you know…" She hissed at him. The boy shrugged. "Check chapter 21 and you'll know"

* * *

The plane finally landed in front of Seiyo (much to the other student's surprise! Who wouldn't be surprised if a HUGE plane just lands in your school?)

Although they were back, the guardians were still trying to process everything.

"What's going on?"

Everyone's ears perked up then in one swift movement, they had all managed to bombard the just-awoken-Nagihiko with questions, mainly about Nadeshiko and the kiss.

Rima couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy; waking up only to be attacked by his many friends must be harsh.

Then again, she couldn't help but feel jealous of all her female friends, being able to glomp Nagihiko like that…

Rhythm must've noticed Nagihiko's pain so as a way to 'help' he said the most dreaded words, "Character Change!"

_Poing!_

A second ago, Nagihiko was a few meters away from Rima. Half a second later, he was in front of her, smirking. He scooped Rima into his arms then kissed her forehead IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

"Rima-tan, weren't you the one who told me that I couldn't tell?" He teased. Rima's face flushed. "N-no! It was you!"

He smirked. "It doesn't really matter…"

The boy, being light on his feet, took off while holding a struggling Rima in his arms and leaving shocked and very confused friends in the plane. Random students of Seiyo would stare at them, wondering why the Jack's chair of the long-time-missing guardians was carrying the blonde and passive Queen.

You could see that Saaya was aggressively biting onto her hanky out of jealousy and Kirishima was staring at the two while his jaw was dropped.

"Nagihiko, let go! Everyone's STARING! Well… my fanboys and your fangirls are glaring, though…" Rima cried. Nagihiko simply shrugged, still jumping from tree-to-tree. "That's because they're curious as to why we, Guardians, have been missing for so long" He pointed out. Rima frowned. "It would be more shocking if our entrance were to be like this!" She screamed. The boy smirked.

When the two landed in the hallway, they heard footsteps. The Guardians, Guardian apprentices, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, Lulu and Midori were running towards them-Amu was leading. She stopped then pointed at both Rima and Nagihiko. Her eyes immediately narrowed. "You two have a lot of explaining to do!" She hissed.

Rima and Nagihiko looked at each other, and then their faces softened. They really _do _have a lot of explaining to do…

Then again, these were their friends. For one thing, they both knew everything would be alright. It just needed time to get used to…

They had each other; and their friends would totally understand.

"Which one should I tell you first? Shocking news or the reason there was a Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked. "The shocking news…" Utau said.

Nagihiko smirked then wrapped his arms around Rima's waist.

"Rima-chan and I are going out…"

"..." The faces of everyone resembled a stone's.

"A-and the Nadeshiko secret...?" Amu stuttered.

"...A tradition..."

* * *

**Waah! I guess that's the last chapter now…**

**Honestly, though…I really didn't know how to make a great ending…**

**Anyway, I'm starting with a new story entitled 'Her Secret'.**

**It's an AU story, and it's hopefully better than this story. You can read it if you want to. I'll post it in awhile.**

**Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! **


End file.
